Treacherous Values
by Velvet-Skye
Summary: After Jack Sparrow’s compass leads him to a paradise island, a sorceress is willing to split the island’s treasure and with Jack’s help they will try to retrieve it. Through many obstacles and treachery,what holds greater value in the end? Jack/OC
1. Adventure

_Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction story, and I hope you enjoy! Any pleasant constructive criticism is welcomed!_

**Chapter 1: Adventure**

It seemed too quiet onboard the Black Pearl, after Will became Captain of the Flying Dutchman and Barbossa decided to hand the Black Pearl to Jack without a fight, telling Jack he "fell in love", there was definitely lack of _excitement_ on the ship. The dear captain of the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow did not like it one bit, but he could really not do anything about it.

"Bloody nothing!" sighed Jack exasperated, "Mister Gibbs!"

"Aye Capt'n," yelped a startled Gibbs, who had been standing beside Jack as Jack steered the Pearl.

"Have ye, or have ye not noticed a lack of activity on me ship?" asked Jack while looking at Gibbs expectantly. Gibbs oblivious to Jack's obvious boredom, thought it was a sort of trick question and decided to improvise or more like blabber a notion.

"Well ye see Capt'n the crew including _meself_, are doing the duties on the ship and working laboriously as always. Unless, ye mean there is a lack of -erm how do ye put it- er yes, adventure?" replied Gibbs in a slightly hopeful voice. His eyes observed his Captain trying to read his Captain's reaction, it was never easy with Jack, and Jack was probably one of the most unpredictable men in the world. For a moment Gibbs thought Jack would turn to him and say something like, "Nonsense Gibbs!" He saw Jack furrow his brow, but no immediate answer came. Instead Jack fluidly removed one of his hands off the wheel to stroke his braided and beaded goatee thoughtfully.

"_Adventure_?" whispered Jack in a low husky voice, the word almost forgotten, his dark orbs now held a gleam as he remembered how many adventures he had been part of.

"Capt'n you have been part of so many adventures as a pirate," Gibbs rambled on with a proud look on his face as he knew he answered the question as correctly as possible, "but how many life adventures have you had as just a regular man, as only Jack Sparrow?"

Jack's eyes snapped up to see Gibbs smiling face, _Gibbs really has no idea there is so much meaning in that one statement does he?, _thought Jack.

"Mister Gibbs," started Jack, "what kind of an adventure does a regular man go through?"

Gibbs smile dropped to a frown, _what kind of adventures does a regular man go through in life_? Gibbs asked himself. Gibbs thought hard for a moment then he thought of one, he was pretty confident Jack would definitely drop this "tricky" conversation.

"Well Jack," started Gibbs, but abruptly stopped when Jack sent him a death glare, "er, I mean Capt'n. One of the greatest adventures I have heard of, that regular men go through, and this can even apply to some pirates like Will or Barbossa, is _love_."

_Love, _Jack repeated in his head, for some people it may be adventure but for him it was a total waste of time. He handed the wheel over to Gibbs, muttering something like, "me one and _only _love is the sea" and "going to get rum." Gibbs let out a long breath, as Jack swaggered away; relieved the conversation was apparently over.

When Jack entered his cabin he went straight to his rum cabinet, it was a beautiful mahogany cabinet with ornate designs deeply carved into it. Jack's fingers fluttered across the smooth, expensive wood. He recalled the day he got it; it was a few weeks ago when he and his crew plundered a merchant ship that must have come from India. On the ship his crew found silks of many colors, precious woods and furniture, interesting spices and even "white gold" (also known as sugar). That same week he went to Tortuga and Port Royale to make some profit out of the raid, although he kept some items and some he gave to Lizzy. Jack opened the rum cabinet and retrieved a rum bottle, pulled out the cork with his teeth, then spit it out and took a large swig. The rum burned down his throat, warming him inside. He let his thoughts momentarily flood his mind, making him realize he was bored with his life, he took a seat on his bed.

"It is not what it used to be mate," he told himself and took another long drink.

He seemed to find nothing as exciting as it used to be, by all means he still enjoyed it but it was as if he himself was changing as a person and his ideas in life. _No_, he thought to himself, _I think I'm just lonely._

"Nonsense," he muttered, "I have me crew, me ship, _me rum_!"

He thought hard, he did not feel the same rush of adrenaline when he would fight in battle, and he did not even find that much pleasure and thrill when he slept with whores. It was just all too familiar! Still exciting, and enjoyable, but not enough. His reputation was still the same, but wasn't sure if his sanity level was, maybe he was going _sane_, and realizing there is more to life than just pirating. Jack sprung from his bed, and erased his thoughts with another drink. He swaggered to the doors of his cabin and just stared a few moments at the doors, contemplating on what to do. _Tortuga? _he asked himself, he quickly discarded the thought. Then he understood what he was feeling, Captain Jack Sparrow wanted something new. He hurriedly stepped out of the cabin, and walked to the wheel.

"Capt'n," Gibbs acknowledged the captain with a slight nod of his head, Gibbs hoping his captain did not have any more "tricky" questions.

"I have realized something Mister Gibbs," Jack said quickly as Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, "I want adventure, so literally it has to be something exciting, different, otherwise known as…._new_," as he said this he moved his arms in hypnotic motions, making the rum slosh in the bottle.

"So, ye want a bonny lass to love?" asked Gibbs ridiculously, believing the captain was now looking for love.

Jack whipped around to face Gibbs, making his dreadlocks hit Gibbs in the face and the trinkets clink. Jack then raised his hand and smacked Gibbs upside the head.

"Of course not Gibbs, we could go treasure hunting or something. Anything that is new and exciting. I personally believe love is neither of those two, and besides I am happy being without a woman hanging on me arm like a dead, smelly rat," replied Jack with a matter-of-fact voice and hint of annoyance. As Gibbs handed the wheel to Jack, Raghetti passed by them carrying two mops and Pintel tailing behind him with a bucket of dirty water.

"I dun' think women are smelly," said a passing Raghetti, "I find most of 'em beautiful! It is more like men are smelly, and women dun' won' us to hangin' aroun' their arms."

Jack and Gibbs just looked at Raghetti incredulously, as Raghetti continued walking on. Then Pintel cut in.

"Ye Captain, ye should listen to 'im. He has got experience," said a sarcastic Pintel, and started to snicker.

"Oh and ye do Pintel?" asked Raghetti as he sent his plump crewmate a glare, this wiped the smile off Pintel's face and was about to open his mouth to argue.

"That's enough, or ye will both be sent to the brig, savvy?" said Jack full of annoyance; he really was not interested in what both had to fight about.

"Alright Capt'n," said Raghetti as he glowered at Pintel.

"Yes Capt'n," Pintel replied, as he stared angrily at Raghetti.

Both Raghetti and Pintel continued on their way, ignoring the other. Gibbs just looked at them with a slight look of disbelief, and then noticed his captain was consumed in his thoughts. Gibbs found this as a chance to escape his captain's "tricky" conversations, and discreetly walked away. Jack noticed Gibbs walk away but dismissed it, since he was contemplating on what to do.

Jack continued to steer the ship silently. Then a thought hit him, his compass. He was sure his compass would lead him somewhere at least. Since one hand was on the wheel and the other holding the rum bottle, Jack handed the rum bottle to a passing Marty. A look of utter confusion passed Marty's face but he shrugged it off and continued walking away while taking swigs of the remaining rum, seeing as his captain was to preoccupied retrieving the compass hanging from his trousers. After Jack retrieved his compass, he closed his eyes then snapped his compass open. He opened his eyes slowly and smirked when he saw the compass spin a few times then stop at a certain point, he adjusted the wheel slightly. He inhaled deeply, smelling the salty breeze. The very wind at the moment seemed to whisper, _adventure_.

**Preview for next chapter:**

**The Pearl started gaining unusual speed as it rode the waves effortlessly, even though the waves were crashing aggressively against the sides of the ship. It seemed like eternity before the ship's speed decreased, the waves got smaller, and the fog started to disperse.**

--Review Please )


	2. Island

**Chapter 2: Island**

It had been two days since Jack had been sailing through the Caribbean, looking for _adventure_. The weather had been less than perfect with clouds and rain. Jack felt very frustrated and more bored than ever, they hadn't even come across a merchant ship to raid. As the Pearl continued slicing through the choppy and dark ocean water, a sudden and eerie calm took place. The Pearl's speed decreased, and the crew working on deck stopped working to look around. Many crewmembers were very superstitious, and cowered once they saw a white fog rise from the sea, and descend from the cloudy sky.

Jack's eyes squinted to try and adjust, but it was a futile attempt. He opened his compass, which was pointing ahead and so he trusted his instinct and kept leading the Pearl through the fog with it. The mist seemed to seep into the crews bodies and chilling their bones, yet it was not frightening and did not encourage any feelings of dread.

"What do we do Capt'n?" asked a dazed crew member.

"Stay calm and keep a look out for rocks, _if_ ye see any in this uncanny fog," replied Jack.

"Marty, measure the depth," Jack demanded.

"Yes Capt'n!" replied Marty as he went to the side of the ship.

"Depth?" called Jack.

"No reading' Capt'n, it is still too deep," replied Marty.

The Pearl continued to slowly slice through the water, the only sounds in their ears was the slight splashing of water. A few moments past in utter silence, the fog seemed to become more dense. Then Jack asked Marty for another reading.

"6 fathoms," Marty replied.

"4 fathoms!" yelled Marty.

"Capt'n the depth is decreasing," yelled Gibbs.

"_No _Gibbs! Really?" replied a sarcastic Jack Sparrow. The ocean began to get rough and the Pearl was speeding up. The wind began to roar in their ears, and the waves became violent. Jack kept a firm grip on the wheel.

"Hang on," barked Jack at his crew.

The Pearl started gaining unusual speed as it rode the waves effortlessly, even though the waves were crashing aggressively against the sides of the ship. The frightened crew quickly seeking refruge, by hanging onto anything they can. It seemed like eternity before the ship's speed decreased, the waves got smaller, and the fog started to disperse.

Sunlight filtered through the dissolving fog, making the ocean before them sparkle. The crew let out a hefty breath they did not know they were holding in and felt thankful nothing dreadful happened. Jack's heartbeat slowed down and he continued looking ahead as he steered the Pearl. The fog was thin now, and the horizon was visible, however not only was the horizon visible but the outline of an island. As the Pearl gained its regular speed towards the island, Jack took note of the weather and felt more content. The sun was blazing above them and the ocean sparkled, the ocean ahead of them had scattered cerulean patches while other parts were more of a blue-turquoise.

As the Pearl approached the island, Jack could see a long stretch of sandy beach decorated with palm trees. Some parts of the island beach had a rocky shore, where he knew were a series of tidal pools. After the few palm trees and tropical vegetation, were a few prominent cliffs overlooking the sea. Jack could already tell by the physical appearance of the island that there were many caves within it.

"Capt'n! There are inhabitants on this Island. How about if they are savages and try to eat us? Or roast ye?" appeared a nervous Gibbs. Jack could tell Gibbs was still shaken by the eerie fog they went through earlier that day, and probably thought this island was cursed.

"Well, Gibbs. Where do you see the inhabitants of this Island?" asked a collected Jack. Gibbs just merely pointed in the direction of the tallest cliff. As the Pearl approached the island, Jack could see the outline of several wooden huts, and various silhouettes of people. He also realized the backdrop of the cliff was a vast rainforest. Once they were closer to shore he ordered his crew to drop anchor, and to lower the rowboats in the water. As they rowed toward the beach they could already see a small group of people on shore, waiting for them.

As the rowboats hit the sand, Jack expected the inhabitants to threaten them with their weapons, but no threats came. For a few moments the pirates and the inhabitants just surveyed one another. The inhabitants from the look of it were a tribe but were not "savages"; there also were no women around at the moment. The men of the tribe had friendly eyes but looked at the pirates warily. Some wore no shirts, revealing toned and hairless chests and they all wore normal breeches, the colors faded from the fabric. Some held spears and some had bows and arrows held in their hands, but neither made a move to point the spears or arrows at the pirates.

The group then parted to let a large, overweight man walk through. He looked at the pirates with black beady eyes, but without any suspicion or disdain. He had the aura of friendliness and warmth and was a bit of a peculiar looking man. He had an enormous round stomach, stout legs and arms, and a chubby round face. He also had a sash around his large waist with multicolored feathers, and a beautiful red macaw perched on his shoulder. His mouth split into a smile and in a rumbling voice welcomed them.

"Welcome pirates. Welcome to the Isla de Cuevas. We are a tribe that has lived on this Island for generations and I am Chief Ahanu. We are a mixed tribe, all coming from different backgrounds. I for example come from an Algonquin heritage. I believe you are Captain Jack Sparrow?" said Chief Ahanu politely yet impressively as he moved out his hand to shake Jack's. Jack felt a surge of arrogance because even in an Island he has never heard of nor been to, they knew _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow. He shook the chief's hand, already taking a liking to him.

"Our Sorceress told us of you Captain Sparrow. We have never heard of you before. She told us that she had a vision in which you would visit our Island. She told us there were no bad intentions for your visit, the only intention being in search of something…_new_," continued the chief. The surge of arrogance Jack felt a few moments ago washed away, and replaced with intrigue. _Sorceress, _Jack thought_, there were many in places he had gone, but all were false, and had no real powers, all after money._

"Ahh, I see. I reassure ye that our intentions are certainly not bad and yer sorceress is truly gifted for knowing such truth," replied Jack with fluent waves of his hand. For added affect he put a charming smile on his face.

"Well let me just inform you Captain, that you won't be disappointed with this Island. This Island is the definition of thrill. Please follow me," said Chief Ahanu.

They began to ascend stone steps to the top of the cliff, on each step there were small clay pots with different colored flowers in each one. The cliff was not very high compared to others Jack had seen; it was only about 30 feet high. Once they got to the little "village" Jack and the crew were awed. It was almost surreal, little children played among the wooden huts, women talked amongst themselves as they carried baskets of fruits or pots of water, while the men brought in their kill and cleaned it. The little children played tag and wore thin material tunics; adorned with small seashells that clinked together as they zoomed past. The women wore about two layers of a fine material and arranged as a sort of dress cut at the sleeves and loosely-hanging up to their knees, with each a diverse belt around their waists. Some wore kohl underneath their eyes, and their lips were tainted a muted pinkish-red. Around their wrists and ankles they wore different bracelets, some made of beads, shells, and even carved wood or stone. The villagers would tactfully sneak curious glances at the pirates, all intrigued by their appearance even though they were informed by their sorceress. Jack directed a few roguish grins at some of the women, who would either turn away blushing or would simply disregard him.

He noticed a group of women making bracelets, who stared at him with prying but interested eyes. One of them yet to look up was tapped on the shoulder by one of her fellow friends. The girl snapped her head up and immediately made eye contact with him; her white blond hair framed her angelic face. He was surprised when she smirked at him and winked, he quirked an eyebrow and returned the smirk. She then got up from her post and started following his group, her friends flocking behind her. She walked purposefully moving her hips from side to side in a seductive motion and a sultry smile graced her tainted lips.

Jack was too preoccupied watching the beautiful female to notice Chief Ahanu stop in the village clearing, thus walked into the large man.

"Terribly sorry Chief," said a slightly embarrassed Jack Sparrow. Chief Ahanu only laughed and patted Jack on the shoulder.

"No need Captain," replied the Chief with amusement. Jack then took his surroundings and realized they were in the middle of the village all the huts surrounding them; he also realized the village people were around them with smiling faces. The chief introduced them and the villagers all shouted an enthusiastic welcome.

**Preview for next chapter:**

**Jack felt somebody staring intently at him; their eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. He looked to the left of Chief Ahanu, and saw a dark hooded figure. He could tell she was a woman. She wore a black-blue silk robe with a hood atop her head; he could tell it was she that stared at him observantly. She had a supernatural aura about her and the air around her seemed to sparkle.**

**Author's Notes: **

**1.** Fathoms is a measure of depth (1 fathom equals about 6 feet)

**2**. Ahanu means "he laughs"in Algonquin. I chose this name because I want to depict the chief as "jolly". hehe )

**2. **Isla de Cuevas means Island of Caves.

**3. **I would like your opinions of the story so far, so if you have the chance review or e-mail me. )

thank you for reviewing! :)


	3. A Small Welcome Celebration

**Chapter 3: A Small Welcome Celebration**

Jack felt delighted that they stumbled across such a paradise. His eyes scanned the group of people when he saw the beautiful woman again; she walked towards him her twinkling blue eyes scanning him. Everybody was too inattentive and busy to take notice.

"Hello there Captain," her voice sweet and seductive, with a slight accent that made his heart melt.

"Hello luv," he replied huskily with a lopsided grin. His dark orbs met her light ones, and he could see her soul lose itself in his eyes. _Just like any other woman_, he thought sourly. He snapped back to the present, not knowing why he thought that. He abandoned the thought and focused on the gorgeous creature in front of him; he brought his hand up to her face and caressed her smooth sun-kissed skin. She closed her crystal blue eyes, enjoying the warmth of his skin amongst hers.

"Captain Sparrow, I see you have met the beautiful Jenna?" questioned an amused chief. Jack stared at him, and then back at Jenna and hesitantly brought his hand down.

"Yes Chief I have. She is quite beautiful I have to agree," said Jack a charismatic smile gracing his slightly chapped lips as he glanced at Jenna.

"I apologize for ruining the moment, but I wanted to let you know that we usually get unexpected storms here. So I was wondering if you would like to bring your ship to a protective cove on the east side of the Island?" said a Chief Ahanu good-naturedly. Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, he had almost forgotten about his ship. He smiled sheepishly and agreed with the chief. He then went out to the Black Pearl to place it in the cove; it was almost like a cave but more open, and sunrays filtered through a few large holes in the rock formations. The cove was not very far from the village so it only took him a few moments to get back. Once he got back the sun was setting, a golden glow was illuminating the sky and the ocean. From the cliff, it was quite a view.

"Hello Captain Sparrow," said a familiar female voice. Jack turned around and saw Jenna, the golden glow illuminating her face.

"Hello Jenna," he purred her name, "By the way ye may call me Jack."

"Alright Jack," she giggled. "By the way we are having a welcoming celebration for _you _and your crew, and I was wondering if I may have a dance with you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Well of course luv, there is no hesitation from me part," was Jack's respond. He noticed how her eyes lit up.

"I'll see you there, and it's in the village clearing where we met before," she threw him a last shy smile, and turned away. Her hair flowed behind her in swirling silvery blond waves.

The welcome celebration consisted of a large bonfire, and roasted boar. As Jack and his crew got to know the villagers, they all animatedly chatted and laughed. There was plenty of wine to drink, although Jack did prefer rum, but he was thoroughly pleased with what they offered him. The children played amongst themselves, all giggling in glee. He noticed as people started to sit down on wooden benches that were gathered around the fire, so he decided to sit down on the nearest bench with his crew. Wooden bowls were passed around with roasted boar and cooked plantain, everybody eagerly ate and drank. As Jack ate, he saw there was a slightly raised bench on a rocky elevation where Chief Ahanu sat, on his right sat a plump woman with black hair and large dark eyes. Both were flirting endlessly and each stole a kiss from each other occasionally. Jack felt somebody staring intently at him; their eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. He looked to the left of Chief Ahanu, and saw a dark hooded figure. He could tell she was a woman. She wore a black-blue silk robe with a hood atop her head; he could tell it was she that stared at him observantly. She had a supernatural aura about her and the air around her seemed to sparkle.

There was a sudden cheer that cut Jack's thoughts, and he looked up. A group of women started dancing around the fire, each hitting their tambourines. Their hips rhythmically moving to the beat of their tambourines, then they abruptly stopped in interesting poses. A stronger beat started to play, a beat played by some men with maracas and goatskin drums. The dancers soon started to sing a melodic tune together with it, and resumed dancing.

Their dancing was exotic and almost magical, the dancing nearly outshining their remarkable costumes. They had a crown of feathers atop their heads, and a silk material tied around their chests intricately designed with sewn beads. Their navels were exposed, showing their lean muscles flex as they moved their hips in a hypnotizing movement. The rest of the costume consisted of a short silk skirt that was about a hand above their knees and at the back, it cascaded down in silk folds. A sash was tied around each dancers waist with coin-like trinkets hanging from them, and every time the female moved her hip to the beat, the little coins clinked and glinted in the firelight.

There were four dancers Jack noticed, each with certain colored silk and feathers. One had yellow silk and feathers that pronounced her chocolate skin, and her wild black curls swung as she twirled around. The other had green silk and feathers, which pronounced her lightly tanned skin, and her reddish hair twisted interestingly atop her head. Another dancer had orange silk and feathers, which seemed to illuminate her pale skin and her brown hair cut short. The last dancer had dark purple silk and feathers, and he recognized the beautiful woman as Jenna.

The dancers swayed to the powerful beat, and started to choose partners from the crowd to dance with them; which were with no doubt Captain Sparrow's crew. Jenna looked at Jack almost predatorily as she approached him. He looked up at her as she stroked his hand and then pulled him to his feet. The rest of the night, he was lost in the music and the dance. The last thing he remembered was Jenna's smooth lips caressing his own as her female body pressed against his.

_--Sorry it is a short chapter, I promise to make my next chapter longer! :)_


	4. Fishing

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long, I have been a bit busy lately! This chapter is longer though, and I promise to make sure I put the next chapter up sooner. 

**Chapter 4: Fishing**

Jack looked down at the female wrapped around his arms. Her silvery blond hair fanning across his naked chest. Jenna sighed in her sleep, making Jack smile affectionately, and then he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He had woken a few minutes ago, just listening to the slight rustle of leaves and the small splashes of the waves on the beach; located at the bottom of the cliff. He did not feel like leaving the bed because he was just too comfortable, the bed of silky furs and the nude female body pressed against him, seemed too much to give up.

Jack decided to get dressed and just sit on the cliff to see the sunrise. He quietly and slowly slipped off the bed, careful to not wake the slumbering female and he quickly got dressed. He left the hut and headed to the edge of the cliff. He sat on a large bolder on the cliff, and could see an expanding orange glow from the horizon. The stars started to disappear and the darkness faded as it was replaced with orange, pink, and yellow hues. The serene ocean reflecting the colors of the sky, with just small waves disrupting the calm water.

Jack's eyes caught sight of a female figure down at the beach, and he recognized it was the woman from the night before that had stared at him so observantly. He now observed her, undeniably intrigued by her. She would bend down occasionally to pick something up from the white sand, her silky blue cape folding gracefully at her sides. When she got up the wind made the silk flow around her, and her cape flew off revealing long black tresses that whipped behind her as she continued walking along the shoreline. His gaze followed her movements, as she carried on. She turned around and looked up to him; he was not able to see her face because the glare of the sun blinded him for a few seconds. He blinked his eyes trying to focus them, and when he opened them, he was introduced with the sight of an untouched beach.

He felt frustrated and disappointed, but the two negative emotions disappeared, leaving a feeling of anxiety. He heard the small padding of feet on the dew moistened ground; he twisted around and was surprised to see Jenna. Jack admitted to himself that she was quite a gorgeous woman. She silently walked up to him, yet she seemed to shine with confidence. She was wearing a silky white nightgown that reached her knees, and had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She plopped down next to him and simply stared ahead, it was quite nerve wrecking for Jack, and he felt rather…scared. He had a few flashbacks of the women he had slept with, and how they had slapped him on many occasions afterwards. He winced noticeably when he remembered the angry red imprints left on his cheeks. He looked at Jenna waiting for a slap across the face or any other form of physical violence, expressing her regret.

Jack continued looking at her, Jenna then took a deep breath. She turned towards Jack and then abruptly spread her arms. Jack yelped and fell of the rock; he could hear her giggling above him and then she joined him on the ground. She sat next to him, her body shaking with silent laughter. She once again spread her arms, and she did not miss Jack's flinch, she threw her arms around him and chuckled softly, obvious evidence of her amusement.

"Good Morning," she whispered softly into his ear, it sent shivers down his spine. It always amazed him how women can arise such reactions in a man. She slowly let go of him, and beamed at him, her eyes glittering with total amusement. She got up from the grown, dusting off her silk nightgown.

"Good morning, luv," said Jack with a tiny grin of his own, he slowly got up from the ground and dusted his trousers. She stepped closer to him and wound her arms around his neck, encouraged by the action; Jack slid his arms around her slim waist. He relished in the feel of the soft silk against his skin.

"How did you enjoy last night?" she asked, placing a mockingly innocent look on her face, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Very much, I must admit," replied Jack, giving her a roguish grin. She leaned in and softly kissed him; he smiled into the kiss and parted his lips to encourage her to deepen it. She was certainly encouraged and slipped her tongue in. Their tongues danced around slowly and teasingly, the kiss lasing only a few seconds though because they could hear the village start to wake up. As she got up from his lap, he quickly and gently took her hand and placed his lips gently to her knuckles. A small pink blush spread onto her cheeks and she quickly muttered a goodbye and walked off.

Jack sashayed around the village, which was already full of life. As he passed some villagers, they would wave at him friendly or greet him with warm hellos. He saw how the children played amongst themselves, some even going into the animal pens of their homes and chasing around the chickens and the few small goats. He chuckled softly and recalled some of his childhood memories. He paused briefly to look at some men scraping the fat and meat from different animal skins. He felt a slender arm link to his; he had a good idea who it was. He turned to look into Jenna's eyes; she held his eye contact for a moment but then looked down with a small smile curving her lips. Jack noticed how she wore a red satin tunic embroidered in gold thread at the collar and hems, and wrapped around her head was a golden silk bandana, that kept her silvery blonde tresses out of her face. She looked up at him, with a sweet smile adorning her lightly tainted lips and he returned it with his trademark smirk.

"Jack tonight there will be a small ceremony. You shall see the sorceress when you get back," Jenna said. Jack was caught a bit of guard, _when I get back?_ He asked himself.

"I arranged a little activity for you today with three friends of mine. I am sure you don't mind a little contribution to this village, now do you?" she said sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes appealingly.

"Of course not, _luv,_" Jack replied huskily.

"Well, let us then go down to the beach!" she exclaimed and she swiftly ran away from him, knowing he would follow. When they got down to the beach, Jenna lead Jack to the west side of the beach, he could see three masculine figures. Jenna ran up to one of them, and introduced Jack to him. The man's name was Davis. He was quite muscular and slightly taller than Jack; he had dirty blonde hair that fell over his greenish-brown eyes, making him a very attractive man. Jack felt a tiny pang of jealousy as Jenna spoke to _Davis_ in a very flirtatious manner, but quickly brushed it off.

"I have to go see the sorceress right now, so I should go. You know how she is Davis," Jenna said giggling, as she rolled her eyes, "I will see you after your little…trip Jack." Jack simply watched her retreating form, still wondering what she planned for him. He turned to Davis.

"So, what is this _trip _the beautiful Jenna is talking about mate?" Jack asked the other man. Davis had a small look of surprise, but soon replaced with a sincere smile.

"I see she didn't tell you. I thought she would have, but she can be a forgetful little thing," Davis replied with amusement, "Well Captain Jack Sparrow, our _trip _consists of using the skin canoes and…fishing."

"_Fishing!_" Jack repeated. Jack had fished before but it was an activity he really did not enjoy, "Well Davis, I don't think I am in the right attire for this sort of trip, I don't even have me hat! I will surely get too much sun. So maybe I should just skip this _voy-age, _and return to the village."

"Oh, don't worry about it Captain. The sun is not very strong today, and your attire is fine. Anyways, I want you to meet the other two that will be joining us on this fishing trip, Wilfred," Davis called out. A handsome dark man working on some fishing lines, looked up, greeted Jack, and then continued working.

"And that is John," Davis pointed to the direction of a scrawny freckled young man, who's blonde hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and sea water. He acknowledged Jack with a nod of his head, and then grabbed a canoe and started dragging it towards the water.

The canoes gracefully sliced through the water, the three men paddling fluidly. Jack shared a canoe with Davis, and so far, he was not disappointed with the trip. It was actually quite relaxing, and the sun was slightly covered with a few clouds. They continued paddling far out into the ocean, but the Island was still somewhat visible. The three men stopped the canoes and turned them to the side, they just let the canoes float and sway to the rhythm of the sea. The four men chatted about nothing particularly important as they prepared the bait and the lines.

As they caught fish, Wilfred would gut them after they died taking the filets, and then he would throw the fishes innards into the water. Jack guessed it was a method to attract more fish, especially the larger fish. The catch mostly consisted of red and yellow snappers, white and yellow grunts, and a few parrotfish. The men talked about various subjects, such as the survival of the Island's inhabitants, but Jack's interest peaked when John mentioned the sorceress.

"And what does this sorceress do?" Jack asked as he tried to pull a hook out of a red snapper's gill, but the fish kept slipping out of his hands and ended flopping around on the canoe.

"If you ask me, she is not that talented. The only reason she is probably so respected and in her rank because of her father," said John, "Anyway, our villagers give her too much credit and respect her too much, actually most of them _fear_ her."

"Why would they fear her," Jack said intrigued, forgetting about the flopping fish by his feet.

"She is a cold-hearted woman, very frigid. Besides, everybody fears the dark arts," continued John. The other two men just shook their heads chuckling.

"Oh John! I think you are just bitter that she doesn't notice you," said Davis in a teasing tone.

"Davis you shouldn't be talking! Since, you tried to catch her eye. You even mentioned she was quite attractive," Wilfred said, his handsome dark face split into a smile, as he grabbed the red snapper still flopping inside Jacks canoe.

"Please! Wilfred you do not know what you are talking about. The sorceress is certainly not attractive, she is pretty but she is a slab of ice. She feels nothing; no emotion whatsoever, her very presence chills every fiber of your being! Her half-sister though, is a different story all together; I have to admit that she is a fine woman. So lively and beautiful, just like the sun. She is the definition of radiance," said Davis, with a slightly dreamy expression on his features.

"Who is her half-sister?" asked Jack.

"Jenna," said John, looking into the ocean. Davis turned red in the face from embarrassment, as Wilfred just shook from silent laughter.

"Really?" said Jack surprised, he would have never thought she had a blood relation to the sorceress. "Well mate, you do have good taste in women is all I can tell ye. I saw how she talked to ye, I assure ye that the tone she used suggested an attraction toward ye, Davis," Jack concluded, as he bended a hook to its original shape, since it was bended awkwardly. Davis looked at Jack incredulously, but with a slight hope lighting his face. Wilfred wiped the tears from his eyes and John stared at Davis observably.

"Jenna is one that never stays with one man for a particularly long time. She is an absolute goddess in my eyes, she's so tempting and I am afraid I may not be good enough for her," said Davis sadly.

"Of course ye can be mate," Jack said trying to lighten the mood, "We all get what we really want and strive for at the end." Jack then pulled quickly pulled his line up, when he felt tugging, but was sorely disappointed when he saw he caught seaweed. _Always bloody seaweed!_ he sighed, with a grimace on his face. He ripped the large clump of seaweed from the hook, and then threw it into the water. He looked at the other men, and watched how the expertly and rapidly pulled at their lines with real fish at the end of their line….no seaweed.

Later on when Captain Jack Sparrow returned to the village, it was well past noon, and his face stung from the overexposure of the sun, he made a mental note to never forget his hat. He went into Jenna's hut and slumped onto her large fur bead. He just lay down across it, relishing in the exquisite furs and the undeniable scent of female. He lay there waiting for Jenna and just relaxed. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

He could feel butterfly kisses across his jaw line, and nibbling on his earlobes. Jack was roused from sleep as Jenna planted kisses on his neck, lightly licked, and sucked. He flipped her over, for him to be on top. She squealed lightly, and playfully pulled on his dreadlocks.

"How did you enjoy fishing?" Jenna asked soothingly. Jack merely pressed his lips onto hers and he nipped at her bottom lip; making her moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their bodies closer together. His arms glided down her body and smoothly ran his hands on her soft thighs; he started to lift her tunic up slowly.

"St--Stop," Jenna said breathlessly, breaking the kiss. He looked at her questioningly but stopped, he always respected women even though he was a pirate. She smiled at him sweetly, almost teasingly, and got up from the bed. She walked to a large trunk, and lifted it up to reveal different clothes.

"Sorry Jack, not now. I have to go see somebody right now," she said, as she grabbed a long white dress, it was embroidered exactly like her tunic except it was silver thread instead. Jack noticed how she was very flushed and she seemed to glow, he remembered how Davis had said that she was the definition of radiance, and he was beginning to believe that statement. There was a knock at the wooden door, Jenna glanced at it, put her dress on the small wooden tabletop and went to open the door. The afternoon sunlight poured in through the door, and Jack blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus. Four women came in each holding two buckets of steaming water, they acknowledged Jack with a nod of their heads, and then went into the other room of the hut. He followed them in, and saw it had a large intricately designed mirror, and then a large marble tub in the middle with a small table beside it, the room was very small but it offered a lot of privacy. The women poured the buckets of water in the tub, and then left without a word.

"Are you going to take a bath luv?" asked Jack slyly. Jenna seductively walked up to him, with a smirk gracing her lips. She softly tugged at his shirt, and pulled it over his head. She swiftly looked at his torso and licked her lips.

"You are," she simply said.

"I am?" Jack frowned.

"Yes, because you smell like fish!" she yelled abruptly and started giggling, his eyes widened in shock, and then jokingly smelled himself.

"You sure its not you?" he asked grinning. She was smiling and shaking her head from side to side.

"I leave you now, Captain," she said laughing, and took a low bow and left. Jack stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the steaming water. He slowly lowered himself and hissed in pain and pleasure, as the water engulfed him. He closed his eyes as his muscles relaxed. He grabbed the cloth on the table and cleaned himself, scrubbing himself languorously. Once the water-cooled a bit, he dipped his whole head in and scrubbed his scalp and face. When Jack finished bathing, he got out and dried himself, and noticed how the water was very dark. He walked to the mirror and opened the drawer of a cabinet, inside were jars of a few cosmetics and kohl; he reapplied his kohl.

When Jack left the hut, the signs of night already started to show, the sun was close to setting and on the east darkness grew. He felt fresh now and more relaxed. He had a clean pair of trousers, and he had a large burgundy satin shirt on, which Jenna had told him to wear. Even though the sun was setting, he had his tri-corn hat on his head, because it was one of his most important "effects". Jack saw Jenna busily talking to a considerably short woman with black hair; they almost seemed to be arguing. He noticed she was wearing the white dress now and decided to go up to Jenna.

"Hello Jenna," Jack said, she jumped obviously startled. Her surprised expression was quickly replaced by a forced smile.

"Hello Jack," Jenna replied, the woman with the black hair cleared her throat, eyeing Jack.

"Jack, this is my step-mother, _Melinda_. Wife of my father Chief Ahanu," Jenna said hesitantly, gesturing to the short plump woman.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"**Are we going to the ceremony, or not luv?" Jack whispered into her ear. She sighed a "yes" and she turned her body in his arms to face him. She briefly kissed his lips and then grabbed his hand and led him through the village.**

--Review please! )


	5. Darkness is Her Friend

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 5: Darkness is Her Friend

"Pleasure to meet you Captain Sparrow," Melinda said with a slight hint of a seductive tone. Jack already had an uneasy feeling about this woman; he did not trust her one bit. He recognized her; she had sat on the right side of Chief Ahanu at the celebration.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jack replied, his eyes twinkled with suspicion, "Would ye mind, Melinda, if I stole Jenna for a moment?" he asked. Melinda gave a sweet yet fake smile.

"Of course you can," she replied, she marched off leaving Jenna and Jack in silence. Jenna turned from him and walked to the cliff, he could clearly see she was upset. One thing about Jack Sparrow that he was definitely not good at, was comforting an emotional female. He sighed and followed her.

"Do ye mind telling me what is wrong?" Jack asked not making eye contact with her.

"It's complicated Jack, too complicated," replied Jenna, he could hear the sadness and anger in her voice. He felt for her, but he did not want to push her to tell him things she would not want to tell him, or things he was not very interested in. Instead of talking to her, he encircled his arms around her waist from behind, holding her close and he breathed in her sweet scent.

"Are we going to the ceremony, or not luv?" Jack whispered into her ear. She sighed a "yes" and she turned her body in his arms to face him. She briefly kissed his lips and then grabbed his hand; she let a small smile curve her lips and led him through the village. One thing Jack liked about Jenna was her good nature. She was friendly, vibrant, sweet and beautiful; even though Jack liked her for her good qualities, he honestly did not have any deeper feelings for her. At least that is what he would tell himself, sometimes he would catch himself thinking about her too often for his taste.

Jenna led him past the village and into the tropical forest. There was a short dusty path, at the sides of the path were rock runes, a few meters away he could see a wooden cabin. As they got closer to it, he saw how the cabin wood was designed with complex-looking ancient symbols. A few torches lighted the cabin from outside, and inside it was completely dark. He could hear hushed whispers, as Jenna led him to the back of the cabin. He was greeted with the sight of most of the villagers sitting in a half circle, whispering amongst each other, and some looking around nervously. The crowd of people sat on small-cleaned logs, which were carved with designs. They were all facing a cushioned bench where Chief Ahanu and his wife, Melinda sat upon. Chief Ahanu looked tense and slightly uncomfortable; a certain guilt seemed to pour from his eyes. His wife tried to look bored but was looking even more uncomfortable, the constant fidgeting giving her feelings away.

Jenna led him to a log where they both sat and waited. Torches that surrounded them lighted the whole scene, it was a warm night and the warmth from the firelight made it warmer. As Jack waited, he noticed there was a pile of wood, crisscrossing in between Chief Ahanu's bench and the villagers logs. He also saw how there was a few small pots organized at the side of the bench and a medium-sized pot full of water. From the corner of his eye, he saw movement in the dark rainforest shadows, a lone figure of a woman emerged from the trees. She was hooded and the air around her held mystery, the villagers almost seemed to hold their breathes. The warm night suddenly turned chilly, as she swiftly and soundlessly walked to the bench, her black satin robe rippling behind her in fluid black waves.

Her face was covered by shadow and sat on the bench beside Chief Ahanu.

Chief Ahanu cleared his throat and stood up. It was the first time Jack saw the man so uneasy.

"People of the village, our sorceress Chrysta," the chief said with a sort of lackadaisical attitude, yet Jack couldn't place the true emotion that Ahanu hid. Guilt? Shame? The small hooded woman stood gracefully.

"Thank you…_father_," the sorceress said smoothly, the last word prominently spoken with bitterness. Jack almost fell of his log when he heard her voice, it seemed almost ethereal and…enchanting, yet very assertive and frigid. There was certainly no emotion in her voice and when she removed her hood, Jack was shocked beyond words.

Inky black straight hair cascaded down her back, her face had pointed features with prominent cheekbones, and her arctic silver-grey…empty eyes scanned the crowd. They were rimmed with dark kohl making them more pronounced. He wouldn't say she was the most beautiful women, or prettier than Jenna but she was striking. She was pale unlike the rest of the villagers who were sun kissed, which Jack much preferred tanned skin, but she was still attractive_. She is something else…_he thought.

Her eyes searched for someone in the crowd, as she walked silently in front of them, her lips slightly open as her eyes pierced the crowd with coldness. The crowd almost held their breathes and tension was in the air. It was almost as if somebody would be chosen to slaughter. Then her eyes locked with his. Warm brown versus cold grey. She stealthily walked towards him, almost like a predator stalks a prey. Jack was not intimidated though, although he admitted he had never encountered such a _cold_ woman. He felt Jenna stiffen next to him.

"Sparrow. Jack Sparrow." Chrysta said, as she cocked her head to the side. His name rolled of her tongue elegantly. Coldness seeped into his bones, her presence wintry.

"Captain if ye please luv. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he said indifferently with his trademark smirk on his face, she looked shocked for a second but recovered immediately. She narrowed her eyes at him, darkness seemed to seep into her grey irises, making them look slightly stormy but it gave no emotion away because her face stayed neutral.

"What brings you here Captain _Sparrow_?" she asked almost venomously. Although Jack looked and spoke indifferently, inside he felt quite uncomfortable and thoroughly annoyed, he noticed how she hadn't even broken eye contact with him once, it was like a battle, but he knew how to mask his emotions well too. _I am not giving up! _He thought to himself. _Damned wench is trying to intimidate me, well it is NOT working on me,_ Jack thought to himself.

"I thought you would know luv, are you not the sorceress of this village, hmm?" he said to her, poison lacing his voice, the smirk still plastered on his face as his smile glinted gold in the firelight. Chrysta flushed slightly, a delicate pink tinting her cheeks, not from embarrassment but from anger, she didn't let it show though, she never did_. Damned cocky bastard_, she thought, _nobody ever dares speak to me like that._

"I'm the sorceress, a sorceress. Not a fortune teller," she said in the same tone. Jack was getting frustrated; he wanted the satisfaction of making her show anger or any type of emotion through her eyes or through her voice. If he did, he would win this 'game'. He wanted her to get so upset, she would look away or at least glare at him. However, nothing, bloody nothing, this woman was surely made of frozen stone. The villagers looked at both with mouths agape, never in their entire lives had they seen such an argument where neither of the individuals showed so little emotions, including anger. They also had never seen their sorceress ever verbally spar with anybody.

"Well of course, you're a pirate. Pirates are ignorant, imprudent, and definitely unintelligent, so I guess you wouldn't know the difference," she continued.

"Well then, show me something…anything. That will prove ye are a _sorceress_." Jack said as he stood up to glare down at the unendurable woman in front of him, she opened her mouth to retaliate but he cut her off.

"Because you know, anybody can really brew a few potions here and there. With a few herbs and powders, I say anyone in this village can be a sorceress or sorcerer, don't you think? Do you lead them to believe you are in the dark arts, for them to fear you? Does your father know the truth about you? Worse yet, is he ashamed of you? Do you put ancient runes and dark decorations in your cabin for people to believe you are a sorceress? Do you even have a soul? You seem so hollow and empty," he said indifferently but with a malicious tone. The villagers gasped loudly and some began to whisper to one another. He glared coldly at her, looking straight into her eyes as she looked back, but nothing. Her eyes were empty, a dark silver grey. The only warmth and heat in her eyes was the reflection of the fire. She just stared back at him, her mouth opened slightly as if to say something. She took a few steps back, still staring at him with the same cold aura surrounding her, and then swiftly turned and walked away towards the same way she had come from. Into the dark forest and then she glanced back one last time and then put her hood on, as she was swallowed by the shadows.

Then Jack felt it. Felt everything. Especially the guilt, as the anger melted away. He hadn't felt this angry with a woman before, at least he never remembered being; but now the guilt weighed him down like a ton of bricks. He contemplated on chasing her, but was actually afraid that she might…kill him. He looked around and saw the bewildered faces of the villagers. They started murmuring amongst each other, he heard one woman say:

"I've always had my suspicion of that girl since she was young, the only black sheep of this village. Her whole family is good-natured except that creature. Probably just craves attention."

"Oh but I think she's dangerous. Always thought she wasn't a true sorceress, just a sort of demon.," said another. Jack realized how all these villagers were so afraid of her and never stood up for themselves. He tried to convince himself that he did something right, but deep down he knew he did the opposite. Jenna came into his sight and said in a soothing voice.

"Jack. How could you! I've never seen something like that; nobody has ever stood up to her like that. I admire you," she kissed his cheek.

"She's your sister," he said in a slightly hoarse whisper, still not showing emotion.

"No matter Jack, she isolated herself from us. She abandoned us, our family," Jenna said.

Jack jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder he whirled around, and saw Melinda, an amused and almost cruelly satisfied gleam in her dark eyes.

"My, my, Captain. Never have we been exposed to such a…'fervent' spectacle. Never knew there was someone in this world that would stand up to my intolerable, pathetic excuse of a stepdaughter. No soul that girl has. Unlike Jenna here," she said as she motioned towards Jenna. Jenna looked resignedly at her stepmother.

"That would be enough Melinda," came the booming voice of Chief Ahanu, "Let me talk to Captain Jack, if you will please give us the chance."

Jack nodded as he sat down, the chief joining him shortly after.

"I should apologize Chief. I was angered and…" Jack stopped as Ahanu put his hand up for silence.

"Look Captain Sparrow, I am not upset about this. The village has waited many years for somebody to put Chrysta in her place. To be shown that she is an outcast. She is my daughter but I do not deny that she is unfortunately the thorns of the village. She is part of the darkness that shadows the light."

"If she is part of the darkness, there must be a reason that compelled her to become a friend of the dark. Reasons can be everything Chief," Jack replied, he was now feeling guilt for the infuriating woman and he was undeniably intrigued by her.

"It is not my place to talk about her reasons, especially since some are completely unknown or not understood," the chief merely said, he stood up and said his goodbyes to the villagers and left Jack to his thoughts.

--

Later that night, Chrysta came back into her cabin and crept her way through the dark into her room. She found the entrance to her room and went in, struck a match and lit her oil lamp. The lamp illuminated her bedroom. She smiled softly, her large bed of black and red silk was placed in the middle with a canopy made of black netted material above it, to the left side was a large ebony wood cabinet, with two shelves and four drawers and beside it a large and long mirror. On top of the ebony cabinet were many candles and two vases, one was an Egyptian vase and the other an Atlantean vase. The Egyptian vase was designed with colored hieroglyphs and was shorter and broad; the Atlantean was a slender solid gold vase with a few symbols. Beside the cabinet was a small closet where she kept very few beautiful gowns (that she never wore) and many silk capes. On the right of the room, there was an ebony wood table with a few drawers. Just a few parchments and candles, an inkbottle and swan feather quill lay on it. She went around the room lighting some of her many candles. She untied her cloak at the neck and let it pool around her feet, she jumped onto the bed and snuggled in the middle within the layers of black and red silk sheets and pillows.

She sat there recalling earlier. _How dare he! _She thought furiously. She sat straight up, her brows furrowed. Unexpectedly from the shadows, something jumped at her. She yelped as a strong large black cat pounced on her.

"Oh Bastet!" Chrysta said in mock anger and pouting at her cat, the cat just meowed at her. Chrysta layback as Bastet curled her body next to her. Chrysta petted the dark soft fur, remembering that it was one of the last gifts her mother had given her before she died. _No, murdered…_ she told herself. She remembered how her mother had lain in her own pool of crimson blood blue-grey eyes glazed over.

"_Mama! Mama! Wake up! What's wrong Mama?" She had wept, even though she knew she wouldn't answer. Chrysta had only been 10. She had wept until she didn't have any more tears to weep, as she had lain next to her mom, the dark blood also soaking her. She kept chanting to her mother to not leave her, but it was useless. "Life is cruel darling," had said a voice nastily. Chrysta had not even turned around, hoping her life would end also. She knew it was the one who had cruelly taken the person she loved the most from her. "She's not coming back. Your alone now little Chrysta. All alone!" the person said taunting her in the cruelest of ways. She had felt a big pain on her skull as the person pulled her hair to expose her neck. Chrysta felt the sharp coolness of the blade on her soft flesh, expecting and almost looking forward to dying. However, she didn't die that day. The person merely taunted her breaking her already broken heart, as they spoke words of hatred. The person then drew the blade up to her temple and added pressure to the tip to draw blood; they slid the knife from her temple to just below her cheek shallowly. Without another word they had left her, she stayed like that and had never again been the happy girl that used to smile and used to feel. _

Chrysta brought her hand up to her temple, and could feel a thin scar. Almost invisible, but it was there. Her reasons were there. She was there in body, but her soul was lost that day. It was confined within her, probably never to emerge. Or maybe it had already left, but she believed she would be free when she got her revenge. She was never vindictive when she was young, never thought the world was bad but she had been ignorant and naïve just like any other child. She was something else now. It had been 13 years ago, that Chrysta had lost the ability to love and feel.

Then she thought of Jack again. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, as he had said so conceitedly insisted. Most of what he said had been lies and been completely untrue. Except for her father being ashamed of her, which she would agree to. Her father was too busy with her stepmother Melinda, who had always hated Chrysta, although Chrysta held the same feelings for the horrible woman. Even though Jack angered Chrysta, she couldn't help but feel captivated by him. No one had ever talked to her like that. No one had stood up to her, and as much as she wanted to deny it, she actually admired him for it. Little did she know that he thought along the same lines about her.

Chrysta sighed. She had felt too many emotions today for her liking. She got up from her bed and went to her cabinet, opened a drawer and pulled out a red silk-laced nightgown that reached below her knees. She grabbed two ebony hair sticks, and twirled her long hair around to stick them in, a few tendrils slipped from the knot and decorated her face; the scar was also now visible. She padded lightly to her small kitchen; there was a stove, a bowl of different fruits, a bottle of rum, a bottle of red wine, and a flagon of fresh water. She retrieved a jug from one of the cupboards and poured herself a bit of red wine, she took a few sips, savoring the grapey strong alcoholic taste.

Then there was a completely unexpected knock at the door. She surely must be imagining the knock at the door, because nobody ever came to her cabin or even near it, unless there was some sort of ceremony. She stayed where she was, still sipping her wine, contemplating if she was hearing things or not. Then there was a knock again, she stared coldly at the door. Then she decided to walk to it, although she took her dagger from the kitchen counter just in case.

* * *

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**Chief Ahanu and Jack looked at the sorceress with terrified faces, her whole body was faintly shimmering a hot red. A glowing red ring had formed around her iris, and her silver eyes seemed charcoal black, a demon-like anger showed through her once cold eyes.**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading! I apologize, I never knew I would be so busy (exams, assignments issues and so on.) therefore, I didn't expect to be so late in updating. But anyways a lot of "drama" coming up, well at least for my taste.**

**And hmmm…who might it be?**

**Any guesses?…………**

**Review! :D**


	6. Save Me

**Chapter 6: Save Me**

She cautiously stalked towards the door, her silver-grey eyes narrowed slightly. When she was at the door, she just stood there breathing shallowly, her lips slightly moist from licking them. She jumped when there was another knock at the door. When she opened the door, she let out a small barely audible gasp, from the surprise. The person at the door stared at her with his dark eyes.

"Father," she said steadily, any traces of surprise gone from her voice.

"Chrysta, I need to talk to you," he said a bit uneasily. Her cold stare seemed to pierce him, and he squirmed a bit.

"That part is obvious, or else you would not be here now would you?" Chrysta said coldly, in an accusatory tone. She motioned him to come in and lead him to her small living room; she lit a few oil lamps in it. Across from the entrance to the living room were many shelves, all filled with a variety of ancient books. In the middle of the wooden floor lay a Chinese dark rug adorned with many burgundy colored dragons. There were three couches made of black velvet cushioning and carved ebony wood; the longer couch in between to smaller ones. On the rug, there was a small empty ebony coffee table. The couches faced a large window that was draped in burgundy and black velvet curtains, a black leather chaise placed in front of it. Chrysta walked towards the chaise and sat on it, her back rigid. Although she was tense in the inside, in the outside she looked completely relaxed. Her father on the other hand was a nervous wreck, he bumped into the coffee table and almost tripped over the rug, he mumbled a few apologies. Chrysta found none of it amusing but she let out a malicious laugh. Her father pinned her with a stare, but then sighed and sat down, looking around uncomfortably.

"I don't have all night, so I would prefer this be quick. So I do need your cooperation Chrysta," he said pleadingly.

"Yes I understand, you must go back to your beloved wife, _Melinda._ Really, I am surprised you haven't moved on from her. Two wives in a lifetime, eh chief? And a lover," Chrysta said with a small sneer.

"Your mother died, and I remarried. The lover was a mistake, we all make mistakes Chrysta," he explained.

"Oh. So Jenna's the mistake? Yet you see me as the error. You treat me as the error! Moreover, my mother did not just die, she was murdered. Death did not take her, death was brought upon her. You disgust me father, you have been in denial all these years, the murder stands among us, breaths among us. You let them get away with it!" Chrysta fought, her cold demeanor slightly faltering; she took a few small deep breaths.

"I am not in denial. There is no real evidence that there was a murderer. She was not murdered, it was an accident, can you not just accept it? It has been 13 years Chrysta! You were a delusional child, it was traumatic and you felt the need to find the fault in somebody," Chief Ahanu said, trying not to lose his patience.

"Ha father! Delusional? Certainly not! An accident? I don't think so. I will seek my revenge father, I will _murder_," Chrysta whispered furiously, "You did not even know me as a child, and your attentions were either on Melinda or Jenna. You abandoned me! You were no true father to me. No father would ever, abandon his child who was left alone, we have never even had a proper conversation! Yet you and the whole village have the notion, that I abandoned you people, but who do you think really abandoned me?"

"I never abandoned you! You secluded yourself-"

"And you gave up. You gave up on me-"

"You just wanted attention after your mother's death-"

"Which you never gave me, at all. And I didn't want it, I craved it. But not any more father. That child's dead, you helped kill her."

The room was silent for a few moments, and little did Chief Ahanu know a pirate had followed him here. Captain Jack Sparrow stood outside the thin cabin window behind some berry bushes that were planted in front of the window, listening to the whole conversation. A triumphant smirk played on his lips, he slightly congratulated himself for finding out so much about the sorceress. _Of course! I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow…,_he thought as pride surged through him. The cold woman, the sorceress, had shown a lot of emotion so far. Emotions he knew she kept locked up within her, transforming her into a soulless being.

"I'm not leaving," Chrysta said, her wintry demeanor back, not a single trace of emotion left, Jack's face turned from proud to intrigue.

"I--" her father started. Chrysta put her hand up to shush him.

"I know that's what you came for. I am a sorceress after all. You came to tell me to pack my belongings and leave with Captain Sparrow, when he leaves the Island. It is not happening father," Chrysta said, her voice full of conviction.

"I know you probably can't stand the man but-"

"Quite wrong _dear_ father. I can stand anybody, if I want to. Anyways, Jack Sparrow is probably not leaving in a while….actually, now that I think about it, I probably have to leave this damned Island after I finish some unfinished business."

"The villagers are frightened by you! They don't want you to be a part of this village and what unfinished business might that be?"

"None of your concern Chief, and I don't give a damned about if the villagers fear me. I have helped them far too much in the last few years. Anyways do you people forget what I am capable of?"

"I will not have a murderess as a daughter! If that's what your unfinished business-"

"Oh but father, I have never seen myself as your daughter. Of course we acknowledge each other that way, but I feel nothing for you and you feel nothing for me, except…._shame_."

"You feel nothing for anyone, so don't play the martyr! You don't care if I love you, and I do love you Chrysta."

"It must be a damned shameful love then right? You don't love me, you're lying to me and even worse you are lying to yourself!" Chrysta raised her voice, her face somewhat flushed from anger.

"I have had enough of this Chrysta!" her father got up and stormed outside the cabin, meanwhile Jack crouched lower onto the ground. Jack's eyes widened when Chrysta shot from the cabin.

"FATHER!" she roared, her face red from raw anger, matching her red nightgown. Jack jumped out of his skin, as Chief Ahanu tripped and fell on the ground.

"Wh-What?" Chief Ahanu almost whimpered. Jack would have laughed, but frankly, he was quite terrified also. Chief Ahanu and Jack looked at the sorceress with terrified faces, her whole body was faintly shimmering a hot red. A glowing red ring had formed around her iris, and her silver eyes seemed charcoal black, a demon-like anger showed through her once cold eyes. Jack stood still, as her father cowered on the floor. Even though Chrysta's temperament seemed heated, the chill that sliced through both bystanders was the type of cold that burned. As sudden as it started, she collapsed in a heap. Dry sobs racked her body. The glowing anger diminished as her skin returned to normal. Chief Ahanu ran to his daughter as Jack came out of his hiding place and went to them. Chrysta curled into a fetus positions as she moaned in pain, her gown was soaked from sweat and in the moonlight, Jack could see the sheen of sweat along her whole body. The chief looked at Jack his expression of pure guilt, Jack stayed emotionless. Jack bent down, gathered Chrysta in his arms, and walked towards the cabin. Her skin was frozen and made Jack shiver, or at least he thought it was from her coldness. Chief Ahanu lead the way to her room, nobody said a single word. When Jack entered her room, he was awed and the first thing his eyes lay upon was the golden Atlantean vase. _Pirate_, he accused himself. He forced his eyes away from the vase, and then scanned the room with his dark orbs. The bedroom overall was breathtaking, and when his eyes landed on the bed he felt suddenly tired, and the bed looked just so welcoming. He gently lay Chrysta on the bed, she was much heavier than she looked and then she looked up at him straight into his eyes, he noticed how her eyes were once again empty. He sighed loudly, and gently brushed a few of her loose tendrils from her face. He cocked his head to the side when he noticed a long shallow scar running along the side of her face, from her temple to below her cheek. He did not know what compelled him to do it, but he leaned down and kissed her temple lightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, when he rose to his regular height. He expected surprised eyes, but her face was neutral and he sighed inwardly. He was never good at apologizing to people, but he knew this woman lying in front of him deserved one. She had been shunned by her own people; she was branded as an outcast. As a pirate of many years, he understood what it was like. That was the main reason why he got so angry at her; she had spoken so lowly of pirates, and most definitely referring to him. He was so upset that she could not see that they were very alike in many ways, especially when it came to being discriminated by others. Nevertheless, Jack still felt pity and compassion for her, he may be a pirate but he was not entirely heartless. _Why do ye let them push ye into the darkness? _Jack asked her in his head as he stared deeply into her silvery eyes.

"Reasons can be everything Jack," she croaked, her voice was worn out but it was still enchanting and cold. Jack jumped slightly and looked at her with a slightly confused face; it had been his words to the chief earlier. He looked behind him, expecting to see a surprised Chief Ahanu there but he was gone. He must have left after he led Jack here.

"You can sleep here tonight if you want. It is late and you look extremely tired," she said her voice cracking at almost every word; she coughed a bit after she said that. Jack would have jumped at the chance of the bed especially with a woman occupying it. But he was not daft, and sensed this woman can be dangerous, he also still felt sore towards her.

"Sorry luv, but I don't want to sleep in the same bed with a future murderess. Quite frankly I don't want to be the first victim, so if ye will excuse me-"

"Ha, did not invite you to my bed Captain, don't draw conclusions. You can sleep in the next room, there's a lock for the door in the next room. It locks from the inside, so you don't have to worry about this 'future murderess' alright?" she said coldly, but in the same worn voice. Jack stifled a yawn, and finally agreed.

When Jack entered the room, he noticed that all of the cabin's furniture was of dark woods, silks or velvets. Everything was dark colors, except for this room. Unlike the other rooms, this room was decorated in whites and golden yellows.

The room was very small, but still spacious. The canopy of the bed was white, and the silk sheets and pillows where golden yellow. In front was a dresser with a large mirror, the wood painted white, as was the other wooden furniture in the room; such as the two nightstands on each side of the bed and the writing desk. Jack took of his silk shirt and hat and laid them on the writing desk. He took of his boots and wiggled his toes feebly, he stretched languidly on the bed, his muscles rippling and stretching satisfactorily. He slid under the covers, sleep taking him quickly as he entered a dream world. He dreamt of lusty silver-grey eyes as the slender lithe female slid up his body. _Save me,_ she whispered, her voice full of promise and warmth, her plump moist lips hovering above his. _Yes, _he whispered back.

**Author's Note: Haha! Just a little drama and magic! Constructive criticism is appreciated. I want to make sure Jack is in character! I also want to know if you like the story so far.**

**Review please.**

_**-Ana**_


	7. Twists

**Chapter 7: Twists**

Jack felt the sun's fresh morning rays hitting his naked torso, but what he felt the most was HER intense gaze. He feigned sleep, snoring faintly. He opened his eyes a bit, looking at her through the tiny crack. She was standing by the opened door, she wore a plain worn out black tunic that reached two hands above her knee. Her hair was tied up ina leather strip highly on top of her head and she wore dark kohl around her silvery eyes as she did the previous night. She was "studying" his body, her gaze lingering on his lean torso, she licked her lips unconsciously. It made Jack's lower body react slightly and he shifted to turn his body away from her, saving himself from embarrassment. He jumped when he felt a surprisingly warm hand on his shoulder, he would have expected the sorceress to be cold at touch, well at least he recalled how cold her skin was the night before.

"Sparrow," she said her voice slightly gruff from sleep. Jack felt quite mischievous and felt the chit had to pay for her consistent defiance in using his title as captain. He mumbled something incoherent and turned back towards her.

Once again she repeated in a very impatient voice, "Sparrooowww".

He quickly reached towards her and she yelped as she was practically thrown into his hard chest. She squirmed in his iron grip as she "oofed" and mumbled obscenities. He chuckled almost maliciously at the startled sorceress that lay sprawled on top of him. He opened his eyes to stare into hers, her silvery grey eyes where somewhat hooded. Anger? Surprise? Hatred? He guessed. Jack held her for a couple of seconds, relishing on how firm and muscular her body was. On the other hand, maybe she was just tense? Nervous?She suddenly stopped squirming, sighed and then dropped her head to his chest gently. Jack blinked in surprise. His grip slackened on her, and she smirked inside; although it wavered. She felt unexplainably safe and…good. She had never been in such close proximity with a man before, she was no raving beauty like Jenna, and her cold demeanor certainly did not make up for it. She was an outcast and she always convinced herself that she did not want anybody…but now that she thought of it maybe she needed somebody. She actually enjoyed being in someone's arms, even if it was a man she was not fond of at all, her breath slowed down so much that Jack thought she was asleep, so he gently unwrapped his arms from her body and propped himself on his elbows. Before he knew it, she had jumped off him onto the floor almost catlike. He scowled lightly as he sat up on the bed, making the sheets dip hazardously low. She merely shrugged her shoulders and strutted to the door, with a blithe disregard she shut the door. Jack blinked at the door, and a few seconds later, she opened it again.

"Now, Sparrow. If you are ready to stop acting like an immature child, there are a variety of fruits waiting at the table for you and a jug of…rum. Although since you have tried my patience by feigning sleep and rudely throwing _moi_ on you like a Tortugan whore, a shall have to consider if you deserve the rum or not," she said with a wry smile, her eyes seemed to be lighter but still lifeless nonetheless.

"Well luv, I guess I have acted a little immature. But you cannot lie to yerself and say ye did not enjoy the contact. I in fact am a ladies man, no one can resist me luv," he said his eyes glinting seductively his voice full of pride and arrogance. He expected a light color to flush over her cheeks, but once again nothing. Instead she opened her mouth and laughed coldly, it made Jack cock an eyebrow and look at the "woman" in front of him. Pffftt! Woman? This…thing.. in front of him had no feelings. A woman was known to be the most sensitive and emotional creatures in the bloody world, and yet this woman barely had a speck of emotion in her whole body. Jack scowled deeply.

"You? A ladies man? I'm sorry but are pirates not frowned upon? Are they not hated by society, including the prim and proper ladies? Unless, of course you are a ladies-of-the-night man. But then again you have had your other affairs with more 'proper' and less promiscuous ladies," she shook her head from side to side in a mock piteous manner, which boiled his blood, "Sparrow I know what type of man you are. You are full of arrogance for your title, for your fame. But it will get you nowhere, you are a pathetic womanizer, and a sordid pirate who should be hung."

Jack snarled and was off the bed in a matter of seconds and pinned her to the wall; she noticed how his trousers hugged his hips and she could feel the heat from his body as he held her against the wall, their faces inches away, she felt a sort of heat rush through her.

"If I may inform ye, Miss. I have gone to so many places, I have gone somewhere. I have felt pleasure, happiness and all the bloody good things, but on the other hand you have experienced nothing, but pain, hatred and all that is depressing. I'll tell ye a brief overview of what I have seen and done. I have seen curses and riches beyond belief, I have killed many men in battles and raids, I have accomplished so much in my life as a **pirate**; as a free man. I am one of the most feared pirates of the world, which makes me a 'cocky bastard' as you would say. Ye have accomplished nothing, at least from what I know. Ye are friends with the dark, Chrysta, ye are consumed by hatred and bitterness, and ye are miserable. Unlike me, ye really have nothing to lose. The only individual in this room that is pathetic, is ye. So right now I have the bloody right to tell ye to shut yer bloody trap, savvy?" he whispered dangerously as he looked into her eyes harshly, she jutted her chin defiantly and glared coldly back, her jaw was clenched tightly.

"Let. Me. Go." she ground out, then a soft sigh escaped her lips, "please."

He let go of her and turned his back as he heard her leave the room.

She stormed into her kitchen and took the rum jug from the table, she drank the whole thing in a few gulps, she slammed it back on the table and wiped her mouth.

She would think all her emotions would be in order today, in other words emotionless, but all her emotions seemed to be out of control within of her, at least for her taste. When it came to a person who practiced some of the dark arts, emotions could be lethal. She felt worried, confused, and very angry.

Just like the night before, she had felt so much anger, that her anger went out of control and morphed into a demon inside of her. The only thing she recalled at the moment after she roared at her father was blinding pain, a pain that made her feel alive. It had felt good, to be powerful and to be taken control of by the dark. When it came to the dark arts, when the individual felt a cruel emotion too strongly, such as anger, envy, hate or any other unpleasant emotion, it was an invitation to the demons of the dark arts. The demons gave the Chrysta power when she practiced the dark arts, but she had to always be cautious and not give them an advantage to take over and power her mortal body. There were so many twists in ancient dark magic that any person to be entangled by it would be a fool to believe they would be able to get out. Chrysta knew and accepted the dark arts to be part of her life forever, she was qualified and born with astonishing sorceress powers and she would use those to get what she wanted the most. She was ambitious and vindictive and would use all the powers in the world to get what she wanted all her life as a sorceress. All she wanted was revenge. She also had to make sure to not let the demons of the dark arts take over her, or else she would become completely malevolent and would become dangerous to everybody surrounding her. She did not give in to the demon the night before and fought it off, thankfully she was very good at putting her emotions under control when she needed to.

She was also very confused by Jack. He was such a perplexing person, he was also good at hiding his feelings she noted. He was quite smug and proud but he was sometimes quite pleasant and she kind of liked him around. At one moment he would be all mischievous, then seductive, or then angry. She was also very perplexed when he apologized to her the night before, she would admit that for a pirate he was not bad at all. Furthermore, he was extremely attractive. He was slightly peculiar looking, with his dreadlocks plus the variety of items in his hair, his braided goatee, the way his muscled body had scars on it and those chocolate eyes; they were so vivid and friendly that they surprised her to no extent, except of course when he was furious. The object of her thoughts entered the kitchen, he swaggered into the kitchen and stopped midway to look at her. She looked at him indifferently yet almost warily, and he smirked at her playfully. She scowled at him as she folded her arms across her chest. She scowled at him because she could not help but feel somewhat attracted to him, she had certainly never felt anything for anybody especially a man, and right now she couldn't help but have wicked thoughts about him. She then snarled at Jack for she was so angry he was arousing such thoughts and feelings from her, he was caught of guard and his smirk turned into a frown as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Ye okay luv?" he asked concerned. She calmed and suddenly looked indifferently again. Jack could not help but feel awfully confused. She cleared her throat a bit.

"Yes I am fine. Thank you for asking," she replied. She couldn't believe she just snarled at Jack, she was taking her frustration out on him. To make up for it she decided to apologize.

"Look Sparrow, I am sorry for the way I have treated you since we have met. We have had a rough start and a lot of misunderstandings," she said, she was not the best at apologizing to people but it wasn't too difficult for her either. He looked a bit surprised, but then he gave her a lopsided smile that almost made her nonexistent heart melt. Jack actually expected her to smile or something, but as always her face was expressionless and neutral.

"I agree with ye luv, we have had a rough start and I forgive ye as long as ye forgive me," he replied as he smiled roguishly..

"Certainly Jack," she said, "Also about yesterday night, the conversation with my father. I have a feeling you listened to it. Anyways it does not really matter if you did, it is my past and I feel that you should need to know about it."

"And why do ye feel I need to know Chrysta?" he asked interested.

"For reasons… you will find out…one day," she replied cryptically.

"Alright, as long as I find out why. Well I guess then we shall be spending more time…together" Jack said his eyes glinting mischievously. Chrysta could not help but feel slightly heated when he had that mischievous and seductive behaviour. She did not show it though and stayed dispassionate. Jack rolled his eyes playfully and sauntered to the counter, he was almost used to her stoniness. He grabbed the half empty rum bottle, and drank the rest. When he turned around she was walking out of the kitchen, he shrugged his shoulders and wolfed down the fruits prepared for him on the table.

--

She paced her hut, a frown upon her pretty face. She sighed. Her slivery blonde hair was tied in a messy knot.

"Where are you Jack?" she whispered.

She was afraid for him, she had a lucid idea what her half-sister was capable of and after the row between Chrysta and Jack she had not seen or heard word from him. Thoughts of him hurt, or worse dead, rushed through her head. Jenna gulped nervously as tears poured down her eyes silently, she would have to pay Chrysta a visit.

--

Chysta sat on the chaise in her living room, her velvet curtains pulled back and the morning sunlight streamed into the room. She was reading a large book full of ancient runes and symbols from all types of ancient civilizations, there were the Mayans, Egyptians, and a few more. The runes and symbols she was studying were the ones from the Atlanteans. To find and figure out the symbols of the Atlanteans was very challenging, and many adventurers and explorers had spent all their lives trying to understand the ancient writing. To understand the writing of the Atlanteans was the crucial part of the map to their secrets and their treasures, something Chrysta was after.

Jack walked into the living room and plopped onto the large couch, he propped his feet on the coffee table and crossed them, he lay back and adjusted his hat to shade his face as he folded his arms behind his head. He peered at Chrysta from under his hat, her long legs were curled under body as she read a large, very old-looking book. He studied her and he would not deny that she was quite attractive, especially when she looked more "human". She opened her mouth to say something, but there was a knock at the door.

She got up, dropped the large book on his feet, which made him yelp and pull his feet down. She stretched and yawned, making her muscles flex appealingly. She walked to the door, Jack behind her. Before she had the chance to unlock the door to open it, Jack twirled her around and lightly pressed his body to hers, a small breathy gasp left her mouth as he lifted her arms above her head. Chrysta felt slightly aroused at the close proximity, considering a man had never been this close to her, but she dismissed it and instead focused on her anger. Jack also felt quite stimulated with her delicious body pressed against his.

"Tell me, who is at the door Chrysta," he whispered hotly in her ear, it sent shivers down her spine but she blamed it on her anger, she hated being tested and she knew he was testing her.

"Still don't believe I am a real sorceress?" she snapped, her cold eyes pinning him.

"Yep," Jack said, proud of his stubbornness. She laughed coldly.

"It's Jenna," Chysta said. Jack let go of her as if she had burned him, Chrysta did not expect that reaction. He glanced around slightly nervous yet thoughtful. She ignored him and opened the door, when she opened it she quickly stepped away into the shadows, blonde hair whipped past her as Jenna ran towards Jack and wrapped him in her arms in an iron hug.

"Jack! Oh my! I thought something terrible happened to you!" Jenna sobbed. Jack awkwardly patted her back, Chrysta almost sniggered, because she could tell Jack was not good with very emotional females. She instead stayed quiet and shut the door, she regretted when she did. Jenna's head wrenched up at the sound and in a flash was in front of Chrysta. Chrysta's head snapped to the side, as her cheek burned. Jack's eyes widened to saucers, Jenna had just slapped Chrysta. Chrysta turned back to her half sister who stood wide-eyed with her hands clamped over her mouth.

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen next? ? ? P**

**Review Please.**

**-Ana**


	8. Hollowness and Petulance

**Chapter 8: Hollowness and Petulance**

"Hello to you too Jenna," Chrysta said coldly as she turned and walked to the kitchen. Jenna stormed behind Chrysta and Jack followed both women.

"Why is Jack Sparrow in your cabin Chrysta?" Jenna demanded to her half sister as she looked at her furiously. Chrysta looked completely composed as she took a wine goblet and poured herself wine.

"None of your concern. Wine?" she replied, her silver eyes stony.

"NO! I don't want anything from you! You bloody WITCH!" Jenna yelled, stomping her foot stubbornly.

"You come into my home, slap me and disrespect me. The only thing I can say is that I'm appalled by your behavior Jenna. Why are you so upset?" Chrysta asked her sister contemptuously and with a sort of false concern.

"I-umm-never mind you! I am done here. Jack let us go, my father and Melinda were worried for you," Jenna said as she darted out of the kitchen, Jack merely stood there not knowing what to do. Jack was torn between the decision of either leaving with Jenna or not. He chose the first option, since Jenna called his name again. He turned around but before he could take another step he felt a smooth hand on his arm, he spun around and locked eyes with the trademark empty ones.

"Sparrow, I just wanted to tell you to be careful around Melinda," she said sincerely.

"Alright luv. Until next time then," he said as reached for her hand. She looked at him slightly curious which made Jack smile roguishly. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly, his moustache faintly tickling her skin as he stared deeply into her eyes. Jack dropped her hand abruptly when he saw a faint velvet pink blush cover her cheeks, he was astonished to say the least. He almost felt dazed, as a lazy smile curved her lips, he was convinced he was dreaming, never had he seen this woman in this state. It was so innocent the whole action that he would never have expected her to have reacted at all. He was speechless. Captain Jack Sparrow was speechless, not even when he was fed to the kraken was he speechless. He shook his head as a lopsided smile crossed his features.

"Until next time Sparrow," she said a small icy chuckle escaped her lips and once again, she was the same cold woman he knew as the sorceress. He shook his head once again and convinced himself that it would be better if he told himself that it was his mind playing tricks on him. He turned and left the cabin without another word, and outside Jenna waited for him. She sat on the cabin steps and the sun's rays hit her blonde locks and lightly tanned skin; giving her an angel-like glow. She looked at him with concern.

"Did she hurt you? Use any spells against you?" she asked worriedly.

"Not at all, luv. Why do ye think she would do that?" he asked her curiously. She turned her face from him and stood up; he followed her as she led him back to the village.

"Chrysta is very untrustworthy. You know she is an outcast. She is part of the dark arts, and those part of the dark arts are dangerous and viewed as dangerous. Melinda has told me about sorceresses and their misuse of powers," she explained to Jack, he was not convinced that Chrysta was as bad as the villagers believed she was.

"Tell me about and why Chrysta has so much hatred for her father and why chief Ahanu feels shame for her," Jack said, obviously intrigued. Jenna looked at him with masked emotions, yet slight apprehension.

"Well, my father Chief Ahanu has been married twice, he also had a lover. My father was first married to a woman named Mya, who supposedly came from a long line of descendants connected to the Atlanteans. After a year of marriage she had a child, which was a little boy," Jenna paused for a while.

"So Chrysta has a brother?"

"No, she had one, obviously before she was born. But years before her birth, he went missing and he is considered dead. Mya was devastated and she wasn't herself, since my father had no hope for her, behind her back he had another woman. Her name was Tatiana and she was my mother, her lineage was English. Once Mya started recuperating my father returned to her and they conceived a child."

"This child was Chrysta?" Jack asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. Jenna nodded an affirmative as she stared down at the path below them.

"A few village children were poisoned later on and villagers pointed fingers at Mya. Since she had lost her baby boy, they thought that she went insane and therefore was taking her revenge. There was an uproar against the chief, my father, and he left Mya, divorced her, and built her this cabin outside the village for her to live in. He didn't have the heart to banish Mya and his newborn child from the village, but the villagers were satisfied enough…although still wary. My father then returned to my mother, but they never married."

"What happened to the children that were poisoned?" Jack asked, his emotions masked, yet his brown eyes held a shadow of horror.

"The children luckily lived with the help of Avaline which was our previous sorceress. About five years later, I was born and my mother died when she was giving birth. The woman who helped my mother give birth was Melinda. Melinda is a kindhearted woman but she can get a little frustrating. She literally became my mother and took me lovingly into her arms as she would her own daughter. Soon my father fell deeply in love with her and they married," Jenna stated with a fond smile.

"And what happened afterwards?" Jack asked. He had a negative speculation about Melinda, even though she seemed kind to Jenna, there was something completely untrustworthy about her.

"Well, we lived life normally for-"

"What happened to Chrysta and Mya?" he cut in rather rudely, Jenna just continued staring around. Jack noticed how she wouldn't even glance at him and he mumbled a small apology for his rudeness.

"They continued living life away from the village, away from us. They isolated themselves, but that all changed after 5 years, for all of us. Mya unfortunately died, and Chrysta had to come live with us. The villagers were obviously not happy, and Chrysta was traumatized and…dead," Jenna said sadly, her brows furrowed as she barely remembered the way the 10 year old girl had been so withdrawn and cold.

_A little bony girl sat in the corner of the hut, a 5-year-old Jenna staring at her with wide blue innocent eyes. The girl in front of her was huddled with her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin rested against them. Long black tendrils fell in greasy clumps, her eyes gazing blindly in front of her. Little Jenna cocked her head to the side, looking intently at those empty orbs. Empty yet entrancing._

"_Whut's yur name?" Jenna asked affably as she scurried closer to Chrysta._

"_Chrysta," the dark-haired girl mumbled as her eyes snapped to look at the little blonde girl, when she saw the close proximity she was with Jenna, Chrysta shied herself away and she pressed herself closer to the wall._

"_Why are you so sad?" Jenna asked. _

"_Because I'm hollow, in other words dead," whispered Chrysta brokenly._

"_Dead!" Jenna exclaimed, her blue eyes widening in dismay, yet deep in her blue orbs there was an indisputable curiosity. _

_Chrysta annoyed with the blonde got up weakly and left the hut without another word. Jenna looked at the door and stomped her foot petulantly and then went to play with her dollies that Melinda had given her._

Jack knew what she meant, when she said that Chrysta had been dead, because that was what Chrysta remained to be. Although, Jack noticed how she somewhat opened up to him, his theory was that she needed some human contact, even if she denied it. He noticed how Jenna, at the moment, had a far-away look and without doubt was probably rapt in an old memory.

"I will not deny the fact, that I almost hated her and still do. I guess it was because she was so withdrawn and odd, she was never a sister to me, not even a friend or acquaintance and she absolutely loathed Melinda," Jenna said quietly.

"Well, ye know luv, Melinda does not exactly like her either," Jack said and then paused and asked "How did Mya die?"

"She committed suicide. People think that she could not live life anymore from all the pain of being alone and being shunned while others said that she was left insane from the loss of her other child. We obviously don't have a clear idea of why, but she had held a bloodied knife in her hand."

"And do ye not feel some compassion or pity for Chrysta?"

"I do, but I think that my dislike for her gets in the way of me acting on those emotions," Jenna said truthfully, her blue eyes locking with Jack's momentarily before she looked back at the ground.

"Ahh, I see."

"Yes. After a few weeks of barely eating, she soon began to wander more and more outside the village; of course, villagers were quite suspicious. Soon some villagers were following her to see what she was up to and they were quite surprised to see that she was with Avaline and people witnessed how this woman taught Chrysta the ways of the dark and some sort of language and ancient writing. Even though our previous sorceress was not an obvious threat, they were still quite uneasy about the whole situation."

"Maybe the dark arts are misunderstood slightly because did Avaline not help the village when the children were poisoned?"

"Yes, but they weren't uneasy about her, they were uneasy about Chrysta. Avaline was good teacher and a good person and unfortunately the same cannot be said about Chrysta….Chrysta is capable of many …bad things."

"I've heard she doesn't really have any powers," Jack said furrowing his brows, he was interested in learning what Chrysta was able to do and he asked, "What is she able to do?"

"Well, she frequently gets visions and premonitions; she is good at brewing poisons and cures for sickness, and fairly good at casting spells. She just doesn't use magic in front of us that much, so many villagers believe that she really isn't talented. But…by the time Chrysta was 15 she was quite a powerful sorceress and though villagers underestimate her they still fear her."

"But she really hasn't done anything to instill fear, has she?"

"Well, she became even more isolated from us and quite sneaky. The only contact she had with us was to tell us about a coming event, but she was seen sneaking around the village frequently and too often. She seemed to be planning something, and still seems too actually. Even though we are a whole village against her, I know that with a flick of her wrist she can get rid of us. I actually don't know what is stopping her, maybe she is waiting for the right time."

"Or maybe she is not as bad as ye think. From the time I was with her and spoke to her, I know she wants something. Something that is not good, but we aren't all good luv. Even though she is a cold sorceress, she isn't completely bad. She is a woman, that as a child was shunned by people that didn't know her, her mother died in a brutal way, and she is continued to be rejected. Rejection is a terrible thing, luv. Especially when ye are rejected by your own family and maybe ye should think about it, and show a small bit of compassion towards your half-sister, savvy?," Jack said sincerely. As he gazed at Jenna his eyes held a sparkle of knowledge and slight triumph in being able to learn so much about the 'ice sorceress'. He also knew there was something deeper and probably dangerous brewing, not necessarily Chrysta but something that was linked to her. Jenna dismissed what he said and then decided to say something else that would help her family look better, especially her father.

"I see, but at least my father lets her stay on the Island, even though he has tried to convince her to leave. But if someone else was in my father's status, she would cease to exist on this island. Either she would be banished or killed."

_**Author's Note: Thank you to everybody who has reviewed my story! I greatly appreciate it!**_

_**Remember to Review! **_

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

**Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she swiveled her hips sharply and provocatively against his. She panted hotly as she licked the rim of his ear and he growled deep in his throat. **

…**a little sexy time :p**


	9. Heated Silver and Dark Passion

**Chapter 9: Heated Silver and Dark Passion**

A few days later the village was holding a small feast in the village clearing, they were celebrating Avaline's birthday. Jack saw how many of his crew members had adapted to the village and many already had their own lady. Gibbs plopped down beside him drunkenly and gulped his rum, the old man was red in the face and he sang heartily with the little band of performers. Well, at least he was trying to sing. Jack chuckled softly and Jenna peered at him.

"What so funny?" she said as she smiled cheerfully.

"I'm just happy luv. Very happy," Jack replied as he leaned closer to her and kissed her feverishly.

"Ladies and Gents! May I present to you, the birthday lady, Avaline Kendalo," boomed chief Ahanu. A very ancient looking lady stood up with the help of a familiar raven head woman. Avaline wore white cotton robes, that were designed with a variety of feathers and seashells, and Chrysta on the other hand wore a satin emerald green tunic. Her long hair was down and she smiled fondly at Avaline as the older women laughed and talked. Jack's mouth dropped open and so did the villagers'. Chrysta paid no heed as she helped Avaline up from her chair, and didn't see the shocked faces but she did feel them. She obviously knew they didn't want her here and especially didn't expect her here, but she owed Avaline her life. The villagers were mostly shocked from the smile that adorned Chrysta's features. The old woman smiled a toothless smile as her almost blind eyes looked around, her face was marred with heavy wrinkles and she was very fragile looking. Once Chrysta hoisted her onto her feet, she kissed Avaline on the cheek and whispered a happy birthday.

"Thank you my sweet Chrysta, everything will get better you'll see," the old woman said happily in a heavy English accent. Chrysta cast her eyes down and said nothing more, but the old woman cupped Chyrsta's chin and lifted her head up.

"Believe me child, we get what we really want and strive for at the end, " the woman continued, Chrysta merely looked intensely at the woman and then nodded firmly. Jack's eyes widened and remembered saying the same exact words to Davis, and he jumped when the cloudy old woman's eyes looked at his with undeniable power.

Once the villagers recovered from their shock, they applauded and shouted many congratulations and the band started to play rhythmic music with their drums, maracas, guiros, tambourines, congas, and bongos. Everybody tried to forget about Chrysta and her presence and continued to celebrate. Villagers and crew alike partnered up and danced below the blazing Caribbean sun.

Jenna abruptly got up and went towards Chrysta, Jack yelped slightly and darted from his seat right behind her.

"Chrysta," Jenna said stiffly, as she helped her half-sister gently lower Avaline onto the bench.

"Jenna," Chrysta said smoothly and emotionless as she glanced at Jenna.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna said, surprisingly nicely as she stared at Chrysta. Jack looked at both women and noticed how their eyes contrasted perceptively. Jenna's was a blue while Chrysta's were grey-silver. A ripple of shock went through Chrysta's eyes, but were quickly masked again and Jack saw it. He then realized how addicting it was to watch and observe Chrysta react to something humanly and see emotions pass through her pale eyes.

"I owe Avaline my life and you know it," Chrysta said honestly without a speck of malice in her voice. Jenna lowered her head ashamedly.

"And why do ye owe her your life?" Jack's velvety masculine voice rumbled. Jack's eyes sparkled knowingly and there was a ghost of a smirk on his features showing his indisputable smugness. Chrysta turned to him, and she squinted her eyes menacingly, her lips were formed in a faint snarl. She hated when he tested her and quite frankly he knew so too.

"I have a feeling you know more than you let on Sparrow," she almost hissed. Avaline looked at the two observantly, a small smile quirking her lips.

"How are ye so sure?"

"I might have overheard you and Jenna talking," Chrysta said coldly. Of course, Chrysta didn't know anything they said, because quite frankly she really didn't care, but she wanted to get a rise out of Jack. In addition, she knew Jack would have asked Jenna for information. Jack's smirk faltered and his gaze turned somewhat dangerous.

"A sneaky little wench aren't ye luv? Following people around to see what's going on," Jack said accusingly.

"I don't necessarily have to follow people around, I am a sorceress. Therefore I know things others will never know."

"And what kind of things will that be?" a new voice spoke. All four pairs of eyes landed on Melinda, a conniving smile plastered on her face.

"Many, that you need not know about," Chrysta spat venomously. Jack's eyes widened, for it was the first time he had ever heard such pure hatred radiate off of Chrysta. Jenna looked around nervously and Avaline frowned deeply as she clasped her hands together.

"Seems like you are hiding things Chrysta. No need to get so _defensive_," Melinda said as she clucked her tongue.

"Maybe I am, and you should know that I am not the only one hiding things," Chrysta spat maliciously, "If you know what I mean."

"I don't understand what you are trying to get to," Melinda spat back her superior attitude rapidly diminishing into an apprehensive one.

"I would say differently," Chrysta said as she took a step towards Melinda, but was stopped with a soft hand on her wrist. She looked back and was met with Avaline's cloudy eyes. Melinda stepped back fearfully as Chrysta turned back to her and snarled viciously.

"I am not wasting my time here with you Chrysta. But let me just warn you, that I know that you know _something_ about this little Island, and I will make sure that your filthy witch hands don't get a hold of it," Melinda said threateningly as she stomped away. Chrysta's eyes became hooded and she turned back to Avaline.

"What do I do?"

"Child, you need help with this."

"I don't think I want nor need help," Chrysta said stubbornly to Avaline, "She's known about it longer than me, so why the change now? I don't need help."

"Of course you do. Who can help you better than your own-half sister and an experienced pirate? Melinda knows you have help now, if you take it."

"What if I can't trust them?"

"Learn to trust them. Even if one betrays your trust in the end, you will learn to be stronger. Nevertheless you need both their help," Avaline replied as her eyes swirled with darkness. Chrysta looked into them deeply trying to see what Avaline saw, but Avaline blocked her. Jack and Jenna on the other hand, had their mouths gaped open as they saw Chrysta and Avaline interact. Chrysta seemed so human, as she let flecks of emotion reveal themselves in her voice. Both spectators where quite curious and wanted, with no doubt, to know more.

"With time you will learn."

"I have had all these years to learn Avaline," Chrysta said frustrated. Avaline cupped Chrysta's chin and then lightly touched Chrysta's scar with the other.

"Not everything."

--

Thunder roared overhead and lightning exploded through the turbulent skies. Chrysta felt the power of the storm surge through her as adrenaline burst through her body, the demons were boundless. Strong emotions racked her body, as she denied herself to fight them off. It felt good. She felt power. She was alone in her cabin, and deep within her a barely coherent part of her, told her to fight it. But she refused. For once she wanted to lose control, to have complete power. The demons were toying with her, playing with her. She was enslaved in the turmoil and chaos of morbidity, the dark magic ran through her veins, pouring and darkening her already dead soul. There was no way out, and she wanted it that way. To be trapped in a ethereal intense world, where she was powerful. At least where she believed to be, she truly wanted her empty soul to be controlled by fiery demons. Her body shimmered with untold and perilous powers.

She sneaked out of her cabin stealthily as she passed the village hidden in the shadows. She looked at the village with scorching hatred, as she slinked past them and down to the beach. She had the stealth of a predator, and the villagers would be unwise to think they can over power her. Chrysta walked down the long length of beach the rain pouring down on her, as it froze onto her skin and her drenched green satin tunic clung to her curvaceous figure . Waves pummeled onto the beach and she smiled wickedly. Closing her eyes and manipulating the weather with ease, she was only half aware of what she was doing. The storm became more violent as the wind whirled around her and sand lifted and whipped along the beach. Her demon-manipulated eyes stared ahead of her, out into the ocean and saw three thick grey funnels reach into the ocean and swirl at rapid velocities. She hissed as she lifted her hands and the sky above her swirled in grey and black shades of clouds. The rain was torrential and her skin glowing mystically. She was drenched and seemed to forge into the actual storm. Chrysta had now become a essential part of the storm, her rage reflected through nature.

She started to relax when she felt a familiar presence behind her, and her hair stood on end. She lowered her hands and turned back. Jack Sparrow gasped as he saw her, an unearthly beauty. He was a ruthless pirate but a prickle of fear ran down his back he now knew that Chrysta had the power to destroy anything she wanted to. With a flick of her wrist, as Jenna had stated. He walked towards Chrysta, an invisible force drawing him towards her. He felt the slight fear but what he felt more was fascination. Chrysta began to see for herself again and the demons dispersed from her body, she suddenly felt weak and collapsed onto the sand, however, before she could hit the sand Jack had seized her. He gently lowered her onto his chest as he sat down and her body curled onto his, he rubbed her back gently as he kissed her scarred temple.

The rain slowed down and the clouds began to shift direction, the water spouts had disintegrated when she had felt his presence. Light droplets of rain fell on them, and they could feel the faint shine of the sun fighting to get out. He looked down at her and she peered at him through her long dark lashes, her silver eyes were still heated and they held a dark passion. Chrysta was still not completely free from the demons and before Jack can do anything, she harshly pressed her lips against his. He was very shocked and a jolt of pure heat went through him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she shifted and straddled him. She bit his lip softly yet firmly, and he gave in. He let her take control as she exotically rubbed her lips against his, her lips massaged his in an erotic pattern as she passionately pried his lips open. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he imitated her action as he wrapped his arms around her lean waist. Chrysta suddenly became aware of what she was doing, but the human contact was superb and she continued. She felt so alive and passionate, and for once she felt cherished, even if it was a man who had plenty of women before, she still wouldn't give up this small chance of feeling, he felt so real and his masculine musk was intoxicating. She rocked her hips against his and felt his groan vibrate through his body and she whimpered softly as he nipped at her bottom lip. She sucked lightly on his tongue and she brought her hands onto his chest as she ripped his shirt open. She broke the kiss and attacked his neck furiously, with delicate nips and sucked on it sensually. Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she swiveled her hips sharply and provocatively against his. She panted hotly as she licked the rim of his ear and he growled deep in his throat. Chrysta lifted her head to look him in the eye, her silvery eyes were smoky and his were hazy, both stimulated by raw ardor. She swiftly got up and left as Jack furrowed his brows and felt frustrated that she left without a word…plus he had a large discomfort in his lower regions.

--

Chrysta walked into her cabin a smile lighting her face, that was the first time she had been at such a close proximity to a man before and she felt proud that she aroused him. She had never thought she can rouse such feelings in a man but she was obviously wrong. Of course if she hadn't been in control of the demons she would have never had the courage to kiss him…or more like the impetuousness to. She went to her bedroom and went into her drawer and knew he was coming to talk to her, especially of what he saw and what happened. She blushed lightly at how sexual she had felt and acted. She took out a large stone key from her a secret compartment in her drawer, the key was made of black stone and was embedded with tiny rubies. She didn't bother changing into dry clothes and grabbed a small pouch to put it in, she rummaged through her silk nightgowns and found her impressive Atlantean dagger. It was encrusted in luminous blue and red stones and the handle was of black leather and coated in gold at the rims, the rest of the dagger was of sheen solid silver. She strapped it above the inside of her leg. There was a knock on the door and she smiled softly, she made her way to the door and was introduced with the sight of a distraught Captain Jack Sparrow.

_A/N: I will be updating this week for sure, because I am going on vacation next week, but just for a week. :) I'm going to see my family in sunny Florida._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And let me know what you think about it...is it good? Bad?_

_-Ana_

_Oh and here's your preview for the next chapter! :D_

**"I think ye need to tell me a lot of things…witch," he said dangerously, his eyes glinting. Chrysta narrowed her eyes and stepped outside her cabin and closed the door. She went to lock it and she gasped when he pressed himself against her and roughly turned her around. She went to push him but he snatched her hands in an iron grip. She looked at him with her usual cold demeanor, this time though, he could see a small thrill spark her eyes.**


	10. Significance or Value?

**Chapter 10: Significance or Value?**

Chrysta looked at him amusedly and Jack scowled at her.

"What do you need _Sparrow?_" Chrysta said purposely provoking him. Jack glared at her and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I think ye need to tell me a lot of things…witch," he said dangerously, his eyes glinting. Chrysta narrowed her eyes, stepped outside her cabin, and closed the door. She went to lock it and she gasped when he pressed himself against her and roughly turned her around. She went to push him but he snatched her hands in an iron grip. She looked at him with her usual cold demeanor, this time though, he could see a small thrill spark her eyes.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"Don't test me patience," he said warningly as he looked at her lips and then back into her eyes. He smirked suggestively and she looked at him frigidly.

"_You_ do that to _me _all the time," She accused. Jack's grip softened, he leaned in and softly pressed his cheek to hers and her breathing became shallow. He smirked and knew he was starting to have an erogenous effect on Chrysta.

"Does it bother ye?" He asked huskily

"Yes it does….now please…kiss me," she said throatily. Jack's eyes widened comically and tuned his head to look at her.

"Why?"

"Because I want a repeat of what we did on the beach," she said truthfully.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" he asked softly as he gazed at her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Tell me," he whispered back.

"Because I feel alive for once, because the contact is intoxicating. I crave the human contact and I need somebody to fill that gap," Chrysta told him truthfully. Jack felt a pang of anger as she said this, she didn't necessarily want him, she just wanted the physical contact.

"So yer only using me," Jack said viciously. He actually felt kind of hurt and it was a small kick to the ego. Chrysta's eyes widened and he let go of her and turned to leave. She swiftly walked up to him and violently turned him around and slapped him. Jack's body jerked to the left and his right cheek seared.

"I did NOT deserve that," he growled.

"You shouldn't be upset if I am supposedly using you. Especially since you are the one who charms women into your bed for your own pleasures all the time," Chrysta said coldly. Jack merely turned around and started to walk away, he actually felt like striking this woman. But he was no women beater, on the contrary he was more of a woman pleaser. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around fiercely.

"I'm sorry Jack," Chrysta said more calmly and sincerely. Jack quirked an eyebrow and simply stared at her, encouraging her to continue talking.

"I shouldn't have done that. Let's just forget what happened, and I mean everything."

"Forget luv? I don't know, I think ye will have to convince me," he said deviously.

"Fine by me," she said with a ghost of smile.

"Really?" he said smirking.

"Really. Now follow me."

Jack was slightly hesitant in following her but he did. She led him to the back of the cabin and past the small clearing, They went into the tropical forest and Jack was quite impressed at the way she was able to navigate quickly through the trees and he was awed by the actual forest. His senses were alert to the sights, sounds, smells, feel and even taste of the scenic forest. There were various types of plants, some of different fruit, flowers, or size and many vines tumbled from the towering trees. The many greens of the forest contrasted beautifully together and created a picture of surreal enigma, especially since there was the aftermath of the storm. The colors were more vibrant and the dew on the leaves and the mist hovering above the ground gave it a dreamlike appeal.

Jack was sure that the forest held mysteries unknown to mankind and protected secrets. There were different sounds, the tranquil rustle of leaves and the consistent drip of rain water that dropped onto the damp ground, plus the consistent chirping of exotic birds.

The smell of wet earth and diverse leaves created a strong fresh scent in the damp air and the humid coolness was invigorating to the senses. Jack could almost taste the forest scents persistently existing in the atmosphere. Chrysta continued leading him through the imaginary path, and Jack could hear a distant soft rumble. As they continued through the forest the rumble sounded closer, and when they stepped out into the clearing Jack was dazed.

Ahead of them was a small glade and then the ground elevated and formed into a series of rock formations, that escalated down as a cliff and coves. Green plants dangled ornamentally with chains of white, red, pink, blue and yellow flowers from the coves. The rock formations in front of them and the forest behind and to the sides of them enclosed a deep greenish-blue lagoon dramatically. The lagoon was quite large and looked deep, the shallow end was a lighter green-blue, whereas the deeper part of the lagoon was a darker green-blue. The colors surrounding them clashed vividly in an unmarred perfection. Two long and thin waterfalls cascaded down in a melodic rumble from the rocky cliff, the whole scene without doubt the epitome of flawlessness.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Chrysta said breathlessly, as she cherished the beauty.

"Very beautiful," he said as he looked at the scene.

Jack then watched Chrysta walk to the lagoon and take of her sodden tunic and throw it on the ground. He licked his lips and admired her body. She wore a knitted black clothe around her breasts and black short tight bloomers that rested alluringly on her pelvis; her navel was exposed. She was thin but well built with a sinewy structure and she had dainty curves, that looked quite delectable to Jack. She grabbed a little pouch and lowered the strap of her dagger to her knee. She then wadded into the water, and Jack nearly growled when goose bumps erupted across her porcelain skin. She then dived in and swam towards the waterfall, into the deeper section of the water.

"This Island has many caves within it, which of course is where the name was derived from," Chrysta said as she treaded water lazily.

"Do these caves hold something of significance?" Jack said as he tried putting pieces of conversations together. Chiefly the conversation, or more like the argument, between Chrysta and Melinda. _But let me just warn you, that I know that you know something about this little Island, and I will make sure that your filthy witch hands don't get a hold of it, _had been Melinda's words.

"Significant for some, but value for others," Chyrsta said cryptically. Jack looked at her observably as he looked at her. She looked at him with intensity from the deep water, almost daring him to question her. Her naked shoulders showed appealingly above the clear water, her empty silver eyes were emphasized by her surroundings and her smooth skin glistened with water. Chrysta's wet, black hair was pasted onto her head and then tumbled into the water in thick wet strands. Her lips were plump and moist, and droplets of water ran down her cheeks, nose, and shoulders.

Jack took of his shirt and threw it on the ground beside Chrysta's emerald tunic along with his tricorn hat, pistol, and sword. He wadded into the lagoon until he was waist deep, creating small ripples in the crystalline water. The water was cool and the waterfall's mist moistened him, from the heaviness of water he could tell it was fresh water and not salt water. Jack looked once again at his surroundings, and the radiant beauty of the forest and the contrasting intensity of the lagoon made it seem like he was in a dream.

Jack's gaze lingered onto Chrysta as she swam towards him effortlessly, making her look like she was gliding through the water; her hair flowing behind her like liquid ink.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, her voice cool and melodic. He noticed how she seemed to belong in this place so much, she was almost like a nymph of the rainforest and lagoon. He would openly admit that she looked beautiful, and the atmosphere seemed to somewhat warm her wintry demeanor. The vivid colors of nature enhanced her sharp features and she stood out gloriously in the misty surroundings. Jack's eyes widened when he felt Chrysta thread her delicate fingers with his calloused ones and she tugged invitingly. He felt a small jolt of heat run though his body.

The sound of the waterfalls' rumble and the chirping of birds, the humidity and dampness of the forest and lagoon, made the whole thing so unreal…that Jack almost forgot there was a harsh world beyond this. He almost forgot he was a wanted pirate and Chrysta a unwanted sorceress. He almost laughed bitterly at the whole situation, he was wanted by the royal navy and she was unwanted by her village, yet they couldn't be any more alike. He lifted his other hand up from the water and brushed his knuckles across her cheek, and she rose from the water silently. She unwound her fingers from his but then wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head gently on his shoulder. Jack was shocked but automatically wrapped his arms around her unclothed waist.

"I loved this place because it almost made me forget what I tried to hide from. What I tried to understand and withstand. I felt safe and welcomed, but it is an illusion Jack. The safety isn't really here, but the danger is," Chrysta murmured against him. She tilted her head and kissed him below the ear, on his neck. Her lips pressed against his skin slowly and teasingly and she let her tongue dart out to taste him. He tasted of rainwater and there was a tang of salt to the flavor. She then nuzzled his neck and whispered huskily in his ear.

"You're also…dangerous Jack."

For Chrysta it spoke volumes. He was dangerous to her emotions and for unknown emotions, that she would never want to tumble upon. He was a potential threat to her quest and to her plan. She knew she was treading in deep and dangerous waters…but she couldn't get enough. He was like a demon that seemed to ignite a fire within her, and slowly yet surely she was admitting it. Jack rubbed his fingers against her soft flesh as he concentrated on her words. There was certainly something on this island of great value, and she wasn't the only one after it.

"What's dangerous about this place Chrysta?"

"It hides ancient secrets that can be the end of anybody who knows them."

"What kind of secrets?"

"I prefer to show you."

She ripped herself from him and dived into the water, he dived right after her. They swam through the cool water, rays of sunlight lighting their way. As they approached the waterfalls the water became less clear, from the pressure of water falling. When Chyrsta surfaced for air, Jack did also.

"We are going into a cave, take a deep breath-"

"A cave?"

"Yes… I am guessing you are an okay swimmer Jack?"

"Of course," Jack said pompously.

"Good now follow me and make sure you don't touch anything."

"Why?" Jack asked like a stubborn child.

"Unless you want to somehow bleed to death, be my guest and touch everything you see," Chrysta said as she rolled her eyes. Jack looked somewhat afraid, and he wasn't sure if she was serious or not, but just to be safe he promised himself he wouldn't touch anything.

Chrysta submerged fluidly into the water and dove down, the surface's light, lighting the clear water. She swam towards a large opening behind the waterfall and Jack followed, the opening of the cave was strange and Jack furrowed his brows. There was a sort of metal fence that blocked the way and there were thick large spikes around the opening. Jack's eyes widened when he noticed the spikes seemed to made of solid gold, he went to go touch one and investigate when Chrysta kicked him in the stomach. He glared at her and she shook her head side to side her hair floating around her and meanwhile pointing to the spikes. He got the message but then stubbornly crossed his arms as a few bubbles escaped his lips. He saw her swim to the bottom of the mouth of the cave and grab her little pouch, from inside she retrieved a key. When she put the key in, she swam back up beside Jack. Jack's eyes widened to saucers as he saw the spike's shoot out a certain length out of the wall and then receded back into the rocks, the only sign of the spike's was golden circles around the opening of the cave. While the spikes had pierced through the water at lightning speed and then disappeared, the metal fence had vanished into the rocks. Jack swallowed thickly and looked at Chrysta, who looked at him with an 'I told you so' expression. She then led him into the cave. The air from his lungs was running out, as they rose up to a surface within the cave. When both, Jack and Chrysta, surfaced they gulped in damp air. The cave was circular and vines dangled from the openings in its ceiling, where streams of sunlight pooled through the cave. Chrysta swam to an island at the side of the cave and hoisted herself out of the water by stepping onto stones that rose almost like stairs. Before Jack can do anything, she slipped on one of the rocks and she plunged into the water powerfully with a loud cry.

_**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that my story intrigues you! As I mentioned before I'm going on vacation just for one week (week coming up) so I won't be updating in a little while.**_

_**If you have any suggestions or problems with this story, you are welcomed to tell me (of course in a nice way).**_

_**Also thank you to all of those who review my story, I appreciate it so much. It makes me want to put that extra effort for my considerate reviewers because it really does make me feel better when I know you are reading my story and especially when you are enjoying it. :)**_

**_Tell me what you think about this chapter...in other words "Review Please!" :D_**

_**-Ana**_


	11. Greatest Treasure of Them All

**Chapter 11: Greatest Treasure of Them All**

Jack swam to her in just a few powerful strokes and when she surfaced, she was sputtering out water.

"You okay luv?" Jack asked, Chrysta simply ignored him; a distressed facial expression on her face. She suddenly cast her gaze down as she treaded water, in a matter of seconds all the color drained from her face. Jack looked at her worriedly and then looked down too; the water around her was turning a dark crimson and then she looked up to him.

"Don't fall."

"I don't plan to luv," Jack said seriously. He grabbed her gently around the waist and she let out a small gasp from the pain, he put her over his shoulder and climbed onto the rocky island. Jack set her onto her feet and she tried to balance, but she kept gasping in pain when she put too much weight on her right leg.

"Where are you hurt?" Jack asked concerned, she pointed to her right leg without looking down and blood was pouring out of a deep wound below her knee. Jack lowered himself to take a better look, all the while keeping his hands on her to keep her steady; she weaved her fingers into his dreadlocks.

"Is it really bad?" she asked quietly.

"It doesn't look very bad," Jack lied, trying to avoid panic. From experience, Jack knew that women tended to panic a lot.

"Liar. We both have to be more careful, and do not get tempted by any gold or other shiny things, they are all mostly traps. If you had touched the spike's they would have pierced through you. Really, how idiotic can you be? Did they not look dangerous?" Chrysta said rather rudely. Jack glared at her but then sighed, he decided to let it go and plus she was hurt; at least she looked quite agitated. If her facial expression was anything to go by…she was in a lot of pain. Moreover, she wasn't panicking thus far, so it was a good sign that she was taking it quite well.

"Maybe we should go back and take care of the wound-"

"No!" she cut in aggressively and she lost her balance and hissed when she put too much weight onto her wounded leg. Jack looked at her, concern etched onto his face but then stiffly nodded an okay, right now he couldn't just say no to her. Even though her face was contorted in pain and her kohl was a bit smeared, he still thought she looked quite enchanting. He rose up slowly, his hands gliding across the sides of her almost completely naked body sensuously. Jack nearly growled when she let a faint moan escape her lips and she let her eyes flutter shut, however they flashed open at lightning speed. She tried to squirm out of his hold and pushed at his bare chest, but his grip stayed firmly in place.

"Stop! Stop tempting me Jack, I'm not your regular woman and you know it," Chrysta said coldly though with a frantic undertone. Jack smirked at her and then leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose as he drew her in closer.

"Ye aren't a regular woman, I acknowledge that. But ye are beautiful and right now ye are in no position to be pushing me away, in other words, ye are quite helpless," Jack said as he curled one of his strong arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him; tenderly yet firmly. She drew in a sharp breath as their pelvises were thrust together. She gazed into his dark orbs with her silvery ones that now held a sultry lust. She then glanced at his lips, which were a mere breadth away from hers.

"Very helpless to yer emotions and feelings…helpless to me," Jack whispered, a light blush covered her cheeks and her pink tongue darted out to moisten her now dry lips.

With his other hand, he brought it to the back of her neck and rubbed it as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her head lolled back and exposed her creamy skin to the pirate, he rolled his hips against hers and she whimpered faintly. His groan was animalistic as he latched his lips onto her neck. He sucked on her neck fervently and nipped at the delicate skin. She panted as they both started to move their hips in a rhythmic motion and she moaned ardently as she felt his arousal.

"Kiss me," she whimpered. Jack was happy to oblige and pushed her head back up and firmly pressed his lips to hers, all the while moving his pelvis against hers. She whimpered into the kiss and felt desire rush through her body. Jack felt Chrysta deepen the kiss as she became bolder with her movements. He would have never thought this wintry woman would ignite such a fire within him, or even ignite the passion within her. Jack felt a fire within him so intense and so carnal when he was with Chrysta that he would admit it was almost magical. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before, but Jack drew the conclusion that it must be that there was a connection between her magic and what they did; therefore making it different than when he was with any other woman. Jack wouldn't deny that he was very attracted to Chrysta and she was starting to plague his mind, of course, the only way to get a woman off Captain Sparrow's mind was to bed her. She broke the kiss for breath and he looked at her with his darkened eyes.

"Chrysta…Chrys…," Jack said softly as he brushed his thumb across her cheek and kissed her jaw. Chrysta looked at him, her lusty eyes turning cold; it was almost like watching a sweltering desert be cooled by a downpour of freezing rain. Arctic eyes stared intently at him and then she shoved him away hard, Jack looked at her with shock. He just stared at her with his mouth gaped open as she walked to the other side of the cave, perfectly composed.

"What?" she snapped coldly, without any trace of emotion.

"I…ye…me?"

"Yes?"

"Ye can walk?" Jack said suddenly as he looked to her leg, Chrysta looked down to her leg and saw how there was no cut, just perfect pale skin.

"Magic darling," she said coldly, she was quite angry that he used the situation to his advantage.

"Sparrow let's go," Chrysta said as she started walking through the lighted pathway in the cave and Jack followed. The walls of the cave had many paintings of an ancient civilization.

"What ancient civilization was this?" He asked intrigued.

"Atlantean, I am sure you are informed of the legend of Atlantis?"

"Well I know that it was a city that was lost to the ocean," Jack said.

"Very good, it was a very rich civilization and so great were the riches that in many

different islands of the Caribbean, Atlantean treasures were placed."

"Might this be one of the Island's Chrys?"

"Yes," Chrysta looked at him, her eyes holding a questioning shadow. _Chrys?_ She thought, _I like it_. Even though she never had a nickname, she liked this one, especially since he used it. She then blinked and shook the thoughts from her head and continued talking about…_what were we talking_ _about?_ She asked herself, _oh yes_!

"In fact this Island holds the greatest treasure of them all, of course excluding the actual lost island of Atlantis. This is the reason I felt the need for you to know about me, because I believe we needed a level of trust between us. I needed you to trust this 'witch' that everybody hates and distrusts, and I trust you to be who you are. You are a pirate… you like riches. I trust you for your ambition and obsession for treasure, therefore I trust you not to tell anybody, right? Unless, you have a wish for them to find it and take it for themselves," Chrysta looked at him with an eyebrow arched.

"Well, of course luv, you have me word. I shall not tell anybody," Jack said as he brought his hands together and made a bowing motion. Jack was quite interested in this treasure and he was going to keep this secret, plus he was a pirate. He loved treasure!

"May I inquire to how much of the treasure I shall be receiving?" Jack asked as charmingly as he could.

"Sixty/ forty, the 40 for me."

"Fair enough luv. Out of curiosity…why would ye take the lesser portion of the treasure, if ye are the one who knows where it is?"

"Who said I know where it is? And anyways you have a crew you can treat. It's just me, myself and I! Plus, as I mentioned before it is a very large treasure…priceless."

"Does yer reason also involve the significance and, or value of this treasure? Tell me Chyrsta… is this treasure significant or valuable in your eyes?" Jack said as he stared at her knowingly.

"I think you know the answer for that," Chrysta said stiffly and frigidly, "but I'll be honest and confirm your known answer. This treasure is significant to me, plus it is the key to something I've wanted for years," Chrysta said, Jack looked at her intrigued but he decided not dwell anymore on the subject. As long as he had his share, he found no need to dwell on other people's business, although it still did interest him of how this treasure worked as a 'key' for something she really wanted.

They continued walking down the passage that was now enclosed and was lighted by torches. After a while walking through the passage they reached a dead end, in front of them was a stone wall, and the wall was painted with Atlantean hieroglyphs. Jack looked at it observantly and he saw how the wall had hundreds of large gems embedded in it.

"Beautiful aren't they? Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts, diamonds, and garnets, which one do you like the best?"

"All of them are quite beautiful, it's hard for a man to choose," Jack replied as he stared at the wall's shimmering gems.

"Then I'll choose one for you," Chrysta said as she took out her dagger and she brought it up to the wall and scraped a large diamond of the wall. Jack looked at her questioningly as she put the diamond, almost as big as an eye, into his hand.

"I thought everything was a trap," Jack said confused as he cocked his head to the side and analyzed the gleaming diamond.

"I said most is. If you came in here without knowing what the inscriptions said, then you would be dead in a matter of minutes…or seconds. To understand the Atlantean runes are the key…the map to what we are after. A priceless treasure."

"What does this wall say?"

"It just says clues to forthcoming traps."

"Ahh I see…" Jack said as he analyzed Chrysta. Chrysta had a cold exterior and an unreadable expression, her emotions locked up within her. Jack looked at her eyes that were scanning the wall, they were empty and cold just like the day he had met her. Jack noted how there were now small changes in her attitude and how she was less 'dead', although at the moment she seemed quite icy. She briskly reached out to the stone wall and felt around and pulled on a lever, the passage shook slightly and the stone wall lifted slowly. She stood there watching it, she put her dagger back and she put her hands on her hips. A luminous light peeked through from beneath the wall as it rose steadily.

"When I tell you to go under the wall, do it," Chrysta said assertively. Jack waited until she yelled to go under, they both rolled under the wall swiftly as they got back on their feet in sync. Chrysta and Jack looked at each other impressed, Jack's more prominent then Chrysta's. Both their eyes snapped back to the wall, and with a sudden crash the bulky wall slammed back down without warning.

Jack then turned to the room, it was perfectly circular and was made of a white marble and crystals, along the wall were mirrors etched with silver designs and Atlantean runes. The sunlight filtering from a small perforation in the marble ceiling was enough to light the whole room, since the mirrors reflected it throughout the room, giving it a glow. In the centre of the room was a blue-white marble chest that emerged from the floor. It was surrounded by unlighted torches, that were made of solid silver.

"Isn't it amazing how the Atlanteans created theses things? Crafty people aren't they? And quite dangerous too, the closer you get to the treasure the more dangerous the traps. It is said on one of the inscriptions that there are some traps that are made from dark magic," Chrysta said, her voice reverberating against the thick marble walls.

Jack nodded as he looked around and accepted the piece of information she just offered him, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. He was starting to have a few second thoughts of ever having an association with Chrysta, he now realized that he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Jack knew very well that dark magic wasn't a game and those who toyed with it, were playing around with their lives. When it came to war and enemies, anybody could always play it safe with a bit of negotiation. But when it came to dark magic, there was no such thing as safety much less negotiation. Overall dark magic was very unpredictable, dangerous and powerfully threatening.

Chrysta peered at him and fixated her powerful gaze on him, roaming into his head and reading his thoughts. Jack felt his mind tire and his eyesight grow obscure, but then it left as abruptly as it came. He turned to Chrysta questioningly, who exhaled sharply.

"Dark magic has been misunderstood for ages Sparrow. It is not all that bad. As intimidating as it may be, it is misapprehended. Just like all my life I have been misapprehended," Chrysta said. Jack was confused for a few seconds and then his eyes widened when he figured out that she had gone through his mind to read it. Anger surged through him, he felt so… violated.

"Ye know that thoughts of an individual should remain private because said individual may not like their thoughts being read by witches like ye," Jack said harshly. Chrysta's gaze flickered with heated anger but then she sighed and cast her gaze down guiltily.

"I felt how you were having second thoughts, and I needed to know exactly what you were thinking. For me to-"

"Help get rid of those second thoughts? Hmm?" Jack said viciously. There was a long tension filled pause.

"Yes," She whispered at last. Jack softened a bit, at least she was being honest.

"Ye know I'm not backing out of this right luv?"

"Well I hope you're not."

"I just don't trust dark magic completely," Jack said truthfully as his anger slowly dissipated. Chrysta let out a small chilly laugh, completely hollow and humorless.

"I don't either."

_A/N: I am so sorry I took so long to update, I was having a little trouble writing this chapter. I am kind of disappointed with this chapter, I tried to change a few things, but I don't know I just think it isn't one of my best chapters. I hope I didn't disappoint my fellow readers, and if I did I am sorry._

_Thank you all to my reviewers:_

****

_CaptainESavvy, Desi-Pari Always, Mew, Sarina, xoxo-Gabriela-xoxo, BabyBluewinx, Kristina, Myri78 and thank you to others who read this story._

_--Share your thoughts about this chapter/story. I need feedback. :)_

_Improvement for any future chapters is on my mind! :p_

_Review Please!_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**"I had a vision today in the cave, before I slipped off the rock. That's why I slipped because I did not expect it and it scared me a bit. Take a weapon and quick," she said, as she prowled around the room cautiously. He didn't ask any questions and rummaged for a good weapon, he then furrowed his brows when he reached the bottom of the chest.**


	12. Marble Felines

**Chapter 12: Marble Felines**

Chrysta walked around the chamber, eyeing it with an air of contempt. Jack studied the room curiously and noticed how the air in the chamber was dry and very cool. Chrysta slinked towards the chest slowly.

"I've been trying to figure out how to open this…"

"Is the treasure in there?" Jack asked intrigued as he walked up to it.

"Of course not.

"What's in there then?" Jack asked skeptically.

"I don't know, but it must be a hint to the treasure," Chrysta said as she took a few steps closer to the chest. Chrysta looked across the chest to him. Her empty eyes focusing on him but then focused behind him. Her eyes narrowed, Jack turned around, from the wall behind him a white marble leopard with ruby eyes, slid forward slowly. The marble seemed to become liquid silver as the statue emerged from it. Chrysta looked frantically and realized it must be a trap; she looked below her and noticed she had stepped on a lever that must have set it off.

There was a loud rumble and soon from all parts of the walls different felines emerged, all of white marble and rubies. All of them sliding across the marble silently, and then it all stopped. There were four felines, two white tigers and two leopards. Jack and Chrysta turned to the chest when they heard it shake. Chrysta reached for the lid and flung it off, but once she did the torches surrounding the chest ignited. The marble felines quivered roughly and started to shift. They shook the marble of themselves as luxurious white fur appeared all over their body, and their once ruby eyes were real blinking eyes. Their red eyes glowed manically, and they opened their mouths wide as they yawned and stretched like if they had been asleep. The statues were now, very much alive. They looked at her and Jack dangerously their red eyes glinting as they started to circle Chrysta and Jack. Chrysta's breath was coming out in short gasps as her eyes looked at the felines with fear, Jack slowly backed towards her and was about to touch her and comfort her, when a white tiger growled loudly at him, showing its large canines and its red eyes flashing dangerously.

Jack peeked slowly into the chest, making sure not to make sudden movements and his eyes widened in relief. In the chest was a variety of weapons, all made of silver and sapphire stone. The weapon pile included a variety of weapons such as daggers, swords, bows and arrows. _Well at least we aren't weaponless_, Jack thought.

"Chrysta…reach into the chest," he commanded as a white leopard approached her stealthily and predatorily. She glanced into the chest as she backed up, the leopard growled and got ready to pounce. Chrysta with admirable swiftness reached into the chest and grabbed a bow, but once she grabbed it, the leopard pounced at her and threw her to the side forcefully. She cried out and Jack grabbed a sword from the weapon pile with amazing quickness. When the leopard had pounced, the other felines had gone into an aggressive frenzy.

Jack was trapped in a corner surrounded by the two tigers, he pointed his sword at both as they growled and hissed at him, he hissed back and ducked when one pounced at him, the tiger hit the wall powerfully, and Jack slid across the floor towards the other. He swung his sword and slashed at the feline; the feline roared and lifted his front paws off the ground as it swiped at Jack. Jack dodged it, and took advantage of the feline's standing position and then drove his sword into the beast's chest. With a final cry the feline dispersed into midair in a swirl of silver dust, Jack looked bewildered for a second looking into midair but yelped when he noticed the other tiger getting up from the ground by the wall, shook itself, and pounced for Jack. Jack ducked as the tiger jumped towards him and he turned around to see it skid to a halt and turn around ravenously.

"Oh _buggar_," Jack mumbled, as he got ready to fight the ferocious tiger.

--

On the other side of the room, Chrysta was fighting with a leopard as the other licked its paw, eyeing the fight with elegant laziness. Chrysta was on the floor as the leopard roared and hissed in her face, trying to reach out with its claws and teeth. She had the bow between her and the leopard and pushing forward with all the strength that she had. Her face was beet red and sweat covered her brow, her teeth were clenched and her arms flexed powerfully. The leopard then backed off and she got up swiftly, swaying on her feet from the exertion. The leopard slinked around her with a powerful confidence. Chrysta looked into its eyes and she saw how it had decided to let her go because it was no fun, if she was no challenge.

"Ah so you want a challenge?" Chrysta asked as she threw the bow to the side accidentally whacking the other leopard in the head as it hissed in indignation. Chrysta merely glanced at it, shrugged her shoulders and stared at the other aggressive leopard intensely, trying to figure out its next move. The leopard swiped at her with its paw, and hit her face. Chrysta cried out as she was thrown onto the floor from the power of the swipe. She looked up to see the leopard getting ready to pounce, her cheek searing and bleeding from the three deep slashes on it. With swiftness, she grabbed her Atlantean dagger, once the leopard threw itself on her; she drove it into the side of its neck. The weight on her disappeared as the leopard dispersed into silver smoke. Chrysta lifted her legs up to her chest and threw herself onto her feet; the other leopard looked at her with predatory ease as its tail swished from side to side, a vengeful aura prickling the air. She walked by it cautiously towards the chest, along the way she grabbed the discarded bow. She took a deep breath and then turned around and ran the rest of the way to the chest, instead of an arrow she grabbed a sword and turned around swiftly. With the sword out the feline was already in midair as it had jumped at her, and the sword was plunged into its chest. It disappeared as the other leopard had.

--

Jack was thrown into the wall powerfully as the tiger swiped at him repeatedly, his sword sliding away from him. Jack hissed when he felt the trickle of blood run down his ribcage. The tiger loomed over him as it opened its mouth wide and growled deep in its throat, Jack winced and closed his eyes as the tiger lifted its large paw and waited for the blow. However, none came and all he heard was a grunt from the animal. He opened his eyes and saw the last of the tigers silvery dust and from the top of the large chest stood Chrysta with the bow still extended as she lowered it. He noticed how her cheek was terribly scratched and she had a few other scratches on her body, all bloody. Jack also saw how dark purple bruises started to appear on her skin.

"You look good Sparrow," Chrysta said sarcastically as she smiled warily. She jumped down from the chest.

"You do too luv," He retorted as he got up and groaned. She looked around fearfully, the bow lowered but still extended. She reached behind her back and took an arrow.

"It's not over. We have to be cautious," she said.

"How are you sure it's not over?" Jack asked as he walked towards her holding his side.

"I had a vision today in the cave, before I slipped off the rock. That's why I slipped because I did not expect it and it scared me a bit. Take a weapon and quick," she said, as she prowled around the room cautiously. He didn't ask any questions and rummaged for a good weapon, he then furrowed his brows when he reached the bottom of the chest. He felt something cool and smooth at the bottom, it wasn't marble. There were indents in it, and he pulled it out. He heard Chrysta gasp behind him and she ran up to him. She hastily pulled it out of his hands but he gripped it hard. It was a gold and silver slate that had Altantean runes carved into it. She glared at him and Jack smirked, how he loved to make her mad when he could.

"I found it, it is mine," He said in a matter of fact voice, although he didn't mean it. He was trying to get a rise from her. She hissed at him and yanked it from his hands.

"I see the cats had an effect on ye," Jack chuckled. She just looked at him coldly and then focused her attention to the slab. The solid gold slab was rimmed with silver, which was intricately designed with tiny diamonds. In the middle of the slate were the Atlantean runes. Before Chrysta could translate anything, the room trembled and the marble chest crumbled into bits. Where the chest used to be was a large black hole and from its depths came a roar. A roar that shook the whole room and the glass mirrors shattered, showering Chrysta and Jack in sharp pieces of glass. Jack covered her with his body as the little pieces of mirror scratched at them.

Jack then let go of her, Chrysta whimpered and swayed on her feet, she closed her eyes, as she turned paler. When she opened her eyes, they were not silver but now were charcoal black with the red ring surrounding her iris.

She lunged for Jack and then cast a silvery clear shield around them. Jack got up swiftly, not knowing if he should trust her or not. She glanced at him dangerously, and from the walls a series of arrows exploded, Jack ducked but then looked up to see how the shield around them melted the arrows away.

When there were no more arrows being shot out, Chrysta lowered her hands and as she did so, so did the shield. She walked towards the dark hole and Jack felt a sinking feeling.

"Chrysta…don't," he rasped, she did not even look at him but she let out a blood-curdling scream when an enormous black animal jumped from the depths. She dropped onto her back as it crawled on the wall looking at them with hungry red demon eyes, hatred filling them. It roared loudly making the room shake again. It was something neither Jack nor Chrysta had ever seen; its fur was the darkest black and had fiery eyes that rivaled hell. It had a mane that surrounded a large face with frightening fangs, and along its furry back it had large wings that were folded. Its claws scratched on the marble as it crawled along the wall, eyeing them both maliciously.

The beast jumped in front of Chrysta as she crawled backwards on the floor, the glittering glass scratching her unclothed legs. It walked towards her on its hind-legs and extended its large hand towards her. She knew it wanted the slate so she hugged it to her protectively, it growled angrily and stood its full height, wings spread, and roared loudly. Chrysta scrambled up to her feet and ran towards Jack, but before she can reach him the beast swung its arm at her and she was thrown into the wall, her head connected to the wall and she fell onto the floor limply.

The slate landed a few feet away from her and the beast towered over her. She groaned as she opened her eyes, her eyes widening when she saw it in front of her. She flicked her wrist and the beast was thrown to the side, it grunted as it slid across the floor in a mess of fur and wings. Chrysta got up stealthily and she eyed the beast, she lifted her hands and made a pushing motion that made the beast fall back. It growled and attacked her, she screamed as she hit the floor forcefully and the beast scratched her side.

Chrysta curled herself into a protective ball, the broken tiny pieces of mirror digging into her tender flesh as the beast lunged for her again but before it could hit her Jack pounced onto the creature and drove his once discarded sword into its back. The creature wailed aloud and Chrysta crawled to her discarded bow. She took three arrows and aligned them; she aimed for the beast's neck and fired. However, as the beast moved only one arrow got to its neck, the other flew past it and the other was shot into Jack's arm. The beast and Jack roared and Jack let go of the beast and dropped to the ground onto his legs, all the while holding onto his arm. Jack looked at her darkly but Chrysta ignored him and took another arrow, aimed it to the wailing beast and this time it hit its chest. The beast then looked at her vengefully and flew towards her, with its back legs it grabbed her shoulders and threw her across the room, the bow flung out of her hand. Chrysta screeched as she felt her arm twist oddly and fell violently into the sharp glass littering the cold floor, she then noticed how she was by the hole and before she can do anything, the beast flung her into the darkness.

* * *

_A/N: Poor, poor Chrysta. She was beaten pretty badly in this chapter, but maybe Jack is going to kiss her wounds better next chapter! P_

_Although he has his share of wounds too, so she can do a little kissing don't you think?_

_And here is your preview for the next chapter my fellow readers!_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**Her eyes opened widely and they were the recognizable charcoal black with the red ring around the iris. With one look at him she let go, as she fell into the darkness. Jack didn't hear himself scream out to her, nor did he feel himself jump into the pit after her.**

_Thank you to my wonderful reviewers again! You know who you all are! D_

_**Review Please! **_

_-Ana_


	13. Her Demon

**Chapter 13: Her Demon**

Jack looked with wide eyes as the beast hurled Chrysta into the pit, her scream tearing through the chamber. Jack pulled the arrow out of his arm with a growl and ran for the bow. It was the only weapon he could find, for the sword was still embedded in the beast's back. The beast panted wildly looked at Jack vilely with its hellish eyes, it then reached behind itself and pulled the sword out of its back, the two arrows following after. As the beast did this Jack reached for an arrow on the floor, all the while watching the beast carefully. Jack aligned the arrow, his arm parallel to the floor and drew the string of the bow to near his face, his arm flexed mightily. Jack had used a bow and arrow before only a few times in the past and never been successful at hitting the target but he had watched Chrysta and the villager's do it and he tried mimicking their movements. He watched the beast discard the sword and arrows into the pit. Jack looked at his target, quickly relaxed his fingers and watched the arrow whiz through the air. Unfortunately, instead of hitting the beast the arrow hit the wall with a dull 'clink' and fell pathetically to the floor. Jack looked at it with the bow to his side completely disappointed but then raised his eyes to look at the beast when he heard it roar angrily.

"Oh buggar…"

The beast flew towards him and then stood on its hind legs, towering over Jack menacingly. It then crouched down and roared in his face, drool hanging from the beast's jaws spattering onto Jack. Jack shook himself repulsed and then swiftly slid towards the black pit through the beast's legs. He slid too a halt at the ledge of the dark hole, and relief washed through him as he saw a pale thin hand holding on to it. Knuckles an almost impossible white belonging to delicate fingers held onto the rim as he peered into Chrysta's sweaty and bloody face.

"Give me yer hand Chrysta," Jack said gruffly as he heard the beast's wings beating behind him powerfully, the rush of air telling him it was approaching. Chrysta shook her head and then swung her arm up and tossed a bloodied sword onto the ledge. Chrysta closed her silver eyes tightly as her arm fell back down, the energy almost completely drained from her. Jack lay down on the floor half of his upper body hanging over the ledge to try to reach for her other hand.

"Give.me.yer.arm!" he ground out.

Her eyes opened widely and they were the recognizable charcoal black with the red ring around the iris. With one look at him, she let go, as she fell into the darkness. Jack did not hear himself scream out to her and he did not feel himself jump into the pit after her. She clasped her hands together and then opened them wide as a blinding light shone out in rays from her body, and her falling body slowed down until it stopped. She was the centre of the white light just floating in the darkness an eerie sight that was incredibly strange. Jack fell into her arms melodiously and he instinctively hugged her to him. Her body shimmered with pure white light, a heat consumed both, a pain indefinable and excruciating but yet it felt pleasant. Jack felt the complete contradiction of what he felt at the moment, a tumult of intangible emotions swirling around both bodies in a tangible maelstrom of brilliant light. He hugged her closer to him, her body flush against his. Instead of falling down he felt himself falling up, the world seemed turned upside down. Dark magic ran through her veins, unbearably now running through his. Unbearable yet intoxicating. He felt powerful, he liked it, a feeling of pure euphoria, and yet that underlying feeling of pure desolation, washed through every nerve of his. Jack then realized he felt what she felt, her magic, her power, her euphoria and her desolation. All was an intoxicating mix, so human yet so supernatural. They were soon out of the darkness and he watched with fascination as she peered at him with silver eyes.

That is when Chrysta noted that the demon controlling her, was her own demon, a dark demon that she unknowingly created. One that was there to fill her empty soul and strengthen her when she had no strength left. One that was alive when she was dead. One that all these years had tried to revive her and help her with her quest. The power wasn't all from the demon, as she believed but from her concealed soul. With good intentions, the dark demon inadvertently darkened her already tainted soul, not recognizing that heavy measures of a certain malicious emotion can have negative outcomes. Although the demon helped with her powers, it only did when her emotions were out of control and when she needed assistance with something. Literally, it was there, when she unconsciously called to it and welcomed it.

Jack and Chrysta both heard a deep agonized howl and turned to the beast. The beast was against the marble wall wheezing in pain as the light hit it, the brightness too much for the wicked demon. In a tumultuous frenzy of darkness and brightness, the beast dispersed with a last pained wail. Jack and Chrysta dropped to the ground in a mess of limbs, the vivid light coming from Chrysta was now gone and she was normal again. She breathed in heavily and leaned against Jack as he held her. Both individuals were sweaty and exhausted, but luckily, all cuts, scrapes, and wounds now closed and healed from the intense magic.

Chrysta tilted her head up and pressed her lips gently to his, they both got up rapidly as they felt the chamber quake powerfully. Soon Chrysta was running towards the bulky wall they had come through and pulled on the lever, Jack ran after her. As the bulky wall steadily rose, parts of the chamber ceiling and walls started crashing down dangerously in large chunks of stone and marble. Chrysta then turned swiftly with wide eyes and yelled, "THE SLATE!"

Jack looked at her as if she was crazy and rolled under the wall, expecting her to follow. Before the bulky wall slammed back down the last thing he saw was Chrysta running towards the discarded slate.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled, as he pulled the lever down. As the wall rose again, Chrysta wriggled herself under with the slate in hand, got up hastily and ran the rest of the way down the pathway, with Jack at her heels. Pieces of the pathway ceiling fell in large chunks missing both by mere inches. As they reached the water, Chrysta and Jack dove into the water. Chrysta swam in front of him as he followed and soon they were out of the cave. As they rose out of the water, breathed in the damp forest air, and felt the mist of the waterfalls, Chrysta gasped and dove back down. Jack looked into the clear water and saw her retrieve the key and then swim back to the surface.

"Let's go," she said. She looked up into the sky and so did he. It was getting dark.

--

Jack sat at Chrysta's dining table with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, as she stirred a pot that hung above the stove and sprinkled dried purple flowers into it. It was very late at night and both individuals had eaten dinner that Chrysta had prepared. With the dinner, they had drained a bottle of rum and half a bottle of wine.

A large book was open on the smaller table by the stove as she muttered incantations. She turned to bowl that was on the table beside the book, dipped a wooden spoon in it and took a sip. She closed her eyes and hummed softly. Jack examined her with his dark eyes, as he stretched lazily, completely enjoying the view. She wore a green silk nightdress that reached her ankles, and her dark hair cascaded down luxuriously. He really liked the way the nightdress clung to her lean body and appealing curves.

"You know Jack…I'm not your wife. So maybe you should help a bit here," Chrysta suggested, "maybe you can clean the dishes."

"Ye know Chrysta…maybe ye can be me wife. I am captain of a ship, and could in fact perform a mar-y-riage. For us…savvy?" Jack whispered seductively. Chrysta turned to him with wide eyes; she then surprised him when she let a small yet genuine laugh escape her lips.

"Of course Captain! Let's get married tomorrow in the morning," she said sarcastically as she laughed even more. Jack smiled almost affectionately as he witnessed Chrysta show actual happiness, of course Jack acknowledged that she had her share of alcohol. As abruptly as the laughter started, it ended. She walked up to him, her bare feet padding on the cabin floor. She pulled herself onto the table and placed each leg on each side of the chair Jack sat on; she had a small playful smirk on her lips. He smirked back roguishly, although inside he felt almost nervous. Her nightdress had ridden up her thighs and then fell down in green silk folds between her legs. Her creamy legs, placed on each side of him, made his eyes darken in arousal. She placed her elbows on her thighs, clasped her hands together and rested her chin on them.

"Well you know _Captain, _we can forget the marriage and just skip to the night of passion, because of course that is probably why you would want to marry _moi_ in the first place," Chrysta said to him jokingly, Jack looked at her surprised and then wiggled his eyebrows and decided to play along.

"Ye know I wouldn't mind that at all luv," he said huskily. He was even more shocked when she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She then leaned back with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"So how many women have you 'proposed' to Sparrow?" Chrysta asked seriously, although she had a twinkle of humor in her silvery depths. She waited patiently for an answer as Jack lifted his arms and slowly counted his fingers; she huffed silently and crossed her legs. She looked around casually, as she waited. She then glanced at Jack; she almost giggled as she saw a completely strenuous facial expression on his face as he passed her the whiskey bottle and continued counting his fingers.

"Seems like you have a long line of potential fiancées and, or wives," Chrysta said as a smile quirked on her lips. Jack merely looked at her and then resumed his counting, she rolled her eyes affably.

"I've only asked about two women really," Jack said truthfully.

"Ha! Then what was all the counting for?" Chrysta asked, not believing him.

"Oh that? I was just counting some of the women I have been with more than once that I may have possibly asked to marry me. Of course, with the condition that I may not have been in the most astute state of mind," Jack said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Chrysta snorted very unladylike as she took a swig from the bottle of whiskey.

"In other words, you were drunk out of your mind!"

"Was not!"

"Probably were!"

"Not that much!"

"You're right! Indisputably!"

"Are ye being sarcastic?"

"Noooooo. Not at all."

"Yes ye are."

"Doesn't really take a genius to figure that one out Sparrow."

Jack crossed his arms and huffed. Chrysta sat there containing her laughter as she took large gulps of whiskey.

"Oh come on grouchy old man! Put a smile on your face!"

"Grouchy old man!" Jack asked indignantly. Chrysta ignored him and waved her hand as if to dismiss the annoyance from him.

"Who were the two lucky ladies?" she asked as she tried to wiggle her eyebrows, but ended up wrinkling her nose every time she tried to lift her brows. Jack looked at her bemusedly and noticed how the whiskey bottle was almost finished. He pried the bottle from her hands and regretted it when her leg shot out and kicked him in the ribs.

"No touchy!"

"Yer drunk aren't ye?"

"No! No! No!" Chrysta said, as she shook her head wildly from side her side. When she stopped, her hair fell in front of her face and she giggled manically. Jack looked at her incredulously and laughter erupted from his throat. Both individuals laughed uncontrollably, Chrysta for no reason and Jack for the reason that Chrysta was laughing for no reason. Once they calmed Chrysta lay on her back on the table, and closed her eyes.

"Chrysta?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go to bed?"

"Together?"

"Do ye want to?"

"Alright, but only to sleep."

"Fine with me luv."

"…Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Carry me."

Jack didn't answer her back, but then gathered her in his arms and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. As he carried her, Chrysta brought her face to the crook of his neck and breathed him in. His scent was very masculine and there were hints of different spices. _Mhmm, so good, so him_, she thought.

He laid her gently on the bed and then turned to douse the candles in the kitchen; once he left, Chrysta pulled the silk sheets onto her and turned her body away from the door. When Jack returned, she felt a sort of comfort as he slid onto the bed behind her and wrapped a strong arm around her slim waist. He pulled her closer to his body and murmured a goodnight. Before he could even close his eyes, she turned her body towards him; his arm still around her waist and kissed his cheek.

"So who were the women you 'proposed' to?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious."

"An amazing woman named Elizabeth Swann and ye."

"Hmm, I see."

"Satisfied?"

"Ah-humm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Ah-humm. Yes."

"Good. Now go to sleep, we need to rest."

"One more question!"

"What?" Jack asked irritably.

"Did you actually ever feel love for Elizabeth?"

"I actually don't know luv. But I know it was a deeper infatuation than I had ever experienced before. Well one thing is for sure, I do really care about her."

"Why didn't you take the chance for love?" Chrysta asked, Jack looked into her eyes and he felt comfort in telling her these things that he wouldn't dare tell anybody else. Moreover, it wasn't as she was going to tell anybody, if she approached somebody in her village, they would most probably soil themselves, or of course, completely avoid her.

"I don't think I am the type of man for a long term relationship and I mentioned to Lizzie…Elizabeth, once that marriage is like a wager to see who will fall out of love first."

"Interesting perspective. But maybe you could have had something more with her, like a family."

"Luv, what do I look like to ye? A eunuch? I'm a bloody pirate, a scallywag. We usually don't get married. Furthermore, she's married."

"Oh."

"Yes 'oh'! She's married to Will Turner, once a blacksmith but now captain."

"Captain of a merchant ship or pirate ship?"

"Pirate."

"Well there you go! Pirates can get married too. But I must say that you deserve that you didn't get a chance to marry her for being a complete idiot."

"She deserved better and Will was the better, and the story of Will becoming the captain of a ship is a little more complicated, he-"

"Sshhh," Chrysta hushed him as she placed one of her fingers on his lips, "that's a story for another time, not tonight. We are both tired."

"Yer absolutely right luv. Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Shut up."

"…humf."

Chrysta turned her back to Jack and snuggled in closer to him. Soon his breathing became deep and peaceful as he succumbed to sleep. Chrysta's eyes drooped from tiredness and then she whispered slightly drunkenly, "Thank you Jack, for everything. For making me feel again."

Unbeknownst to her, through his hazy sleep Jack had heard and he relished as his first name rolled from her tongue, beautifully smooth and soothing. He mostly relished in his achievement of making the icy queen feel something, and her admitting to said achievement.

_A/N: I know Chrysta showed more emotion here towards Jack, of course thanks to the alcohol. P_

_Also they are gradually becoming more comfortable near each other, it is inevitable, especially since the moment of 'magical' connection happened between both, with the bright light and all that. Jack felt what she truly felt at times, her loneliness and such._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! At last we are truly getting somewhere with Chrysta, don't you think? P_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**He couldn't tell whom it was yet, because of all the blood leaking onto their face. Jack could not understand how the person still had blood left in their body. He extended his hand to brush bloodied blonde hair from the person's face. At the same moment lightning flashed outside and Jack inhaled sharply as he recognized the person, the ray of lightning lighting all the familiar features. **

_Dum Dum Dum! Who do you think it is? Any guesses?_

_As always, __Review Please__, share your thoughts._

_D_

_-Ana_


	14. Stab to the Heart

**Chapter 14: Stab to the Heart**

_Chrysta walked into the ocean, her feet sinking into the sand. She felt alive and happy, contentment surging through her body like a serene river. The wind blew through her hair, his scent suddenly filling her nostrils. She breathed in deeply and the familiar male musk plus the salty smell of the ocean led her body to relaxation. Soon she was floating lazily in the water her worries gone as the sun warmed her cold flesh._

"_Jack," she whispered. Her silvery eyes widened when she felt strong arms wrap around her body and lift her out of the water. In a whirlwind of sand and water, she was transported suddenly to a dangerous looking cliff. Every jagged rock would be the end of anybody, a treacherous cliff indeed. The wind whistled wildly around her and she turned to the man who held her. Jack Sparrow looked at her intensely, something different in his person. She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek, his eyes held a coldness that at the moment could only be described as detachment. Chrysta looked more deeply into his eyes and saw a flurry of regret in his dark orbs._

"_Jack?" she repeated, with a sudden and unexpected thrust he pushed her off the cliff. Chrysta screamed as her body fell, a weightlessness taking over every nerve. Soon she slowed down and landed in water. She was in the middle of a large body of water and when I wave crashed over her, she sputtered out salt water. In the distance, she saw a dark towering ship heading towards her._

"_HELP!" Chrysta yelled frantically as dark clouds loomed overhead. Feelings of foreboding suddenly made her body shiver. When the ship was in front of her, she saw it was the Black Pearl, a rope ladder was thrown down and she took it hastily. The only name running through her mind was Jack Sparrow; she then got onto the deck. She looked around nervously, the deck completely empty except for an eerie fog. Chrysta looked around and then saw the captain's cabin. She padded towards it, her body almost numb from the cold. She raised her hand to knock but before she could, the door swung open._

_In the cabin was a half naked Jack Sparrow and Jenna; their lips locked in a heated kiss. Chrysta felt a jolt of jealousy and betrayal that almost made her double over. Her attention was taken away from the couple when she heard something behind her, and she was not prepared to see Melinda. A wicked smile was placed on her face as she twirled a dagger around her fingers and with a last conniving look, she plunged the dagger through Chrysta's heart. Chrysta wheezed as blood poured out, a pain so great that she couldn't bear it. Before she could succumb to darkness, she saw a pair of teary blue-grey eyes look at her and soon she was falling back._

_With a jolt, she awoke her silver-grey eyes looking straight into the almost forgotten blue-grey ones. Chrysta felt her eyes flood with tears and her throat constrict painfully, as she fought not to cry._

"_It's alright to cry," said Mya, her hand brushing Chrysta's dark hair away from her face. With that said and the small motherly action, tears poured out from Chrysta's eyes. It felt so peculiar to feel herself cry for she hadn't in years, once it started she couldn't stop, it was like she was making up for all the years she hadn't cried. She stared at her mother through her tearful eyes, a beautiful woman in front of her. Chocolate brown hair was braided to one side and her blue-grey eyes held their own tears too. Mya wore a white gown that made her look angelic and Chrysta noted the delicate crown of white flowers around her head._

"_Mama…" Chrysta choked out, she stared at her mother lovingly. Her eyes widened when her mother seemed to fade._

"_No! Don't go…please!" Chrysta shook her head frantically as more tears spilled out of her eyes. _

"_Take care Chrysta, don't let her win. I love you," with those words said, her mother vanished. Chrysta shuddered as more tears tumbled out of her eyes and soon she started to sob hysterically. She felt arms encircle her comfortingly and she opened her eyes to see Avaline._

"_You take care Chrysta. Listen to your mother's words…don't let her win. I love you too Chrysta and my job is done. Don't let the hurt take over you, feel again completely," Avaline unwrapped her arms from an unbelieving Chrysta._

"_You can't leave now!" _

"_Life has not been very kind to you Chrysta. But I'm sorry it's not our choices if I go or not," with those last words Avaline kissed Chrysta's forehead lovingly and faded away._

Chrysta woke up hysterically to a concerned Jack Sparrow, his eyes holding the recognizable warmth; the early morning sunrays hitting his face. Chrysta noticed tears were running down her face and she jumped out of bed when Jack reached for her.

"Don't touch me! Don't!" she screamed hysterically, for emphasis she grabbed a dagger and pointed it to him. Jack looked at her confusion on his face and a sort of hurt deep in his eyes, which Chrysta was oblivious to. He was also astonished by her loss of control in her emotions, there was something wrong.

"Chrysta calm down. It was just a dream," Jack voice rumbled quietly, trying to calm the maniacal woman in front of him. Chrysta shook her head from side to side, as she dropped the dagger and fell to her knees. Jack was shocked to the core as Chrysta sobbed loudly. He got down from the bed cautiously as he approached her. He yelped when she got up from the floor and wiped her tears hastily.

"It can't be true!" Chrysta ran out of the cabin and Jack right after her, he got a pistol just in case.

When he ran out of the cabin, he saw with awe as the skies darkened and rain began to pour. Jack saw Chrysta heading for the village and he pursued her.

--

Chrysta crashed into Avaline's hut with Jack right behind her and she screamed murderously as she saw a clothed figure over Avaline's dead body. Dark vengeful power surged through her body and the wind outside howled wildly as rain poured angrily down. Jack stumbled backwards when he felt a faint vengeful thirst shoot through his veins and his eyes darkened with anger. Jack saw how Chrysta's eyes turned the darkest black that he had ever seen and the clothed figure backed down and fell cowardly to their knees.

Chrysta walked towards them in angry stealthy steps and with magic, she conjured a long metal shaft. With a powerful inhuman swing, she slammed the shaft against the person's head, and with a gruesome crunch, the figure's head snapped to the side as their head split open. Blood flooded out, as the person fell lifelessly to the floor with a thud. Thunder cracked outside, Chrysta's face was shadowed and pale, she looked deadly. Chrysta dropped to the ground and she crawled towards Avaline's body, she cradled Avaline's head on her lap as she bawled. Jack walked towards her and sat down behind her, wrapping his arms protectively as he did so. He suddenly felt like protecting Chrysta and taking away her pain as he held her delicately in his arms.

"It's alright luv, it's alright," Jack soothed, Chrysta shook her head.

"No it's not alright! I will kill whoever is responsible for this!"

"I think ye already did."

"I killed who did it, but not who's responsible," Chrysta said as tears left the confines of her eyes. Jack held a shadow of question in his eyes but decided it wasn't the right time to ask questions. After a long moment of crying, Chrysta sniffled and opened her mouth to speak. It took a few more moments for her to be able to talk.

"Who is it? Who did I kill?" said Chrysta. There was absolutely no remorse or guilt in her voice, it was a tone void of emotion. There was no shock, there was nothing. Jack hesitated but he unwrapped his arms from her body and moved to the person on the floor, now lying in a large pool of their own blood. Jack slowly removed the blood-soaked clothe and hood covering the person's face and he winced visibly as the red blood wet his hands.

He couldn't tell whom it was yet, because of all the blood leaking onto their face. Jack could not understand how the person still had blood left in their body. He extended his hand to brush bloodied blonde hair from the person's face. At the same moment lightning flashed outside and Jack inhaled sharply as he recognized the person, the ray of lightning lighting all the familiar features. He heard sniffling and he glanced at Chrysta who still sat where he left her, her back to him.

"Who is it?" she asked coldly and Jack sighed.

"John."

"John?" She whispered viciously and thunder roared outside.

"Yes."

"Never knew he had it in him," Chrysta said as she got up and slowly laid Avaline's head on the floor. She stood over John, a wicked coldness caressing the air around them. Jack heard a scrambling in the room to the side, and slowly yet swiftly hid in the shadows of the hut, his pistol at his side. Chrysta remained where she was frozen yet fearless. From the shadows, he noticed something different in Chrysta's eyes, there was feeling and life. Jack stared intently at her silvery eyes; they seemed so enthralling when they were occupied with emotion and feelings, even if they were feelings of hatred and sadness. They mesmerized him, and he saw how there was a glimmer of life behind those eyes now, not the familiar hollowness. His attention then focused on a shadowed person that emerged from the room and dropped what they held.

"You!" They spat viciously, it was a female voice. Without turning around Chrysta sighed annoyed and said, "Yes of course it's me."

The clothed figure's gaze lingered on Chrysta with distaste and then it flickered down to the body at Chrysta's feet. The woman gasped in horror and a choked sob escaped her throat. In a flash, Chrysta's eyes dimmed and they were hollow once again, but it didn't escape Jack's notice that they were glazed over with an unnerving cruelty.

"You! You…you…"

"You _what_? Is that the only word you know?" Chrysta hissed, her back still to the figure. The clothed figure made another choked sob and yelled in rage as she took out a pistol and pointed it at Chrysta.

"You killed him! You KILLED HIM! I HATE YOU! You.. You, WITCH!" The woman yelled hysterically. Chrysta remained cool, a wicked smile flashing across her face.

"Are you going to shoot or not? I'd rather be dead then hear your annoying hysterical cries," the other woman made an indignant sound and Chrysta heard the faint click of a pistol.

"I loved him Chrysta! We were to marry in a few days!"

"Oh what a pity," Chrysta said uninterestingly as she cooed mockingly.

"You heartless witch," the figure spat. Chrysta laughed out, a spiteful laugh ringing through the hut.

"Before you shoot me. Show me who you are," the sorceress suggested.

"Why should I?"

"I want to look into your eyes as you kill me," Chrysta said. Jack looked at Chrysta curiously from the shadows, the other figure not aware of his presence. Jack knew she was up to something.

"You are an unwell woman!"

"So the whole village believes, I have to live up to be the mad sorceress you all think I am. Don't you agree?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you any longer!" The woman screeched as she stomped her foot.

"Show me who you are," Chrysta said as she turned around lazily, a cunning smirk on her face. Jack watched the other woman shudder slightly in fear, but then she straightened and slid the hood and clothe of her face. Jack's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

_A/N: Very sorry for the late update! I shall update the next chapter sooner, I promise! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think about Chrysta's turn in character as she takes revenge for Avaline. Is it good? Bad? I always find it difficult to start changing your character's personality slightly, because I don't want them to become a completely different character. So I would appreciate any opinions they are welcomed._

_-Ana_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**Ye're not going to get away with this Chrysta," he whispered furiously.**

"**I think I just did," was her cool reply, with an infuriating smirk placed on her face.**

_**Review Please! )**_


	15. Kiara

**Chapter 15: Kiara**

A wicked chuckle rumbled out of Chrysta's throat as vengeful heat made its way into her grey eyes.

"Two surprises in one day. Ha, I didn't know you would be capable of following through a plan of this sort, Kiara," Chrysta said as she looked intently at the younger woman in front of her. The other woman had tearstains on her face and her eyes were swollen from crying, her pistol pointed directly at Chrysta's heart. Kiara's red hair was in a long braid and she sniffled wildly. Jack recognized her to be the dancer from the welcome celebration and he knew it was one of Jenna's closest friends.

"I didn't kill her," Kiara's voice was loud and shaky.

"Your fiancée did, and you followed through the plan," the sorceress said vindictively, her composure cool. Kiara reddened in anger and a fierce determination crept into her eyes.

"Tell me…was it worth it? How much did she offer to pay you? Did you know that she knew both of you would be killed?" Chrysta continued to ask, her voice smooth and taunting as she smirked. Kiara shook, either from rage or disbelief, or maybe both.

"SHUT IT!" the redhead screeched as she shook violently.

"Why should I?"

"Because you are a liar!" Kiara yelled, Chrysta's smirk dropped of her face and a serious expression crossed her features.

"You can call me anything but a liar. You can call me mad, crazy, and evil or any other insulting name. But never call me a liar," the sorceress said frigidly, the other woman shivered and knew that the sorceress meant business. In fact, Kiara knew she wasn't a liar, over many years the untrustworthy sneak would always be cruelly honest to everybody. Chrysta knew many secret things about people and over the years used it to get under their skin and promote their own self-loathing. When people were in denial of their own truths, Chrysta being the 'sweetheart' she was always there for them to accept it. She never failed to depress them more than their years of denial did, she helped them with acceptance but she did it in the most hurtful and cold way. She always threw it at people's face in such a calm and callous manner.

"Did you know…" Chrysta started, "that John had a grandmother in this village, who died?"

"Yes! He had one from his father's side and she died last year. By the way I know the story that she was supposed to die 5 years ago and you saved her," Kiara spat, curiously trying to figure out what Chrysta was trying to do.

"Hmm…almost forgot about that, and I wasn't talking about her. I am talking about his other grandmother that lived in this village?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh. I guess he wasn't aware was he? Or else he would have told you," Chrysta whispered, and then she let a bark of cruel laughter escape her lips and thunder clapped outside.

"Aware of what?" Kiara screeched hysterically, not liking where this was going.

"Not a lot of people know. Except for out chief, Melinda, his deceased mother and yours truly…me," Chrysta said stonily as she fluttered her hand to her chest.

"What is it!? Tell me," Kiara said as tears of frustration leaked out of her eyes. Chrysta clucked her tongue and shook her head pitilessly. The redhead knew that what Chrysta was about to say a very important truth, she would prefer not to hear it, but when it came to the sorceress…there was no escaping.

"Let's play a guessing game," Chrysta said with an unnerving smile. Kiara yelled in frustration and stomped her foot, Chrysta looked at her pointedly and shrugged her shoulders.

"His grandmother from his mother side lived in this village… a wonderful woman who took care of me. A sorceress who taught me the ways of the dark," Chrysta said as she smiled darkly at Kiara. Jack's jaw dropped open as he realized whom she was talking about. Kiara looked completely dumbfounded as realization hit her, like a hurricane slamming onto land.

"No," Kiara gasped almost inaudibly and Chrysta cooed mockingly. Kiara began to sob and hyperventilate as she fell to her knees, but with the gun still pointed directly at Chrysta.

"The truth always does hurt…it can bring anybody to their knees," Chrysta said with a menacing undertone.

"I hate you so much! You cruel, cruel witch. Why do you do this to people? Why do you always hurt us with our truth? Why do you make us hate ourselves?" Kiara sobbed, then in a quieter voice Kiara added, "John killed her…"

"I do it because I enjoy seeing people who think that are better than me…which by the way are not…fall into the dark and deep tunnel of self-loathing and hatred. I do it because it is now part of my nature to be cruel…and be cruel with very little guilt," Chrysta whispered viciously. Kiara looked at her with pure hatred.

"Tell me…do you hate yourself right now? For working with an eviler woman than me, who predicted the outcome of this pathetic plan? Who forgot to tell you and poor unknowing John important details?" Chrysta talked cruelly yet dauntingly. Jack was still mesmerized by her and he couldn't help but just stare at her in wonder and a sort of respect. Kiara let out a choked sob and replied in a small voice.

"You have no idea."

Chrysta gave a flashy and satisfied smile. A smile that didn't light her features but only gave them a sinister shadow, one that can make fear creep into anybody's soul.

Jack's brain was winding and realized that Chrysta's emotionless attitude had limits. When John killed Avaline, that had been crossing the line and somebody knew that, namely the person that sent John to kill her. Unfortunately, Jack realized that killing Avaline unleashed a darker and stronger power in Chrysta, one that he doubted the person had wanted to unleash. The person had just wanted to break her, but they failed.

"Good. It really is amazing how you are weak and pathetic, it is amusing how you all tried to kick me down…believing you are something greater than me but then I was always there to prove you wrong. How I _do_ enjoy it."

"I now realize what you have been after all these years Chrysta…you have been after revenge! Against us because we chose her side and rejected you!" Kiara yelled with realization. Chrysta rolled her eyes as she pursed her lips and clapped slowly.

"Pathetic," the sorceress said slowly, "truly and entirely pathetic. I thought it was always quite obvious."

"We all thought you were planning something worse…and Melinda mentioned you were after something powerful that would be used against us…to kill us."

"You stupid, stupid girl," Chrysta mumbled, "I don't need anything powerful. For I am already quite powerful. Plus, I have used so much more…hurtful things against the villagers. Just with their regretful or unknown truths."

Chrysta smiled lucidly and muttered, "The dark arts are truly the art of the world. Teaches you to be cruel with no remorse, it makes you strong and let me tell you…the strong always survive."

Kiara was overwhelmed and she started to cry once again, while Chrysta smirked. Jack became alert, quite shocked with everything he had heard, from the beginning until now.

"It is time to say good bye witch! And let it be known that you aren't strong and you will die now," Kiara yelled as she prepared her gun and with a click unlocked the safety.

Chrysta smiled deviously as she put her hands up. She didn't look like a woman who had a pistol aimed at her, but a woman with the pistol aimed.

"Good bye Kiara."

A gunshot rang out and she crumpled to the floor in a mess of silken clothe.

"Pity."

"I don't think ye do feel that," Jack whispered as he emerged from the shadows. Chrysta smirked but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Or maybe ye do," Jack said as he dropped his smoking pistol to the floor.

"Yes maybe I do."

They both sat down pointlessly, yet emotionally and physically exhausted for a long while. Chrysta then crawled to where Kiara's body lay and retrieved the object she had dropped when she saw Chrysta. She opened the familiar pouch and it was filled with diamonds, emeralds and rubies. Chrysta remembered when she had given this to Avaline after she had been to the cave for the first time. The rain stopped, and Jack could see light peeking through the hut door, he closed his eyes and relaxed as he heard Chrysta crawl back towards him, he felt a smooth hand caress his cheek and soft lips press against his temple.

The relaxed moment was broken when they heard shouting and the stomping of running feet towards the cabin.

"Go! Go out the back door quickly! It is through that room," Chrysta said quickly yet calmly.

"What? Ye can't be blamed for all this! Ye will be killed!" Jack said angrily and surprised. Chrysta shrugged her shoulders, got up and grabbed his pistol.

"Go," She said stiffly and forcefully as she stared straight into his eyes stubbornly the pistol to her side. Jack as stubborn as her stood his ground and the hut door crashed open. There was a collective gasp. The witnesses saw three bloodied bodies on the ground, Chrysta and Jack, a pistol aimed at a very angry Jack Sparrow. Jack looked at the gun pointed between his eyes and for a fleeting moment admired Chrysta for her quick thinking, but the anger roared again through his body as he realized the situation she purposely placed herself in.

Chrysta's back was to the door, and she smirked at Jack. Knowing that Jack knew she framed herself to look like the murderess of all three people.

"Ye're not going to get away with this Chrysta," he whispered furiously.

"I think I just did," was her cool reply, with an infuriating smirk placed on her face.

--

She sat in her father's large cabin, at his table. Chrysta looked at the table feigning complete interest of its design, and purposely ignoring her…'father'.

"Why did you kill them all?"

Silence. It had been hours since he had been asking her questions in this room. Hours sitting on the hard chair. Hours with her lips sealed. Hours in complete silence except for the occasional question from her father. Her father sighed loudly, he felt like screaming.

She peered a glance at him and felt a small guiltiness, but shoved it away. No. Be emotionless. She kept repeating to herself, she had felt too much anger and revenge today. Then _sigh_. Another sigh from her father. She growled in annoyance and he looked at her. His chubby face shadowy from tiredness, his dark eyes wary.

He looked at his daughter. His beautiful daughter. Her features sharp and unfriendly, adorned with arctic eyes that can freeze somebody on the spot and intimidate even him, her 'father'. Within her depths, he saw no emotion, not even the waver of tiredness. Through the years, he would think back on his mistakes. And he realized she wasn't the mistake. The mistake was treating her as if she was the mistake, and today the village had paid the consequences. Three people were murdered. Avaline, John and Kiara.

"I think we should celebrate," her cool voice slithered out of her throat. Chief Ahanu looked at her incredulously but kept his mouth shut, he wanted her to continue talking. For the last couple of many hours, he had tried to make her talk. There was a long pause.

"Are you not going to ask why we should celebrate?" Chrysta said as she raised her eyebrows. Ahanu took the hint that she wanted him to ask it, so he did.

"Why should we celebrate?" He grumbled and sighed. Chrysta smiled in mock happiness and replied.

"Because, oh dear _daddy!_ You just realized that treating me, as the mistake…was in fact a mistake. Now let me ask you a question, how do you feel about the consequences?" Chrysta said as she widened her eyes innocently and blinked for added effect, and she knew she was getting under his skin. Chief Ahanu felt overwhelmed, not angered, just overwhelmed. And Chrysta suddenly felt very angry and resentful.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Well then, I don't want to talk about today."

Silence. Again that cursed silence. Chief Ahanu sighed loudly and put his face in his hands. Then the silence was broken. Chrysta thrummed her fingers against the table. Thrum. Thrum. Thrum. THRUM. Then she started tapping her fingers…tap, tap, tap, TAP! And it alternated. Ahanu rolled his eyes skyward and sent a prayer, and he rubbed his temples in an attempt to not scream. _Patience. Patience. _He kept repeating to himself.

"Patience is a virtue, you know?" Chyrsta said. The chief sighed again.

"Yes."

"I didn't kill them all," Chrysta said at last.

"Really? Then who did? Captain Jack? Who you had a pistol pointed between his eyes and he was completely defenseless?"

"No."

"Well then, don't say you didn't kill them all, because YOU did!"

"No actually I didn't kill them all," Chrysta piped up as she raised an eyebrow, daring him to talk back. And that's what he just did.

"And I'm not your real father!" He said sarcastically. Chrysta gave a snort.

"I would actually believe that, so don't joke like that if you don't mean it. You _are_ joking right?"

Chief Ahanu looked at her befuddled, and did the only thing he felt like doing hours ago. He screamed. Chrysta merely sat there her composure as usual composed. With an eyebrow quirked, it just added fuel to his scream. The door slammed open as about ten men came in with weapons at the ready, pointed at the witch. They looked confused for a moment as they saw their chief screaming in agony as if in great pain and a completely composed young woman across with an eyebrow quirked and a small smile on her lips.

"What are you doing to him?" Yelled a younger man entirely frightened.

"Nothing," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. The screaming then stopped as the air ran out of his lungs, and there sat a wheezing chief Ahanu with a red tomato-like face.

"Are you okay? _Chief_?" Chrysta asked.

The chief glared at her, his patience completely gone. With a pointed look directed at her, he got up from his chair and stormed out of the room. The men suddenly showing complete terror towards the woman on the chair across the room who was now examining her nails. She peered up at them and a small bitter smile quirked at the corners of her lips.

"Boo!"

With that said the men scrambled out of the room, all shoving each other out of the way to get out and then the door slammed shut. Leaving a sniggering Chrysta behind.

_A/N: Thank you to all the amazing reviewers! You are all awesome and you always make my day. Every time I see those reviews I do a happy dance! P_

_Well here was another not very easy to write chapter, I hope it was okay and that you all enjoyed it. _

_-Ana_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**Why now?" she whispered as she looked at his lips and then back into his eyes, Davis swallowed hard.**

"**I see somebody has taken your interest from me. I want my chance to make you mine, and I see I now have a rival," Davis said honestly. **

_--And Davis is back in the story people, he may just be a rival for a certain pirate! Hint, hint…nudge, nudge! May Jack be wanting a certain woman back? Or is the woman in his grasp straying?_

_You decide...until the next update! :D_

_Review Please!_


	16. Hell and Her Devil

**Chapter 16: Hell and Her Devil**

Chrysta knew she could escape easily, but she decided to stay put. Moreover, she was quite exhausted and she knew that she had to save her energy for what was coming. She sat at the table stiffly, a small hurt was bubbling in her frozen heart at the thought of Avaline, Chrysta felt anger bubbling up too, but she pushed it away easily. She breathed in deeply and soon all feelings of hurt, revenge and anger disappeared, leaving her emotionless.

The door to the 'questioning' room slammed open, and the person she least wanted to see waltzed in with an air of odious superiority. Chrysta looked at her stepmother coldly and in spite of the lack of emotion in her gaze, there was a gleam of hatred. On the other hand, Melinda looked at her with hatred that radiated in waves from her person, and there was that disgustingly manipulative smile on her face.

"Chrysta dear," Melinda nodded acknowledging her with an air of smugness. She plopped down on a chair as she clasped her hands and pursed her lips expectantly. Chrysta remained silent and impassive.

"I am sorry for your loss. Avaline _was_ a good person," Melinda said with mock consideration, as she made it completely clear in her tone, that indeed she was not sorry. Chrysta remained seated as she emotionlessly stared at the lady in front of her, her eyes hooded with hatred.

"Anyways, I just came to say that I convinced your father and the villagers that you shouldn't be executed for the murder of John and Kiara yet," Melinda said, "For I know that you didn't kill Avaline."

Chrysta chuckled darkly, and even though Melinda felt in control of Chrysta's situation, she couldn't help a shiver of dread run down her spine. Chrysta was supposed to be clearly upset about Avaline, to the point of crying and yet there sat the composed witch.

"How are you so sure I didn't kill Avaline? Maybe I decided I wanted the woman out of my life?" Chrysta asked testily and coldly. Melinda blinked and she faltered, but then she let a sickeningly sweet smile grace her lips.

"Because I know you would never do that."

"Then I wonder why John would do such a thing, if in fact it was his own grandmother," Chrysta replied. Melinda's jaw dropped open; it was Chrysta's turn to return the sickening sweet smile.

"Unless of course…the person who ordered him to murder his grandmother purposely didn't inform him of that piece of information. Avaline kept many secrets and that was one of them. Very few people knew or know that little piece of information," Chrysta continued, "and those who do, believe I would be the only one capable of murdering Avaline, at least more than him and Kiara, since I'm the evil, sneaky sorceress. However, I have a question; you of all people… the one who hates me unconditionally…strongly believes I didn't murder her. So, why is it that has you believing I didn't murder her?" Chrysta said her smile turning into a smug and testy smirk.

Melinda's eyes darted to Chrysta's eyes then to Chrysta's unsettling smirk. She was at loss for words and Chrysta could feel a sense of cruel yet endearing satisfaction in her hollow soul.

"I- I well, I know you loved Avaline a lot. I believe you aren't _that_ cruel," Melinda said quickly trying to compose herself.

"Yet! I was cruel enough to kill John and his defenseless fiancée," Chrysta said forming a derisive pout on her lips. Melinda's eyes flashed with anger and hatred as she replied coldly.

"You were angry John killed the only person you cared for witch," Melinda spat, "and I highly doubt that you killed Kiara for no reason. She probably threatened you after you killed the person she loved, and you weren't going to merely stand there."

"Oh really?" Chrysta said a devious glint in her eye.

"Yes!"

"Who ever said John killed Avaline? How are you so sure it wasn't Kiara?"

Melinda looked at her shocked and her eyes darted nervously, she then cleared her throat to answer.

"B-because…Kiara was a coward, she wouldn't kill anybody."

Chrysta's eyes flashed and she smirked as she leaned forward.

"I won't take that answer, _stepmother_. Although I do agree, Kiara was a coward. Now, tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Melinda spat nervously. Chrysta smirked as she examined her nails and then met Melinda's eyes straight on. Melinda shifted uncomfortably but seemed to not be able to look away from the grey irises.

"You planned the murder of Avaline. You sent John and Kiara to do your dirty work, promising them good fortune. But you knew they wouldn't live through it, you knew I would kill them," Chrysta started, an insane glint in her eye as she smiled maliciously. She rose from her seat and so did Melinda out of fear.

"I have known for many years now that you are after the Atlantean treasure and you have made it clear that I knew something about this island. I am not a fool. You have tried breaking me along the way, breaking me so that I wouldn't fight you off and lead you to the treasure, completely defeated. However, I am not defeated and I'm definitely not broken," Chrysta said. Melinda looked at her aghast, but then smirked cruelly, one that rivaled Chrysta's.

"Oh but dear Chrysta, you are broken, and soon enough you will be defeated. I promise you that," Melinda said spitefully. Chrysta looked at her ruthlessly. Her soul and her heart may be hollow, but she was not broken and she would definitely _never_ be defeated. Melinda turned around to the door and opened it.

"By the way you may leave now," Melinda said as she pointed out the door, "I have the power to see who goes and who dies, and I've decided you can live. Of course that is for now, because once I get what I want, you will be dead the very next second. So take advantage and do what ever you have to do to locate the treasure, because time may be running out, in other words my patience may be wearing thin and the end of your life may be near."

Chrysta walked up to her and whispered dangerously. It took all of Melinda's strength to not back down from the intimidating young woman.

"Is that a threat?"

"If you take it as one, then yes."

"Well, be careful who you threaten because-"

"Are you threatening me? Chrysta?"

"Hell yes."

"Then go to hell."

"I'm already in some sort of hell," Chrysta mumbled as she left without another word. Melinda stood there looking triumphant and then whispered to herself.

"And I'm the devil of that hell."

--

Chrysta walked out of the 'interrogation hut', everybody she passed looked at her fearfully and some very brave ones, hatefully. She rolled her eyes, knowing they weren't used to her parading around their village. Especially since, they did not expect Melinda to let her go. Everybody knew of Melinda's hatred towards her sorceress stepdaughter and they had expected her to execute Chrysta in the blink of an eye. Many people were confused, but they believed in Melinda.

She swiftly walked through the village, the sun warming her skin pleasantly. Chrysta jumped and squirmed roughly, as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth. They pulled her behind a hut and nobody had noticed. Chrysta bit hard down on the hand and elbowed the man in the ribs. He let out a growl and let her go as he fell onto his buttocks. Chrysta turned around her eyes demon-controlled.

"Davis," She hissed, "what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Chrysta ferociously kicked his shin and he let out another growl.

"Nothing is wrong with me! I just needed to talk to you…alone," He said, his greenish-brown eyes looking at her silvery ones. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, and then plumped down onto the dirt ground, beside him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Chrysta asked, "the weather?"

Chrysta knew Davis was John's friend and she wasn't sure if he was informed of his…death. Davis knew Chrysta didn't want to talk about John's death, and quite frankly he didn't either. Plus Davis and Chrysta hadn't been in talking terms for about two months so far and he missed her dearly, therefore he was here to inform her of that.

"The weather is quite nice today, but we aren't here to talk about the weather," Davis said serenely.

"Pity, I thought you would want to start to talk to me about normal things like we used to, and I'll admit that I miss you, "Chrysta said as she looked at him with an impassive face. Davis looked shocked but then he gave her a nasty look.

"Oh, and I have always been in love with your father," Davis said sarcastically, since he didn't believe she missed him.

"Hmm…how sad. I never knew you liked chubby men," Chrysta said with a small smile as she playfully nudged him. Davis was completely shocked and wasn't sure if he was in a dream…or nightmare. Chrysta was acting so differently and friendly, he wasn't sure if she was trying to completely avoid the subject by throwing him off or if it wasn't an act and she meant it. Her eyes were so sincere and honest. Davis was seriously confused. He also noticed a life behind her once hollow eyes. He shook his head not believing how much she had changed in a month with that _pirate_ around her.

"I really do mean it, Davis. And if you want talk about John's death…just please give me time. It's too fresh in my mind and believe it or not, it bothers me," Chrysta said as she inhaled raggedly a small tear escaped her eye. She went to wipe it but Davis beat her too it. He wiped it slowly and delicately, making her skin flush and her heart beat faster.

"I don't want you to talk about it. I just want to be here for you, right now," Davis said as he felt emotions for the sorceress rise.

"You are here right now, but how about if you aren't after? What will I do when you leave me again? Or worse betray me?" Chrysta whispered.

"I will never betray you. I could have worked for Melinda and yet I declined, I told John not to and as much as it pains me to say it. He deserved what you did to him," Davis whispered back. Chrysta was quiet.

"I just wanted to make that clear, and I'm here to offer an apology for my actions a few months ago, I shouldn't have lost patience with you especially since you were having a very difficult time with that potion. Just know this Chrysta, that when you started getting sick, it nearly killed me to see you that way, and I have been needing to apologize to you for trying to tell you what to do," Davis said as he brushed his hair out of his face. Chrysta smiled softly and she leaned in closer to him.

"Why now?" she whispered as she looked at his lips and then back into his eyes. Davis swallowed hard.

"I see somebody has taken your interest from me. I want my chance to make you mine, and I see I now have a rival," Davis said honestly.

Chrysta smiled devilishly and her eyes twinkled prettily, she then brought one of her silky legs to the other side of Davis and she straddled him. For some reason, it made her heart swell when he admitted his insecurity about a certain pirate; it was only the simple fact that he wanted her and appreciated her. She also felt amazingly happy, when he admitted his care for her.

His eyes widened and he couldn't help but think she looked positively delicious. The sun streamed onto her pale skin, her eyes were a dark silver delicately adorned with long black lashes and her lips looked positively luscious. Her features were sharp but prominent and that made her so distinctive. She cupped his face and looked at his lips hungrily, and he ate the sizzling scene she made with his eyes. Such a different woman than the one a few months ago, this one was more carefree, lively and very ardent.

_She was on the cliff edge, and her cape whipped behind her. It was nighttime and Davis walked to her. She had always intrigued him, but the villagers treated her like filth and like an enemy, so he always had to put up an act and fake to have interest in her half-sister. He knew she had helped many people, unknown by them. Avaline had taught her how to brew potions to cure people, the old sorceress not able to anymore from her growing blindness, so it was Chrysta that always made the perfect potions and medicines and she delivered them to Avaline, whom gave it to the sick villagers._

_Davis had feelings for her and they had been sneaking together to her cabin. Of course, it was all an innocent act, and they had a very unromantic relationship, although sometimes they would sneak awkward kisses. There had always been lack of feeling and friendliness, but they would spend comfortable quiet nights together just reading or brewing potions and medicines. As she muttered incantations and poured the ingredients, he was busy chopping and cutting the ingredients. She was always very cold towards him, but not cruel at all. She was just very isolated and guarded, and when she kissed, it was like kissing cushioned unmoving stone._

_When he was side by side with her on the edge of the cliff, she looked at him. He saw a flicker of happiness in her orbs but soon it was gone. They then silently agreed to go to her cabin. Once they were there, they had gone into her bedroom. She had changed her clothing in front of him as he lay in the middle of the bed, but with her bare back towards him and short bloomers. He loved the way her silk nightgown slid onto her like water, and he knew she knew he was staring at her. Chrysta glanced back at him with an emotionless wry smile. She crawled onto the bed and yawned, the tiredness starting to show. She had her too thin legs curled beneath her and her hair was slightly messy._

"_Tired?" Davis asked._

"_Hmm?…Oh yes," Chrysta replied as she looked at him. She slid towards him and lay down, her backside up as she planted the side of her face onto the puffy pillow, still looking at him. _

"_You are tense," Davis pointed out. Chrysta just looked at him as he moved lower and straddled her lower back, at first she stiffened and he sighed. He then leaned forwards, brushed her long hair to the side exposing her neck and kissed the fair skin. Goosebumps erupted onto her porcelain skin and he smiled. Chrysta felt him smile onto her neck and she let out a breath._

"_Relax Chrysta," Davis whispered soothingly. He felt her body relax slightly and he started to rub her back trying to loosen the tension. Slowly the tension ebbed away and Chrysta sighed contentedly. He then lay next to her as he looked at the ceiling._

"_Thank you for always being here for me and keeping me company," she whispered._

"_You know I'll always be there for you," he shrugged as he glanced at her. She then surprised him when she sat up and leaned towards him. She was edgy and she wasn't smiling, her eyes hollow. The moonlight making her look sickly pale and defeated. He knew she was exhausted; the deep black circles under her eyes an obvious indication. Davis also knew she hadn't been eating lately, her cheekbones jutted out of her sallow skin in a sickening way. Yet he still thought she was beautiful, he just knew that she was having a hard time at the moment with the complex potion she had been brewing for weeks now, and failing every time she did. Chrysta wasn't one for failure in the dark arts and he knew it was affecting her._

_She then placed her hands on his chest stiffly and leaned forward. Chrysta's lips hovered over his, and even though she wasn't a very fervent kisser, Davis loved the feel of her lips on his own, even if they were frigid and unmoving. She then placed her lips on his gently and shyly, and when she rose, she blushed. She lay down again, her back to him and he sighed. He then hugged her from behind and she stiffened like always. But soon they fell asleep peacefully._

Davis was snapped back to reality when Chrysta grinded her hips against his sensually and she breathed onto his lips, making them tingle. He groaned and he pushed his hips up against hers and she moaned when she felt his arousal. Davis grabbed her waist, pressed her more to him, and kissed her cheek. A sweet lingering kiss on her cheek that made her blush and feel hot all over. She rolled her hips against him again and arched her back as his arousal pushed against her centre, pleasure tingling through her whole body. She looked at him with lustful eyes and her lips were moist and parted.

"Kiss me…_Davis_," she demanded softly, her voice husky and sensual. It was like an invisible caress that touched every nerve of his. He gently grabbed the back of her head and pushed it forward. He expected them to be unmoving like always and for the kiss to be hesitant, but he was proven completely wrong. Chrysta's lips fluttered over his zealously as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips parted his and she nipped at his upper lip as he thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth. Her taste was exotic in every erotic and thrilling way. He groaned when her velvety tongue came into contact with his and she massaged it splendidly. She then broke the kiss for breath as she panted.

"We should get in fights more often, making up is quite thrilling," she said breathlessly as she nibbled his earlobe and he then turned his head to kiss her scarred temple.

"I agree," he said gruffly, "where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

"From a very good teacher," replied a velvety low male voice. Chrysta felt her back tingle and her eyes widened, when she recognized the voice. She flung herself off Davis as they both scrambled onto their feet.

"Captain Jack," she said coolly although her face was completely flushed from embarrassment. Jack noticed the use of his title, and he actually did not like her using it. He much preferred when she used his real name. The pirate threw her an impassive look and then continued to glare at Davis. Chrysta's eyes darted between both men and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's all go to my cabin and talk about the treasure and maybe even examine the slate," Chrysta suggested.

Both men nodded, and they both glared at each other as they started to follow Chrysta. The stubborn males pushed away the tiny feelings of betrayal and hurt from their hearts, and instead filled it with anger for each other and a certain sorceress.

_A/N: Here's another chapter, hopefully it was okay and you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you think about this little twist in the story, I need feedback fellow readers. Tell me if you like it or not?_

_And thank you to my amazing reviewers, you all make me keep going! You're the fuel to the fire! P_

_-Ana_


	17. We Have Nothing

**Chapter 17: We Have Nothing**

Pure fury and hatred. That is all Jenna felt at the moment. Kiara and John murdered by her half-sister Chrysta, but all the resentment she felt was towards her stepmother Melinda.

Melinda was taking things too far, she had known they would be killed, she said so herself and yet she didn't give a rat's ass who lived or who died…as long as she got the damned Atlantean treasure. Jenna decided she wouldn't work for her any longer, all Melinda had caused was for hatred and fear to eat at the villager's hearts. She had portrayed herself as a good leader who only had good intentions and wanted to drive the 'evil' sorceress away, but Jenna now knew better.

People were never what they seemed, Melinda was not what she seemed. She was a conniving and selfish woman, only interested in getting the treasure. She had wanted to break Chrysta with Avaline's death, but after the Melinda's interrogation with the sorceress earlier, her stepmother seemed troubled. And when she was troubled, that meant her scheme didn't work out as planned.

Jenna walked into her hut and threw herself onto her bed of furs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to rid her thoughts Kiara and John, her now dead friends. As she took another deep breath her heart raced when she smelt the undeniable male scent of Jack Sparrow. Memories of the night she was with him flashed through her mind; he was a God in bed, his every movement strong and powerful, yet with a gentleness that can drive any woman mad with desire. His body was as Godly as his talent in bed, he was undoubtedly the perfect epitome of male sexuality. Jenna let out a breathy sigh as she remembered his sea-roughened hands caress her skin in the most erotic of caresses, as he tasted her, his tongue maneuvering expertly as he explored her mouth.

Jenna got up from her bed, as she realized she wanted another night like that with Jack. Usually she would have a man only once and that was enough for her, but Jack was quite amazing in bed and she wanted him. The only problem was Chrysta seemed to always be with him lately, Jenna would have to work to get him alone.

--

Chrysta, Davis and Jack walked towards her cabin. Nervousness erupted inside of her, a feeling she never got, at least not this bad. Chrysta hissed in anger, she didn't want to get to her cabin ever because she was somewhat afraid of talking to both men.

Well, Davis had a right to be angry, because two months ago she had collapsed from exhaustion and lack of food. She had been in a deep sleep for about two days, as Avaline tried to 'revive' her. It had been all the stress, very little intake of food, and lack of sleep that had made her collapse; she had been very sick.

Davis had been completely worried and he didn't sleep a wink all those days and stayed at her side for hours at a time. When she woke up he was overjoyed but soon he got extremely angry at her for not thinking about her health and he demanded her to stop working on the potion. Chrysta disregarded him and told him to leave her alone. After the argument, both didn't see each other or talk to each other, until today and she knew it hurt him that she had turned to the pirate, filling in his gap.

Jack though, didn't have a reason to be angry. At least she didn't think so, Davis and Chrysta had a sort of relationship before Jack. Plus, Jack was a womanizer, he shouldn't care who she was with and she was just another woman, he could go back to Jenna for all she cared. Jack and Chrysta had those few breathtaking kisses, but they were nothing to her and she was sure they meant nothing to him too. She was just another _woman_.

When she entered her cabin, she felt an arm grab her wrist painfully and drag her to her bedroom.

"Jack! Stop it!" she growled. Jack flung her onto the bed and slammed the door at a very angry Davis's face. Chrysta heard Jack lock the door and Davis knocking on it hard. Chrysta got off the bed onto the floor as she saw Jack turn around fiercely, his face a cold and impassive mask. Chrysta eyed a discarded dagger near his feet and then looked back at him, he gave her a smirk and kicked the dagger behind him. Chrysta felt a flutter of fear run through her spine, but it was mixed with a sort of unexplainable thrill. The thrill she always experienced when it came to thoughts of Jack Sparrow and what he could do to her.

Jack could feel her apprehension. He had felt a small betrayal and it had hurt disbelievingly when he had seen her kissing Davis. A question going through his head, why? Why did it hurt as much as it did? He didn't know, and wasn't sure if he did want to know.

Chrysta saw a bit of question in his eyes, and she tried to read his mind but his mind was quite strong at the moment. His mind somehow resisted, and she was unnerved that he was able to block her.

"Sparrow what do you want?" Chrysta said darkly, but Jack didn't miss the quaver of fear in her cold voice.

"I want answers," he said flatly yet roughly as he approached her slowly. Chrysta felt an unease as he approached, her body wanting to back away but her mind resisting to that urge. Jack could see her inner battle, her emotions splayed in her eyes. Her beautiful silvery-grey eyes. He was very close to her, his dark eyes staring into her pale ones, making out each intricate detail in her orbs.

"What kind of answers?" she said, her voice stronger than she felt. Jack sighed, some of his anger somewhat cooled by her frigid voice.

"I want the truth about you and Davis," he said, a jolt of jealousy flashing angrily through his dark orbs and Chrysta suddenly felt upset.

"Why does it matter? You and me have nothing," she said frigidly as she stepped away from him and turned her back to him; Chrysta completely missing the shocked and hurt in his eyes at that statement.

Jack was perplexed, he was _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow and he wasn't used to women stating things such as what Chrysta stated. For lord's sake, he had even seduced faithful wives into his bed. Anger soon consumed him, directed at Chrysta and himself. He always knew being with women meant nothing, they had nothing, so why was he angry if Chrysta stated what he believed? Why was he hurt by what she stated? He shook his head, making the excuse that it was a kick to the ego especially since he hadn't even bedded her. But somewhere at the back of his mind, it stated differently, it stated he may have deeper feelings for her. At that thought, Jack almost gagged.

"Just curious, tis' all luv," Jack stated impassively, as if the statement had no effect. With Jack's answer Chrysta confirmed that they indeed had nothing, and she couldn't help a bit of hurt in her chest.

"He has always been there for me, for many years. We had a sort of awkward relationship, but I became somewhat sick two months ago. I was brewing a very complicated potion and it had affected me negatively. So Davis and I argued and we didn't speak until today, where I initiated our kiss," Chrysta said blankly. Jack felt a spark of fury at the mention of their kiss, and another jolt of jealousy at the reminder of her lips on Davis's. Jack knew that he could be quite possessive at times, like when it came to his beloved rum, but he didn't understand why he suddenly felt a possession towards the wintry sorceress.

"Ah, well you are quite the little trollop aren't ye luv?" Jack said with a nasty undertone. Chrysta whipped around and slapped him. Her eyes heated as she spoke menacingly, his cheek searing painfully as he turned angrily towards her.

"Don't you dare call me a trollop…you, you male whore!" Chrysta yelled. Jack was baffled at her retort.

"_Male whore_?" he said quietly and indignantly, his eyes darkening with threat. Chrysta straightened herself up to her full height, and her cool demeanor came in full force.

"You are the one always going around at night, taking different women. I personally don't see a very large difference between the whore's you bed and you, in that aspect," Chrysta said coldly, her eyes icy and impenetrable, "I have no idea how women can just throw themselves at you…a vile, dissolute _pirate_ is all you are."

Jack felt beyond angry and he chuckled darkly. A laugh that prevented him from striking the insufferable woman.

"Don't act like ye didn't want me, I'm sure if I tried a little harder, ye would have thrown yerself at me," Jack said menacingly, as he took a step closer to her, "When you kissed me, I was able to see in yer eyes that ye wanted me to make ye mine, at least for a night-"

"Don't be ridiculous! You were just filling Davis' gap for a while, well partially…because he may have just made me his already," Chrysta retorted icily and confidently, although inside she was trembling. She knew she had wanted him too, and him knowing that upset her even more. She was being a complete hypocrite and she knew it.

The part saying Davis may have just made her his was a complete lie, but Jack's expression told her he believed it, and it shocked Chrysta completely when she saw a small hurt in his eyes for the first time. It was fleeting but she knew she hadn't imagined it, she almost felt guilty. Almost.

Jack then smirked, his emotions masked once again. Chrysta noticed that he was almost as good at masking his emotions as her, and it shocked her. She never met anybody, who was able to mask their emotions almost as well as her.

"Fine then luv, I felt the same way. Ye were filling in the Tortugan whore gap for me and I know it's me ye want…not Davis," Jack said with a infuriating smirk, his gaze locked solidly on hers. Chrysta felt a pang of anger and hurt. She closed her eyes tightly in frustration and then opened them, he had stepped closer to her. They were going in circles, each taking turns in trying to hurt the other, and Chrysta was getting tired of it all.

His smirk had disappeared and there was no emotion splayed across his face, just a small look of wonder as he lifted his hand and brushed a dark straight tendril from her face. He lightly wrapped an arm around her waist, and Chrysta inhaled deeply. His scent relaxing her, he looked into her eyes and she saw a deep unrecognizable emotion in his eyes that unnerved her but comforted her all the same. Everything about her and Jack, was a perplex puzzle. Both individuals unpredictable, indefinable, and independent from years of being shunned and hated.

"We are so alike Chrys…I've realized that," Jack said lowly as he looked into her eyes, memorizing them as much as he could and he had no idea why he was. Chrysta looked back into his eyes, both their eyes forming an intense and unmoving connection.

"We are," she replied, "but we are so different too."

Jack snarled as grasped her chin and turned it to the side, he lightly traced her scar as he whispered in her ear, "Hardly."

Chrysta's mouth opened slightly, as he traced her jaw with one of his long fingers. Her mouth was bone dry and she licked her lips, trying to moisten them. Jack groaned lightly as he saw her pink tongue dart out. Even though a part of him told him not too, he lowered his mouth to the corner of her lips. He felt her arms snake upwards and felt her tangle her fingers into his mane, she pushed him closer to her as she pressed her lips fully on his and pried his mouth open roughly, he bit her lip as a sort of punishment. Both lost in the kiss, all coherent thoughts gone. They both fought for dominance the kiss turning rough. Chrysta yelped when she felt Jack push her lips away from his roughly, his firm hold still on her. He twisted her around, as she wiggled in his slightly painful grip. Her eyes widened when she realized she had kissed him once again on her own accord, and slapped herself mentally for showing weakness.

Her derriere was against his lean hips, his arousal pressed against her warm body. She squirmed in his grip trying to pry herself loose, and her body moved deliciously against his and he growled in her ear. As he whispered hotly in her ear, "Why fight me luv, if ye want me so much? Ye know, I know ye want it, give into me luv. If we are nothing than why not just give ourselves that dark promise of pleasure? Then we will move on like…._nothing_."

The last word he said was spoken with a viciousness that chilled the sorceress. Chrysta whimpered as he swiveled his hips against her, heat pooling between her thighs. Jack snaked an arm towards her neck a smirk firmly in place, as he rubbed it sensually yet roughly. He knew he was being rough, but he knew he wasn't hurting her too much. In fact it was more of the opposite and he was taking out his anger, with his rough yet pleasurable ministrations. He knew if he continued she would give in.

He pushed her onto the bed and she bounced onto it, her bloodied night-dress riding up and showing her white bloomers. She was breathing rapidly, her chest rising and falling. Chrysta's cheeks were flushed pink, her lips were moist and swollen from the rough kiss, and her eyes were a pool of blackened silver. She was undoubtedly aroused. Jack crawled up the bed, and she tried to scramble away from him, by turning around and trying to crawl to the other side but he didn't let her.

He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her back flush against his solid chest, her legs on each side of his with her front facing away from him. One of his arms was around her abdomen and the other threaded into her silky tresses. He tugged at her head making her head push back and expose her neck. He nuzzled the side of her exposed neck and licked her sweet skin. Chrysta moaned quietly, Jack feeling the delicate vibrations from her throat on his tongue and he smiled smugly onto her skin as he planted a light kiss to it.

"S-sparro-"

"Jack," he said harshly as he bit her smooth, soft skin. She cried out lightly in pain and he kissed the angry red skin, where he bit. He then sucked on it keenly, soothing it as she moaned. Meanwhile his hips pushed up against her back.

"Mmmm. Jack," she moaned sensually. Jack groaned when he heard his name roll of her tongue in the most sultry way possible, his name moaned out salaciously and full of promise. An empty promise, he reminded himself. He pushed the thought away when Chrysta roughly twisted in his arms. He gripped her harder.

"Jack…please let me go," she said breathlessly, "_please_. I can't do this with you."

"I'm not stopping now," he growled, as he twisted her in his arms for her to face him. Her eyes now looking into his dark seductive ones. When Jack saw her eyes, he let go of her like she burned him. He got of the bed and left without another word.

Chrysta watched him go as Davis ran in, and she pulled her dress down which had ridden up to her naval. When she heard the cabin door slam shut, indicating Jack had left, she let a tear leave her eye. Davis quickly ran to her and wrapped her in his arms comfortingly, he noticed an angry red mark on her neck. He had heard mostly everything including when they had gotten…physical. But right now he knew Chrysta was confused with her feelings, and she needed somebody to comfort her. She had lost Avaline, and he knew she wasn't sure of her feelings for him or for the damned pirate.

--

Jack walked to the village, anger, confusion and fear swirling inside of him. He needed to get drunk, he needed to get things off his mind, namely Chrysta. He had let go of her when he saw her eyes. Her silvery depths had been filled with fear, and one thing Jack couldn't stand was when a woman feared his touch.

Unknowing to Jack, she hadn't feared his touch, but she had feared what his touch can incite. Chrysta was scared, because she knew that what they had couldn't be considered nothing. At the moment it was a mutual caring and a passionate attraction for each other, but with a touch and a moment of making their bodies each others, the caring and attraction could and most likely would become something much deeper.

Chrysta knew for a fact, that they both didn't want that.

_A/N: A **BEHEMOTH **thank you to all the awesome people who have reviewed my story:_

_**CaptainESavvy, xoxo-Gabriela-xoxo, Odette, Sarina, BoondockSaints, Desi-Pari Always, Mew, BabyBluewinx, Kristina, Myri78**_

_And an extra BIG thank you, to those who have added this story to your favourite lists, it makes me so happy that my story is enjoyed. :P_

_And another thank you to those who have put me on your Author and Story alerts. _

_So with that said let us toast with our dear Captain Jack Sparrow's rum to all of you amazing reviewers and readers! :D_

_-Ana_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**Chrysta furrowed her brows as her lips moved silently, undoubtedly translating the symbols.**

**"Do you think dark magic was used for these traps?" Davis asked apprehensively, hoping that the answer was no.**

**"I don't think so... I know so. They wouldn't make the last obstacles to the treasure the easiest. They would make it the most dangerous, frightening and fatal of all obstacles," Chrysta replied as she sighed. Davis nodded, he was nervous of the adventure that he would be a part of soon.**

**_Review Please! :)_**


	18. Contradictive Dark Arts

**Chapter 18: Contradictive Dark Arts**

Jack entered Jenna's hut and he saw her sleeping on her bed. He had just come back from the Pearl, where he had drank a few bottles of rum with Gibbs. He hadn't been able to continue drinking; it seemed to fail at washing Chrysta's memory of her and her damned sensual touch away. Instead, it seemed to make him think of the night she was slightly drunk and what it would be like to bring her on the Pearl. It made him wonder if she had ever been on a ship, if she even liked the ocean? The ocean was very much like her, unpredictable and ruthless.

Jack smirked, maybe with a little of Jenna's help, he can forget Chrysta. He walked towards Jenna, and he knelt down beside her face as he peered at her perfectly feminine features. So different from Chrysta's, so much more perfect. Yet he liked Chrysta's more pointed and less perfect features. He also noticed Chrysta's lips seemed the perfect size and slightly more full than Jenna's thinner yet plump ones. Jenna's skin color was the type Jack absolutely loved, a delicate gold tan while Chrysta's was a paler color, yet he decided he liked Chrysta's skin better. Jack shook his head, not liking that he was comparing both women, and especially choosing Chrysta's less perfect looks over Jenna's. Captain Jack Sparrow always chose the best, the most beautiful, and the most experienced when it came to women, and Jenna excelled in all. Yet he wanted Chrysta and couldn't get her off his mind.

Jack squashed the thoughts, leaned down and kissed Jenna. Her lips smooth against his. Jack closed his eyes as he relished in the taste of woman, he noticed that Jenna's scent was different; more flowery and innocent with the feminine tang, while Chrysta's was more intriguingly sensual and musky, with the unique feminine redolence. Jack's eyes opened when he felt Jenna kiss him back, and soon both individuals were taking each other's clothes off frantically, both reaching for the contact of heated skin. Two individuals dismissing all their thoughts, and solely focusing on the assurance of pleasure. Jenna felt feminine pride surge through her, prideful that he had come back to her.

--

Chrysta and Davis sat in her living room together sitting on the Chinese rug, with many rune-translating books and slate information books open for Davis to help find the runes she wasn't able to translate. The slate sat in the middle as they both studied it, and Chrysta scribbled the translations on a piece of parchment with her swan feather quill.

Her long hair was in a braid and still moist from the bath she had taken earlier after Jack left. Davis had been there for her and he had gotten her fresh hot water from the village for her to bathe in. The bath had turned a murky reddish color, after washing away the dried, spattered blood on her, which had been undoubtedly been a mixture of both Avaline's and John's. Chrysta had also discarded her green silk nightgown, which had been ruined with blood, the material ruined beyond repair. Chrysta now wore a crème colored tunic with red beads sewn onto the hems. It reached her mid-thigh, and the material was of the finest linen. The tunic she wore had been one of her mother's, and Chrysta could almost smell the forgotten scent of Mya. She shook her head and focused on the slate.

"Davis, have you figured out what these symbols mean?" Chrysta asked pleasantly, as she pointed the isolated symbols at the bottom of the slate.

"Well according to the book, an Atlantean map slate is organized this way," Davis said as he pointed at the slate, "At the bottom, are hints what traps and obstacles we should expect. While the rest is where the treasure is located, which we know already."

Chrysta furrowed her brows as her lips moved silently, undoubtedly translating the symbols.

"Do you think dark magic was used for these traps?" Davis asked apprehensively, hoping that the answer was no.

"I don't think so…I know so. They wouldn't make the last obstacles to the treasure the easiest. They would make it the most dangerous, frightening and fatal of all obstacles," Chrysta replied as she sighed. Davis nodded, he was nervous of the adventure that he would be a part of soon.

"These symbols just say and warn, to not get lost in the labyrinth of the dark and the light. This is already a hint that we will be encountering dark magic. Dark magic is sometimes very contradictory and inconsistent. The dark and the light sometimes forged, do you understand?" Chrysta asked, Davis nodded slowly and she inhaled deeply before she continued.

"It is like feeling anger, yet feeling happiness at the same time. The dark arts can confuse a person and throw them into a tangle of incomprehensible emotions, because like I told you once, the body is shared by the soul of the person and a demon. Even sometimes it can be shared by a few demons, that the person may have created; unknowingly or knowingly."

Davis got up slowly; it always disturbed him when Chrysta spoke of the dark arts with such ease and so much knowledge. It worried him, that Chrysta may one day be killed by her own passion for the dark arts. Yet through all the worry and disturbance it awed him at how powerful she really was.

Overall, the dark arts intimidated him, like it did almost everybody else. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to accept that dark part of Chrysta that was constantly tied to the art. When she talked about it, she did with complete acceptance of it. With every word about the dark arts, there was that message of danger and peril that could be caused by the dark magic. He nodded slowly and decided to go cook something in the kitchen, Chrysta needed to eat, she looked very weak, tired and pale, but before he did, he asked her a question he had wanted to ask for a while.

"By the way Chrysta, were you somewhat successful with the potion?"

"Oh the one that I almost died of exhaustion from trying to complete it?" Chrysta asked with sarcasm, and Davis nodded, "No I wasn't successful, I gave it up."

Chrysta said emotionlessly. She had truly given it up, for it had affected her too much and too negatively. It had been a potion to cure blindness. It had been very complex and she had worked on it day and night for weeks, all for Avaline. The older sorceress hadn't even asked her for it, but Chrysta wanted to help the woman that had always cared for her.

"Well, I'm going to cook something for us, does chicken stew sound okay?" Davis asked nicely.

"Sounds good, but I don't have any chickens at the moment, the last one I roasted a couple of nights ago," Chrysta said, Davis looked at her blankly, "you can even look in my chicken pen, although I do have rabbits, and a few chicken eggs."

"Then I'll make some rabbit stew. The rabbits are good sized though right?"

"Of course, ready to eat. Make sure you don't get the pregnant one, she's the fattest one by the way, so you will know," Chrysta said and Davis laughed.

"Well, I know a pregnant rabbit when I see one. How many years have I been cooking? Specifically for you," Davis said with amusement, and Chrysta gave a little snort of laughter

"That's true Davis," Chrysta said as she stood up, stretched and walked to her room. She grabbed a black hooded silk cape and tied it on, when she emerged from her room she declared, "I'm going to the village."

"Why?" Davis asked as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm going to hunt down Sparrow," Chrysta said seriously, a smile lighted Davis's features.

"So you are going to kill him?" Davis said hopefully, and Chrysta chuckled icily.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. We have to tell him of the plan, remember I told you he is part of this too," Chrysta said reminding him. Davis nodded, although hesitantly as he pouted petulantly. Chrysta rolled her eyes and walked out the door, before she closed it she yelled at him.

"Remember, don't touch my pregnant rabbit!"

Before closing her door, she heard Davis snickering, and she smiled softly, a feeling of adoration filling her being.

--

Without knocking, she entered Jenna's hut and she was shocked at what she saw. A certain depression shadowed her already dark soul, but she crushed the feeling with her coldness.

"Well," she breathed impassively. As she saw a very naked Jenna bouncing on top of an equally naked Jack Sparrow, both moaning ardently.

They both stopped their passionate movements and looked towards the hut entrance, where a very stony Chrysta stood. Jenna's cheeks flooded with color and Jack's eyes widened. Both individuals shocked. Jenna hastily ran into the commode room, completely embarrassed and Jack propped himself up on his elbows on the bed, not even bothering to cover his southern regions. Chrysta felt a pang of hurt but then felt her cheeks flood with color at his lack of clothing. She looked into his eyes, making sure her eyes didn't stray downwards.

Jack looked at her warily but with a smirk on his face. Chrysta let an unfeeling laugh escape her lips as she approached him with calculated steps. He tensed visibly, his muscles going taut and Chrysta couldn't help but feel even more heated at the sight of him completely nude.

He felt a little guilt bubble up in his gut, and a feeling of disloyalty. He looked at Chrysta and couldn't help a flutter in his stomach at the sight of her. A cold and unique woman, who stood there, her features sharp and shadowed. He realized he wanted her so badly, not Jenna or any other woman, he wanted to make Chrysta his and only his. Jack's eyes widened at what he was thinking and pushed the very pesky thoughts away._ It's just lust,_ he reminded himself. He felt a fuzziness overcome his brain and he somehow knew Chrysta had read that little thought.

"It's obviously just lust, what else could it be?" Chrysta asked, not expecting an answer. She was actually afraid that he might answer truthfully, and acknowledge they had a deep attraction. Jack glared at her, and he whispered threateningly.

"It could be that I actually may care about ye a little."

"Yes, well we still have nothing, so you shouldn't feel guilty," she waved her hand irritated.

"I hardly feel guilty, and why the bloody hell are ye here anyway?" Jack snarled brashly. Chrysta couldn't help but inwardly shiver, he seemed so ruthless and 'pirate-like' at the moment.

"I'll answer your questions on the way back to my cabin," she snarled back.

Jenna came out of the commode room all red and embarrassed with a robe on top of her. Jack grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom, Chrysta averted her eyes quickly. But then she couldn't help but glance at his appealing derriere. Jenna saw the action and she giggled, albeit nervously. Chrysta looked at her with a pink blush at being caught, but cracked a small lopsided smirk, even though inside she still felt that dull ache of hurt and betrayal. But she reminded herself, they had nothing and she couldn't blame Jenna, at least not completely.

"Get ready Jenna, you are coming along too," Chrysta snipped. Jenna nodded and quickly got dressed. A tidal wave of hurt, betrayal, hatred and sadness overwhelmed Chrysta, and she felt tears prick her eyes. She then blocked the emotions, leaving her the recognizable hollow and composed young woman.

A large part of her, scolding her for starting to feel somewhat human again. Now she was reminded of why she had become the ice queen, because it prevented and protected her from getting hurt.

Some would say she was a coward for not taking risks by feeling, but she thought she was just intelligent enough to prevent from getting hurt. Chrysta wasn't a fool; if she hadn't become the soulless witch, she wouldn't have survived the villager's rejection and hatred. Being the soulless witch had made her strong, and the strong always survived.

--

While they walked to Chrysta's cabin, Jack was thinking about the sorceress. He had seen the hurt behind her impenetrable mask and he slightly regretted what he did with Jenna. . _Why__the bloody hell would I pass up a chance to bed a beautiful woman? It was Chrysta who stated we had nothing_, Jack thought. Another tiny part of him whispered, _to avoid hurting Chrysta, she is already vulnerable from the murder of Avaline._

"Having regrets Sparrow?" Chrysta said coolly. Jack glared at her murderously and Jenna looked at the ground, as she hadn't heard. Chrysta walked in long, smooth steps, as Jack sashayed arrogantly and Jenna walked timidly behind them, in small steps.

"Regrets for what?" Jack asked condescendingly.

"Oh you know…for bedding Jenna?" Chrysta asked airily, Jenna turned to Chrysta with an offended look on her face.

"Why would he regret that?" Jenna said resentfully and then turned to Jack with a fixed glare. Jack suddenly felt a bit nervous, especially when two, upset women surrounded him. One thing Jack learned at an early age was women were ferocious. Chrysta chuckled maliciously, as a callous humor danced in her eyes. Jack was caught of guard by the sudden show of emotion and he tripped over a tree root.

Before he could hit the ground face first, a pair of arms grabbed him by the shoulders. He felt a shock go through his whole body from the contact and he snapped his head up to stare into amused silvery-grey ones. However, amidst the amusement he could see the same surprise he felt.

"Careful, I just might not be there to catch you again," Chrysta said coldly.

"Did ye feel that?" Jack asked, completely dismissing her comment and asking about the shock he felt at the contact. Chrysta's gaze hardened and Jenna rolled her eyes, feeling incredibly jealous. Jenna could see a strong connection between them, even if they both denied it.

"No," she said stiffly as she let go of him, Jack knew she was lying. They continued walking down the path, and could see her cabin. Jack cleared his throat.

"I never asked, but how did ye get out before?"

"The devil got me out," Chrysta said as if it were nothing.

"The devil?" Jack asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"It was Melinda. The devil of my personal hell."

"Melinda? I thought she hated ye, why would she get ye out?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Because she needs somebody of Atlantean heritage to get to the treasure, somebody smart enough to know where it is located, and somebody powerful enough to be able to get through the obstacles," Jenna said, not liking she was being ignored.

"And that would be me," Chrysta piped, she then turned her head to look at Jenna.

"Why are you telling me this?" Chrysta said suspiciously.

"Because it's obvious you know _this_, and I'm obviously now helping you," Jenna replied, she couldn't help but feel bitter towards Chrysta.

"Why are you so keen in helping me?"

"Why are you asking me questions if you could find out the answer yourself?"

"Because I would prefer to see if you're willing to be honest with me, and if you're not, I can just get rid of you…like I did John."

"You make me feel so safe," Jenna said sarcastically.

"I know. I think I have a gift at making people feel comfortable and at ease with me," Chrysta said dryly with a sour smile on her face, "they all seem to want to befriend me."

_A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and readers once again. You all deserve a pat on the shoulder. And please don't kill me! I know you aren't fans of Jack/Jenna, but things will get better between the captain and the sorceress. Patience is a virtue! :P_

_-Ana_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**You sure about that?" She asked mockingly with a lopsided grin on her face and her eyes hooded with vindictiveness. Jack felt a spark of endearing electricity as he observed her, she looked very entrancing with her eyes hooded, although in a dark way. Jenna then stood up angrily and Chrysta did too, challenging her, a determination seeping into her eyes. Between both women it was obvious Chrysta was the superior one, her presence full of powerful intensity; the type that would even make Barbossa want to cry like a newborn babe.**

_**Review Please! **_


	19. Cruel Honesty

****

Chapter 19: Cruel Honesty

When they entered Chrysta's cabin, the aroma of a delicious stew wafted to their nostrils, a shuffling could be heard from the kitchen and Davis emerged. He glared at Jack, and Jack smirked as he leaned towards Chrysta and 'whispered' in her ear as he touched a now bruised-looking mark on her neck.

"You should hide that luv. It may make some people aware of your activities with a certain pirate," Jack whispered as he nuzzled her neck, whilst eyeing Davis with a conceited sparkle in his eyes as he grasped her arm softly. Chrysta's arm shot up to touch the mark and she ripped her other away from Jack's grasp as she glared at him.

Davis tried to ignore the feeling of his blood boiling from anger, he acknowledged Jenna with a firm nod of his head and he noticed her expression of pure envy from Jack's actions. Chrysta sneered at Jack and walked to the kitchen, as an angry Davis, an envious Jenna, and a smug smirking captain followed.

The three individuals watched her as she dipped a wooden spoon into the smoking pot on the stove, and took a small sip from it.

"Mmm, delicious. You always were a better cook than me; you didn't touch my pregnant rabbit though, right?"

"No, I cooked the very fat furry black one," Davis said seriously. Chrysta's mouth dropped open and her eyes wide.

"What…?" She hissed, "That was the pregnant one you complete idiot!"

Davis laughed as she glared at him coldly; she looked at the wooden spoon and whipped it at him hard. He dodged it and it hit the wall with a crack. Jack and Jenna's eyes widened at the quick and violent action.

"I'm just teasing you Chrysta," Davis said, Chrysta glared at him but it wavered as the corner of her lip twitched.

"Well next time you _tease_ me that way, the rabbits aren't going into the stew…you are," she promised.

--

After an awkward dinner, Chrysta, Davis, Jack and Jenna sat in the Chrysta's living room conversing. Chrysta and Davis sat on the leather chaise, Jenna on the larger couch and Jack stood, leaning against the wall with his usual egotistical posture although he had one of her ancient books in his hands. Even though Chrysta felt like hitting him, she couldn't help but find him utterly and deliciously attractive, with his dark seductive eyes twinkling with his distinctive mischief. She was staring at him, memorizing every one of his features. He gently stroked the spine of the book, and she felt a sudden lustful hunger when she wondered how he would stroke her. Jack then started rubbing the cover with small circles and then splayed his hand across it as he seemed to massage it, Chrysta was entranced by the movements of his strong, sinewy hands that she didn't realize him looking at her with a smirk dancing on his lips. She licked her lips unconsciously and looked up into his face, her cheeks turning an almost unnoticeable pink. His smirk deepened his eyes sparkling with mischief and conceit, and instead of turning away like he expected she gave a small smirk before turning to Jenna. Jack undoubtedly taken aback.

"You know Jenna, you are going to thank me when I kill Melinda," Chrysta said as she smiled insincerely. Jack looked at Chrysta, she was always so secretive and he already knew she was hiding something from Jenna.

"Why _would_ she?" Jack asked curiously, as he cocked his head to the side, Chrysta pinned him with her stare and narrowed her eyes.

"Testing me again Sparrow?"

"Maybe I am," Jack said with an annoyed roll of his eyes at her defensiveness as he put the book away and crossed his arms. Chrysta sighed and ran her fingers absentmindedly through her luxurious dark hair. Jenna looked at the exchange, and she saw the same invisible spark of…something, between the two.

Jenna felt jealous but she knew Jack didn't hold deep feelings for her or any other woman he was involved with. Although, she was starting to question if he held deeper feelings for Chrysta, it was obvious he cared about her and that was the start of something. Jenna sighed internally, regretting trying to get in the way of Chrysta and Jack. Even though she still couldn't say she liked Chrysta, she still couldn't help feel the regretful jab in her navel. Unlike the sorceress, she did have a conscious.

Jenna knew she couldn't win against Chrysta when it came to Jack's heart. She just hoped Chrysta was smart enough to realize that Jack was an amazing man, and that if she won his heart…she won something very valuable, that was if Jack let himself give his heart.

"I'm sorry Chrysta," she said sincerely. Chrysta looked at her questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because I slept with Jack."

Chrysta waved her hand dismissively showing carelessness as Davis rubbed her shoulders, trying to ebb the tenseness away. Jack scowled at Davis, not liking he was touching _his _sorceress. Jack's eyes widened as he started scolding himself for the wrong choice of words…or thoughts…

"Well I would like your forgiveness," Jenna suggested timidly.

"Well you aren't getting it," Chrysta said with an insensitive determination. Jenna sighed frustrated but she knew Chrysta could be stubborn and…cruel.

"Regardless… I want to know why you are suddenly keen on betraying Melinda," Chrysta said as she cocked her head slightly to the side, her grey eyes focused unwaveringly on Jenna. Jack got a chilling feeling that she was going through Jenna's head; he didn't understand why it was so unnerving to watch other people's personal thoughts be seen. Especially since he admitted to himself that if he had Chrysta's power, he would ruthlessly use it to his advantage. _Pirate,_ he accused himself as he mentally grinned.

"Because now I realize she is a selfish…cruel…murderess. . It's her fault that John and Kiara died, I couldn't interfere with her plans, and she knew you would kill them both after they killed Avaline."

"Actually I killed Kiara," Jack said. Jenna and Davis looked at him surprised.

"Really? Why?" Jenna asked Jack.

"If he hadn't, you wouldn't be graced with my presence right now," Chrysta replied as she gave a saccharine smile and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Well Melinda seems to become more insane as time passes," Jenna said.

"No she has always been insane. However, to get power over the villagers, to get to the treasure, she had to convince them otherwise. Therefore since she's closer to the treasure, she's showing her true colors," Chrysta explained, Jenna looked bewildered although there was a small doubt in her eyes. Jack listened intently, starting to find out more about everything. A few minutes passed and each minute, seemed to make Chrysta's cruelty show, her eyes darkening and glinting with spite. He looked at her observably and realized she was getting back at Jenna for the past years…and quite likely, today.

"Do you know how your mother died?" Chrysta said, heartless cruelty behind her eyes. Jack could tell Chrysta felt that she owed Jenna a bit of the pain she had gone through. Including the pain he had seen today, when she caught him and Jenna in bed, he then stiffened when he realized that he was starting to understand and see through all of Chrysta's walls. And it frightened him, especially since he enjoyed it and seemed to want to learn more.

"Yes…"Jenna said slowly with a quaver of dread in her voice, "she died when giving birth."

Chrysta let out a bark of wicked laughter and then narrowed her eyes coldly.

"You sure about that?" She asked mockingly with a lopsided grin on her face and her eyes hooded with vindictiveness. Jack felt a spark of endearing electricity as he observed her; she looked very entrancing with her eyes hooded, although in a dark way. Jenna then stood up angrily and Chrysta did too, challenging her, a determination seeping into her eyes. Between both women, it was obvious Chrysta was the superior one, her presence full of powerful intensity; the type that would even make Barbossa want to cry like a newborn babe.

"What are you hiding?" Jenna shrieked and Chrysta chuckled lowly.

"No need for the dramatic spectacle…take a seat please," Chrysta said coldly with conviction. Jenna glared at her spitefully but did as she was told. Jenna's dislike for Chrysta escalating to knew heights.

"Your mother was murdered," Chrysta said in a deathly tone, Jenna's eyes widened and she darted from her seat again, but Chrysta lifted her hand and with a small flick of her wrist, threw Jenna back onto the couch. Davis and Jack feeling alarmed at the sudden use of magic.

"Liar! Melinda was there when my mother died from childbirth! She helped my mother give birth and she said she tried to save her," yelled Jenna angrily, believing Chrysta was just toying with her sadistically, trying to hurt her purposely. Seeking retribution.

"You are trying to get me back for what I did with Jack and for the reason that I've disliked you for years!" Jenna spat as she squirmed in her seat trying to wretch herself from the invisible force. Chrysta looked thoughtful for a second.

"You are right…I am. Not with lies though, but just with the simple truth," Chrysta said truthfully as she flashed a pitiless smile, she looked like a predator bringing down the prey. Jenna then started bawling and she stopped fighting, Jack straightened and felt he should be comforting Jenna against the sorceress. Davis knew better than to interfere, lest he wanted to get in the sorceress's bad graces.

"So do you want to know who killed your dear mother, Tatiana?" Chrysta asked in a sneer. Jenna shook her head as tears flooded from her eyes and she placed her hands on top of her face. She didn't want to know who murdered her mother; she knew it would change how she thought of some of the villagers in the village. Jenna sobbed harder at the thought and her body racked from the force of her crying. Jack then walked in front of Chrysta with a hard stare and whispered a firm, "Enough." The seduction and mischief gone from his eyes, replaced by stony coldness.

"Melinda killed your mother," Chrysta whispered with pure satisfaction, as she walked around a now fuming Jack and approached Jenna. Jenna turned to look at the sorceress in front of her and regretted ever getting on the wrong side of her. She realized that Chrysta had the ability to destroy anybody, either physically or worse…emotionally. Jenna could feel a growing hatred for Chrysta; it was not dislike anymore, but raw, unadulterated hatred.

"What?" Jenna whispered brokenly.

"You heard me Jenna, Melinda killed your mother after she gave birth to you. She did it to gain power, by doing that she had to marry somebody of power…which was our father, therefore she had to get rid of the obstacle…your mother," Chrysta finished, Jenna's eyes were wide and disbelieving, tears leaking from the sides of her eyes.

"You are lying!" She yelled.

"Actually no, I am not a liar," supplied Chrysta, "and do you know who poisoned those children years ago?"

Jenna paled and she whispered, "Melinda?"

"Good job," Chrysta said clapping her hands slowly, "She had to frame my mum, to get her away from my father."

Jack then connected the pieces together and realization dawned on him. He was no fool, and everything seemed to fit together like a puzzle.

"Who killed your mother Chrysta?" he asked his voice a bit hoarse. Chrysta blanched but otherwise it looked like she wasn't affected by the sensitive question.

"I don't know," she answered a little too stiffly.

"I think you do," Jenna said, as realization dawned on her too, and now it was her turn to toy with Chrysta. Davis darted from the chaise and he said roughly, "Didn't you hear she doesn't know!" Even though Davis knew the whole truth, he knew that this bothered Chrysta to no extent; she didn't need this right after Avaline's death.

"I know she does," Jack added. Chrysta's face hardened and the room seemed to drop in temperature drastically. She was about to leave the room, when Jenna grabbed her arm roughly.

"Is that why you hated her so much? Is that why you were so damned hurt, because nobody believed the little _witch_?" Jenna asked pitiless, returning some of Chrysta's venom.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Chrysta snarled as she raised her hand and slapped Jenna in the face. Jenna's face cracking to the side and hitting the cushioned seat forcefully. Jenna looked back at the fuming sorceress, the sorceress's eyes darkened and unnatural looking, with a red ring around the iris. Jenna scrambled away from her in fear, as she touched her reddened cheek. Jack walked towards Chrysta and stared at her intensely, not believing her at all and somewhat not fearing her as much as he did when he first saw the 'demon' side of her.

"Yes ye do luv," he said roughly.

"No she doesn't…did you not hear her?" Davis growled as he stepped in front of Chrysta.

"Enough…leave…all of you now," Chrysta said deadly, her voice unlike anything they had heard. A clear and low growl filled with promising threat and peril, a voice of the true inner murderess. Chills ran up all their spines, knowing that they should leave and right away. Jack walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders; he looked into her demon eyes as her lip curled into a snarl.

"I know ye know, and I think I know who it is. But luv, I want to see if ye can at least trust me, and I want to hear it from yer lips," Jack whispered. Chrysta stared at him coldly, and Jack leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her skin so cold to the touch, it burned.

"I'll be waiting," he whispered against her skin, the cold heat intoxicating. He straightened and left the cabin, Jenna jumping up and chasing him out.

Davis looked at her and gave her a weary smile as he ran his hand through his hair, his greenish-brown eyes showing tiredness and apprehension. She walked up to him silently and embraced him, her body rigid.

"Thank you Davis," she whispered, he hugged her back, although stiffly, as he murmured in her hair.

"Not a problem Chrysta. I'll always be here for you."

"You should go back to the village, we don't want to raise any suspicion," Chrysta said emotionlessly as she broke the embrace and went to her bedroom. Davis sighed, knowing that at the moment she was very upset, and there was no way he would be able to talk to her. He was also afraid; she wasn't herself…it was the dark demon, something he feared.

Moreover, if he spoke to her, she would remain impassive and probably not speak back; therefore, it would be a one-sided conversation, unless she lost control and killed him. He might as well leave and talk to his hut's wall, at least the wall couldn't do him damage or scare him to the point that he soiled himself.

_A/N: A huge thank you to my awesome reviewers!_

_I unfortunately won't be updating in a while, a week and a half at most. I am leaving the country, my step-grandmother passed away (she was my grandma nonetheless and I loved her.) My family has to say their last goodbyes._

_:'( _

_-Ana_


	20. A Storm's Call

**Chapter 20: A Storm's Call**

It had been three days since word from the sorceress. Davis, Jack nor Jenna had seen her in three bloody days. All were afraid of going to her cabin since last time they had seen her she hadn't been very friendly.

_They had crept up to her cabin late at night, the three of seemingly collected. It had been two days since they had seen her from when Jack specifically, brought up the murderer of her mother. Jack took a step forward and was about to knock, when Davis beat him to it. Jack scowled at him, as Jenna rolled her eyes and Davis smiled smugly. Lately everything Jack or Davis did was a competition, and Jenna was getting completely annoyed._

_They heard somebody walking towards the door, and when it opened they were introduced with the sight of a disheveled Chrysta. There were bags under her eyes, her skin was a bit sallow, her hair was tousled and she was wearing a vibrant yellow bed gown, that made their eyes smart. The three individuals at the door were perplexed by the state she was in._

_She narrowed her eyes dangerously, her lips in a thin line._

_"Whatta yous doin' here?" she slurred. They were completely taken aback, she was drunk. She leaned heavily against the door, one of her lean pale legs crossed over the other._

_"We are here to talk to ye," Jack answered, a ghost of a smile on his lips. By the tone of his voice, they could tell that he was highly amused. Chrysta narrowed her eyes even more, as she took a step forward; she ended up taking two back and she stuck out her arms trying to balance. She shook her head, her eyes somewhat glazed and unfocused._

_Jenna cleared her throat softly and Chrysta snapped her head up as she cocked her head to the side, with a look of confusion on her face. Her eyes then widened and she snarled._

_"OUT! ALL OF YOU!"_

_The three individuals jumped about a meter high at the sudden outburst as she rushed towards them and with a flick of her wrist they were thrown off her cabin steps and onto the dirt ground. They heard the cabin door slam shut, as they rubbed their backsides where they had landed not very gently.  
_  
Davis sat on the white sandy beach, as he thread his fingers in the sugar-fine sand and let the tiny grains slide through his fingers. He had his legs stretched out carelessly, his hair was sticking in weird angles and a frown was placed on his face. Lately he hadn't been able to sleep, his thoughts and nightmares revolving around Chrysta, Melinda, Sparrow and the damned treasure.

Davis closed his eyes, his light lashes fluttering across his cheek and he imagined Chrysta being there with him. A small smile crossed his face as he could almost feel a pair of lips fluttering across his cheek and a thin finger barely rubbing his lower lip. He opened his eyes and he could visualize an amused pair of grey eyes that were squinted from the bright sun. He closed his eyes again tightly, it was like she was actually there. He opened his eyes rapidly again, and was greeted with the horizon and the ocean.

He sighed, something inside of him hoping he hadn't been imagining it. He closed his eyes again, his body lulled into relaxation from the sun streaming on him and the sound of the gentle waves crashing against the sand. Davis felt his tired mind, being lulled into a dazedness. He was in a paradise.

Davis thought of Chrysta again as he lay down in the sand and folded his arms behind his head. He could almost feel her hand skim the side of his naked torso, her touch inciting goose bumps to erupt on his heated skin. He smiled elatedly as he could imagine her lean towards him, her arms on each side of his torso as her long hair tickled his chest as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He furrowed his brows, contemplating whether he actually felt it or not. He shook the ridiculous thoughts away and then heard a very faint snicker. He sat up abruptly with his eyes wide, he looked to his side and lurched backwards when he saw the sorceress beside him, with her legs crossed, her hands resting against her knees, her eyes closed and a smirk on her lips.

Her lids were rimmed black, her hair cascading down her back as strands flowed fluidly in the breeze, the sun streaming onto her skin; which he noticed had a more colored hue to it, and she wore a short-sleeved black tunic that reached above her knees.

She cracked an amused eye open, and she peered at him.

"Did I frighten you?" Chrysta asked, her voice iced with amusement.

"No. You startled me," Davis replied as he gave a grin.

"No difference really," she said with a wave of her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hm. Better, I am going to admit that the question was quite a blow…never expected Sparrow to realize who the murderer of my mum was. He's sharper than I thought, very clever too."

"That he is. Too clever and cunning… _pirate_ to the core," Davis added.

"I wasn't expecting the question, it made me so upset," Chrysta said truthfully her voice guarded.

"That part was obvious, I think Jenna is still nursing her cheek."

Chrysta gave a snort as she replied dryly, "She struck me a while ago, so I just returned the favor."

"You are really vengeful aren't you?"

"Retaliation is one of my strongest traits."

"And stupidity is one of hers, she really has got to learn her place."

"I think after I struck her, she's learned it."

Davis gave a snort and said, "Indeed."

They sat in silence for a long while, bathing in the sun and watching the sea and it's horizon. Chrysta breathed in the salty breeze. The past few days she had been very bothered and upset about everything, unable to sleep or eat, she would only sit at her table and drink herself in a stupor, or she would go for long walks through the rainforest. She hadn't needed that question thrown at her right after Avaline's death, she had been too vulnerable and emotional.

A part of her knew that she may had been too cruel to Jenna but she didn't regret it. The younger girl deserved it, she had earned it and the sorceress wasn't merciful. In addition, it had felt good to strike Jenna back; in more ways than one. It had been time to inform Jenna of who Melinda truly was and what she had done, and in a way how their own father had chosen the evil woman over Chrysta.

Chrysta knew that Jenna was starting to resent not only Melinda but also her father, especially since the wicked woman had murdered Tatiana and her father was always at Melinda's feet, following her each and every command. Chrysta also knew that Jenna's feelings towards her hadn't changed for the better, and on the contrary worsened. The sorceress smirked lightly, she had seen the raw hatred in Jenna's teary gaze. Jenna hated her for being cruel, but at least the girl had accepted that Melinda was the _more_ evil one.

Chrysta felt Davis get up and kneel behind her. He rubbed her shoulders slowly, Chrysta hummed as she closed her eyes. Davis brushed her long hair to the side to expose her neck, something she had grown accustomed to when she was with him. He kissed down the back of her neck, as he sprinkled her naked shoulders with soft kisses. She turned her head to look at him, he was a very handsome man. His torso tanned golden, his muscles hard and strong. Yet she realized she didn't feel a thrill with him, as she did with Jack. She wanted Jack, not him. The damned pirate had said so himself and that infuriated Chrysta to know end.

"Let's go canoeing," Chrysta suggested.

"What?" Davis asked dumbly, "I'm tired."

"You lazy man, come on," she replied as she got up and started walking to the west of the beach. Davis got up hesitantly after a few seconds and followed her.

--

Two canoes sliced through the clear salty water rapidly, the individuals on the canoe paddling strongly and fiercely. Chrysta was behind, and she hated losing. She had her teeth clenched as she put all the arm strength she had in trying to win Davis. Davis laughed as he paddled powerfully and with ease.

"Damn you Davis! I give up!" Chrysta said as she stopped paddling, let her canoe slow down and just waft in the ocean. Davis stopped his canoe with such gracefulness that made Chrysta scowl. He grinned at her expression as he paddled slowly towards her.

"You can't win in everything Chrysta, besides I have been canoeing my whole life…fishing for this village," he said as his canoe bumped lightly against hers. Chrysta looked into the ocean, and Davis knew she was in deep thought, very troubling thoughts. He knew she was troubled, he remained quiet to allow her to think.

She was agitated. Chrysta was bothered by Avaline's death, by Melinda, and mostly by Jack Sparrow. There were feelings bubbling up for him and she knew it was more than attraction and more than mere care. It wasn't a want, it was almost a need.

Shadowed anger flared through her, she had been trying to push the feeling back but every time she tried, it seemed to grow stronger. A storm was raging inside her. A fight against a stronger feeling and connection she had ever felt to one person…one man.

She started paddling, each stroke smooth and relaxed. The sorceress looked composed in Davis's eyes, her eyes impenetrably guarded. He sighed and started paddling beside her. Both quiet. The blazing sun was soon covered by angry gray clouds. The ocean slowly getting choppier and rougher. The sunny day turning dark. Chrysta stroked stronger. Her eyes darkening and Davis noticed. He felt fear seep into his bones, he knew she was doing this.

"Chrysta…" he whispered apprehensively, she didn't even turn to him.

Lightning lighted the darkening sky, and it was soon accompanied by a deafening growl of thunder. It was almost like she had told him to not speak to her…or even acknowledge her. Chrysta let her storming emotions feed into the weather, her powers prickling with the familiar intensity of the dark. The ocean water taking on a turquoise vibrancy that contrasted eerily yet strikingly against the angry sky. The water surrounding them swirled in heavy waves of deep blues and grays, with the tint of luminous turquoise that was only there when a storm was overhead. Salty water rushed and rocked the fragile canoes; Davis closed his eyes tightly as he continued to paddle beside her. He had the urge to go to shore, but he would stay by her…like he promised, even if it cost him his life.

--

Jack looked outside of Jenna's curtained window in her hut. The sunny day mysteriously turning into a stormy one. He saw lightning flash through the sky followed by the growl of thunder.

"Chrysta…" he whispered, her name rolling of his tongue in velvet undertones. He left the hut, leaving a bewildered Jenna behind.

--

Waves crashed against the canoes roughly. Salty water drenching Chrysta and Davis. Both individuals paddled strongly, their canoes bobbing almost frailly against the pulsating ocean, the waves growing immensely. A dark smile played on Chrysta's lips, and soon rain poured from the dark clouds, making it almost impossible to see in front of them, everything obscured by the heavy water.

--

On the beach shore, Jack watched the ocean. He wasn't afraid, in fact he was awed. He had the insane urge to swim into the ocean and never return, how he missed it. He breathed in deeply, he saw two canoes in the distance in the ocean. He didn't even wonder who it was, because he seemed to know.

Rain started to pour, drenching him. His white linen shirt sticking to his skin, his dreadlocks heavy with water. The rain shot down sharply onto his skin, stinging it. But he didn't care, the ocean called to him, the storm called to him, she called to him.

--

She wasn't in the right state of mind, everything didn't matter to her, except him. Her thoughts revolved around him, even her powers seemed to revolve around him. She called to him, inviting him to his doom. She wanted him...needed him. It was hard to accept, thus her anger morphing into a whirlwind of anger and power. She wasn't Chrysta any more, that part was obvious, and she let the demons control her. The demons unleashing their fury on the sorceress.

--

_Jack... Jack Sparrow._

Chrysta's voice seemed to whisper in the tempestuous sea air, he was dazed. Intoxicated by the smell of the ocean and her call. But somehow her call didn't seem trustworthy, there was something darker within its depths…lurking dangerously in the shadows, the demons.

He walked closer to the ocean, his mind unconsciously fighting the heaviness that had befallen it. Her mind unconsciously penetrating his.

--

Chrysta chuckled darkly, as the storm grew more violent. Lightning and thunder cracking. And the waves were pummeling. A storm meant to destroy, even her.

Davis saw with horrified awe, as from the sky descended a dark clouded funnel, halfway met by the dark watered ocean. A thick churning tunnel, swirling at impossible velocity. The sky darkening even further, so dark that the ocean darkened with it, loosing the luminous turquoise and gaining an almost black inky blue hue. Other funnels formed around them.

Davis breathed in deeply and shakily, his nostrils stinging when he inhaled the sharp salty mist. He paddled harder and once his canoe was slightly forward than Chrysta's, he jumped onto her canoe, completely abandoning his, which was soon flipped over and swallowed by the ocean.

He grabbed her from behind, as she snarled and fought him. Her eyes not hers, but the demon's eyes. He fought the fear and urge to jump away from her and into the dark depths. The paddle slipped off the side of the boat, sinking into the deep like his hope to survive this. Davis never experiencing anything like this before.

A wave towered over them, greenish-brown eyes widened in fear. He hugged a fighting Chrysta to him, trying to protect her from the blow. The wave crashing down upon them unmercifully, knocking the breath out of both. The canoe flipping over and cracking in half from the force.

--

Jack's lungs and eyes stung from the saltwater. The current bringing him to deeper waters, his body not even fighting. His eyes watching with bare hopelessness as he was swallowed by the deep, slowly. Compared to outside the water was calmer. Silvery fish swam by his face, their shiny scales winking at him.

Ocean water filled his lungs, his eyesight growing dim.

_Save me_, her voice whispered in his mind.

Why don't ye save me? To save ye, ye have to save me, Jack thought back in a mellow tone, his lids closing. His body floating lifelessly in the water, his dreadlocks spread around his head. He hit the sand at the bottom, his limbs floating eerily and limply.

_I will Sparrow, I will._

The sorceress's voice echoing in his dazed mind, a promising and enthralling voice. There was a deep promise laced in that sentence, but was it an empty promise?

_  
Author's Note: Thank you to everybody's condolences, I really do appreciate it and it made me feel better. Thank you also for the reviews you are all amazing._

_I know the dark magic is a little weird, but it is the way I depict it and I think it is something that Chrysta's personality should relate to…especially right now since she is confused about her feelings for Jack and in denial._

_Well I hope you all liked it though! Please let me know, Thank you!_

_-Ana  
_  
**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**"Would he betray you?" Mya asked, hoping the answer was no.**

**"Yes," Chrysta said quietly yet honestly.**

**"Doesn't he care for you though?"**

**"Yes, but I am of no value in his eyes when a treasure of the greatest riches is on the horizon," Chrysta said trying to sound indifferent, but Mya heard the brokenness in her daughter's voice.**

**_Review Please!  
_**


	21. Tainted White Rose

**Chapter 21: Tainted White Roses**

_Cold silvery eyes looked into the heated silvery ones. A little girl with black hair walked up to a tree where a lithe woman was leaned against with crossed arms. The little girl stopped to look up at the black-haired pale woman who observed her. The air around the woman sparkling with unknown powers and magic._

_The girl looked up at her with wide innocent and curious eyes, her orbs silvery like the woman's, except warmer with the spark of life. The beautiful woman cocked her head and pushed herself off the rough tree bark as she walked up to the small black-haired girl stealthily. _

_The woman knew she was intimidating and expected the child to run away, but the girl stood her ground and did something she didn't expect… she smiled. A cute, warm smile that made dimples appear on her rosy cheeks._

"_Why don't you run?" the woman asked, her voice flowing out of her mouth like a calm yet cool river. The little girl looked up at her and reached for the woman's arm as she pulled her down. The woman crouched to reach eye level with the girl._

"_Why should I Chrysta?" the little girl's voice asked, her voice so childlike and pure. The woman's eyes didn't even darken in thought; she was impassive and good at hiding what she felt, including surprise. She reached up a hand and brushed the little girl's petal-soft cheek._

"_Do I not scare you?" the woman asked a recognizable yet scarce hope in her voice. A hope that the girl wouldn't run away, afraid._

"_There are scarier things out there," the girl replied, her eyes darkening with sorrow._

"_Like what?" the woman named Chrysta asked steadily._

"_The dark…why have you fallen to the dark Chrysta?" the little girl asked. Chrysta looked at her impassively but confused._

"_What do you mean? I don't understand."_

"_Why have you fallen to the dark arts?" the girl said more frantically as her eyes took on a wild look and her grasp on Chrysta's hand tightened. For a few moments, they were both silent staring into each other's eyes._

"_Reasons…" Chrysta replied frigidly._

"_Reasons can be everything," the little girl said as she smiled. Chrysta looked at the girl observably._

"_Come with me," the girl offered as she tugged Chrysta's arms towards a familiar path, the one that lead to her cabin._

"_Where are you taking me?" Chrysta asked although she knew._

"_Why do you ask if you know?"_

_Chrysta was shocked, as the girl tugged her along the path, but didn't say a word. As the cabin came into view, the girl stopped abruptly in front of some white-rose bushes. The little girl let go of Chrysta's hand and skipped towards the roses. Chrysta looked at the girl entranced, as the girl fluidly touched a white petal softly._

"_These are my mum's favourite," the girl murmured, her eyes once again filling with sorrow…a sorrow Chrysta seemed to feel in her empty soul. Chrysta walked up to her silently._

"_They were my mum's favourite too."_

"_Where is your mum?"_

"_She's dead," Chrysta said sharply._

"_Hmm. That's so sad," the girl's eyes darkened with more intense sorrow, her lip trembled._

_Chrysta merely looked at the little girl, almost feeling guilty for being so insensitive to her. The girl then turned around her eyes light again and a smile on her lively face._

"_I want you to come see my mum," the girl said, as she grabbed Chrysta's arm and dragged her towards her cabin. Chrysta was in a sudden daze, somehow this seemed too familiar, the way the girl had frailly touched the rose. She thought hard and remembered the day her mother had been killed and the way Chrysta, herself, had touched the rose before she had entered the cabin to find her mother dead. A feeling of foreboding took over Chrysta, as the girl swung the door open._

Chrysta's eyes fluttered open, regretting when she did when they started to sting. She closed them tightly and then she blinked them back open to look at her surroundings. Confusion and fear gripped her as she noticed she was surrounded by water, namely the ocean. She looked up at could faintly see the sun's rays reaching into the blue-turquoise water. A school of black, blue-finned fish swimming by her.

Chrysta felt her lungs aching; she had been holding her breath for who knows how long. Her mind told her to move towards the sun, but something else told her to move towards the dark. She looked up and then down, her body aching painfully. Her eyes widened when she looked down, there was a figure floating lifelessly and she squinted her stinging eyes.

She swam as quickly as she could towards it, memories of the storm and Davis running through her mind. As she swam towards the figure, she felt something grab her leg. Chrysta turned around roughly kicking at the figure, and relief washed over her as she saw the familiar shadowed swimming body of Davis. His eyes relieved as he motioned for her to swim up with him. Chrysta shook her head, as she turned around and dove downwards.

Davis surfaced quickly for air. The breezy air feeling miraculous, he took in deep gulps and glanced at the sky that was now a bright blue, decorated with a few casual fluffy white clouds and the glorious hot sun. Then he dove back down for Chrysta.

Chrysta had reached the figure and her eyes widened when she saw Jack Sparrow. Her emotions hit her hard and she felt like sobbing. Her throat ached from the force of trying to hold it in. She swam harder and faster towards him, the only sound was the loud deafening thumps of her heart. Time seemed to slow down, it was like a nightmare where you put everything in moving forward and yet seemed to be going backwards or not fast enough.

Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, but most of the pain she felt was in her heart. She didn't think, she just felt. As she reached him, she hugged him towards her, his body limp. The current of the ocean pushing them into deeper and darker waters. She couldn't feel his heart beat through his chest, a painful agony ran through her veins from her heart. She looked into his face, as she traced a cheekbone and pressed her lips towards his, sealing both their lips shut, and she breathed into him; feeling whatever magic she had left leave her and enter his body. She gave him her air…her breath, hoping it would save him. It was the only thing she could do, because she knew she wouldn't be able to make it to the surface if she tried. Her body drained from all energy, and all power.

She felt her lids grow heavy as all her air from her lungs was given to him, hoping it was a gift of life. Soon her eyesight-blackened and her head lulled back, their bodies no longer touching. Chrysta didn't even fight the blackness.

She would give her life to try to save his, it was irrevocable care. When she had given him her last breath, it was an unspoken and denied proof to herself that she wouldn't be able to live without him alive. Before she could completely succumb to unconsciousness, she realized she may just love him, and with the last thought, she wasn't sure if she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist.

_A scream tore from her throat, painfully ripping out of the girl's lungs. A scream full of pain, sorrow and agony. The tall woman beside her looked at the scene with glazed eyes, tears of her own trailing down her cheeks from her empty silvery eyes. Not able to look any longer, she turned and left the cabin. The last words heard from the young girl were, "Mama! Mama! Wake up! What's wrong Mama?"_

_She walked to the rose bushes, and she reached for the rose. The thorns pricked Chrysta's fingers and she ripped the rose from the bush. She gently grabbed the rose with her other hand as she looked at her red blood seeping through the punctures on her other hand's fingers. Tears blurred her vision, as she heard the broken girl's cries of sorrow. She glanced at the rose, a tear dripping onto one of the smooth, flawless petals; she then touched the petal with a bloodied finger. The blood smearing and tainting the once white and perfect petal. Chrysta looked with awe as the rose wilted and turned black in her hand, and soon she dropped it on the ground._

"_Life is cruel," Melinda's voice rang in her ears, almost painfully. Chrysta turned to the cabin, remembering the painful day, that had tainted her just like she tainted the rose. It was a splotch of red in the once perfection, that blackened the whole being._

Jack's eyes had fluttered open, his eyes stinging shortly his lungs aching somewhat but mostly he felt numb. He quickly realized he was in the ocean, and he knew _she _had saved him. He looked around and saw her floating a few feet away from him lifelessly; her hair framed her peaceful looking face. He swam powerfully towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as he kicked powerfully upwards…to the light.

"_You know, it is soon time for you to go into the light Chrysta. To shine and be happy. I don't like seeing you this way," said a familiar voice, she wasn't sure if she was in a dream or a memory, or maybe both. Chrysta whipped around, and saw Mya by the rose bushes, slowly and delicately touching the roses. Her mother looked beautiful and ethereal; she wore a white gown, matching the petals of the white roses. Chrysta suddenly felt angry._

"_How can you expect me to be that way, if for so long I haven't?" Chrysta asked wintry, Mya looked at her with sad eyes._

"_Chrysta, I don't expect you to, I want you to. There's nothing better than being happy, and you shouldn't be upset about feeling again," Mya said as she grabbed the black wilted rose off the ground. Chrysta watched with interest as the rose once again was restored to a beautiful and flawless perfection._

"_Come out of the dark Chrysta, let yourself trust and love…for there's nothing more beautiful than that. You know there's nothing more beautiful than that. The dark arts aren't meant for a young lady such as you," Mya said._

"_Oh but you are so wrong mother. The dark arts are my life, always have been…unbeknownst to both of us," Chrysta sneered, Mya shook her head sadly._

"_I once thought like that too, I thought it was my life…but it was a tainting intoxication. After your brother was taken from me I fell into the dark, and nothing good comes out of that. Look where it left me and where it left you,"_

"_I can't leave it."_

"_But you could Chrysta, of course there will always be a part tied to you, but you are more powerful than I was, than Avaline was," Mya said, although in her eyes Chrysta could see her guarding a secret._

"_What have you both been hiding from me?" Chrysta whispered. Mya sighed._

"_It may seem difficult for you but I must tell you. You were made to protect the Atlantean treasure, you cannot let anybody take it," Mya said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The treasure cannot be removed, for it was a gift from the Atlanteans to their Gods and the demons of the dark possess the treasure," Mya continued. Chrysta felt shocked, what would she say to Jack, Jenna and Davis?_

"_I don't believe you…"_

"_You must, and listen. Melinda will kill you if you don't lead her to it, when you do, kill her and the others who accompany you…including the pirate," Mya said._

"_I am not going to do that! I-I care for some of them."_

"_Then they will kill you, because greed will make them do it. You are of no value compared to the treasure in their eyes," Mya said. Chrysta was furious and she walked up to her mother._

"_You lie," Chrysta accused._

"_They will betray you," Mya warned, as Chrysta turned her back her fury leaving._

"_Not if I betray them," Chrysta said with defeat, she knew her mother was right. Mya touched her shoulder and Chrysta turned towards her. Mya then saw something different in Chrysta's eyes._

"_Do you love him?"_

"_If I loved him, I wouldn't betray him would I?" Chrysta said cold as stone. Mya then saw that the betrayal would cost Chrysta's chance to happiness._

"_Would he betray you?" Mya asked, hoping the answer was no._

"_Yes," Chrysta said quietly yet honestly._

"_Doesn't he care for you though?"_

"_Yes, but I am of no value in his eyes when a treasure of the greatest riches is on the horizon," Chrysta said trying to sound indifferent, but Mya heard the brokenness in her daughter's voice._

When Jack broke the surface he was greeted with sharp salty air, he pulled Chrysta up with him, her head against his chest and her hair sticking to his skin and hers. He saw a familiar looking blondish head pop up from the water a few feet away from where he was and he called out.

"Davis over here!" he roared, the other person looked at him and relief washed through their face and a bit of surprise at seeing the pirate. Davis swam towards a weakening and tired Jack.

"Where are the canoes?" Jack rasped as Davis helped grab Chrysta.

"Got lost in the storm," Davis said.

"She isn't breathing," Jack, said somewhat shakily, he felt an indescribable pain at seeing her lifeless, her lovely eyes closed. It even hurt him more, when he realized he might never see them opened again, or see her chest rise and fall with each breath she took, or even hear her whispering through his mind. Jack couldn't just let her go if she left; he knew she was an intoxication he couldn't just detach himself from. Davis looked at him with a pained expression and Jack wondered if he felt the same.

"I-I'm sure she will be fine?"

"How can ye just say that? How about if she won't be?" Jack asked angrily, as he grabbed Chrysta from him and pressed his lips to her cold ones, as he exhaled. Davis felt bad and he looked away, he was in denial. If Chrysta died, then she would take him with her…because he wouldn't be able to live without her.

_Mya looked at Chrysta, regret in her eyes._

"_I wish it could all be different Chrysta…"_

_Chrysta turned to her with stony eyes, scrutinizing her mother._

"_I don't."_

_Mya shook her head with tears in her eyes, realizing what Chrysta had truly become. She was a shell, a young woman who didn't let herself feel and pushed every one of her emotions out of her soul. A girl who always expected the worst out everyone, the worst out of life and the worst of herself._

"_Where am I?" Chrysta at last asked, "Am I in a dream?"_

"_You can call it a dream or a nightmare, or even a memory. The dark arts play with your mind and your body, this is happening and it has happened and you are neither here…nor there."_

"_Where?"_

"_Where you still belong, in the real world," Mya replied. Chrysta was amazed and confused; things were getting too strange…starting with her unwanted feelings that had started to come back when the pirate came to the island._

"_I don't want to go back…but I don't want to stay either," Chrysta murmured as she touched a rose petal softly._

"_Why don't you want to go back, Chrysta?" Mya asked curiously._

"_Because I am afraid…"_

"_Afraid of what Chrysta?"_

"_Facing the truth…facing Jack Sparrow and some of my unwanted feelings towa__rds him."_

_**A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed once again! All of you are the best! :D **_

_**I know things are ...weird... but i still hope you like it. I'm sure it's a little different too, and I hope you don't mind. **_

_**Well anyways, feedback is always welcomed. I know I do need improvements here and there, especially with this weird stuff. Hehe :P**_

_**-Ana**_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**Chrysta walked into the forest, walking towards the lagoon. She heard a rustling in front of her and she froze, listening intently. The hair at the back of her neck stood on end and she reached for the dagger she usually kept, strapped to her thigh; she cursed under her breath when she realized it wasn't there. She then heard padding against the moist ground in front of her, but she couldn't place if it was coming closer or not. **

_**Review Please! :D**_


	22. Killing the Greedy

**Chapter 22: Killing the Greedy**

Sweet relief washed through Jack as Chrysta took a large shuddering breath in and coughed out water. He cradled her body closer to his protectively, and he kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open for a few seconds and he was taken aback when he saw they were ink black, but they closed heavily a few seconds later. Jack realized how much he really cared for her, he wouldn't say he loved her, but it was close to the mark.

_Chrysta turned her back on Mya, her soul ready to fly out of the dank cell she had kept it in for years over the loss of her mother. She was ready to leave everything behind, after she killed the woman who took away everything, the only part that hurt was that she would have to kill Jack, Davis and probably Jenna. Unless of course they agreed to not take the valuable treasure, which she doubted. She was also afraid of facing Jack, because she knew, albeit agitatedly, that she loved him and she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to kill him. Chrysta felt a cold hand grasp her arm and she turned around fiercely, her eyes lighted with ire._

"_What?" she hissed, Mya winced at the tone of voice._

"_I'm sorry," Mya whispered, her eyes filling with tears._

"_Well I'm not," Chrysta replied in a low dangerous tone._

"_You don't have to kill them, just lead her to it-"_

"_I've already made a deal with a pirate, my half-sister and my friend…they have an idea of how valuable this treasure is, and like you and I said before, I am of no value when compared to this treasure."_

"_Chrysta please-"_

"_Please what?" she hissed. Mya just looked into her daughter's raging eyes, not even knowing exactly what she was asking for._

"_Just understand…that, that you are supposed to protect it. You are supposed to be a guardian-"_

"_Just like you were, I'm guessing?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well how about if I don't want to?"_

"_You have no choice."_

"_Well then, I shouldn't be wasting my time here… I obviously have some killing to do," Chrysta said fiercely her temper rising as she wretched her arm away from her mother, and walked away. Leaving a teary Mya behind, with a wilted rose that had fallen to the ground…forgotten._

_Chrysta walked into the forest, walking towards the lagoon. She heard a rustling in front of her and she froze, listening intently. The hair at the back of her neck stood on end and she reached for the dagger she usually kept, strapped to her thigh; she cursed under her breath when she realized it wasn't there. She then heard padding against the moist ground in front of her, but she couldn't place if it was coming closer or not. It stopped as abruptly as it started._

"_Mya?" she called, wondering if it was her mother. She had a feeling it wasn't. Chrysta turned around swiftly when she heard a small giggle behind her. Chrysta eyes met with the same little girl she had been with before she had seen Mya. Chrysta knelt down on one knee, her other leg propped up and she wrested her arms lazily on her elevated knee. She gave a bitter smile to the girl, her grey eyes flashing briefly._

"_Who are you?" She sneered. The little dark-headed girl just grinned as she cupped the woman's face in her small warm palm._

"_Who do you think?"_

"_I don't like guessing. So you will have to tell me," Chrysta stated, her voice cutting and demanding. The girl's smile slid into a frown._

"_Why are you like this?"_

"_Reasons young girl, reasons could be everything…just like you said and like you…saw" Chrysta said as she jerked her chin out of the girl's grasp, the girl's eyes shadowed with sadness. _

"_Now answer my question: who are you?" Chrysta said frigidly and more commanding._

"_I don't know," the girl whispered as her watery eyes peered up at Chrysta's scrutinizing stone ones, "Who are you?"_

_Chrysta glared at the girl, her patience on a thin minuscule line._

"_You already know who I am," Chrysta snarled, as she grabbed the young girl's shoulders roughly._

"_And you know who I am too," the young girl stated, her eyes darkening with Chrysta's same ire._

"_Chrysta…" the woman whispered coldly, "Chrysta Stone."_

_The girl smiled wryly as she whispered back, "I am you, I may be the child that was lost that day."_

"_What else might you be?"_

"_Just a memory of the child that you were before-"_

"_Or maybe both," the young woman finished sharply and let go of the little girl as she straightened up._

"_Yes… Can I ask you something?" the raven-haired girl asked. Chrysta stared at her observably and nodded firmly in confirmation._

"_Do you really love him?"_

"_Since you are me can't you answer that question for yourself?"_

"_Your feelings are mixed; I don't know the right answer."_

_A heavy silence surrounded both Chrystas, the girl and the woman._

"_So do you love him?" the young girl asked again. Chrysta thought hard._

"_No, I don't."_

"_Liar," the girl whispered._

"_I know," Chrysta said as she looked down to her chest and saw the skin where her heart was located under, start to bleed._

Chrysta woke with a start, her body sweaty and her hair stuck to her forehead and neck. It was night and the room was lit with the warmth of the lighted candles and the coolness of the vibrant moon. She noticed she was in her bed under the smooth black and red silks, she also noticed she was just wearing a pair of long bloomers and a shift. When she went to sit up she realized there was something heavy and strong around her waist that tugged her towards something equally as strong and warm. Her eyes widened when she saw Jack in her bed, but soon she relaxed and lay down as she stared at the ceiling.

Chrysta would miss him, if she had to…do what she had to do. She might as well enjoy him while he was near her, even if he didn't feel the same way about her. The sorceress turned in his arms to face him as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and breathed him in. She gave a small sigh of satisfaction, and his grip tightened on her slim waist. She tilted her head up and nibbled his earlobe and kissed the skin below it. He groaned and his dark orbs blinked open. Chrysta looked into his eyes, her pupils wide and the silver around them heated by the flickering flames of the candles, her skin was somewhat moist from sweat and her scent wafted to his nostrils. Jack was angry at her and he could feel some of the anger wane.

Chrysta sat up still staring at him, her hair messily framing her pointed yet striking face. Jack had to grip the sheets tightly, as he imagined her on top of him with smoky lustful eyes, him within her, her hair tousled in a teasing and salaciously delicious manner. That's the type of thoughts he got when he hadn't had a woman for days, and especially since he had slept in the same bed with one without doing anything of that sort, namely Chrysta; who he was always thinking about for the last couple of weeks.

Chrysta quirked an eyebrow, "Are you okay Jack?" she croaked. She realized her throat hurt and she coughed dryly as she covered her mouth, "You look angry…"

"Ye need water?" Jack asked somewhat gruffly, needing to get out of the room to compose himself and maybe slap himself silly for the sexual thoughts. Chrysta nodded. He got up from the bed, making sure not to face her as he walked out of the room.

When he came back in, he had a jug of fresh water and Chrysta drank it in a few gulps. She passed Jack the jug which he placed on the writing table and he got back into bed. This time though he turned around to not face her and Chrysta knew he wasn't in good terms with her, since the air around him seemed to crack with invisible rage.

Jack was furious at her for trying to drown him, when she had called to him he now realized she had penetrated his mind. He scowled. Another reason he was angry at her was for ignoring him for days, which he didn't really completely understand why it bothered him so much. And the main reason he was enraged was for putting herself in danger. He already accepted that he cared for her, and when you cared for somebody it was obvious you didn't want them to get killed. Plus, without her… how was he supposed to get to the treasure?

"Thank you…" she murmured, as she lay next to him, but without touching him.

"Need more water?"

"I wasn't really talking about the water…I was thanking you for saving my life," Chrysta said. She was startled when he abruptly stood up and pinned her to the bed, her head connecting to the headboard. Jack was furious his eyes heated with such intensity that she had never seen before, his ire scaring her but she remained impassive and she glared at him.

"What were ye doing? Trying to get rid of me? Kill me?" Jack snarled, he wasn't ready to admit to her that he was mostly angry for her choosing to save his life over hers. Jack then realized he was not only angry at her but at himself, for caring too much about her. He was a selfish pirate, always had been, and he always cared about saving his arse over everybody else's. Yet now he was furious at the sorceress for saving his over hers. His grip tightened on her wrists painfully.

Chrysta shook her head dazedly, his body crushing her and his grip on her wrists too tight.

"Sparrow your hurting me," she snarled, Jack let go of her and sat on the other side of the bed away from her, the anger though, still evident.

"I would never kill you Jack…" Chrysta said although she felt a pang of guilt at that lie, "I care for you."

"Then why would ye call to me and try to drown me?"

"I didn't do it intentionally, and I saved you!" Chrysta sneered venomously, now getting angry. She walked gracefully yet viciously out of the room, her eyes sparking almost red.

Jack yelped when a black cat bounced onto his lap, squishing his lower regions painfully. Jack pushed it off as he wrinkled his nose and the cat hissed at him.

"Back to ye mate," Jack replied as he got up and followed Chrysta. Jack entered the kitchen and Davis was sitting at it frowning, his eyes glazed over and a bottle of rum in one hand.

"Have ye seen Chrysta?" Jack asked.

"Er- sheez go outs the door…" Davis slurred. Jack nodded and walked out the door as he pulled a drunken Davis out of the cabin too. He had a feeling she went to the lagoon, probably to wash the salt water of her skin with fresh.

--

Chrysta crept through the rainforest. The sun was close to setting and she still had time to go swimming in the lagoon. Once she got there she took off her clothes and hid it behind some large rocks. She then jumped in and when she surfaced she sighed in bliss as the cool water caressed her naked skin.

The rumble of the waterfall, the rustle of leaves, the warm Caribbean breeze and the chirping of birds made her relax. Both in body and soul. Chrysta cracked her eyes open slowly and she looked up into the sky, which was glowing orangey and pink. The sun was setting but she decided she needed this moment of complete peace.

Her eyes widened to saucers when she heard a twig snap. She dove underwater and hid behind a boulder that was peaking out of the water; she surfaced as she leaned against the boulder. Her breathing became shallow as she grabbed onto the rough surface of the rock. She was afraid of seeing her 'younger' self, the one in the…memory? Or was it a dream? Or was it both?

She heard something emerge from the trees and she took a small peek. Chrysta almost gasped out loud when she saw Jack, he was fumbling with his clothes as he struggled to take them all off. Chrysta turned back around, forcing herself not to look at him. She felt her heart accelerating. She wasn't sure if it was from nervousness or even embarrassment. Chrysta slowly peeked behind the boulder again and she had to clamp her mouth with her hand when she saw Jack in all his glory. She looked down…there, and blushed furiously when she saw how well endowed he was.

"Oh," she whispered breathlessly as she dipped her heated face in the cool water. She let herself exhale underwater, making large bubbles come out of her mouth. She then took her head out of the water when she felt the need to breath. She heard a loud splash indicating he was in the lagoon with her…naked.

Chrysta closed her eyes as she tried to breathe normally, she shrieked when she felt something grab her ankle and she tried to kick whatever it was. The thing that grabbed her broke the surface after she kicked it repeatedly very hard.

"Do you always have to kick me?" Jack growled a sparkling amusement in his eyes. Chrysta's eyes widened and her mouth formed a frown.

"Sorry?" She offered. Jack chuckled as he treaded water, and Chrysta couldn't help but grin.

"You scared me," she said truthfully and softly. Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Do ye want me to make it up to ye?" he said grinning, showing gold teeth. The innocent question made Chrysta think of…not very innocent ways of him making it up to her. Jack Sparrow was a perplexing person and he was acting like nothing happened. Although, she wasn't too far behind. They felt both at ease; the anger seemed to have vanished in the peaceful setting.

"No," she said quickly, and Jack caught the look of nervousness in her eyes. He observed her and saw her blush under his scrutiny, a smirk spreading across his features. She was beautiful, a complete distinctive beauty. Jack was drawn to her and he wanted to know about her completely, uncover her, emotionally and physically. He wanted to strip her down of all her walls and make her his. While he had been with Jenna he kept thinking about Chrysta, and about how she would feel around him. He knew he was addicted to the sorceress, and he knew that he may be a little more than attracted to her and that he may care for her more than he admitted. His anger earlier, a clear indication.

Her gaze was firmly placed on his, Jack realized that her emotions weren't masked and he gasped internally at the intensity of her silvery eyes when they were full of emotion. A caring and real emotion that could be tangible if he and she let it be. He realized he can truly get lost in them and fall in love with her.

Jack's eyes widened and he would have slapped himself for thinking that, but that would raise suspicion that he was insane…wait…he was insane, in his own way of course. He merely quashed the thought, and labeled it 'nonsense'.

"Umm…well…what are you doing here?" Chrysta said looking away from him. Jack smirked at her broken speech and new he was having an affect on her, but his smirk faltered when he acknowledged that she was having an equal affect on him. He started swimming around lazily.

"I'm here to swim," he said as he swam in front of her just for show.

"Hmm," Chrysta hummed, she suddenly felt dazed and felt as if she were in a dream. A very good dream.

"What are ye doing here?" Jack asked curiously. Chrysta glanced at him and saw his dark eyes staring at her intently, the last of the sun's rays giving them a heated glow and breathtaking glow. The rays of sun giving his already coppery skin a more golden-orangey hue and his eyes somewhat shadowed guardedly.

"To swim…to relax, I needed it," Chrysta said truthfully.

"Ahh, I see," Jack whispered as he started swimming towards the waterfalls. Chrysta looked at him with an impenetrable gaze, and she licked her lips as his arm muscles flexed beautifully with every stroke. Jack turned around to meet her intense gaze, smirked and winked at her. Chrysta frowned and swam towards the opposite direction of him; she glanced back when she heard a splash and didn't see Jack. She then saw him, a shadow underwater swimming towards her. She swiftly twirled around in the water and stuck her hands out as Jack grabbed her around her waist and drew her in close to his naked body.

Chrysta gasped, her hands against his smooth yet strong chest and her arms covering her breasts. Water droplets were sprinkled across their skin, and their wet lashes bunched together. Both their eyes were darkened with sudden lust, their bodies reacting against both their wills; they undoubtedly provoked each others loss of control.

Jack felt as if he were in heaven. Chrysta in his arms felt better than any woman had ever felt, he felt as if she belonged there. Her lithe and womanly body pressed against his lean and masculine one was all Jack wanted and thought of. He wanted her, craved her…he was almost to the point of needing her.

"Kiss me," Jack said huskily, Chrysta tried to push him but he held her tightly. He then slid his calloused hands up her smooth arms and repeated, "Kiss me…_please._"

Chrysta blinked her pale eyes looking at him with a mixture of fear, lust and defiance.

"Why should I?" she whispered, trying to sound haughty but failing.

Jack growled as he closed the space between their lips a large fraction, their lips almost touching, "now."

Chrysta shook her head as she tried to push him away again, "No."

"Why not?" he asked as he lowered his mouth against the corner of her lips. Chrysta was to the point of giving in but she was being very stubborn.

"Because…we have nothing?" she offered. Jack let out a rumbling chuckle, which she felt vibrating through her hands, sending tingles of pleasure through her whole body. She felt her face flush.

"Prove it," he snarled quietly, "If we have nothing, then kiss me, then we will approve or disapprove if we have nothing. This time we look for the answer in our actions and reactions."

Jack didn't like that she said that they had nothing; he knew it was a lie and he knew she was in denial, but he would make her open her eyes. Chrysta's fear was more pronounced, she knew that they did have more than they wanted to believe and have. To kiss him, would prove otherwise, especially since they were looking for the answer. Chrysta tried to push him away, but he held her tighter and pulling her closer.

"Why?" she said dejectedly, "Why are you making me do this?"

"Because I want ye," he said honestly.

Chrysta sighed, but lifted her hands quickly and grabbed his head as she pulled it towards her. Soon they were tasting, biting, nipping and massaging the other's lips. The intensity and willingness of both participants clearly evident, both took what they wanted. Both finding out that they did have, what they didn't anticipate in, and with that thought they broke the kiss. Chrysta gasped out loud, her eyes wide, and Jack gave a smirk, very smug that he was right…they did have something.

"We…have…nothing," Chrysta repeated, trying to convince him but more herself. Jack with an eloquent tone replied, "You can't keep saying that, because I can see it in your eyes that even _you_ don't believe in that statement because Chrys….we do have something."

_A/N: Another chapter my amazing and loyal readers and reviewers, I truly hope you enjoyed it! I will update as soon as I can…although updates will probably slow down a tiny bit because another school year has started, so I have a lot of work ahead of me. But I promise to always make room for this story…I am certainly never giving it up. I wouldn't want to disappoint any of you, and plus with all the encouraging reviews…who would? :P_

_Another super-duper big thank you to the grand reviewers:_

_**CaptainESavvy, Odette, Sarina, xoxo-Gabriela-xoxo BoondockSaints, Desi-Pari Always, Mew, BabyBluewinx, Myri78, linalove, firewaterearthwind, Kristina, hellbutterfly421, LunaCangiante, and lina**_

_And ladies and gentlemen…your preview!_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**I'm sorry…I never knew I hurt you…" Jack said his face masked. He was obviously not good at apologizing, but then again who was when they actually meant it? Especially when it was an arrogant and egotistical bastard such as himself…she would give him **_**some**_** praise for that...**

_**Review Pretty Please?**_


	23. Prismatic Gems

**Chapter 23: Prismatic Gems **

Chrysta furrowed her brows and bit her lip as she shook her head.

"You are right Sparrow, I care for you."

"As I do ye," Jack said, the statement sounding almost angry.

"Yes…but that's it. There is _nothing_ else."

"Oh except for that _mutual _attraction," Jack said with sarcasm and Chrysta snarled at him as she slapped her hand in the water causing water to splash at his face.

She swam to the side of the lagoon grabbing onto stone to get out.

"Sparrow turn around," she yelled.

"No," Jack said petulantly as he treaded water.

"Please do it," Chrysta said pleadingly but angrily nonetheless.

"I said…NO," Jack said like an impish child, "I would rather like to see the view that is being offered."

"I'm not offering you a view! But since I have no other choice, I shall stay until you leave."

"Not going to happen luv," Jack said with a smirk, and Chrysta scowled at him. Jack didn't want her to leave and he knew she wouldn't get out until he turned around to not look at her naked form, which wasn't about to happen.

"I'm sure you will give up."

"Oh no I will certainly not, and since you have challenged me…even a lesser chance of me leavin."

"Jack….please?"

"No, I rather like the water. It is quite splendid luv."

"Well then I have no choice…" Chrysta growled as she started swimming towards him rapidly, Jack yelped, catching sight of the murderous gleam in her eye.

"Get away from me!" He started swimming as fast as he can as he kicked his feet frantically, which hit against the water in which it sprayed all over a now sputtering Chrysta.

"Damn you! I hate you," she said as she coughed up a bit of water.

"No ye don't," Jack, taunted with a grin, as he swam lazily around her. She scowled at him but with a twinkle of amusement in her orbs.

"You are right, I don't. I love you with all my heart," Chrysta said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"What heart?" Jack asked with amusement.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very amusing Sparrow," Chrysta said and she flicked water at his direction again.

"I can be quite the charming and amusing man," Jack said as he puffed out his chest, "and quite the skillful and irresistible man in bed."

He winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Chrysta blushed a tiny bit, remembering their lack of clothes and suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She swam to the edge again, and climbed out quickly. Her body flushing with embarrassment and she bit her bottom lip hard.

Jack's jaw dropped open, as she got out, completely naked in front of him. He only saw her backside…her quite amazing backside, as she turned her head slightly and peered at him, she was obviously curious of his reaction. Jack saw her tinted pink cheeks and her teeth biting her plump lower lip. Jack felt his lower body stiffen and react, and he gave an animal-like growl as she picked up her shift and slipped it on. Wet tendrils of hair stuck to her skin and soaked the material. She then grabbed her pair of bloomers and tugged them on. Jack was snapped out of his trance when she walked into the rain forest towards her cabin.

Jack hastily got out and got dressed as he followed her. He dressed rapidly not even understanding why he was chasing after her, but he felt like. He would think of it as one of his insane and capricious urges.

He glanced at the night sky, the moon rising and giving off its silvery glow. The silver and the white of the moon reminding him of Chrysta. Last night when she had left the cabin he had gone looking for her, she had been nowhere to be found. Today though, something had told him to come to the lagoon, he had seen her swimming fluidly in the water, the mist, vibrant greens, and the last of the sun's rays had given her creamy, naked skin a brilliant glow. Jack shook his head and his eyes darkened, he wanted her…and he wanted her now. With that thought, he disappeared into the rainforest after the sorceress.

Chrysta walked rapidly through the forest, she felt him coming for her. She felt a pang of fear and squirming trepidation in her stomach, and she started running towards the cabin. She felt like Jack's prey and he was obviously hunting her down, like a lethal predator. Chrysta wasn't looking where she was going and she tripped over a tree root. She fell forward and slammed against the forest ground, her bloomers and shift staining with dirt and her hands getting scratched.

"Ye okay, luv?" Jack's velvet voice cut and rumbled through the forest air. She rolled over on the ground, her eyes piercing him. He was leaning against one of the trees, very close to her and she knew she didn't have a chance of running away from him. _Why am I running? _Chrysta asked herself. She looked into his eyes and there was something predatory, smug and lustful in them, which darkened them magnificently. He pushed himself of the tree, in his usual arrogant and confident manner, and took slow, stealthy steps towards her. His usual swagger missing, and in its place was an intimidating and predatory one. Chrysta felt her body shudder almost delightedly, a pang of pleasure and fear piercing her blood. She resisted the urge to scramble away as she looked up at him.

Jack gave her a dark and roguish smirk as he slowly and languorously looked at her delectable body. A body and woman, which he would make his…. he would mark her his, taint her mind with his memory, and make her forget any other man; including Davis. She stood up and jutted her chin out slightly with feigned bravery, and he could tell she was afraid; he could almost taste it in the air. Her prominent emotions a silent music in the air that made his senses sing with the tune. He reached his arms out towards her and rubbed her arms, the smirk still in place. Chrysta shivered, but not from cold.

"Yer so tense _my_ luv," Jack said as he leaned in, his lips hovering above hers enticingly and his breath making her lips tingle almost unbearably.

"I…uhmm," Chrysta started, trying to focus on forming words and not his lips hovering over hers; nearly touching hers. Her eyes widened, when she noticed how lost and drunk on desire she was. She wasn't a wanton woman, and yet she had forgotten that with this man near her. Chrysta felt disappointed in herself. She pushed Jack roughly away, and he quirked an eyebrow. He was obviously not used to women pushing him away, and she hated him for that…for his arrogant and womanizing traits. She heard him shift when she scrambled backwards away from him, and she got up hastily.

"I'm not your love," Chrysta said. She didn't like him sounding possessive over her because she liked her independence and frankly her independence and isolation was what kept him at a 'safe' distance. Jack growled angrily, it rumbled from the back of his throat and his eyes flashed briefly. Chrysta had the urge to run away and she did. She didn't get very far until Jack grabbed her from behind. She gasped as he firmly pulled on her hair for her neck to snap up. He bit her neck roughly, his mouth trailing a hot path up to her earlobe where he whispered huskily, "You will be tonight."

"Nuhh," Chrysta said as she continued to squirm away but his hold was too strong. She wasn't going to give up, she couldn't give herself to this man…this womanizer. Her body was reacting though and she knew she might just give in, her hatred flared for him, beating the fragile love. She snarled viciously, he twirled her around to face him, and then pushed her up against a tree. Chrysta's back and head hit the rough tree forcefully and she cried out, as she arched her back. Her chest pushing against his strong one.

Jack scolded himself for being too rough, and he gently kissed her exposed neck as he murmured an inaudible sorry. Chrysta didn't hear it and she glared at him. Jack was taken aback by the heated hatred in her pale orbs, but he saw the darkened lust too. A mixture of strong and unadulterated passions.

"Be mine," Jack whispered his voice commanding and sultry. His eyes the deepest and smokiest brown she had ever seen. Chrysta felt herself melting, her blood pulsing with arousal. Suddenly she felt her mind blank into darkness and she became limp in his arms as her eyes closed.

"Chrysta!" Jack exclaimed, worry and fear in his voice. He wondered if he hurt her, as she lay limp in his arms that cradled her now. She was breathing rapidly, and suddenly she started twisting roughly in his grip, sweat covered her brow. She almost seemed to be sleeping and having a nightmare; he quickly picked her up and ran to her cabin.

"Chrysta…wake up luv!" Jack whispered frantically as he ran.

_Chrysta saw him get shot in the chest, a shot right at his heart. He hit the black marble wall behind him, as he tried to grasp it. His face shocked and blood trickling at the corner of his mouth. Beautiful crimson pouring from his chest. His once vibrant, deep and dark eyes dulling as seconds passed, seeming like hours._

"_I'm sorry Sparrow," Chrysta said, the words rolling of her tongue with so much ease and insincerity. Cold stony words, spoken by a cold soulless woman. _

_Jack slid down the wall, his eyes glazed. His chest stopped, never to rise or fall again. His eyes dead, never to see again. His body limp, never to move again._

_It was supposed to hurt her, but it did not. _

_Why didn't it hurt? She asked herself._

_Chrysta looked around with tearless pale eyes, she then looked down to her arm and saw a smoking gun._

_That's why…_

Chrysta woke up, her body sweaty and breathing rapidly, almost hyperventilating. Jack was right beside her looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry…I never knew I hurt you…" Jack said his face masked. He was obviously not good at apologizing, but then again who was when they actually meant it? Especially when it was an arrogant and egotistical bastard such as himself…she would give him _some_ praise for that...

"I had a vision of sorts, you didn't hurt me," Chrysta murmured as she sat up on her bed. Jack looked at her, expecting her to talk about it, when she didn't open her mouth he did.

"Does that always happen when you have visions?"

"No. I usually have visions when I am sleeping…very rare when I have visions when I am awake. When they come like this…that usually means I can avoid it happening…" Chrysta said looking into his beautiful eyes. She then looked away quickly and Jack noticed. She never broke eye contact with him; she must have seen something that had really bothered her.

"What was your vision?"

"Melinda killed you…" Chrysta whispered, the lie slipping through her mouth easily and effortlessly, making it believable. Jack's face darkened and Chrysta turned to him.

"I won't let her kill you because…" _I will_, she thought, "I l-love you."

She winced and she turned away again, he didn't say anything. Chrysta felt horrible, but she couldn't break the trust between them, instead she would try to make it stronger. If he thought she loved him, then he would never think she would kill him. Moreover, she had to let him know she loved him, before she did kill him. It felt like she owed him that much.

Chrysta threw the silken bed sheets of her; she got of the bed leaving the room. As she walked to her mother's room, she couldn't help feel a heaviness befall her. Chrysta couldn't stand lying, she wasn't a liar. She was always telling the truth, even used it as a weapon and yet she was lying to the man she felt the strongest connection with.

She walked into her mother's room, the whites and yellows making her cringe. It reminded her too much of her mother, and her mother was now in the past and would stay in the past. It was time to move on. Chrysta took a dagger from one of the drawers, and went towards the writing desk as she twirled the dagger.

She moved the writing desk, and sat down, feeling the floorboards. There was one that was sticking out from the rest and she dug the dagger into the crevice, tilting the knife for the floorboard to pop up. Once it did, she yanked it off fiercely. She got some splinters into her fingers. She angrily through the dagger across the room and with a thud it was embedded into the opposite wall.

Chrysta reached into the hole and retrieved a small ebony wood box. Her mother had always kept it there, and when she had died Chrysta left it there, forgotten. She flipped the lid open, and her eyes smarted when they were assaulted with the many prismatic colors of the finest gemstones. She stood up soundlessly and sat on the bed as she dumped the gems onto it. A piece of parchment fluttered onto the bed from the box. She grabbed it and read.

_Melinda will come for me soon, she will kill me and I will allow her. Melinda knows I am the guardian, and that I am able to go through each obstacle, she thinks by threatening my life that I will give in…but I will not. I have suffered too much, in such a short time. Chrysta will be left alone but my pain is too great, and if Melinda doesn't get me…she will surely get Chrysta. I cannot let her kill Chrysta, my lovely white rose. _

Chrysta's hands shook from fury. Melinda had gotten to her, and her mother was too ignorant to see that her death would kill the young child. Leaving her empty. She had been left worse off, death would have been better. At least she wouldn't have gone through the pain, the pain that had numbed her and frozen her dead heart. Chrysta jumped off the bed, her teeth bared. Her eyes darkening, the red forming around her iris. Thunder cracked outside, but then she weakly collapsed onto her knees and dry sobs racked her body.

She grabbed the note, tears splotching the ink across the parchment. She felt anger, betrayal, and hate and with those emotions churning inside her, the note lit on fire until it was just ash. Jack stood at the doorway his face masked and guarded, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway.

Chrysta stood up, walked to the bed and collected the gems, placing them back in the box. She walked up to Jack, handed him the small yet valuable box, and then walked to her room.

Jack looked down at the box and he opened the lid too look at the gems. Yet when he looked at the vibrant gems, he couldn't help but think that Chrysta was more striking. He thought of her, and the three meaningful words that had left her mouth. He wasn't sure if she meant it, there had been something not…_right _in her eyes. However, her tone and her body language had seemed sincere. But Jack was not a fool, and he knew something was going on.

_A/N: HA! I told you I would update as soon as I can! Aren't you lovely reviewers proud of me? :P_

_Well here was another chapter, I hope it was good and you all enjoyed it! _

_And DAMN I am even getting frustrated with the sexual tension! Like seriously poor Jack! Right?_

_:D_

_Another biggggggggggggggggggg thank you to everyone! (You all know who you are! I DO usually send all those annoying thank you messages when I can!) XD_

_Anyways, your preview..._

_lights...camera...action!_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**Before she did, she glanced at the dagger on her bed-side table. Jack blew out the candles and slid into bed with her, his body facing away from her. Chrysta sighed softly, as she stared around her moon-bathed room. After she knew Jack was sleeping for certain, she fluidly reached for the dagger on the table and leaned over Jack. She pressed the cool metal to his throat, and she knew she had to be quick.**

**Dum! Dum! Dum!**

**_Review Please!_**


	24. A Dagger and Payment

**Chapter 24: A Dagger and Payment**

Chrysta closed the door, and slid her clothes off. She then reached into one of her drawer's and took out a silk pearly white nightgown that reached mid-thigh. Chrysta slid it onto her lean body, loving the feel of silk on her smooth skin; she grabbed a matching pair of short silky bloomers and slid them on too. She walked to her bed and climbed on top, not sliding under the covers since Bastet was on top of them.

"Bastet come to mommy," Chrysta murmured. The cat's ears twitched but it stayed wear it was, its eyes closing lazily. Chrysta sighed exasperatedly and called it again, after a while the impressive large cat walked towards her and lay down by her. Chrysta rubbed the cats head softly and soon Bastet was purring. Chrysta let her eyes flutter shut, but they snapped open when Jack came in. Chrysta sat up with her arms on both sides of her body and Bastet hopped of her onto the floor with its tail high in the air.

Chrysta and Jack stared at each other, their veins being poisoned by thrill and heat for the other. Jack walked into the room and shut the door as he placed the box on top of the ebony cabinet.

"Are you going to say anything?" Chrysta said sharply, Jack winced at the broken silence and Chrysta never meant to sound so cold.

"What would I say? That I love ye back? Because that would be a lie," Jack said rather harshly.

"I never expected or expect you to return my feelings or even think it," Chrysta said honestly and Jack was taken aback, "I just had to tell you how I feel."

Jack didn't say anything; he didn't even look at her. Chrysta growled under her breath and Jack's gaze met hers.

"Let's go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow…"

"Like what luv?"

"We have to plan on what we will do to retrieve the treasure," Chrysta replied tartly as she slid under the covers. Before she did, she glanced at the dagger on her bed-side table. Jack blew out the candles and slid into bed with her, his body facing away from her. Chrysta sighed softly, as she stared around her moon-bathed room. After she knew Jack was sleeping for certain, she fluidly reached for the dagger on the table and leaned over Jack. She pressed the cool metal to his throat, and she knew she had to be quick.

Chrysta might as well kill him now; she did not think she would need him to get to the treasure. She huffed as she added a bit more pressure and she paused.

"What are ye waiting for?" Jack's voice rumbled out of his throat fearlessly and almost casual, but she could hear the whispering deep ire in it.

"Nothing," Chrysta hissed as she added even more pressure, Jack's eyes opened and she gasped at the intensity of pure rage in them…giving them a magnifying dark and dangerous tone. However, what Chrysta saw that made her even more upset was the hurt in his eyes. She betrayed him, and they both knew it. Chrysta loved him and she knew he loved her. He had heard him whisper it back to her through his mind, when she had admitted her feelings to him.

"Then do it…"Jack said velvety, a hate-filled sneer on his lips that bared his teeth. The gold in his mouth glinting with the silver moonlight.

"With pleasure," Chrysta snarled, she was about to slit his throat when with incredible strength and agility he pushed her off him, onto her back, as his strong, muscular body covered hers, confining her in place. His hands pinning hers above her head and Chrysta's eyes were suddenly fearful, the fear penetrated her skin and prickled Jack's. She never expected that and now she knew she was in grave trouble. If she had been a second ahead and if she had been thinking clearly and not about her damned feelings for him…she would have slit his throat. She even saw the thin bleeding scratch on his neck…. she had been very close.

"_Why_?" Jack snarled, as he tightened his grip on her hand, her wrist twisting painfully. Chrysta bit her lip from crying out.

"Why murder me?" Jack asked fiercely, his lips right above hers. However, there was no thought of kissing them, and no thoughts of pleasure. He was more dangerous than she gave him praise for.

"I needed to," Chrysta whimpered. His body crushed hers against the bed painfully and her wrists were twisted painfully in his iron grip. Her silvery eyes looked into his, dread tingling her body unbearably. His eyes scaring her, making her heart beat faster but not from anticipation…just from plain terror. The dagger was still in her hand and he let her empty wrist go quickly to rip the dagger from her grasp. He pressed the dagger to her creamy neck and she breathed in faster, knowing he wasn't going to be merciful. She had threatened his life once already; he wasn't going to tolerate it again…especially since this time it had been intentional.

"Why did ye need to? Was it because ye couldn't handle the truth that ye loved me? Couldn't handle yer feelings?" Jack asked tauntingly and menacingly. Chrysta shook her head from side to side, and his grip tightened excruciatingly. She could never imagine such strength from this man or such power. He wasn't necessarily aggressive, he was just unmistakably mighty.

"I needed to…because the treasure…" Chrysta started and she whimpered again.

"What about the treasure? Changed yer mind about sharing' it?" Jack snarled.

"No," Chrysta said sharply, "I can't let you remove it, I can't let anybody remove it…and you weren't the only one I had to kill…"

Jack's eyes widened, but his grip tightened even further. Chrysta cried out and shut her eyes tightly, moisture leaking from the sides. She whimpered and she squirmed in his grasp. A pain-filled gasp escaped her lips when he felt him twist her wrists slightly and she felt one of her wrist's bone snap.

Jack felt her wrist bone break, and he almost felt guilt…but not quite. He felt beyond rage, ire, anger and betrayal. Words could not describe how he felt at the moment. He was angry beyond reason. He pressed the dagger harder to her swan-like neck, knowing that just a movement of his arm would end her life. He knew he could hurt her more, be more aggressive and cause her pain, or even kill her that second with no questions asked. But he knew he couldn't, at least not yet.

"Who else were you going to kill?" He asked dangerously and roughly. Chrysta's eyes cracked open, and he saw tears in them.

"Melinda-"

"Knew that already," Jack snarled.

"Jenna, Davis…and whoever else came to the tomb…"

"Tomb?"

"Yess tomb!" Chrysta snarled viciously her pain unhidden.

"Ye never said anything about a tomb."

"You never asked, I was vague about the information…but it is in a tomb…in a cave," Chrysta said, now biting her lip. The fear was leaving her body, and anger was replacing it.

"Tell me more about the treasure," Jack whispered threateningly.

"It, it…thousands of years ago it was offered to the Atlantean Gods. Dark spirits buried in the cave, embedded in the treasure…if I didn't kill you, then you would suffer far worse. Nevertheless I am an Atlantean guardian, I have to also protect it," Chrysta said almost breathlessly. She answered honestly, no lie coming out of her mouth. Jack twisted her already broken wrist and Chrysta screamed.

Both individuals were breathing hard, Jack from raw anger and Chrysta from pain and fear.

"J-Jack-"

"DON'T!" Jack roared, "Don't ye say my name."

"I'm sorry," Chrysta said steadily. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed into his eyes, he felt some of his anger ebb away. Enough to make him think.

Jack sneered and he let her go. He had never killed a woman, and he certainly didn't want to kill the witch. He got of the bed and reached for his pistol that was discarded on the writing table.

He unlocked the safety and pointed it at Chrysta.

Chrysta looked up at the ceiling blankly, she was shocked by his action and she honestly thought he would kill her. She blinked a few times and pulled herself upright on the bed, Jack watching with dark eyes at her every move. He was wondering why she hadn't just killed him with magic, but he wouldn't ask…just in case it gave her ideas.

Chrysta whimpered when she moved her wrist and she cradled it. She looked up at him, and he saw crystal tears trailing down her cheeks in rivulets. The moon made her look like a silvery, tragic goddess, and Jack felt some of his lust for her creep into his veins, once again. He cursed himself for feeling such inappropriate emotions at such a time.

She touched her now swollen wrist delicately and he heard her mumbling something. Before his eyes, he saw her wrist restore itself, and she moved it testily. Chrysta then wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. This angered Jack more and he snarled.

"I never knew I was a guardian…"

Jacks lips curled ruthlessly into a sneer. He saw anger flash in her eyes.

"My mother was a guardian, Melinda killed her. She was supposed to kill me but my mum took my place," Chrysta admitted, anger rising in her voice. Jack felt his stomach twist almost painfully at the mention of Chrysta dying, he didn't understand why it hurt especially if he had been seconds from killing her too.

"I knew you would kill me if I stood in your way…I am of no value when compared to this treasure, at least in your eyes. Even Davis's and Jenna's….people are greedy by nature. You would have all betrayed me if I had told you that you couldn't take the treasure. I had the choice to eliminate you, and I tried," Chrysta whispered angrily.

"I am sorry, but I know you won't forgive me. I want you to know, that I didn't do it for selfish reasons, I did it as an obligation. Ja- Sparrow, I truly do love you. I don't know how it happened, especially since I really hated you at the beginning," Chrysta gave a watery smile that didn't reach her eyes; instead her eyes were lighted with fevered anger, "It was a hard choice. I never wanted to kill you. To be honest, I would kill Jenna and maybe even Davis over you. I _hate_ myself for that; I was never supposed to feel like this…I dreaded it. But I now see that even I, can't outrun my feelings," Chrysta said as she gazed at him.

Jack observed her; she looked interestingly ethereal and supernatural in the glow of the silvery moon. He didn't know what to say. He was still angry, but ridiculously enough he suddenly felt like touching her; although he didn't know if it was for her comfort or his lust.

"Sparrow…" Chrysta paused, as she looked at him with pale eyes that were filled with self-loathing.

Jack cocked his head, a dark and almost predatory smirk appearing on his face. He studied her for a few moments and he saw she really wasn't planning to kill him anytime soon. He trusted his instincts and placed the pistol on the writing table. Chrysta's eyes widened in surprise and he smirked.

He closed the space between them, anger still thumping through his veins but also the gnawing lust. He grasped her cool hand and lifted it to his lips, his lips brushed her knuckles. Chrysta felt confused, but she felt the familiar warmth overcome her. Uneasiness was also bubbling in her stomach, especially when she saw the raw lust in his eyes. She heard an appreciative growl and was surprised to realize it was her own.

Jack was also shocked. He saw how her passionate anger faded into passionate lust; he could tell though, that she was fighting it.

He growled, and he picked her up towards his body with such ease that nearly scared the sorceress. Before she could protest, he crushed her lean body against his hard lithe one. Jack would pleasure her that night, he would make her his, and he promised himself that.

"Sparrow?" Chrysta exclaimed quietly, and Jack recognized the tremor of anxiety quaver through her entrancing voice. Jack felt himself harden as she squirmed against him, his body reacting to each of the sorceress's movements.

"Yes luv?" He whispered huskily as he skimmed his hot mouth against her neck's pulse. He felt Chrysta shiver and he chuckled huskily. Jack's hands held her shoulders firmly, and he let them slide sensuously down her arms and onto her hips. He rubbed small circles on the silken gown as he smirked at her crookedly.

"What are you doing?" Chrysta tried to snarl; instead, it came out a little too breathless as Jack leaned in towards her.

"Ye really want to know?" Jack whispered onto her skin.

"Obviously…" Chrysta whispered back snidely.

"Taking my payment," Jack said proudly. Chrysta's breathing stopped abruptly, and her gaze hardened.

"What?"

"Ye heard me."

"Payment?" Chrysta sputtered, and Jack let out a roar of laughter. Chrysta's eyes narrowed as she tried to pull away from him, "What do you mean _payment_?"

He pulled her body closer to his and she breathed out shakily with fear in her eyes, but Jack could see the hidden thrill in it.

"Ye tried to kill me, its time for me to take something back," Jack said huskily with an arrogant smirk on his face, as he looked her over suggestively. Chrysta's eyes widened comically.

"Nu-No! I didn't kill you though so that doesn't apply!"

"In me eyes it does."

"Well in mine it doesn't!"

"Tis' not yer say Chrys," Jack said as he lowered his mouth onto Chrysta's. The sorceress closed her eyes tightly; the feel of his lips against hers was a true blessing and curse. He kissed her slowly, in such a tender and affectionate way that made her _almost_ melt into his embrace. He rubbed her lips against his slowly and teasingly for a few seconds until she couldn't handle it anymore.

Jack was startled when she pushed against him roughly, her kiss suddenly growing demanding and incredibly zealous as she leaned her body against his. She pried his lips open as she brought her hands to his chest and then laced them around his neck. She ran her velvety tongue along his bottom lip sensually and Jack then bit her upper lip. His tongue explored her mouth with ardor and passion, her exploration of his mouth rivaling it. When her tongue encountered his she sucked on it erotically and massaged it. Her kisses were always so heated and exotic, his always matching hers. Chrysta broke a kiss for air, and she stared at him with longing eyes. She wanted him, and he wanted her. She needed him, and he needed her.

"Is that enough '_payment_'?" Chrysta sneered, and she licked her slightly swollen lips.

"It will never be enough," Jack growled as he pushed her down on the bed. Chrysta gasped as his body covered hers.

_A/N: I am truly sorry I put this one up a bit later than I promised, it's because I had this difficult English essay to complete AND study for this large biology test. So please my dear readers and reviewers….forgive me?_

_I also had difficulty completing this chapter unfortunately. :(_

_I do hope you liked it though, I hope I did not disappoint anybody, because I understand that my writing can be pretty mediocre sometimes. _

_I will try to put up the next chapter very soon; I have almost all of it written actually._

_Anyways, tell me what you think so far? Please and a BIG thank you! :D_

_-Ana_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**Jack growled possessively and he softly nipped at her soft, creamy flesh. He rose to look at her, as he purred, "You are mine in heart, and tonight you will be in body."**

_**Review Please!!**_


	25. Worshipped Possession

**Chapter 24: Worshipped Possession **

Jack growled possessively and he softly nipped at her soft, creamy flesh. He rose to look at her, as he purred, "You are mine in heart, and tonight you will be in body."

Chrysta struggled under his hard muscular body. Her senses tingled with the lust that drugged them; a part of her mind though, still fought it. Jack would have to make sure she seized her fighting; he smirked…so far she had been the biggest challenge; she had the longest record of resisting his seductive and unfailing charm.

"No!" Chrysta snarled, she felt a rush of anger and lust when he chuckled in her ear salaciously that sent delicious shivers down her spine.

"No what luv?" Jack's voice whispered as he slowly raised one of his fingers to her mouth and traced her bottom lip tenderly. Chrysta gasped when he grinded his hips against hers lightly yet firmly. Before she could answer he lowered his lips to hers in a demanding and completely sensuous kiss. She opened her mouth invitingly, forgetting her protests for the moment. She brought up her hands to his head, but she gasped into his mouth when he pinned her arms above her head with only one of his hands.

Chrysta broke the kiss and Jack smirked. She snarled at him heatedly and he merely brushed her hair away from her face with his other hand. She watched him intently as he looked at her with lustful and thoughtful eyes, his dark eyes absorbing her with an appreciative gleam.

Her pupils were dilated, the silver around them almost black, her cheeks were pink and on her plump lips were perfectly curled into a sneer. She looked absolutely beautiful; almost like a dark angel and the pearly white silk nightgown made her look so innocent...except for the murderous sneer on her face. Jack analyzed her and Chrysta suddenly felt very conscious she tried to wiggle out from under him but his body didn't let her. He leaned down and kissed her jaw, his nose nudged her cheek as he licked it, tasting her sweet skin.

"You will forget about Davis," he whispered commandingly. Chrysta's eyes widened, she had forgotten that she had insinuated that she had done this with Davis already.

"Jack…I-" Chrysta stopped when he felt him growl, and she glared at him.

He rubbed himself against her with a rhythmic roll of his hips and Chrysta couldn't help a small pleasured gasp escape her lips, all thoughts forgotten. Jack smirked when he felt her unconsciously push back against him; an obvious indication that her desire-fevered body wanted more. Her mind may not _all _be there…wanting this, but her body was.

Jack pinned her hips to the bed with his and started a slow, teasing and relentless tempo against her. He could see Chrysta's eyes glazing over with the apparent lust and desire. He felt male pride wash over him, as she started to give in. He groaned, feeling the heat from her core, only separated by his trousers and her skimpy silken nightgown.

"Ye can't resist forever Chrys," Jack whispered huskily, over her growing moans. Chrysta's molten silver eyes looked at him with such sexually sensuous intensity that made Jack growl lowly in his throat and his tempo increase. She arched her back slightly as she hissed, he looked at her lean body appreciatively and he saw the small decorative nubs of her breasts straining against the white silk.

"You- are right Jack…"Chrysta said breathlessly as she grinded against him. Before Jack could smirk arrogantly, with swiftness and agility that he barely registered, she was suddenly on top of him. Her hips straddling his, it was her turn to smirk and she leaned forward to whisper in his ear hotly, "I can't."

Jack growled with pure desire as she swiveled her hips against his, he saw her straps slide down, uncovering her shoulders. Chrysta groaned as she pushed her heat against his arousal, the delicious friction making her head loll to the side as she rolled her hips again. She looked at him with heavy lusty eyes and her sultry scent made him harden further.

He pinned her to the bed, and she yelped. Jack cupped her breast in his hand as his other hand traveled down her body to brush against her thigh. Chrysta arched herself against him, as he rubbed her hardened nipple through the silk, his other hand deftly rubbing intricate amorous circles on her soft thigh.

Chrysta felt a pleasurable hotness in between her thighs, fire running wildly through her veins. Jack pulled her up to her knees and kissed her hungrily, he felt her hesitate for a few moments and he pressed her body closer to his hard one.

"Do ye see what ye do to me?" Jack asked between scorching and desire-laced kisses. Chrysta blinked at him, her eyes smoky and thrilling, with a luxurious seduction in its silver depths.

"And do you see what you do to me? What you did to me?" Chrysta murmured sensuously, as she raised her hand and traced his jaw as she kissed his lips tantalizing slow. "I'm in love with you, and no matter how much I don't want to love you…I can't stop…Jack…you are extremely fortunate that you don't feel anything for me…I wish it was the same in my case. I was never supposed to feel again…" Chrysta said cryptically her eyes hardening ever the slightest, "But _you _came along and ruined that."

Jack was taken aback when she nuzzled his neck and bit it roughly; a roar of pain and pleasure was ripped from his throat. And he heard Chrysta chuckle darkly; she then surprised him when she lowered her hands to the rim of his trousers and tugged lightly as she soothed the pain on his neck by sucking on it earnestly. She gave the prominent mark on his neck a sweet lingering kiss that made his heart pound faster. His hands roamed her body, caressing her lustfully.

Chrysta looked into his dark eyes, that were almost now, as black as the night. Moonlight hit his irises making them look like a storming sea in the dark. She saw a few other storming emotions, but decided to ignore them.

Jack started to slide her nightgown off her body, and he was irritated when she stopped him. He looked at her with angry impatience on his face and she smirked amusedly at his impatience.

"I'm untouched," she stated. It took Jack a moment to understand what she was saying and to realize that she meant she was still a virgin.

"How about-"

"Davis? I lied about him and me doing this, end of story," Chrysta said sharply, her eyes hooded with flared anger. Jack nodded his head firmly knowing she didn't want any taunting questions to be asked. He smirked as male arrogance shot through his veins. Chrysta was his; the sorceress would be completely his.

Jack with delicateness that made teasing arousal shoot through their bodies, pulled Chrysta against him and pressed his lips on hers softly and sweetly, with the undertone of possessiveness. He lay her down on the bed as he licked her collarbone; Chrysta grabbed his dreadlocks and pulled him toward her. Her lips crashed against his, their teeth hitting against each other somewhat painfully. The pain though, was forgotten when Chrysta wrapped her marvelous legs around his lean hips, and dug her heels into his lower back, trying to get his hardness closer to her centre. She moaned in ecstasy as he swiveled his hips roughly against her and she broke the kiss breathlessly, a breathy and ecstatic laugh escaping her lips. Her eyes twinkled with eagerness and the growing lust, and Jack couldn't get enough.

He rose over her body and continued sliding the rest of her nightgown off. She raised her hips, assisting him to get rid of the now annoying garment. Jack inhaled sharply through his nose, as she was uncovered to him. Her black hair was askew and covering most of round breasts; her eyes dancing with so many different emotions: lust, amusement, shyness, arousal, affection, and even a little pride. He smirked at her, she pursed her lips and quirked an eyebrow, a sudden coldness in her eyes. Jack raised both eyebrows in question and she gave him a sour smile.

He reached to her and brushed her hair away, he felt her face heat and he chuckled. She pushed him off him and tried to squirm of the bed, one of her arms over her breasts. However, Jack was quick and pulled her back easily preventing her escape.

"Don't ye dare," were his sharp words, the primitive deep desire easily recognized.

"And why not?" snarled Chrysta, her stunning face ruined by a vile sneer.

"Yer mine and I do what I want with what is mine," Jack stated simply. Chrysta hissed at this and growled, "I am not your possession."

"Oh Chrysta but you are."

"Oh Jack but I'm not!"

Jack growled irritated and rolled his eyes as he kissed her temple. "Keep telling yer self that luv, because tonight I will prove it to ye…that… Ye. Are. Mine."

He pinned her to the bed, her body weakening with what he was doing to her body. The onslaught of arousal and lust was too much for her. It overwhelmed her and she was on the brink of giving in. She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly as he slid her bloomers off, his hands skimming her quivering thighs teasingly. She bit her lip from gasping, Chrysta putting a tremendous effort to remain impassive.

"Look at me," came Jack's velvet voice from above her. She shook her head, and she heard him sigh and trace her hip with his index finger, making Chrysta shiver delightedly.

Jack smirked and brushed her long hair away from her breasts, he lowered his mouth to one of her tight turgid nipples. Chrysta's eyes shot open and she gave a loud shocked and pleasured whine. Jack sucked on it keenly, flicking her hardened numb with his hot wet tongue. With his opposite hand, he reached up and cupped her other breast as his thumb rubbed her other nipple skillfully. Chrysta writhed, still trying to keep from moaning but she couldn't help from letting a few small ones escape. Chrysta let a strong guttural moan when he arched himself up and rubbed himself against her, Jack starting another erotic pace with his hips.

Jack slid off her body and removed his clothes, his dark eyes still trained on her lustfully. Chrysta's eyes skimmed his every muscle, her eyes dark with desire, slowly she lowered his gaze to his now uncovered manhood that had sprung free from its confines. She licked her lips, a velvety pink blush covering her cheeks. Of course she had seen it before, the day at the lagoon, but not this close. Jack smirked proudly as he stroked himself once, to relieve some tension. He was surprised as a barely heard groan escaped her lips. He saw possessiveness pool into her lusty eyes and she got up on her knees to reach him.

Chrysta drank his body in with her eyes greedily and lustfully. His body sculpted perfectly, every lean muscle reminding her of its underestimated power. He was beautiful, exotic and Godly. Her eyes trailed down, his magnificent manhood standing up proudly and strongly.

Shyly yet teasingly, her finger traced his collarbone as she tilted her head and kissed below his earlobe. An invisible shudder ran through every one of his tightened muscles, his eyes closing for a few moments. Chrysta's hands fluttered over his taut stomach muscles, and traced his navel with heated delicateness. He was absolutely beautiful, chiseled artistically to perfection, and his whole body brilliantly golden.

"You are mine too," Chrysta stated sultrily, there was an indescribable dominance in her voice that didn't have Jack protesting or arguing over the statement. His eyes snapped open, and a loud moan was driven from his throat when she touched his organ. It was more of a soft brush of her hand, but his every nerve was heightened with sensitivity, like it was always with her. He looked into her pale orbs, amusement and dominance in her eyes, with a fixated smirk on her plump lips. She enclosed her hand around his large manhood and pumped at it first unbearably slow. He bucked his hips against her hand as he pulled her lips towards his with an impressive growl. Her pace on him quickened gradually, groans of pure pleasure were emitting from his throat in rumbling waves. She was undoubtedly a quick learner.

He pushed her down on the bed as pulled her hand on his length away. He nipped and licked at her skin and she gave whimpers of appreciation. He could feel the heat of her core moistening her bloomers and he traveled predatorily down her body. His hands hovered over her bloomers and she breathed in deeply, her chest rising and falling in even intensity. He placed a lingering kiss on her exposed hip as he teasingly slow, pulled her undergarment off. Chrysta shifted uncomfortably her face heated with mortification, she tried to hide herself but he didn't let her. Once her bloomers were off her Jack looked at her whole body with glorification and wonder.

"Yer beautiful," he breathed in murmured affection. Jack couldn't help but feel his heart race at her uncovered and lithe form, her beauty radiating and stunning. She was sharp, but beautiful in her own way. Jack noticed her skin shimmered, sparkling with every one of her movements, it was an endearing glow and he felt total fulfillment at having her.

"I'm not beautiful…" Chrysta murmured sharply and Jack could tell she was nervous. When she was nervous he noticed how she became somewhat defensive and…_cold_.

"Yer right. Yer beautifully stunning. A goddess…I would say," Jack said honestly, with a small smirk. Chrysta rolled her eyes, her lips twitched into a small smile. He pressed his lips to hers, and she immediately kissed back…not even a bit of hesitance evident in her actions anymore and Jack felt triumphant.

Jack kissed her mouth softly and then trailed down her body, sprinkling kisses up to the apex of her thighs. He cupped her mound and felt the hot moisture, indicating her body was ready. Chrysta pushed against him and gave a loud husky moan. Chrysta felt pleasure touch every nerve of hers, fire licking at her insides. The intensity of such an act, intoxicating. She grinded herself against his hand, and Jack's amused laughter rumbled from his throat darkly.

Jack slid one of his strong fingers inside her untouched canal, slowly and delicately. Chrysta whimpered at the intrusion. Her hips bucked up and she tried to wiggle away.

"Jack…" she said breathlessly as his other hand kept her firmly in place. Jack chuckled darkly and nipped her hip softly. She bit her lip when he moved his finger out and then rapidly in again. Her moisture making her slick and scorching.

His pace quickened and he added another finger, stretching her tight virgin flesh. Chrysta was whimpered and writhed, grinding herself shamelessly against his talented fingers. Chrysta felt a delicious, burning tightening in her lower body, an intense pressure was building and she wanted to reach whatever it was.

Jack touched her engorged pleasure nub in between her legs, and her body trembled with raw desire.

"I, Jack! I feel…" Chrysta couldn't even finish the sentence. She felt as if she touched the sky, her whole breath left her body as her body convulsed and twitched. A heat from the inside seemed to burn through her whole body, from within… the scorching heat warmed her flesh almost oppressively. Once her body calmed Jack slid his fingers out and peered at her face smugly. Chrysta's lithe body was moist with perspiration; she was propped up on her elbows, her dark silver eyes drinking him in hungrily. Her black hair was tousled but otherwise cascading down appealingly.

She met his eyes and she sneered at his smugness and Jack merely smirked knowingly. He moved up to her and cupped her chin delicately as he brushed his lips against her ear.

"Ye want me," he whispered, she jutted her chin out defiantly but otherwise didn't protest to the statement. He smirked, as he chuckled and let his hand trail down her hips to brush against her womanhood with fevered anticipation. Chrysta shuddered in thrill and desire.

He positioned himself at her entrance, he looked into her eyes. Both their faces emotionless, except for the pure anticipation and desire. Black golden eyes looked into the blackened silver ones. _We are meant to be each others_, Jack thought.

"Yes…at least for tonight," Chrysta said ethereally.

"Or maybe every night," Jack said huskily as he rose his hips against her and pushed into her with force. Chrysta's mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes glazing. He had pushed through her maidenhead, pushing himself inside her to the hilt. Pain…she did feel, but it was pushed to the background, what she felt the most was a feeling so intense that was indescribable. Jack gasped loudly, he felt her muscles clench around his shaft almost painfully and he had to clench his teeth from losing his fragile control. Her muscles clenching greedily against him, wasn't what had him almost losing control, but a feeling of an intensity more powerful than a merciless hurricane.

Their veins flooding with the poisonous venom, that they had only a taste of the weeks that had gone by. The connection that they tried to ignore and be oblivious to, the connection…the _something, _Jenna had been talking about. Love? Yes, but there was that foreboding darkness of that 'love'. Forbiddance? Maybe. But there was something so much more there, so indescribable and almost unreachable, something so thrilling and promising. Maybe it _was_ love. It was a melodious song, that sang a soulful tune in their veins, but there was that undertone of hollowness. The hollowness that Chrysta was plagued with everyday, making the indefinable tune somewhat soulless. It was their connection with each other, the _something _that put them together. It was more complex than just attraction…_love_…that's what it was. It was love, but the word wasn't able to describe that feeling…not at all. The word for this feeling seemed not enough, it was _just _a word…an indefinable and insignificant word for such a significant and timeless feeling.

Chrysta didn't know she had been silently crying until he reached out shakily and wiped at her wet cheek. She moved her hips, trying to relieve the discomfort and the stretching fullness within her. Jack threw his head back and gave a fierce groan as he bucked his hips against hers. Chrysta hissed and bit her lower lip.

_Sorry_, Jack whispered through his mind. Chrysta ignored it for a few seconds and closed her eyes tightly; she could already feel the pain leaving.

"'s okay," Chrysta said breathlessly. Jack nodded, as he pushed out of her and then into her sharply, tenderness was obviously not in his mind. Chrysta opened her eyes widely, and she moaned half in pain and half in pleasure. Jack gave a feral growl, and repeated the action. Chrysta hissed in pure euphoria, the connection still dragging them under the dark spell. Both individuals becoming hypnotized to the other, subconsciously devoting themselves. With each roll of his hips, a surge of unadulterated blissful pleasure ran freely through her body.

Jack's pace sped, and Chrysta could feel every part of his manhood. At first she had been clutching the sheets, twisting them from the painful pleasure. But not she was clutching and clawing at him. The pain and discomfort had become hot, molten pleasure. Through thrusts that were intensely powerful he watched Chrysta. He memorized her and imprinted the moment in his mind…but he already knew he would never be able to forget this, just like the sorceress wouldn't.

Jack saw her close her eyes and he leaned forward and captured her nipple in her mouth as he momentarily slowed his pace. Chrysta's eyes fluttered open and her mouth was opened in a small 'O' shape. Jack looked intensely at her as he started licking a trail up her throat. He skimmed his mouth across her jaw line as he whispered heatedly, "You. Are. Mine." Each word was spoken with the presence of anger and possessiveness, and each word punctuated with a fiery thrust of his strong hips. A delirious throaty moan was ripped from her sweet throat and she nodded subconsciously. Jack gave a half-smirk as he picked his pace up again, and he felt Chrysta tightening impossibly around his shaft. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her supple legs quivering from the intense pleasure coursing through her every muscle and vein. He grunted as he felt close to his climax, but he wouldn't climax without her. He wanted her to reach the incredible and inexpressible pinnacle of pleasure with him; he wanted her to experience this with him and only him. He worshipped her body with his, sending unrestrained and _improbable_ pleasure flowing through her.

Chrysta felt every one of her muscles tightening exceedingly, her thoughts only on the powerful pleasure that surged through her body in titanic waves. Heat rippled through her body from her core

"Jack," she gasped as she bit her lip.

"Let it go Chrys," Jack said gruffly as he pushed in and out of her faster and rougher, his hands gripped onto her hips tightly . This was way bigger than the other climax she had, something way better and far more intense.

He kissed her almost aggressively…like a thirsty man and she was the irresistible spring of water, and she bit his lip hard as her body was overcome by the spasms of her climax. The intensity of it surreal almost impossible. Her back arched incredibly, and she broke the kiss as she growled his name. Jack climaxed as she tightened completely around him…painfully, his climax a mixture of both pain and pleasure. He shot into her heavily, their bodies riding the waves of desire and pleasure.

He collapsed beside her, as they both breathed heavily. The smell of sex heavy in the air. To Jack it was beautiful, a word he never and would never use for random romps with other women.

He pulled her hot body towards him as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Chrysta practically purred as he kissed her lips tenderly. She broke the kiss and said throatily and deliriously, "That was…"

"Amazing?" Jack asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes," Chrysta breathed out, as she kissed his temple and drew slow circles on his heated flesh. Jack felt a complete contentment at the moment, just being with her. He wanted it to be that way forever, this time though, he knew he wanted it. He felt Chrysta's breath start to deepen, indicating slumber. He peeked at her face, and he noticed her pale skin still had that sparkling translucent glow, this time though it was more defined. A look of complete peace and lethargy was on her face, her lips slightly open and Jack felt a deep affection for the sorceress. Jack knew that one time with her wouldn't be enough, it would _never_ be enough.

_A/N: Thank you so much for your patience everyone! You have all been very support and encouraging. I hope you liked this chapter…it is the first time I write something like this and I hope it wasn't to dreadfully written. Hehe!_

_Tell me what you think, and a grand thank you to all!_

_-Ana_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**I knew I would have you begging for your death," she stated wickedly and Chrysta's eyes narrowed dangerously.**

"**I am not begging, I am merely stating. And let me warn you, that you will be begging for yours," Chrysta promised seriously.**

**_Review Please!_ :D**


	26. Dreams and Cursed Nightmares

**Chapter 26: Dreams and Cursed Nightmares**

Golden sunshine filtered through the windows of the cabin rooms. The sunlight hitting the dark silks luxuriously and the two unearthly creatures that lay upon it, embraced in each other's arms. A pale woman lay in the arms of a golden man, serenity and satisfaction sailing unperturbed through the morning air. The deep and timeless attraction for each other seemed to glow alight on their flawless looking skins. An almost ethereal glow seemed to brilliantly radiate from both, but the most prominent was from the silvery woman.

Chrysta's silver eyes opened slowly, and she blinked a few times. She felt so content and protected, that leaving the bed seemed a very unreasonable option. She looked at the man that held her, a fond yet wary smile spreading on her lips, worry filling her eyes…worry if he regretted. She kissed below his earlobe delicately, not wanting to wake him into disquieting

reality…where he would have to put up with her and his regrets. She wondered of what he dreamt of and she concentrated in penetrating his mind breezily, cautious as not to wake him.

His resting mind made it vulnerable, and she easily entered his dream world…

_Dark, enchanting eyes looked around the brilliantly white room with fascination; the woman's dark hair cascading down too perfectly. She wore an expensive and extravagant white silken dress that was refined with perfectly embroidered silver thread…which complimented her effervescent pale eyes. The Chrysta that she stared at…the Chrysta that Jack was dreaming of had a jubilant smile on her face that actually did reach her twinkling eyes. A silver-jeweled crown was placed on her head; a thin, delicate veil fell over her face. The woman turned to look behind her, when she heard footsteps approaching…a man's by the sound of it. She whipped around, her gorgeous dress swaying with her every fluid and scintillating movement her body danced. The lady leaned into the pirate's arms and kissed him sweetly almost secretive…telling him, in her whispering soprano musical voice that she loved him._

Chrysta pushed away from him, and with wide eyes stared at him intently. She almost felt insulted…at what he was dreaming. That hadn't been her, it may have looked somewhat like her…but it wasn't Chrysta. That woman had been quite…perfect. Too perfect and dazzling. With the perfect musical voice, the perfect movements, and that perfect happiness; that hadn't been a pretense. Chrysta huffed in disgust, was there even such thing? That 'Chrysta' he had dreamed up, was no more than that…a damned dream. Chrysta shook her head, she was getting herself irritated for no real reason and plus it wasn't as if he chose what to dream. She didn't truly understand his dream either, although she felt through the dream that he may feel love for her.

She unwrapped his strong sinewy arms from her naked slim waist, and slipped of the bed. She stretched, wincing at the soreness in her muscles, and she glared back at him. Chrysta sneered at his sleeping form; she wouldn't wake him from his _dreams_. His dreams were nightmares for her. Chrysta knew that she shouldn't have been going through his mind, seeing what he saw behind those closed lids, but it had been tempting.

The sorceress walked towards her cabinet and pulled out a black linen tunic and a pair of beige tight breeches that reached right below her knees. Chrysta walked quietly towards her small closet and pulled out a pair of black weathered boots on, that reached just above her ankle and pulled them on. She didn't even bother to brush her hair or wipe the smeared kohl around her eyes. She ran out of the cabin, her mind was disorderly. He loved her, she knew. Chrysta had heard him say it unconsciously when he had climaxed within her, he probably didn't even remember himself thinking it. She wondered though, if he would remember feeling it.

She walked out her cabin, closing the door silently and walking down the steps with silenced thumps. Chrysta slumped to the dirt ground, crossed her legs and placed her face in her hands. She gave an irritated whine.

"He loves me," she whispered.

"He loves me!" she said loudly and fiercely as she stood up, startled birds flung from the trees into the crispy morning air.

"Captain Sparrow I'm guessing," said an all too familiar voice. A voice she hated.

"Not _you_," Chrysta snarled.

"Tisk Tisk! Why not me?"

"Because I. Hate. You."

"Clearly," drawled the voice, "No worries though, because I hate you more."

"Impossible."

The woman rolled her eyes irritated.

"Had a long night I see," simpered Melinda as she slowly walked towards Chrysta, her stance almost seemed nonchalant and cordial.

"Very long…" Chrysta said almost thrilled, and Melinda quirked an eyebrow.

"You make it sound like a good thing…"

"It was…until I woke up."

"Hmm. Regrets?"

"Not yet…and it won't be from my part," Chrysta muttered darkly.

"Ahh, the pirate I am guessing?"

"Obviously…"

"Hmm.." Melinda hummed thoughtfully as flicked her long hair with her hand.

"You seem friendly…" Chrysta said suspiciously, letting the statement hang…encouraging Melinda to speak.

"Because darling witch, I am here to warn you-"

"That tomorrow I will be leading you to the treasure," Chrysta finished off in a sneer.

"Yes. Also meaning, that you will die."

"You _may _be doing me a favor," drawled the sorceress sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. A cruel smile flitted across Melinda's face.

"I knew I would have you begging for your death," she stated wickedly and Chrysta's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I am not begging, I am merely stating. And let me warn you, that you will be begging for yours," Chrysta promised seriously.

Melinda's eyes widened with hidden fear that could be hidden from anyone but the sorceress; Chrysta gave a saccharine smile.

"Well I have things to do…things to _plan_," Melinda said in the recognizable scheming tone, hiding her fear easily, "I will see you tomorrow morning."

Chrysta gave a sharp nod of her head, as Melinda gave one last spiteful look in her direction and disappeared towards the village. Chrysta sighed unhappily, and she walked the opposite direction into her forest.

--

Jack stretched languorously on the large bed, his every muscle flexing beautifully and almost felinely. Underestimated power was barely shown, through his sculpted and golden muscles that rippled under his skin.

His eyes opened abruptly and he squinted at the harsh light, something did not feel right. He expected a warm feminine body against his, specifically his sorceress's…Chrysta's.

He felt for her on the bed, and when he saw the lack of warmth on the bed he sat up. The silken bed sheets slipping off his toned body; he blinked his eyes in the bright light and looked around.

"Chrysta?" He murmured, his voice hoarse from sleep. He looked around feeling disoriented and very…_lonely_?

But…Jack Sparrow never got, _lonely_. It was nearly impos- i_mprobable_.

He got up from the bed and looked around. Had it all been a dream? Had the night of enchanting passion and worshipping all been false? He looked around, his eyes caught site of her discarded bloomers and silken nightgown, and then to the dagger on the writing table…_no,_ it must have been real. If it hadn't happened, then he wouldn't feel that minuscule feeling of regret. At that reminder, other emotions slammed into Jack like an overbearing tidal wave. He sat down on the bed with his face in his hands…_what had he done?_

"No…NO NO!" Jack yelled as he shot up from the bed and flipped over the writing table's chair.

"Buggar!" he roared, sleeping with a woman who tried to kill him seconds before wasn't something a smart man would do.

"_I'm in love with you, and no matter how much I don't want to love you…I can't stop…Jack…"_

Her words had been irresistible. Just like he was irresistible so was the sorceress, even if she didn't know it…or even believed it. She was a beautiful being, in which he had resisted for far too long and ignored his lustful hunger of worshipping her delectable body. It had been better then any word could describe, it could only be described in so little and barely adequate words. It was the closest to the heaven the foolish priests spoke and lectured about. It had been heavenly, intense, and powerfully passionate, but he regretted it. He regretted it, because now he was sure he _loved_ her.

Jack sat on the bed, motionlessly as he tossed the truth for his regret around trying to find a better explanation…that didn't relate to that frightening word…_love_. He regretted it, because he knew that the connection they had…could not be elided anymore. To demolish the powerful connection they had for each other would be futile now, especially since he wouldn't be able to give her up and she wouldn't be able to give him up. They were each others, and that wouldn't be easy to disregard. Even if she had tried to kill him, although he still couldn't completely forgive her for that inexcusable deed.

Jack felt the same possessiveness and protectiveness return for Chrysta though. The pirate realized how they were now intangibly intertwined, they were a tight knot never to be undone and that certainly didn't sit too well with the pirate. He actually felt an untamed urge to protect her.

The captain shook his head; he had to find a better explanation.

So far, he found none that made enough sense. That meant he had to put up with the regret of what he did with the ice queen and accept the fact that he was undoubtedly and incorrigibly in love with her.

--

She could feel Jack's regret bubbling to the surface already and she felt some pity towards him. However, hadn't she already seen this coming? Yes, she had. She had known and warned herself that Jack was dangerous…for both their emotions and feelings. Although, it seemed to do her more good than wrong, but more wrong than right for his scenario. He was now suffering the consequences she had been trying to avoid. He had thought himself immune to falling in love with a woman…even if it was her. He was in fact a human being so he couldn't run away and somehow she believed he deserved his troubled thoughts.

She suddenly felt a wave of foreboding roll through her mind and she prepared herself for the vision of raw presentiment as she felt herself falling into unconsciousness. Her body collapsing onto the damp forest ground.

_In her skeletal arms, she cradled a tiny and healthy baby. A little boy with hair as dark as night, his eyes peeked open to show dark brown irises._

_Half of Chrysta's mind told her to drop him, run away and forget it, but her other half held him with care, adoration and love, powerfully._

_The woman, on her own accord walked to a broken mirror on the dingy wall to her left. Trepidation rose in Chrysta's chest, she was afraid to see…to see what she had become._

_The raven-haired lady looked up and saw her reflection in pieces, because of the broken glass. Happy tearful silver eyes looked back at her, scrutinizing her very skinny and unhealthy face. Her eyes then peered at the bundle in her arms…which was undoubtedly Jack Sparrow's son._

…_Her son._

Chrysta's eyes blinked open, her pupils dilated with fear. She sat up from the dirt ground her heart pumping almost painfully against her rib cage. She clutched her navel and dread pumped through her veins.

"Too fast…" she whispered fearfully, "too_ fast_."

Her world was spinning, her emotions a true whirlwind through her hazed and denying mind. Chrysta's world tumbled when her vision blanked and the vision of the little bundle's face floated into her mind.

Chrysta blinked a few times, horror-struck. Out of all the things in the world, she was carrying a…child? Chrysta smacked her hand on her forehead and whimpered hopelessly. She knew that when a sorceress was with child, the pregnancy tended to be different. It was known that a sorceress immediately knew when she was carrying a child, and that the pregnancy may last a few months less. That is what Avaline had told her once many months ago...had the ancient sorceress seen _this_ coming?

Chrysta racked her mind for other information about sorceress pregnancies Avaline had given her. Chrysta's face blanched when she remembered the older sorceress clearly stating, that pregnancy for a sorceress can be fatal. The pregnancy weakened a sorceress, not just in power but also in health. The demons of the dark arts didn't accept something else living within a sorceress. Which also meant that a sorceress wasn't able and couldn't use excessive amount of dark magic, or else it would kill the baby or even herself.

Chrysta snarled, a sudden urge to rip the thing out of her womb dancing sadistically provoking in her mind. Her hands clenched tightly, her fingernails leaving bloodied crescent marks on her wrists…she would resist; she could not just kill an innocent baby. She bit her lip as she whimpered angrily, her brows furrowed.

Chrysta thought of women who would feel prideful and ecstatic if they found they had a beautiful child growing inside of them…but for Chrysta it was a bloody curse…an inescapable nightmare. Now she knew that last night had been a very big and dangerous mistake. Chrysta thought about the thing's father and her eyes widened. Well, there really wasn't any need to tell him, but Chrysta felt that he had the right to be informed. Chrysta's eyes widened at the thought.

"_Damn_ the rights!" she hissed viciously and Chrysta promised herself that she would take her own advice.

_A/N: Truly hoped you all enjoyed it, and I do apologize for the huge delay! I have been glued to my homework and plus I was recently very sick...again. Change of weather people, here in Canada! hehe_

_Well, I hope none of you have abandoned my story because of the delay, but just understand that I have been busy (I've been so busy...I practically have no social life...of life whatsoever.)_

_What can I say? I'm a walking zombie! WOOHOO!_

_Okay..._

_Anyways...a super duper BIG thank you to everyone! Reviewers and Readers alike, you are all the best!_

_Love,_

_-Ana_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**Are ye trying to insinuate that someone didn't?" Jack asked, a delicate poison lacing his tone and Melinda's smile widened with spite.**

"**Not insinuating…informing," she said, malicious laughter dancing in her eyes and a certain satisfying cruel gleam.**

_-P.S. I promise to update very soon, I have the next chapter about 90 complete...and I have to just quickly proofread it._

_:)_

_**Review Please!**_


	27. Ravenous Thirst

**Chapter 27: Ravenous Thirst **

Jack called out Jenna's name through her door, he knew it was very early but he had to talk to her about the treasure and warn her of the curse. When he didn't receive a reply, he entered her cabin. His mouth dropped open when he saw her sleeping peacefully with a delighted little smile on her lips and with a familiar man hugging her to his nude and dark body. Wilfred's face also had a peaceful and certainly satisfied look. Both individuals obviously content. Jack swaggered out the door with a bemused facial expression and he shook his head amusedly with a small smirk on his lips. He suddenly wondered how he and Chrysta looked when the first rays of the day hit their skins. He wondered how her nude pale skin looked first thing in the morning after such a_promising_ night. His thoughts were cut short when a familiar and odious woman crossed his path.

"Captain Sparrow," Melinda greeted him, her eyes beady and gleaming with wickedness.

"Melinda," Jack acknowledged with a tip of his hat and a lopsided grin that shone gold.

"Heard you had quite a _wonderful _time last night with the witch," Melinda said as she stalked towards him, sarcasm dripping venomously. Jack felt a dull yet gnawing anger rise in him, or maybe it was just plain dislike towards the unendurable woman?

"'Twas quite enjoyable," Jack said nonchalantly and with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hmm. Well at least _you_ enjoyed it," Melinda said with a syrupy smile.

"Are ye trying to insinuate that someone didn't?" Jack asked, a delicate poison lacing his tone and Melinda's smile widened with spite.

"Not insinuating…informing," she said, malicious laughter dancing in her eyes and a certain satisfying cruel gleam. Jack stood still, his eyes turning rock hard and hatred filled for Melinda. He knew she was trying to turn him against Chrysta and Melinda was an idiot to believe he was foolish enough to fall for her petty attempts.

"I wonder who that person was…because according to my memories…we both really enjoyed the remarkable night," a sharp, clear voice cut the air frigidly. Jack immediately recognized the enthralling voice, the voice that flowed so deeply and passionate from such a cold woman.

Melinda and Jack looked towards Chrysta, who was leaning against a tree her composure cold and emotionless yet relaxed in the shadows of the forest; barely visible. Her presence intimidating with a hint of hazard. Melinda's wicked smile faltered and her eyes took on a panicky emotion. Jack smirked smugly and Chrysta's smile mirrored his. She pushed herself off the tree gracefully and walked into the sunlight and Jack swallowed hard; his eyes sparkling with disbelief, awe and wonder.

The sunrays hit her pale skin, which sparkled and glowed divinely, or maybe it was just his eyesight playing tricks on him? He glanced towards Melinda and saw the same disbelief and slight awe. Chrysta ignored their stares, as she continued walking fluidly and almost dangerously towards them. Jack couldn't help but notice something amiss Chrysta's walk, usually she was so powerfully calculating but now it seemed somewhat insecure behind the impressive facade.

"Melinda you little filth, will you please _inform_ me…who said I didn't enjoy it?" Chrysta said coldly, her eyes flashing icily with the sharp tone, "And why does it matter to you? You really shouldn't pry into people's business…when it comes to the bed."

Jack had the urge to roar with laughter, his eyes even watered from the resistance of not laughing at Melinda's facial expression. The obnoxious woman was at loss for words, her face red as a tomato with her mouth gaping open, she was obviously humiliated to a certain degree.

So far, every time he had been cursed as to be in her presence, she never shut her mouth…always ridiculing and offending the sorceress and now at least she had the decency to look ashamed. Being the pirate he was, laughing at her now, would add insult to injury and how he would love to, but for Chrysta he resisted.

"Well?" Chrysta's voice sliced through the air like a knife. Melinda took a deep breath in and closed her mouth as she stuck her nose in the air, in her familiar magisterial way. Her eyes scrutinized the sorceress, her face still flushed.

Before Melinda could open her mouth to try to find words to fill the air, Davis ran up to them a spear at hand. Jack looked at Chrysta's face to see if any sign of regret would appear, but her face remained impassive and cold, including her eyes, which had the ancient hollowness that he had forgotten about since it had been replaced by the red-hot passion. The pirate was convinced that something was definitely wrong.

"Chrysta!" Davis yelled as he stopped abruptly and gave a sharp nod to Jack and Melinda.

"Yes Davis?" Chrysta's voice flowed from her mouth, but Jack heard a quaver of apprehensive nervousness in it.

"Your-your father was…foun-"

"Found dead I presume?" Chrysta said her voice hollow and emotionless. Her eyes cold and unfeeling.

"Yes," Davis breathed as he bowed his head, his body language speaking…telling her that he despised being the one to inform her of the unfortunate incident. Chrysta solemnly and formally nodded her head, not even a flicker of emotion in her cold eyes.

From the corner of his eye, Jack saw Melinda's mouth twitch and her eyes fill with satisfaction and he had the sudden urge to murder the woman…she was fortunate he didn't pounce now. He knew that Chrysta wanted the glorious honor of killing the despicable woman, that is all she had been waiting for all these years.

Something Jack couldn't understand, was why she hadn't killed Melinda when she knew she could as easily as breathing.

"Because it would throw my father into the hands of insanity Jack," Chrysta whispered dangerously, her voice dark, "He would have sent an army to hunt me down if I killed her, and he knew it would be me to murder her because I am the only one actually capable in this pathetic village. Emotionally and physically. And keep in mind that the prime reason of me killing her, is for I could be free…to take the revenge I am ravenously thirsty for. Being hunted down in a small island isn't exactly what I would describe as free."

Melinda stepped back, fear and alarm filling her eyes. Chrysta continued talking as she took a slow step towards Melinda, "I don't care if my father is dead, better for me."

Jack looked at her shocked, her cruelty puzzling. Davis, whose gaze had been burning a hole into the ground, snapped his head up to look at her surprised at her sudden viciousness.

"So Melinda…murdering my father was another obstacle out of my way…thank you," Chrysta said as she pierced Melinda with an icy stare, as her upper lip curled over her teeth in a half-sneer and half-smile. A sinister and malevolent gleam glazed over Chrysta's eyes.

Before anyone could move, Chrysta had slammed Melinda to the floor. Her booted foot placed heavily on Melinda's throat, pressing with enough pressure to restrict the air supply.

"You slit his throat? Hmm. Interesting, just the way you killed Mya," Chrysta's voice rung with shadowed ire and heartlessness. Her voice laced with poison that warned that it could sting…

Melinda writhed and gasped for air, as she winced at the sharp pain in her chest.

"You're killing her…" Davis whispered in warning. Chrysta's sharp gaze snapped to look at him in the eye and she nodded in acknowledgment. With a rough shove, she took her foot off Melinda. Chrysta turned her face towards the forest, to replace her cold and impassive mask.

"Don't question my cruelty Davis…Jack. I am cruel by nature, you both know. But understand that I am crueler to betrayers," Chrysta said frigidly as she pivoted back to face them her eyes flashing with heinous ire.

"My father was also after the treasure, he knew Melinda killed my mother…he ordered her to, after she told him all about the treasure and convinced him to go after it with her. He ordered to kill me…Melinda though didn't. Because if he had gotten rid of me…he wouldn't have been able to find the treasure. Melinda was never the one behind everything…although she did have her own plan and her intelligence exceeded his, her cruelty also exceeded over his because he at least felt a miniscule feeling of remorse for his nefarious actions. Unbeknownst to my stupid idiot of a father, Melinda gained power over him slowly yet surely. Melinda though, lack's common sense, because as a sorceress I know almost everything…she expected me to grieve at my father's death but yet here I am…not a single feeling of grievance in my hollow soul," Chrysta said bitterly, "I don't grieve for my enemies."

Jack and Davis stood frozen, with horrified shocked faces at the truth of the 'friendly' chief. They turned towards Melinda when they heard her give a cruel laugh through her heavy gasping.

"Too bad I couldn't make you _feel _little witch. Well, I know Captain Sparrow has surely made you feel…you love him…that part is obvious. But how much does he really love you? You disgusting witch? Will he stand by you tomorrow in the tomb? Will he?" Melinda spat, as she stood up from the dirt ground and dusted her clothes.

"Even if I didn't luv her, I would stand by her instead of ye," Jack said dangerously, his anger flared and fiery. Melinda let a viciously malicious laughter fill the heavy air.

"Don't have to stand by me darling Captain. But how about your crew? Would you stand up to them…against them? Would you choose this worthless piece of dirt," Melinda said as she waved a hand towards the direction of the sorceress, "Over your crew, who are in fact working for me now? I am offering them a fair amount of treasure and the victorious side. Chrysta is alone Captain! All alone, no chance of conquering over an army of villagers and pirates."

There was a long, tense silence, except for Melinda's heaving breaths. Chrysta's gaze darkened, she had seen this coming. The betrayal of the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow.

"He chooses his crew Melinda," Chrysta said sharply, as she turned her back and left into the forest. Jack hadn't even had to waste his breath to say the same answer and for that he was actually glad…saying it would make it more real and unbearably painful. He was an infamous and feared Captain, and he wouldn't give up his _life_ for someone like Chrysta. No matter how much he _thought _he loved her…it was all illusion he told himself. An illusion where he believed himself in love with her…it was just an infatuation and once he left the island, he would forget. Well, at least he hoped.

He glanced at Davis and he saw the enraged shock and grim disbelief in the younger man's face, although well hidden from Melinda. Jack knew that Davis was playing the part of being in Melinda's favor…and he wished he were doing the same. However, his crew was his priority, not a woman he would forget and he hoped Davis could…would understand; but most importantly for his mind to be able to cope and understand too.

"Is it true?" Davis asked his voice impassive yet strained.

"Yes," Jack said hoarsely, his throat suddenly parched and oppressively voracious for it's best friend...rum.

Davis nodded and Melinda gave a satisfied smile as she said, "You won't regret it Sparrow."

"I hope not," Jack whispered thoughtfully as he walked into the village, to find and speak to Jenna.

--

"You are working for Melinda?" Jenna screeched wrathfully, her pretty eyes widened with disbelief and horror. The late afternoon rays hitting her doll-like face, which was contorted into an irate grimace.

"No luv. Melinda this mornin' informed meh that me crew is workin' fer her, I chose me crew over the witch," Jack slurred drunkenly, his head then fell onto the table with a thud and he groaned. His head popped back up when Jenna slammed her open hand on the wooden table.

"Her name is Chrysta Jack, and you are making a terrible mistake," Jenna said frantically with wide eyes then her voice softened into a whisper, "She isn't my favorite person, my dislike for her has diminished somewhat especially now that I know the truth of my…deceased father. She never deserved that Jack, and she doesn't deserve this. All that's happened in her life...all the lies she knew the truth of and suffered herself."

Wilfred walked to the small wooden table in his cabin, and sat on the third chair and pried Jack's almost half-empty bottle of rum away from him and took a healthy gulp.

"Jenna is right Captain…," the dark man said.

"Well Jack, I'm fighting by her side. Melinda and fath- Chief Ahanu, tore her heart apart when she was just a child, and that isn't forgivable in my eyes…it's- it's wretched!" Jenna said angrily as she stood up to walk away but Jack's slurred words made her pause.

"Well then ye will have trouble forgivin' yerself because ye weren't exactly very civilly decent towards Chrysta."

"Who said I wasn't having trouble? And I'm hoping by fighting on her side I will redeem myself."

"Or alleviate the guilt?" Jack slurred as he waved his hand towards her heart. Jenna glared at him and stomped away clearly upset.

"Not all your crew is in favor of Melinda, Captain. Most will follow you and fight by their Captain's side, even if you choose the sorceress, even if they are superstitious they will fight with you. So whom will you actually choose? A woman who cannot be trusted and will be more of a treacherous enemy or the woman you love?"

"Are ye sure ye aren't addressing the same woman?" Jack slurred bitterly and Wilfred cocked his head to the side.

"Why would you say that Captain?"

"Darling sorceress, tried to kill me las' night," Jack explained as he made a fluid slicing motion across his neck and Wilfred's eyes widened in eager curiosity.

"Said she believed I would choose the bloody treasure over her," Jack explained.

"Would you?" Wilfred asked.

"I don't know," was Jack's honest reply.

"Think about it Captain Sparrow, would you choose a treasure over a woman you love?"

"I don't love her," Jack said as he frowned and shook his head, Wilfred chuckled.

"I wouldn't say you don't," Wilfred said, and Jack shot him a withering look his way.

"I wouldn't say I do," Jack argued back peevishly.

"Whatever you say Captain," Wilfred said with a large smile on his face as he raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"I don't want to go against her, she could defeat an army with her eyes closed," Jack said thoughtfully.

"She decides not to kill those that are ignorant of the truth, unless they harm her in any way. She is more human that you believe Captain…think of it this way, she uses her powers against those that harm her…it is her weapon just like your cutlass and pistol are."

"I never tried to harm her last night, and she tried to murder me," Jack hissed in riled argument.

"She believed you would harm her…by choosing to fight against her, with her enemy Melinda," Wilfred said wisely and Jack thought of it all. It made sense, but he still somehow could not completely forgive Chrysta for trying to murder him. Then again, _who_ would spontaneously forgive the one that attempted to kill you?

"The sorceress believed that you would desire the treasure more than her, therefore choose to fight with Melinda against her," Wilfred continued and Jack's gaze scrutinized the dark man's as he nodded slowly.

"It is hard to admit- that I actually do desire a certain woman…a murderess over a great treasure," Jack said truthfully, his voice low with admittance and feeble shame.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, shows that you aren't completely heartless or a complete idiot. The greater desire for this woman could also be that your desire towards the treasure has lessened since you were informed of it's curse."

"There is always a way to lift a curse, I would find a way. But believe it or not mate, I desire her more."

"She has you bewitched Captain," Wilfred said as he took a gulp from the rum and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He chuckled at Jack's grimace.

"Hard to accept Captain?"

"Ye have no idea."

--

"They come for the treasure…," hissed a female voice from the caliginous devouring darkness.

"I take it the sorceress leads them?" Another, darker and almightily cabalistic male voice spoke, rumbling through the blackened magisterial catacombs of the Atlanteans.

"Yes…"hissed the macabre voice, the eerily dry air around them bloomed with energetic and angry sparks.

"How dare she! Does she not know? Did she not heed Mya's warnings?" the powerful masculine voice roared, fire licked his veins, the dark magic profusely running through his body.

"Brother…she knows she is a guardian, please be mindful she not knows of us," the slithery voice reminded.

"How much do you know of her?" the voice asked calmly yet with repressed ire, "how much do you know of her _plans_?"

"Not much. But have faith in the dear sorceress…"

"Faith in a woman I do not fathom?" the male voice said skeptically and then added, "A sorceress I have not been able to penetrate the mind of completely?"

"Have faith in her brother," the other voice said cryptically.

"Tell me why," he commanded solidly.

"She plans on killing all that come, including her pirate," hissed the voice almost gleefully and there was a long pause.

"Hmm. I was worried about her loving him…I guess her cruelty shouldn't be taken lightly. What of Melinda?"

"She _will_ die. If not from our hand…then from the sorceress's."

"Excellent…the sorceress then will not disappoint."

"No she won't."

A/N: Well here is the other chapter! I really hope you all liked it! Next week I'm really busy, so I made a big effort to put this one up! Hehe! Anyways, a very big thank you to all that reviewed…I know I haven't been sending personal "thank yous" lately…but as I said before I'm so busy that even updating regularly is a bit difficult! (cursed homework and tests and essays!)

Well to kind of make up for my lack of actions that show you all my gratitude…here's a longer than usual preview!

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**Yes," Jack said firmly as he swaggered in front of the crowd, his eyes still scrutinizing them…authoritatively and intimidating. He then paused in front of Mr. Cotton.**

"**Mr. Cotton…Mr. Cotton's parrot…" Jack said nodding first firmly at the older man and then hesitantly at the cawing azure macaw.**

"**I have heard that me crew has decided to go on a treasure hunt without informing their Capt'n first…is this true?" Jack asked steadily, his dark eyes fixed unwaveringly stone-hard. His crew shuffled nervously and looked anywhere but at their captain. The silence was broken by Mr. Cotton's parrot cawing reply, "Wind in the sails, wind in the sails!"**

_**Review Please!**_


	28. Fighting for Himself

**Chapter 28: Fighting For Himself**

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack roared at the sleeping Gibbs on the dirt ground with a discarded rum bottle at his side. Gibbs jumped as he yelped.

"Yes Capt'n?"

"I am very disappointed in ye Gibbs. There has been a lack of order regarding my crew, and as first mate…you haven't been working to yer expectations," Jack said, his head held high as he scrutinized Gibbs.

"Jack! I- er, I shall-"

"Oh shut it Gibbs," Jack said as he rolled his eyes, "Just get the crew to assemble in the Black Pearl as soon as they can. I have many things to discuss with the scurvy dogs."

"Aye-aye Capt'n," Gibbs said as he scrambled onto his feet and ran off through the village, on the quest of informing the crew of their Captain's request. Jack gave a smirk; he knew where he stood now. He stood on his own, with his crew. He still didn't have a decision of whether to fight Melinda for his murderess. He would choose when the opportune moment arose, but for now, he would keep Melinda from believing that he was still opposing the witch.

--

Chrysta sat on her living room chaise, afternoon sunlight streaming through the window. She stretched her body and yawned, a thick book held delicately in her hands even though she hadn't been reading it.

The sorcerer's mind was elsewhere; her mind was on the cursed treasure. She couldn't comprehend many things about it or the hints that lead to it.

If she was a guardian, then why hadn't Avaline informed her of that information? Why had Avaline told her about it in the first place and encouraged her to seek it? Especially since, she was supposed to protect it?

_Well, maybe she wanted you to know about what you were protecting_, Chrysta thought. Although, the Atlanteans gave clues for a reason…if the treasure was really meant to be protected then they wouldn't have given hints and next steps to locate it. Then the only reasonable reason was that the curse could be lifted somehow…the dark spirits possessing the treasure could somehow be destroyed.

Chrysta stood up from the chaise and placed the book back on the bookshelf. She closed her eyes and breathed in, dizziness making her body sway. After the wave of dizziness passed, she opened her eyes with a shuddering breath and went to her room, for much needed rest.

--

Jack's eyes scanned his crew, his crew had gone through many changes and he could honestly say he was impressed at what a few weeks on such an island could do. Smiles adorned their weathered faces, that seemed somewhat plumper…_probably from all the food on this island that they shovel down their throats_, Jack's mind suggested. Gibbs stood on his side, confusion on his face.

"Er- Capt'n ye called on the crew?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Jack said firmly as he swaggered in front of the crowd, his eyes still scrutinizing them…authoritatively and intimidating. He then paused in front of Mr. Cotton.

"Mr. Cotton…Mr. Cotton's parrot…" Jack said nodding first firmly at the older man and then hesitantly at the cawing azure macaw.

"I have heard that me crew has decided to go on a treasure hunt without informing their Capt'n first…is this true?" Jack asked steadily, his dark eyes fixed unwaveringly stone hard. His crew shuffled nervously and looked anywhere but at their captain. The silence was broken by Mr. Cotton's parrots cawing reply, "Wind in the sails, Wind in the sails!"

Jack pivoted away from Mr. Cotton furiously, as he swaggered towards a shocked Gibbs; his boots steadily thumping across the dark, strong woods of the pearl.

"Did ye know of this Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked angrily and Mr. Gibbs sputtered.

"No idea at all Capt'n!" Gibbs said incredulously.

"Well then, will someone so graciously inform me of the details of this treasure hunt?"

"Well…Cap-Capt'n, Pintel and I, heard o' lil' of tittle-tattle about this treasure…supposed to be grand-iose," Raghetti spoke nervously his weight shifting from one foot to the other and Jack nodded attentively.

"Di'nt hear to much. Jus' about a woman leadin' em'…also somethin' abou' an opposin' sorceress, the-"

"Stra-enge woman wit' dahrk hair," Pintel cut in as he pointed to his balding head. There was a nervous murmur of agreement from many of his crew members, some though seemed very uninformed and confused.

"Ahh, I see," Jack's voice rumbled through the murmurs and everything quieted down.

"Melinda is da' one who said she wud' lead us," a crew member said.

"She don't seem trustwerthy," Raghetti suggested, and then there was many murmurs of agreement to that statement and Jack smirked at the luck.

"Do I seem trustworthy?" Jack asked his eyebrows raised.

"Of course ye do Capt'n!" Gibbs said, and the crew erupted in positive acknowledgement and agreement.

"Then, believe me when yer Captain says…that that treasure is cursed…with the darkest magic ye may ever encounter," Jack said his eyes dark with knowledge as his hands fluttered through the air interestingly. The crew gasped in upset shock and looked at their Captain expectantly.

"Of course, the sorceress is an acquaintance of mine…and she may be able to break that curse. On the other hand… Melinda is a treacherous woman, who would have ye all hung if she had the chance," Jack informed them truthfully.

"What de we do then Capt'n?" Raghetti asked on behalf of the crew.

"We…find the treasure, fight for it…against Melinda's forces, lift the curse and leave this bloody island. How's that sound?" Jack asked with a smirk. His crew's eyes told him everything they thought and everything they felt. They wouldn't hesitate to follow through with that, especially since the promise of treasure was on the horizon. They were pirates after all. They nodded in agreement each looking at each other with approval of the Captain's words, an odd glint in their eyes…the greedy lust for the treasure.

--

_Her bare feet touched the sugar-fine, ruby colored sand that covered the ground of the cavernous yet stifling room. The chambers walls were made of polished and glossy black marble. The sand was warm almost hot, like regular sand on a warm sunny day. In front of her a pond began, that twisted into a river…the water black, like ink. The red sand glittered beautifully, the black daunting water rippling with tiny waves. Overhead was a large mouth of a dark tunnel…a door to the unknown. Her eyes flickered to the pond, a small dock of black wood, jutting from the water's edge with a longboat tied to it. Her eyes snapped back to the dark water, as she heard a thunderous and erratic splash from the vast dark and probably dangerous pool. The witch neared the waters edge, as her mind screamed to her not to touch the water… she kneeled onto her knees, and reached her hand out to the black fluid. Her hand reflected on the water…it was like a black mirror. Before her hand can dip into the water, it was shaded by a dark silhouette from the depths. She screamed and tried to pull away as a slippery, sickening white corpse-like hand grabbed and tightened around her wrist, yanking the slim sorceress into the black, cold depths._

Her eyes fluttered open, as Jack shook her awake. His dark eyes alight with concern and the flickering of fire; Chrysta studied him disinterestedly and then scanned the room, taking in her surroundings. Her room had about a dozen candles lit, it was extremely dark outside and the heavy drops of rain hit her room windows. The silken sheets were twisted around her legs, and her body was shaking and sweaty. She breathed in deeply trying to compose herself and closed her frightened eyes.

"Nightmare?"

"Why would you say that?" She murmured quietly, her voice gravelly with sleep.

"Yer eyes…I saw the fear in them," Jack whispered as he raised his hand to touch her cheek but then stopped midway and placed it back down.

"Afraid to touch me?" Chrysta spat, her eyes blinking open. Jack's eyes darkened with anger but then he sighed, not in the mood for fighting. He wrapped her body in his strong arms and whispered in her ear, "Somewhat."

"_Somewhat_? Tell me why you are afraid…" Chrysta said as she touched his lower lip with her fingertip. Jack smiled softly, and Chrysta was taken aback by the fondness of that smile…so unlike the egotistical man he was. It showed there was another part of him…another man aside from the arrogant one, probably the one who made him do good things in the end.

"Afraid of touching you again," He murmured huskily and Chrysta furrowed her brows.

"Doesn't make much sense Jack-"

"Whoever said I ever made sense?" Jack smirked.

"You have got a valid point Sparrow," Chrysta said slowly, her eyes trailing across his strong facial structure, and penetrating his eyes with hers. She tried to memorize him, knowing she probably would never get a chance to memorize her pirate lover. Chrysta then peeked back into his eyes, from under her lashes as her tongue flicked out to lick her plump lips.

"Tell me why you are afraid…" Chrysta demanded again, her voice more dominating this time and Jack narrowed his eyes at her. Chrysta gave a crooked smile and added a soft "_Please_."

"I'm afraid I may become more attracted to ye than I already am," Jack answered somewhat truthfully and Chrysta smirked a callous gleam in her eyes.

"Well something tells me…" Chrysta started as she chuckled lowly, and Jack raised both his eyebrows a bit of anger growing inside of him for the woman in front of him who was obviously playing some sort of cruel game…one of her honesty games.

"Go on," Jack growled as he firmly brought her closer to his body, his lips right above hers, barely touching. Chrysta gave a low husky laugh as she purred, "Patience Sparrow. Patience."

Jack growled and tightened his hold on her and whispered feverishly in her ear, "As Captain I don't have to be patient. If ye keep me waiting I may have to punish ye, I can tolerate only so much."

"Then punish me," Chrysta taunted huskily, a seductive twinkle in her eyes.

"I will have te if ye don't hurry and tell me…" Jack warned irately and Chrysta merely smirked at him before she continued to speak.

"Well something tells me…it isn't attraction…nor lust, although lust did play a major role before and still does-"

"Where are ye getting at?" Jack growled menacingly and Chrysta gave him a glare for interrupting her.

"It just may be… love," Chrysta snapped, her eyes flashing and Jack was taken aback by her sudden mood change.

"Or maybe not," Jack argued back.

"I believe it's the former darling," Chrysta said with a smirk and Jack returned it, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well then…ye got me luv. I Captain Sparrow _may_ be completely and utterly in luv with ye."

"No need to be melodramatic my dear pirate," Chrysta said with a lilting smile and Jack could have sworn he saw a glimmer of satisfaction in her silver orbs. The pirate captain brought her body closer to his and pressed his lips to hers.

The sweetness of her kisses incomparable to the many woman he ever had. He couldn't understand why he was so captivated with such a woman. Maybe it could have been the danger she offered? The resistance? The raw, unadulterated passion? Or maybe it was just _her_ overall…just _Chrysta_.

"Chrysta…"he groaned as she started to tug at his britches.

"Yes Sparrow?" Chrysta asked in an irate tone, not liking he kept interrupting her…whether it be verbal or physical.

"What are ye doing luv?"

"Just… doing what we both desire," Chrysta murmured enticingly as she pulled tried to pull away from him, he didn't let her and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Don't go," Jack whispered charmingly as he rubbed her sides with his strong hands provocatively.

"Don't tell me what to do! I _hate _it when you do!" Chrysta sneered suddenly, and Jack winced at the venom used when she said the word _hate_. He let her go as if she burned him and Chrysta got off the bed, her back towards him.

"I'm sorry," Chrysta whispered sincerely and gently, she turned her gaze towards him. She walked back towards the bed, and cupped his cheek as she pecked his lips.

"I feel fear, for what's to come," the sorceress said truthfully, Jack pulled her onto the bed and sat her on his lap as he brushed a black tendril from her face.

"There's nothing to fear."

"Says the man, who is not fighting by my side," Chrysta snapped resentfully and Jack chuckled as he cradled her delicately.

"Melinda believes I fight by her-"

"And your crew knows-"

"I fight with them, but not for Melinda."

"For me then?" Chrysta murmured a gleeful smile on her face, which dropped after he answered a blunt "No."

"Ahh… I see. For yourself then?"

"Of course."

"You can't lift the curse," Chrysta informed him seriously, then looked away a small fear in her eyes.

"Is this what ye fear?"

"No and I also do not fear standing alone… I fear of what exactly is going on."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't…I don't even understand it," Chrysta explained her brows furrowed.

"There is someone, or something after me…or maybe, the same thing as me. And more dangerous than Melinda."

"What's that luv?" Jack asked, becoming concerned as the growing feeling of foreboding increased.

"Revenge of course, the problem is…who are they after for this revenge?"

"Must be Melinda."

"That's what I believe. But _why_ exactly?"

"I don't know."

"I don't expect you to," Chrysta muttered and Jack harrumphed indignantly. Chrysta scrambled of his lap onto the floor as she started pacing and gave a growl of frustration.

"And why can't ye know?" Jack asked, Chrysta paused her pacing and froze, stiff for a few moments and Jack was suddenly curious of such a reaction.

"I- my vision to see, has diminished somewhat-"

"What do ye mean?"

"I mean- not to waste my energy on it, for I will need all my power tomorrow," Chrysta said quickly, hastily trying to fix the mistake of showing to much emotion and reaction. Jack of course wasn't a fool, and he was suspicious of what the sorceress was hiding now. Chrysta quickly composed herself and then sighed as if in defeat.

"Jack…you already know anyway, that I can't see everything. And plus my visions usually just come without a warning, I can't exactly pick and choose which ones I want to see."

Chrysta looked at him from the corner of her eye, but didn't see him react except for him shifting on the bed to a more comfortable…and arrogant looking position. Where his sinewy arms were both behind his head and his body laying there as if he were a king. Chrysta rolled her eyes…knowing only Jack Sparrow can look so irresistible, charming and arrogant when he wasn't even really trying.

"There were clues to a cursed treasure. A treasure offered to the Atlantean Gods, and cursed with a curse not to be lifted. But then why would there be clues to find it? Why would Avaline encourage me if she knew I was supposed to protect it?"

"I'm sure you will find it all out, tomorrow luv. But for now…" Jack said as he let the sentence hang, a mischievous and flirtatious glimmer sparkling through his dark eyes, "Come to your pirate lover and show him how much you love him."

"Why should I?" Chrysta snipped.

"Because you need to also show your protector your gratitude for his promise of protecting you tomorrow," Jack said, his dark eyes taking on a predatory lust that she was somewhat familiar with.

Chrysta sighed and walked up to him, letting him take her into his arms and into their world of unadulterated desire and twirling vortex of indescribable pleasures. The whole night spent caressing and showing their timeless love through physical means…the vigor, desire, and ardor intoxicating to beyond possibility and becoming impossible. Convincing both individuals that what they had…that connection could not easily be broken.

Although with a little treachery...it just may.

_A/N: Helloooo! Well, I hope you are all happy that I updated a tiny bit sooner than usual really…especially with school pestering me. Anyways, I wanted to thank everybody for the great reviews and for reading this._

_A very special thank you toooooooooooooooo:_

_**CaptainESavvy, Odette, Sarina, xoxo-Gabriela-xoxo BoondockSaints, Desi-Pari Always, Mew, BabyBluewinx, Myri78, linalove, firewaterearthwind, Kristina, hellbutterfly421, LunaCangiante, and lina**_

_And another special thanks to __**Odette, xoxo- Gabriela **__and __**Sarina**__ who has been very encouraging with all my stories…THANK YOU! (I know I haven't been able to send you all personal messages lately, so I hope my gratitude is sufficiently expressed through this.)_

_:P_

_I also wanted to tell anybody who reads this story, to also read __**CaptainESavvy's **__stories…let me tell you…they are incredible and you get immediately addicted to them._

_(hehe I made a little time for myself to read other people's stories, because I do love reviewing when I am able to.)_

_Thank you again…OHH and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you all think!_

_-Ana_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**I love you," Chrysta croaked stiffly and she winced at her daft words, looking away from him.**

"**I love ye too," Jack whispered back in his masculine velvet tone, sincerity rolling of his masterful tongue. Chrysta's breath left her body in a large whoosh and she returned her gaze back to him and gave him a smile, ruined by the edgy hollowness in her eyes.**

_**Review Please!**_


	29. Silver Goddess

**Chapter 29: Silver Goddess**

Jack watched his silver goddess sleep. Her magnificent black mane was sprawled across the dark silken sheets, half her arm was hanging off the bed and her other was thrown onto his chest carelessly. Her plump lips were slightly parted, and her head was tilted to the side a bit. Jack's eyes drank in the sight she made, the ambiguous little goddess she was…so irresistible and almost perfect in his eyes now. He brushed her cheek, and then traced her bottom lip with his thumb. He cradled her lithe, ravishing body towards his hard muscled one. Her scent calming yet arousing him at the same time, the rousing lust coming from the memories of her naked, stunning body fluidly and perfectly moving in talented movements under his strong, skilled one.

Jack was forced out of his thoughts when he heard her whimper from her dreams…or were they nightmares that plagued her mind? He looked at her and made a few soothing sounds into her ear, but unfortunately it didn't help take away the images that took over her mind…

_From the cavernous darkness of the tomb, a voice rumbled out…she felt the cold of the tomb seeping into her body almost unbearably painful._

"_You have come to us…dear Chrysta." _

"_I haven't come to you; I have come to kill the woman who helped kill me."_

_A slow clapping echoed through the magnificent dark cavern._

"_Excellent," the male voice spoke powerfully and with approval, "Exactly what I wanted to hear."_

Chrysta's eyes blinked open and took her surroundings swiftly, almost believing she had been in the cold cave. She propped herself up, one hand on the bed and the other across her nude chest, covering herself as she peered outside her window. The sun had just begun to rise, just bathing the dark sky with a delicate light. She glanced at Jack, knowing he was awake and she gave him a small yet nervous smile. But a nervousness directed at what she would be put up against that day.

"I love you," Chrysta croaked stiffly and she winced at her daft words, looking away from him.

"I love ye too," Jack whispered back in his masculine velvet tone, sincerity rolling of his masterful tongue. Chrysta's breath left her body in a large whoosh and she returned her gaze back to him and gave him a smile, ruined by the edgy hollowness in her eyes.

"It's early," she whispered her voice hoarse from sleep, her eyes dropping to the bed sheets, a hidden smirk on her lips, "Melinda won't be here in a while."

"Are ye suggesting something?" Jack asked with a roguish smirk and Chrysta peered at him with desire from under her lashes.

"Maybe I am," Chrysta said throatily and Jack growled in lascivious approval. He leaned towards her body as she leaned teasingly away. His strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him, he placed his mouth on hers and she gave a purr of pure bliss. As Jack expertly pried her lips open with his, he pulled her onto his lap easily, making sure to not enter her yet. Her heavenly soft chest pressed to his powerful taut one and her lean legs were placed on either side of his hips.

Chrysta broke the kiss, her lips tastefully swollen from his kiss and her eyes dark with divine arousal. She leaned forward and placed a soft, tempting kiss on his lips…her pace slower than his earlier one. As she brushed her tongue across his top lip, he sought it with his desperate for a quicker speed. She broke the kiss again as he started to quicken the pace and he growled in impatience.

"Take your time with me Jack…take your time with this sorceress," Chrysta said huskily as she licked her lips a smirk tugging at her lips. She brought her hand up to his face as he snarled angrily at her tormenting teasing. He wanted her now and he was getting extremely impatient, Chrysta saw this and gave an innocent smile…although it didn't look very innocent since she had a ruthless gleam in her eyes, mixed with all the desire and lust.

"Patience," she purred, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not good with that luv….and just to remind you…you're _my_ sorceress."

"Then for this woman…_your_ sorceress" Chrysta said as she looked into his eyes deeply and pointed her hand to herself, "Be good, be patient."

Jack was getting thoroughly aggravated by her and her teasing. The damned wench…vixen….witch. He grabbed her hips firmly and slowly pushed her against his length. Chrysta's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned loudly as he started to slowly penetrate her…at a very tantalizing and too slow pace. She tried to push down to get him all within her but his firm grip didn't let her and she heard him chuckle darkly. Jack being the tease now.

"Damn you Sparrow," she hissed and he pulled her off him, his length withdrawing from her tight canal. He smirked at her as she glared at him.

"Kiss me," he commanded huskily.

"Ha! Why don't you kiss me Sparrow?"

"Fine with me Chrys," he said as he pulled her to him once again and kissed her. His hands now roaming her body, intoxicating her with the dizzying desire he had taught her. She moaned into the kiss and Jack sighed as she started to match his fervent, demanding passion. Her lips maneuvered over his smoothly and easily, everything so impressively natural. Both individuals devouring each other, not able to satisfy …no matter how many times they made love. And it scared the pirate captain to no end, because when it was time to say goodbye, would he be able to?

His thoughts were pushed away though when Chrysta let out a loud growl and broke the kiss, she wiped her mouth, her eyes filled with fiery passion but also incensed anger. In a grimly furious voice she said, "Don't think of goodbyes now. Think of them later."

Chrysta's face softened and she gave a vacant closed smile, her hand trailing down his tightened muscled chest and navel. Until she reached his manhood, she brushed her smooth elegant hand across it and gave him a sultry smile as she licked her lips. He gave a loud guttural moan as she wrapped her hand around him and moved along his shaft, her light yet firm touches easily inciting delicious sparks of pleasure run through every one of his flexed muscles. He threw his head back as she caressed him erotically, his eyes closed.

Chrysta then straddled him, her hands now on his shoulders for support. His eyes snapped open and he nodded in encouragement, his hands automatically going to her hips. Chrysta lowered herself onto him, his glorious manhood entering her slowly and with a firm push of his hips; he was completely embedded in her. Chrysta's head lolled to the side and a feral moan was ripped from her throat, ecstasy pumped through both of their bodies.. Before Jack could take control of his senses she was already moving on top of him in graceful and carnal motions, her hips rolling against his in an erogenous rhythm.

The sorceress and the pirate felt that familiar indescribable feeling; the connection between them that almost became tangible when they copulated. The thrill and intensity overwhelming them, pleasing and satisfying their bodies to beyond reason. Their bodies fused together was perfection.

Chrysta gave a purr as he latched his lips on one of her hardened nipples, his talented mouth piquantly sucking and nipping it. His mouth then trailed upwards to her collarbone, one of his hands rubbing and pinching her other hard nub. She moved faster and harder on top of him, her body asking for more…her mind asking for more. Her breasts bounced with every one of her unrestrained, sensual movements.

She felt both their bodies tightening, ready for their climaxes and she was disappointed it had to end so soon, but already the sun's rays were starting to light their perspiring and hot bodies. She knew that Melinda would be here soon and she couldn't exactly be caught in such a compromising position with the pirate…who was supposedly on Melinda's side not hers. Jack brought his lips up to her neck and nipped it roughly; she gave a yelp and glared at him. He placed his hands on her hips, an arrogant smirk fixated on his handsome face and Chrysta sneered at him. He growled as she brought her lips to his neck and nipped it, first softy and then roughly, obviously marking him.

He flexed his hips upward harder and rougher, and she matched his intensity. Their breathes coming out harshly from their lips, their lids half-lidded and heavy with pleasure, their gazes trained on the other. Jack trailed his hand down to where their bodies met, and found her swollen nub. He stroked her with steady and confident strokes, causing every one of her muscles to tighten and her nerves sing. With a roar Jack climaxed within her, spilling himself insider her as she followed right after with a breathy wail. Her beautiful body convulsing and riding both their peaks with nimble motions of her hips.

"Jack," Chrysta murmured his name breathlessly as she placed her head at the crook of his neck, his skin moist with perspiration. Jack held her sweaty body closely, one of his hands stroking her soft hair. He kissed the top of his head and shifted to lie down, her body resting against his, her face calm but with a satisfied tiny smile curving her lips.

"I luv ye," Jack whispered, the statement whispered from his parted lips almost effortless now. Chrysta looked at him through heavy lids and gave a lopsided smile, "I love you too."

They stared into each other's eyes, actually _loving _what they saw. The improbability of the whole situation almost humorous. A pirate and a sorceress who both promised not to love, were now loving each other.

Chrysta's eyes drifted closed, her breathing slowing and Jack thought she was asleep. He took the time to caress her moist body lovingly and look at her ethereal skin that shimmered almost strangely in the light. He promised himself that he would protect her that day and it would be the last thing he would do for her before he left. Jack was lost in his thought when she suddenly got off him and slid off the bed; he peered at her face and saw her grey eyes shining with tears. He got off the bed after her and hugged her body to his from behind, as he nuzzled her neck.

"Are ye upset I'm leaving ye?" he asked.

"No. I just don't deserve your protection today."

"Why would ye say that?" Jack asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because, you even know that I can't be trusted," she said in a monotone voice. Chrysta unwrapped his arms from her waist and walked to her drawers.

"Get dressed and leave," she said her voice cold. Jack looked confused at her sudden mood change and she turned around, her eyes icy.

"Leave. Go to your crew because Melinda will be here soon," Chrysta said coldly, as she turned her back to him and rummaged through her drawers. Jack felt angry at her coldness and did exactly what she told him to do. His movements were jerky and angry as he put his clothes and effects on.

Before he left, she handed him the little ebony box full of gems that he had actually forgotten about. Without any words exchanged between the two lovers, he left the sorceress. His mind telling him that maybe she _did not _deserve to be protected by him, not today and not ever. His mind going to the memory of the night he made her his…the night she had pressed the dagger to his throat.

-----------------------

The sun had risen to midday, the day already smoldering hot on the island. Chrysta quickly dressed, she wore her trademark color…black. It was a convenient shade, especially when there would be blood shed. She pulled on a pair of black trousers, a shift and a linen black short-sleeved shirt. Chrysta kneeled onto her knees and looked under the bed, she reached out and pulled a pair of weathered black boots and put them on. She walked to her commode room, and looked in her mirror, she analyzed herself and saw the noticeable difference in her skin's pale tone…her body radiant and bizarre, almost creepy in her eyes. Her eyes scanned her features through the mirror, from her silvery-grey eyes, to her sharp nose and pronounced cheekbones, to her plump lips. Her eyes then went to her body, she lifted up her shirt to expose her navel and didn't see a difference. _Wonder when the little bugger is going to start to show_, Chrysta thought as she let her linen shirt drop back to hide her lean stomach. She looked back up to her face and ran her fingers through her raven-black hair, and started to braid it in one long braid, she tied the ends with a leather strip and placed her braid over one shoulder. Chrysta then applied her dark kohl around her grey orbs and glanced one last time in the mirror before she left towards the village.

The sorceress walked into the village, and she spied two of Jack's crewmembers walking towards the interrogation hut.

"Raghetti…Pintel," she called out, her voice sharp and making them jump. They shifted nervously as she approached them.

"Yes ma'am?" Raghetti asked, trying to sound brave but failing.

"Where is your Captain?"

"Cap'n Sparrow?" asked Pintel.

"Of course. Is he not your captain?" Chrysta asked, showing her irritation.

"Er- he's in there wit' Melinda and the others," Pintel said as he pointed into the Melinda's interrogation hut.

"Alright thank you," Chrysta said as she started to walk away.

"De ye want us te call 'im?" Raghetti asked.

"No. And forget you ever saw me," Chrysta said and then added a threatening, "Alright?"

Raghetti and Pintel nodded, making sure they forgot they saw the intimidating witch.

----------

Chrysta walked towards Jenna's hut, as she was about to enter, Wilfred stepped out and pulled her inside. She yelped in surprise and stumbled over her own feet. Jenna quickly grabbed the sorceress with concern on her face.

"You never falter in step," Jenna said, it was more of a question than a statement.

"I'm just a little tired-"

"And weak," Jenna said as she scrutinized her half-sister but then her face broke into a smile, "Long night with Captain Sparrow?"

"Maybe," Chrysta stated emotionlessly, her eyes trained on Jenna's unmoving.

"Not very smart of you….did you even sleep?"

"Not exactly but I don't regret it."

"I'm curious as to why. You never had anything with any man in this village except Davis, and even then, you were cold stone. Has the pirate melted the ice around your heart?" Jenna asked, as she shuffled to the table and grabbed a bowl full of cooked fish.

"Ohh! I love fish," Chrysta said as she accepted the bowl from Jenna. Jenna tapped her foot and crossed her arms, "You didn't answer my question."

Chrysta took a deep breath in through her nostrils but her eyes widened halfway. She felt her stomach churn uncomfortably, and before she could vomit all over the hut's floor she ran outside and heaved all over the dirt ground. Her body wretched and with every heave, pain tore through throat. Jenna ran outside and pulled Chrysta's hair back, as she rubbed soothing circles on her back. When Chrysta stopped, she breathed heavily and turned to a concerned Jenna.

"Thank you."

"Chrysta…are you…are you with child?" Jenna asked with wide eyes and hope that she was wrong and overreacting, as she took in Chrysta's glittering aura. The sorceress looked away and nodded.

"Does…Jack know?"

"No and he won't find out," Chrysta said with threat laced in her words. Jenna nodded in understanding as they both walked back into the hut.

"Are you in love with him?"

"No," Chrysta said, but Jenna knew that it wasn't the honest answer, in fact it was the opposite.

"Let's stop with the questions and head for my cabin," Chrysta suggested sharply, after she took a long drink from a water jug. Jenna and Wilfred nodded in agreement and they all walked out the hut door, unprepared for the treachery to come.

_**A/N: I know! I know! It has been the longest time! And I apologize, I really have been soooo busy…and very stressed out! So many things have happened in the past weeks, relating mostly to school! So I apologize for the huge delay! I hope you all forgive me!**_

_**Well thank you to all my reviewers and readers for continuing to read this story and not losing 'hope' in me!**_

_**Tell me what you all thought of this chapter…was it okay? Horribly written? (c'mon I really AM 'self-conscious' of my writing 'skills')**_

_**Well anyways, thank you all again! You are all the amazing! **_

_**-Ana**_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**You look brilliant…literally. There is a glow about you…"**

"**Hmm. Must be the excitement," Chrysta said emotionlessly, the wonder on his face then slid off, replaced with disbelief.**

"**Chrysta…Chrys…are you carrying a child?"**

**Chrysta closed her eyes tightly and then turned to face him, the truth rolling off her tongue like heavy stones.**


	30. Soulless Woman

**Chapter 30: Soulless Woman**

Chrysta led Wilfred and Jenna to her cabin, as they approached they could hear the murmurs of men and the barking commands of Melinda.

"Break the door down if you have to!"

"I wudn't do that if I were ye," Captain Jack drawled.

"And why ever not? The foolish witch may have just left!" argued Melinda in raw anger.

"I don't think she would just leave," Jack argued lowly, irritation apparent in his voice.

"You there!" Melinda barked as she pointed to Pintel, "Break down the door."

"Don't break down the door Pintel," Jack roared commandingly to a nervous looking Pintel; who didn't know which command to take…either from the evil female or his captain….he went for the latter when Jack sent him a death glare.

"Why not Captain Sparrow?" Melinda spat.

"Ye have yer own men…use them as puppets but not me crew," Jack stated dangerously, his voice a low growl.

"Fine. Davis and…where's Wilfred?" Melinda asked.

"He's right here," Chrysta said as she approached the large group with Jenna and Wilfred following right beside her, Melinda shot her a glare and Chrysta gave a low snarl. Melinda turned her dark eyes towards Wilfred and gave a sugary smile.

"I see you decide not to fight with me…to get rid of this witch filth."

"Just as I am not fighting with you," Jenna said, Melinda's eyes snapped towards Jenna and her lips formed a thin line in disapproval.

"Jenna? My beautiful girl, what's this?"

"This is fighting by the side of somebody who needs protecting…from people like you," Jenna said.

"Who said I need protecting?" Chrysta said frigidly, her icy stare trained on Melinda. Jack looked at her baffled; perplexed at her stupidity. Did she not know she wasn't Jenna's favourite person to grace the world?

"At least be appreciative for this," Jenna said back with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry," the sorceress murmured low enough for only Jenna and Wilfred to hear.

"People like me?" Screeched Melinda in false indignation, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Murderess," hissed the sorceress, "A bloody damned murderess is all you are."

"To people who deserve it," Melinda said with a cruel smile.

"Or to people who are either too inconvenient or worthless in your eyes," Jenna said angrily.

"Enough! Enough of this chitchat," Melinda yelled, her face red with anger, "Ivan, Demetrius, grab the sorceress," she odiously commanded.

Two bulky men approached the sorceress, a smirk on her cold, pointed face. Demetrius, a red headed man went to grab her, with a quick movement, she dodged him easily, and he stumbled onto the ground.

"You missed," she chuckled icily, she then looked for the other man and was surprised when he grabbed her around her waist from behind and swung her up into the air and threw her onto the dirt ground roughly. The wind was knocked out of her, and she winced as her head connected with his booted foot. Jack's mouth dropped open and it took all the willpower he had not to reach for his gun and shoot the bloody bastard in the head…it also took a few of his crew to hold him back. Something Jack absolutely hated more than the Royale Navy was a woman-beater. Jack took a deep breath and let his angry emotions slip off his face to look impassive.

Jenna gasped appalled and ran up to the sorceress, but another one of Melinda's men from the group grabbed her and with the help of another man, tied her arms up behind her back with thick rope and Wilfred gave an outraged roar.

"Wilfred. Wilfred. Wilfred. You can still work for me…get rid of her," Melinda said as she glanced down to the sorceress, "And we will make sure Jenna is brought home…_safely_."

"Wilfred don't! She is lying," Jenna said.

"I know she is. So Melinda, I fight by Jenna's side…against you."

"Then be it," Melinda snarled and made a sign to her men, "Tie him up."

Wilfred just let his hands be tied, all his faith towards the sorceress. He glanced towards the sorceress and then to Jack Sparrow. The pirate's face not betraying any emotion or feeling…if he _felt _anything. Jack's eyes met Wilfred's and the dark man shook his head in disappointment.

Ivan grabbed a fistful of Chrysta's hair and dragged her up, towards his sneering face. She gave a low pained growl and his other hand came down on her face, striking her on her cheek. The blow made her head snap to the side and her body collapse onto the ground. Her hair covered her face, obscuring her vision. She could taste the metallic tang of her blood in her mouth, her lip obviously split. She heard Ivan's heavy booted feet walk towards her and she felt him roughly turn her to the side with his foot. He grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her up onto her feet roughly and he pulled her close to him. Jack watched the whole scene unmoving, his face impassive and solid. Although in the inside, hot boiling rage ran through his body in violent spasms. It would only be a matter of time before he ripped Ivan's head off…

"You better behave witch. Step out of line and I won't hesitate to teach you a lesson or…two," Ivan threatened as he held her close, her face inches from him. Chrysta glared at him, but didn't say a word. Ivan chuckled leeringly and pulled body closer almost suggestively against his, "Understand?"

"Ivan enough!" Davis growled, his anger clearly showing in his eyes, "Give the sorceress to me, I shall watch over her."

Ivan looked towards Melinda expectantly, but she gave him a signal to pass the sorceress to Davis.

"Fine," spat Ivan angrily as he pushed Chrysta roughly towards Davis. She fell into his arms and was surprised at the sweet relief that washed through her body at having _his _arms around her again. She looked into his gentle eyes and realized she had missed him terribly.

Jack saw the exchange and jealous rage was smoking through his body like a raging fiery storm. From the bastard Ivan to the eunuch Davis…he wasn't pleased.

"Melinda I need to get the tablet from my home," Chrysta said coldly, her gaze now turned towards her stepmother. Melinda rolled her eyes and made a swift movement with her hand, "Davis escort her."

Davis nodded and followed Chrysta into her cabin.

Once inside Chrysta led him to her room, she turned around and hugged him tightly to her. She kissed his lips lightly and whispered, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Davis said, his eyes holding kindness, love and anger? Did he know of her and the pirate's…relationship?

"Why are you upset?" Chrysta asked, her arms unwinding from his neck as she approached her drawers.

"Ivan has officially just dug his own grave," Davis said seriously, Chrysta let out a snicker.

"I'll get rid of him-"

"Please," Davis interrupted with a small smile, "Let me do the honor of getting rid of that scum."

"Ha Ha," Chrysta said as she searched the drawer for the tablet, Davis' face then turned serious.

"You look different…very different."

"Is it a good thing or bad?" Chrysta said as she grabbed a handkerchief and wiped her bloody mouth.

"See…that's the problem…I don't know," Davis replied and Chrysta remained impassive, her face neutral as she through the hankie to the side.

"You look brilliant…literally. There is a glow about you…"

"Hmm. Must be the _excitement_," Chrysta said emotionlessly, the wonder on his face then slid off, replaced with disbelief.

"Chrysta…Chrys…are you carrying a child?"

Chrysta closed her eyes tightly and then turned to face him, the truth rolling off her tongue like heavy stones.

"Yes. It's Jack Sparrow's child…I'm so…_sorry_," Chrysta said dejectedly, the last word spoken in a shaky gasp. Davis eyes fell, and he turned away from her. Betrayal stabbing at his heart, breaking it.

"You shouldn't be sorry Chrysta," Davis said as he turned back to her looking into her pleading eyes, "I had a feeling it would happen. You two had this connection since you met and I envy it. Promise me something though Chrysta…please?"

"It depends of course," Chrysta said quietly.

"If he leaves you…go after him."

"What?" Chrysta hissed in disbelief, she furrowed her brows and looked at him incredulously…he must have lost his mind, "_Why_?"

"He's made you happy-"

"Ha! I'm so jolly! HA HA HA!" Chrysta said loudly and sarcastically and Davis shook his head.

"You have changed Chrysta and I think it's been for the better, you actually feel emotion now…show emotion- at last you have proved to me that you aren't a soulless woman."

"It has been for the worst…and I'm not promising that. That is the most foolish thing anybody has asked of me…and the most foolish action I would commit if I agreed to it."

"Fine," Davis said angrily, "Have it your way then."

"I will. I don't chase after egotistical womanizers!"

"Yet you slept with one!"

"Enough of this! I don't want to hear…of my mistakes any longer."

"Mistakes?" Davis yelled with disbelief, "How many times did he bed you?"

"Shut it." Chrysta said frigidly, one of her hands held up as she walked away from him with the tablet in hand. Davis took a shuddering breath in and then followed her out.

He loved her, and even though he knew, she didn't love him the way she loved Jack…his feelings for her would never change. Davis loved her with his whole heart and if Jack Sparrow made her happy and not himself, then he wouldn't stand in the way of her chance to 'happiness'.

Jack's face swam into her mind of when she had glanced at him when Ivan had hurt her, his face had been emotionless and detached…he hadn't cared, in her eyes. Davis's 'advice' ran through her mind, _"If he leaves you…go after him". _

Chrysta stopped in front of her front door, the day almost seemed unreal…like a very bad dream and she had a feeling it was only about to get much worse for everyone.

_**A/N: Once again, sorry for the late update but school is driving me up the wall and I've been so stressed that I can't put so much time on my stories. I would put more time except I don't want to write crappy stories, and I hope my writing…instead of improving hasn't deteriorated. Well, thank you once again too all my patient reviewers and readers…you are all great!**_

_**-Ana**_

**Chapter Preview:**

"**Oh, so you are too much of a coward to kill me and therefore make an agreement to insure my death with a pirate? I did expect more of you Melinda…I truly did," Chrysta said bitingly, Melinda let out a shout of laughter and Jack stiffened.**

"**Oooh! I wouldn't mind killing you myself. But the Captain here," Melinda said with a conniving smile, "Wouldn't agree to fight along me, if I didn't allow him to do the honors of slaughtering **_**you**_**, witch."**


	31. Murder Match

**Chapter 31: Murder Match**

Chrysta waited for Davis's footsteps to get to the door, and without glancing at him, she walked out the door with him right behind her. Demetrius the burly redhead, clamped one hand on her shoulder and steered her towards her stepmother.

"Give me the tablet witch," Melinda ordered with superiority, her hand outstretched. Chrysta's face was a frosty mask, but with a vicious glint in her eyes, she obviously didn't like taking orders. She handed Melinda the tablet, and watched as Melinda's greedy eyes took in the solid gold and silver of the slate, and the winking diamonds.

"We better get going if you want more," Chrysta stated wintry. Melinda glared at her and spat, "We will leave when I want to."

"I was just merely suggesting," the sorceress said emotionlessly.

"I agree with the witch, Melinda," Jack piped as he sashayed towards Chrysta and her stepmother, he saw Chrysta's eyes harden at the word _witch_ but overall her face remained unresponsive.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can snatch the wonderful treasure," Jack said as he scrutinized Melinda, his voice holding a hint of mendaciousness. Melinda's eyes narrowed but she nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Gents get moving," Melinda barked, "Shackle this witch filth Ivan."

Jack turned swiftly to look at Ivan heading towards Chrysta; he quickly walked towards her and grabbed her wrist. She hissed at the contact and tried to pull away, Melinda and the others looking at the exchange with curiosity. Melinda cocked her head and gave a conniving smile.

"What are you doing Sparro-"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow for ye, Melinda" Jack demanded, in his velvet voice, "And I'm putting a distance between her and …_Ivan _here, because I do prefer the sorceress to be alive when we get to the cave."

"Hmm. Alright then…Captain," Melinda agreed, surprisingly, "You shackle her then."

"I doubt shackles will keep her from doing whatever she wants to do," Jenna yelled out. Melinda turned to angrily and walked up to where Jenna was being restrained. Melinda backhanded her powerfully and said dangerously, "Shut your mouth, before I do it for you…my _sweet_ girl."

"And you aren't to lay a finger on her," Chrysta demanded icily, Jack tightened his hold on her wrist in warning but he let go off her quickly when he felt her skin drop so much in temperature that it burned him. He looked at her slightly unsettled, but she merely looked away from him.

"I won't have you speaking to me like this," Melinda whispered lowly as she glared at Chrysta, she then turned to Jack with a shark-like smile on her face, "Shackle her _Captain_."

"Never in our agreement did it say that I do as ye say," Jack drawled and Melinda stared at him bitterly.

"Agreement?" Chrysta asked, her voice cutting the air sharply and Jack winced, his smirk faltering.

"Yes Chrysta dear, an agreement that we shall divide the treasure equally as long as Jack here insures you…are killed."

"Oh, so you are too much of a coward to kill me and therefore make an agreement to insure my death with a pirate? I did expect more of you Melinda…I truly did," Chrysta said bitingly, Melinda let out a shout of laughter and Jack stiffened.

"Oooh! I wouldn't mind killing you myself. But the Captain here," Melinda said with a conniving smile, "Wouldn't agree to fight along me, if I didn't allow him to do the honors of slaughtering _you_, witch."

Chrysta's hard gaze turned to Jack, her face impassive yet intense with deadliness. He looked at her with a hard cold face, but with the shadow of vainglorious self-satisfaction. It was as if he had won some sort of game…and when Chrysta though of it…it had become a murder game, of who got closer to murdering the other. Falling in love was too serious, too complicated and lethal when you mixed it with the hunting of a grand treasure. Because in the end love became an irritating obstacle when you played that game of murder.

"I see…I was of no value in your eyes," she said with indifference but stiffly.

"Pirate," Jack replied, as he looked away, Chrysta breathed in deeply; hating the fact that he thought his answer can even count as a reason of why she was invaluable.

"Did you really think he loved you?" Melinda asked with an exaggerated self-contented smile.

"Did you really think I loved him?" Chrysta said with her eyebrows raised with a crooked smile on her face. Melinda's smile slid into a frown, she shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Jack turned to her, his mask still in place.

"Do you love me Jack?" Chrysta asked without looking at him.

"I don't know."

"Let me answer for you…you don't love me," Chrysta said seriously, as she turned to look at him, her silver eyes icy.

"You lusted after me…just like I did you."

"Ye luved me…I can see it. I am no fool Chrysta, ye can't answer that question for me."

"Think what you want," Chrysta snapped, her eyes then softened slightly, "Can you promise me something? One last thing?"

_I am not going to kill ye_, Jack's voice whispered through her mind. Chrysta closed her eyes tightly and then opened them.

"You won't. I know that…"Chrysta whispered, "But someone is bound to."

"Ye won't die. I won't let it happen," Jack said firmly.

"Just because you say that…you can't stop it from happening."

"Have ye seen it?" Jack asked almost regretfully as he looked into her eyes, she saw the wonder and question in his face that clearly asked if it was his entire fault whether she lived or died…and in a way it was. Chrysta just gave a slight nod. Although, she was lying because in fact, she couldn't see anything and for once she felt more vulnerable than ever, without her sight.

"Promise me to keep Jenna, Davis and Wilfred safe. Kill all the others, except for your crew of course."

"Do I look like a man who takes orders from a woman?" Jack asked, his lip twitched at the corner and Chrysta gave a tiny smile, with a hollow undertone.

"Well…from certain women."

"True, maybe the ones that truly know how to worship my God-like body-"

"Arrogant bastard," Chrysta whispered under her breath.

"Ye luv me."

"Whatever you say Sparrow," Chrysta said with a small smirk and he returned it.

----------------

Chrysta and Jack walked by each other's side as she led the large mass of people towards the lagoon. The roaring of a waterfall drowned most of the murmurs of the men. Before Chrysta and Jack stepped through the clearing, she paused and turned her head slightly towards Melinda.

"Are we here already?" Melinda asked, her eyes narrowed. Chrysta let out a bark of emotionless laughter and it stopped abruptly.

"Of course not. But I see your men brought empty canteens, and it would be very wise for them to fill them," Chrysta said distantly, as she stared ahead of her into nothing. Jack looked at her curiously yet concerned.

"Alright," Melinda said with an eyebrow raised, noticing Chrysta's far away look.

Chrysta felt her spine tingle with presentiment, her vision fogged and she could barely make the silhouette of a man's profile, the background was licking flames and she could almost feel the scorching heat against the cold skin of her face. The man turned his face to her, all his features obscured except for his obsidian-black eyes, with a pearly ring around his dilated pupils.

Jack touched her shoulder cautiously, Chrysta gasped in shock, twisted his arm upwards painfully and he yelped. Before she could do anything else, Ivan and Davis had pulled her away from him. Chrysta gave a wheeze as Ivan placed his arm around her fragile neck and squeezed enough to make her air supply restricted. Chrysta's hands went to his arm and tried to remove it, when he tightened his hold on her neck she felt a familiar darkness seep into her body, she felt herself smile almost insanely as she welcomed that tenebrous power that started running through her body, stroking her veins with wintry cruelness that she had quite forgotten.

Jack turned to Ivan and with lightning speed removed his pistol from it's hold and pointed it at the other man's face. Ivan snarled and let Chrysta go, she dropped onto the ground and she wheezed and coughed. Jack walked towards her; the pistol still pointed at Ivan and helped her up. She looked into his eyes and Jack looked at her with disquietude and shadowed anxiety. He saw the demon in her, the one he thought he might have defeated in her once she started feeling again. He snarled, angry at seeing that thing once again showing itself through her. He never realized how much he hated it…how much he detested it. The thing that always kept him at a distance from completely having her and now was when he realized this.

_You want too much_, an angry female voice spoke in his mind ethereally, _what exactly is wrong with you? You never had a problem with that part of me._

_Well now I do_, Jack argued back with Chrysta.

_You are being ridiculous. It is me. A part that will never leave, whether you like it or not._

_It almost killed me…and you._

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I would appreciate it, if you lowered your pistol. I don't like it being pointed at my men," Melinda said calmly but with infuriating dominance. Jack glared at her and then at Ivan, Chrysta reached out a hand and lowered his pistol, her eyes trained on his which were still glaring steadily, with raw abhorrence towards the other man.

Chrysta was hypnotized by his emotions, and she never realized how beautiful that hot rage of his was…of course, when it wasn't directed at her. She felt slightly thrilled at his worry for her, and she felt like smiling…but she didn't. Jack looked at her, and his eyes widened slightly with surprise and she noticed the ghost of a smirk.

Jack saw the tinge of thrill and delight in her pale eyes and he couldn't help but feel pride for rousing those feelings in her and making her show those electrifying emotions that showed through too rarely. He put his pistol away and promised aloud towards Ivan, "That was just a friendly warning, next time I won't be so merciful."

Melinda walked towards Jack and when she was in front of him, she turned to the people around them, "Go fill your canteens in the lagoon," she ordered. They all shuffled around and did as she ordered. Gibbs, Chrysta, Davis and Jack stayed, as Melinda began.

"Keep in mind Captain, that I don't like you threatening my men. Let's just say that threatening them is an indirect threat to me and I don't like being threatened in any way."

"Of course you don't, because you know that anyone who threatens you will go through with it," Chrysta drawled. Melinda took a deep breath in and looked at Chrysta with rancor in her dark eyes.

"You know Chrysta…I really can't wait to see you die," Melinda said with detestation and Chrysta gave a crooked smile as she stepped closer to Melinda.

"That's always I nice thought…isn't it?"

"It is," Melinda spat hatefully.

"Want to know a nicer thought?"

"I really don't-"

"THE thought of knowing you will die today…now that is real satisfying," Chrysta whispered darkly, her odium sounding almost elegant when she spoke. Jack felt tingles run down his spine, her voice so nefarious with the damnable and unbreakable threat laced within every word she had just spoken. He looked towards a very pale Gibbs, who shuffled his feet nervously and then looked towards Davis, who was staring observably at Chrysta, his eyes glazed with admiration and respect…or was it fear?

Melinda swallowed hard, but had her chin was still raised self-importantly, "You are so fortunate I don't kill you now, sorceress."

"I wouldn't say that Melinda because…_you_ are the one who's fortunate here," Chrysta said back with an insane glint of murder in her pale eyes, that had darkened with her morbid thoughts. Melinda took a step back and spat, "You are just trying to intimidate me! I know your game Chrysta…"

"What game?" Chrysta said steadily, as she took slow, calculated steps towards Melinda, a smirk on her unsympathetic face.

"I don't play games Melinda…because there's no challenge in a game. Want to know why?"

Melinda's distress was visible as walked slowly backwards, away from the sorceress…from the hellish woman. Jack could see that Melinda really was no challenge for the sorceress, never had been and never would be. Today, he knew she would be brutally killed…because Chrysta was anything but merciful. And who knew…maybe they would all be, because when it came to Chrysta she didn't give a damn and she was unpredictable, she was a woman without feelings and without a soul. A woman who knew how to act and how to play a game, always a thousand steps ahead of someone…even with him and Jack Sparrow was always ahead of all, just in a different way…a less sinister way.

"Want. To. Know. Why?" Chrysta said slowly, every word pronounced with unrestricted damnation. Melinda gulped and started to shake her head from side to side, her eyes wide.

The sorceress gave a wicked smile and whispered, "Because I always win."

_A/N: DUM! DUM! DUM! _

_Chrysta...Chrysta... A tad wicked, but it is okay right?_

_I don't know, I just let my fingers and mind do the writing, and paint her character. I don't know if you all like her, but I really do hope you do!  
_

_:D_

_Well I big thank you to everyone! I hope you are all happy that I did update much sooner than I have been lately!_

_A huge thank you to everyone who put this story as their favorites and me as one of their favorite authors…I greatly appreciate it!_

_A gigantic thank you to my reviewers! Oooh how it pleases me to read your wonderful reviews, you are all, always making me smile and do happy dances!_

_And another big thank you to those who added my story to your story alerts…or me on your author alerts!!_

_Thank you all!_

_Love,_

_-Ana_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**Jack furrowed his brows, was this what a woman looked like in the eyes of the man who loved her? He thought so, since he never did love a woman before…of course except his mother, which was a completely different kind of love.**

**_Review Please!_  
**


	32. Subtly Artful and Ensnaring

**Chapter 32: Subtly Artful and Ensnaring**

"I tell ye, she is completely insane," Gibbs whispered quietly to Jack, as he kept nervously looking towards the black-haired young woman, standing a few meters away from them.

"I say we forget this treasure, make a run for it and leave this cursed island…like the very devil is behind us."

"Devil?" Jack asked, as he took a drink from his canteen…although it wasn't water, "More like his personal demon."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Chrysta's lip twitch.

"Aye, yes. That be her," Gibbs said as he took a gulp from his own rum-canteen, and glanced back at her. He spit all the rum out as he saw her piercing gaze on him, his eyes wide with fear as he wiped his mouth.

"S-She…we must leave Capt'n!" Gibbs whispered nervously.

"Aye," Jack agreed, "We leave after we go _see_ the treasure."

"_See_? Ye must have lost yer mind Jack! Yer insane!" Gibbs sputtered.

"He's an eccentric man, isn't he Mister Gibbs?" Chrysta's voice hissed behind Gibbs, the older man jumped and held his chest. Jack glared at her and Chrysta gave him a forced smile.

"Time to go gentlemen," she informed them. Melinda stood up from the rock she was sitting on, and made a signal to her men to start moving, the cruel woman suddenly quiet.

_Good, _Chrysta thought as she scanned the crowd. Jack observed her and noticed the same hollow and cold expression she had held when she had looked for him in the crowd when he had just seen her. Except this time she wasn't searching for somebody, she was merely observing her prey.

To Jack she was a predator; dangerous, masterful, and completely insidious.

Her forte was her artful and ensnaring treachery.

--------------

They had walked for what seemed like hours, the day was scorching. Waves of heat seemed to slow them down, their bodies sweating from the intense heat of the day. Jack noticed how Chrysta would stop and lightly brush her hand across her navel; he found it quite odd since every time she did a mellow facial expression would briefly flash across her face…the evidence of the true witch vanishing for a rare few seconds.

His thoughts were forgotten when they entered yet another rocky clearing, were the sun's rays seemed to boil the dark rock beneath it. His eyes were able to see the waves of heat sizzling from the ground and as his eyes continued to observe, he noticed how the level ground began to escalate into a rocky barren mountain; which undoubtedly formed a grand cliff.

"By the looks of it, seems like it is going te be a _very _long walk," Gibbs muttered and Chrysta sneered in agreement and dread.

"Rest," Chrysta ordered, "for a few moments, before we cross this clearing to our destination."

Chrysta walked away from the men, towards a bare tree. The men nor Melinda paying any heed to the sorceress; who at the moment almost seemed lost. She sat under the tree, the tree hanging over her uselessly since it didn't provide any shade. The bright sun hit her dark hair, which sparkled like polished onyx. Jack spied her from where he stood her expression blank but somber, her troubled state of mind was visible through the sharp lines of her face. Although, the dispiriting worry on her face was somewhat faded into a wondrous glow that illuminated her skin.

Jack furrowed his brows, was this what a woman looked like in the eyes of the man who loved her? He thought so, since he never did love a woman before…of course except his mother, which was a completely different kind of love.

Jack was incredibly worried for her, he was so worried he almost felt sick…_almost_, Jack Sparrow never felt that way, and he hoped that when he left he would never feel this way again. Personally, he didn't mind loving now…it wasn't such a bad emotion, but he remembered hating the idea…and now he hated not hating it.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Davis asked Jack quietly, "There is a glow about her, it is so appealing."

Jack turned to him, a bit of jealousy flaring in his being, but it disappeared just as it came and he sighed.

"She loves you, you know that right?" Davis asked, and Jack gave him a pointed look with pursed lips.

"They all fall for me in the end-"

"But you never fall for them…well, until now," Davis replied, Jack looked back towards her and gave a firm nod as he took a swig from a rum-filled canteen.

"That's right," he whispered.

"You are leaving her aren't you?"

"What I decide to do isn't any of your concern," Jack snipped.

"It is, when it comes to matters of the woman I lov- care for," Davis said, Jack narrowed his eyes at the young man's slip.

"She feels for you more than she has felt for anybody else and I am sure the same goes for your feelings. Just…keep in mind that you won't ever find someone like her."

"She's something else," Jack murmured, as his dark eyes studied the lone witch.

As the group of people rested, Jack's eyes barely left the sorceress; his gaze inscrutable. He watched her fluidly get up from the ground, but watched her sway on her feet. Jack swaggered towards her; a few pairs of eyes watching from their resting places.

Jack approached her and tapped her arm; she turned her cold gaze towards his stony one. The pirate felt a spark of hostility from the sorceress, her gaze wintry and unsettling.

"Something wrong luv?" Jack asked as he stepped closer.

"We should continue, that's all…and as you are already aware of, I am dreading the events that will surely unfold today," Chrysta replied, her gaze set on the elevating mountainous hill before them.

"Aye, I know exactly what ye mean luv," Jack said peering at her face's delicate slopes and sharp angles. Jack felt a weight settle in his stomach, a foreboding weight of what was ahead of them that day. It was especially discomforting the way Chrysta made it clear that she wouldn't live for tomorrow, or even for tonight. She almost seemed slightly nervous and…_unsure? _But if she had seen it, she wouldn't be unsure of anything, unless it was one of her inconsistent visions, she saw it through? Or…if she even saw it at all? Maybe she wanted him to believe that it would be her death for no suspicions to rise. Maybe she just wanted him to trust her, just like the night she had almost slit his throat.

"Or maybe…I'm unsure whether I will live to kill Melinda with my own hands or die beforehand?" Chrysta said coldly. Jack started and looked at her stonily.

"Ye know I don't appreciate my thoughts being viewed by an untrustworthy sorceress without my permission," Jack growled, his eyebrow raised in a disapproving manner. Chrysta smirked and closed the distance between them teasingly slow, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked down at her, his nose tilted slightly upwards in a haughty yet playful way. Chrysta brought her head forward, her clear eyes intensely looking into his dark ones in a hypnotizing manner, her plump lips were still curved into the attractive smirk that Jack absolutely lived for, which was hinted with mischief, danger and seduction. She leaned into him; her arms wounding around his neck, whilst his arms snaked around her waist firmly, her skin's sultry smell reached his nostrils and made his eyes pool with feral lust.

Chrysta kissed below his right earlobe, her lips lingering on the now flushed spot of skin, she traced a tantalizing subtle path with her tongue up to his jaw; Jack welcoming her action of obvious carnal thirst by tilting his head a bit upward, giving her better access to his perspiring, hot skin. Jack gave a low rumbling moan and gathered the dark-haired witch closer. Chrysta's eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds in delight as she felt his hard arousal.

"Let's not get carried away now," Jack murmured as he buried his head into her silky hair and breathed in. Chrysta gave a small moan of agreement and unwound her arms from around his neck and pulled away from his very welcoming body.

"I don't look through your thoughts anymore…I don't know why but I just know what you are thinking sometimes," Chrysta said smoothly, although Jack saw the flash of curiosity and uncertainty in her eyes. Jack furrowed his brows, confused and curious all the same.

"Please believe me. I try to not listen…I could completely ignore it and drown it out…but I must admit my curiosity gets the better of me…and-"

"And what?" Jack asked.

"And my suspicion for you."

"Suspicion? What am I not trustworthy enough?" Jack asked angrily and disappointed.

"No you're not! You. Are. A. BLOODY. Pirate. That's why," Chrysta said her anger growing with his, "Do you blame me?"

Jack thought for a moment and decided…no he didn't really blame her. On the contrary, he blamed himself for not choosing to love a dumber woman who wouldn't ask questions or go through his head….in other words a woman who wasn't so bloody suspicious of him or anybody else for that matter.

"For your information…you can't exactly pick and choose who you want to love. I mean…I certainly didn't choose you…and wouldn't have if it wasn't for these damned _uncontrollable_ feelings," Chrysta said stiffly. Their tempers peaked with each other's, their mood swings coinciding with the others.

"Damn. That hurt Chrysta," Jack said loudly with irritating sarcasm. Chrysta narrowed her eyes and whispered furiously, "It wasn't supposed to."

"Lover's spat?" Cooed Melinda, Chrysta breathed in sharply and furiously turned her eyes to the shorter woman.

"Lovers are devoted to one another, whereas Jack and I have no devotion towards one another."

"Then what do you consider all the intimate caresses Chrysta?" Melinda asked haughtily, Chrysta cringed at the use of the word intimate but masked it quickly.

"Well there is also the option of me being a promiscuous woman. Add that to the list of my sins…will you?"

Melinda looked shocked and Jack gave a low callous chuckle at the lie.

"Will do," breathed a baffled Melinda.

"Time to go," Chrysta said loud and sharp as she walked to the now rising group.

--------

They climbed up the hot stony hill, which sloped grandiosely into a cliff that hung over the azure sea. Sweat covered every inch of their bodies and only a few precious drops of water resided at the bottom of their canteens.

Chrysta's cool gaze scanned the wondrous surroundings, from the towering altitude she stood upon; she was able to see a small…ashy island not to far off the coast. The island of grays and blacks stood out from the vibrant greens and blues of the Caribbean ocean.

"Is that the tomb?" Melinda asked thwarted.

"No," Chrysta said slowly as she continued to study the Island and cliff. She walked slowly to the edge, and peeked over; her eyes widening at how high the cliff really was. Chrysta felt a presence beside her and knew it was Jack.

"It's really high," Chrysta said, a small quaver in her voice and Jack looked at her curiously; a sudden realization dawned on him and he smirked.

"Tell me Chrysta…are you afraid of heights?"

Chrysta narrowed her eyes and stood rigidly; she could hear the amusement threaded in his velvety voice.

"Uhh, NO," she denied as she gave a forced breathy laughter. Jack cocked an eyebrow with a smile on his face.

"Do ye really expect me to believe that? I mean ye are practically trembling," Jack murmured as he stepped closer to her and brushed a tendril of hair from her face. He grasped her chin fondly and gently in one of his calloused hands, but she pushed his hand away roughly with hers. Jack rolled his eyes, knowing her viciousness was provoked by her nervousness and insecurity.

"I never knew ye could actually feel afraid," Jack said lowly; his lips barely moving, "Ye don't even seem afraid to die today; ye are more worried for Jenna, Wilfred and Davis-"

"And you-" Chrysta cut him off, Jack ignored it with a bit of irritation evident in his face. He was surprised at her selflessness and her care towards them. He thought of Wilfred's words, '…_she is more human that you believe…'_. And at that moment, he really believed in those words, and it made him love her even more.

"Ye only show slight unease for yer death, yet ye show more fear for heights-"

"And your point is?" Chrysta asked annoyed.

"Well, there is no point really…I'm just fascinated that an 'unfeeling' woman such as yerself can feel fear for something as simple as heights."

"There is nothing simple about heights! I really do not understand what you are trying to say-"

"There are more frightening things in this world than heights. Something more complicated…like death."

"That's not complicated. You stop breathing and your heart stops beating, your veins stop flowing and your eyes stop seeing. For a normal person…death is eternal rest, its not so bad."

"Depends how ye die," Jack said dryly, "And what would it be for a _not _normal person?"

"Well…for instance like me, I would probably be sent to hell or some place like that. Somewhere pain filled…it is a price I have to pay for the life I've lived, which was as a sorceress, I am a woman who has been friends with the dark and not always with the good," Chrysta said bluntly, without a care in the world it seemed.

"Have I ever told ye that ye are absolutely bizarre?"

"No. But I think I've heard you think it a few times Jack," Chrysta said smiling, a little laugh escaping her lips, "And did I ever tell you that you are a completely daft man?"

"I may be irrational luv, but I do not lack intelligence."

"That's a bit contradictory but we'll leave it at that…some people are getting impatient," Chrysta said as she glanced behind her shoulder towards Melinda.

"Aye," Jack agreed.

_A/N: I know it has been a super long time since I've updated. I am officially ashamed of myself for not updating. If you read my one-shot _**Beautiful Nightmares**_, then you are aware that I have been suffering from the horrible writer's block! __L__ (gosh I hate it.)_

_Well I hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't one of my best but I am getting back onto my feet. I shall be updating my next chapter very soon, but please don't get upset or give up on me if I don't update in a few days, because unfortunately my exams are coming up, which sucks I know._

_-Ana_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**Chrysta?" Jack said furiously, his voice holding alarm. But Chrysta had no time and no patience to listen to him or be flattered by his concern. **

"**Shut it," Chrysta ground out, afraid to speak lest she lose concentration and her footing on the treacherous ledges. Jack closed his mouth as he ground his teeth, the tightening in his jaw demonstrating his wary impatience, anger and agonizing distress.**

_**Review Please!**_


	33. Atlanteaus Obscurum

**Chapter 33: Atlanteaus Obscurum**

Chrysta walked along the edge of the cliff gracefully but Jack could see her back was too rigid. He walked up to her and touched her arm; Chrysta started and lost her footing on the rocky edge. Chrysta felt her body start falling, the uncomfortable feeling of weightlessness in her stomach indicating her predicament. She reached out to grab something…anything and was relieved when she grabbed onto a protruding rock ledge on the cliff.

"Chrysta!" she heard Davis and Jack exclaim and she heard Jenna gasp in horror. Chrysta looked up to see Jack's face peeking over the edge with fearful eyes…fear for her and she felt her heart flutter in flattery for his concern. Chrysta felt sweat beading on her forehead and was relieved she had fallen less than a meter before she had grabbed the ledge.

Jack reached his hand towards her and she threw her free hand up to grab his. Chrysta felt comforted when his hand enclosed her slim one tightly. His face was concentrated and Chrysta's fear of falling ebbed away as he used his powerful body to pull her back to safety. When he pulled her over she fell on his body and they were both breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek as she murmured a curt thank you.

Melinda unfortunately saw the whole display and was not happy with it as she stomped up to the individuals and pushed Chrysta off him."We have no time for this! And I have no patience either for whatever relationship you both have. So get moving Chrysta find me that cave," Melinda said menacingly. Chrysta sneered at her as she stood up and wiped her hands on her trousers but she said nothing. Chrysta looked around the cliff looking for an opening of any sort, which was obviously not on top of the cliff, or else she would have seen it by now.

"Maybe the entrance is at the side of the cliff luv?" Jack whispered to her. Chrysta looked at him with wide eyes and she walked quickly to the side of the cliff, bent down and started scanning the steep cascading side of the cliff. On her right side, she saw a strange rock formation that was stone carved into a fierce tiger's face."Atlanteaus Obscurum," Chrysta whispered as she took in the sight of the closest clue to the tomb that she had waited to see for years…waited for her revenge. She leaned back up and looked into Jack's curious eyes, "It's here," she said blankly. Jack smirked but she ignored it as she got up. Adrenaline was swiping through her hot blood, excitement for what she had taken her time to search for.

"How will we get everyone in, if it is at the side of a cliff?" Melinda asked in an irritated tone, the witch saw Melinda's terror-filled anxiety. Second thoughts shifted through Melinda's head and Chrysta could see him just through her body language but she barely felt satisfaction or anything at all with her own distracting feelings of anticipation.

"That is just a clue to as where the entrance must be…it means it's close by," Chrysta stated dully as she turned back to where the tiger's head was carved into the stone. She leaned over again and looked at the tiger, carved into the rocky cliff artistically and accessorized with blood-red diamonds and ivory teeth that were obviously not rock. Chrysta leaned forward her body almost slipping off the edge but she pulled herself up quickly, her heart beating heavily. She then lowered herself onto one of the thin ledges protruding and escalating down the cliff precariously. Chrysta breathed heavily, sweat dripped from her brow and moistened her skin. The job very terrifying and difficult…especially with her 'little' fear of heights.

"Chrysta?" Jack said furiously, his voice holding alarm. But Chrysta had no time and no patience to listen to him or be flattered by his concern.

"Shut it," Chrysta ground out, afraid to speak lest she lose concentration and her footing on the treacherous ledges. Jack closed his mouth as he ground his teeth, the tightening in his jaw demonstrating his wary impatience, anger and agonizing distress.

Chrysta slowly worked her way to the tiger and once she was level with it, she breathed slowly in and out, trying hard to relax and slow her speeding heart.

Once she felt somewhat comfortable, she studied the tiger. Her interest peaked as she wondered why the Atlantean sorcerers used the felines for the traps…they used it like a symbol. She wondered what it symbolized and how these mammals became so important to the ancient people. Her interest stopped abruptly as she saw an odd keyhole traced on the tiger's stone-tongue. She took one hand off the ledge, wiggling her fingers that had been holding so hard onto the ledge above her that they were uncomfortably stiff, towards the tiger. She smoothly traced the elaborate deep design almost fondly, her face a mask of complete enthrallment. Chrysta breathed in sharply as she could feel dark alluring magic seeping through the hard stone…calling to her. Chrysta thought hard to remember the familiar shape of the keyhole. Brief and rapid memories flashed through her mind, eagerly searching for the design…until she found what she wanted…

"THE SLATE," Chrysta yelled up and was startled by all the people looking curiously and even amazed at her. Chrysta searched for the familiar warm eyes of her lover and was shocked when she saw coldness instead of warmth. Her heart ached for a brief second but fled rapidly as frigidity froze it back to its frosty state. "Melinda pass me the slate!"

Melinda gave it to Davis to give to Chrysta. Worry etched his face and she could tell he didn't like her tight spot…not at all. He leaned low towards her outstretched hand and passed her the heavy slate. Chrysta brought it close to her body and studied it carefully. Nothing indicating where the key was except for the carved elaborate shape that resembled the keyhole in front of her. The witch then realized that the key must be within the slate especially since it had been so protected…it was very important...crucial really. With all her power, she slammed the slate against the cliff's wall. Pieces of chipped rock were sent flying and crumbled down from the cliff, she peeked at the slate and was disappointed that it hadn't even chipped. Chrysta sighed exasperated and looked at the tiger's teeth. She pushed the slate into the mouth and gasped as the eyes glowed a dull red and the tigers jaw snapped shot with a resounding rumble. A crack was heard followed by the mouth opening again; powdery gold dust slithering away into the wind to be forgotten. Chrysta looked closely and saw the intricate design filled in with solid gold that must have been from the slate…specially made for this tiger. A cursed tiger that would only react to the counter-curse gold; that was specifically made for this.

A rumbling was heard from within the cliff and was rapidly reverberating towards the outside. The cliff started to shake and Chrysta clung helplessly onto the crumbling ledge. She screamed as the fragile ledge underneath her feet fell away and her body was left in the air, the only thing that kept her from falling was the disintegrating ledge in her hands. Two pairs of calloused hands grasped each of her wrists tightly and yanked her up. Just from their touch, she knew who it was and she was relieved. A body held her closely as the cliff slowly settled, her eyes closed, her breathing ragged as the man she loved held her to him.

Once it stopped, she pulled away from him as she heard Melinda and others talking anxiously with each other about something and when Chrysta saw what, she was paralyzed in complete awe. She heard Davis beside her give a low whistle of astonishment.

From where they had climbed onto the cliff, a small white marble temple had risen from the ground; the marble gleamed vibrantly against the hot sun making everyone's eyes smart.

"Impressive," Jack murmured from her other side.

"_Magnificent_," Chrysta whispered awed with complete fascination and appreciation. She walked towards it slowly…cautiously. Chrysta studied it, on each side of the white-blue marble door rose two twirling columns made of the blackest marble she had seen. Above the door, two huge diamond feline eyes stared out ahead. The ledges of the temple where extraordinary traced with the same black marble with two lines designing it, parallel to the other, one silver the other gold.

Jack felt uneasy about the whole thing. Now that he really thought it through, without a doubt this 'adventure' was completely and ruthlessly dangerous. Adding the dark imposing magic added the dangerous lure but it also added the fatality. Deadliness was now lurking all around him; he was in completely unknown territory. It was a place of terror, insanity and worst of all surprises. He considered Chrysta completely unpredictable, but not even, she could compare to this. Jack's eyes widened as he stared behind the temple. The rest of the island was…_gone_ and now he realized they were all trapped to complete this deadly survival game…and now he realized that his priorities had rearranged themselves without realizing until now. The treasure was no longer important…it was his survival and the survival of Chrysta. Surprisingly, Jack felt a strong overwhelming ache to keep her alive with him and if he had to…he would trade his life for hers. Jack was slightly bewildered at that urge, he had never been so selfless and he doubted he would be for anyone else. The pirate wouldn't let Chrysta die, his decision was made now and it wouldn't change. He _couldn't _let her die; it would actually hurt him to the point of killing him. He loved her. Jack knew he was playing with fate, and the odds were always in favor of destiny. Jack may never admit it to her in words and not even in actions, but he did love her to the point that the word really could not signify the true depth of what he felt. The word was left insignificant and empty beside his black heart.

Chrysta was now standing in front of the rather large magnificent doors. She could feel the magic seeping through; it prickled her skin and made a raw ache of longing to be entangled within it once again. It was her addiction, her life. Chrysta closed her eyes mesmerized by the wondrous feeling of darkness starting to thickly run through her veins. She could picture her ruby-red blood being swallowed by the onyx-black viscous ink, the blackness mixing and swirling into the fragile red. Chrysta opened her eyes, her silver eyes now blackened into heavy steel.

The floor shook under her feet as the colossal blue-marble door moved to reveal the entrance of the tomb. A black tunnel that lead to who knows where. To the large group it chilled their bones and froze their blood in their veins with fear and complete apprehension. However, to the sorceress it was an invitation and it called to her. She walked forward, excitement and magic gushing through her cooled blood.

Melinda ran up to Chrysta and made a signal for everyone to follow. Jack walked up to Chrysta stiffly, his distinctive swagger completely gone and replaced with a troubled calculating one. He grabbed her arm and realized her tenseness; she looked at him sharply as if she had been just shaken awake. Jack's jaw tightened as he saw some demon in her and felt her frozen skin, so cold it burned.

Chrysta saw his distress and she felt somewhat awful. Instead of feeling distress and anxiety, she felt the opposite, she felt euphoria and excitement. She brushed her hand across his cheekbone and he flinched at her cold touch, Chrysta gave him a shady smile. It was shaded with her demon, shaded with dishonesty and monstrosity, which was veiled by her beauty. She gently but firmly pulled away from his grasp.

"It's okay Jack," Chrysta said sincerely and Jack looked at her shocked at her calmness. She was practically walking into her personal death trap, into her fatal destiny and she didn't seem unnerved at all any more. All traces of anxiety were gone and replaced with serenity. "Melinda follow right after; go in a few at a time." She commanded as reached out for his hand, holding it in her cool one and she pulled him into the tomb.

A surprised gasp escaped her lips as she felt her feet slip and her body slide down. Her hand slipped out of Jack's grip and she saw they were both in the same predicament. They weren't exactly falling; they were sliding down at an impossible velocity. Chrysta tried to grab for something, but all she felt was freezing cold cylindrical marble in the pitch darkness.

"Jack!" Chrysta yelled, about a million Chrysta's repeating her yell. Her voice echoing through the rather small marble pipe that they were bulleting down. The 'pipe' twisted and turned, each turn catching them by surprise since their eyes were now left useless. Jack heard her since he was right behind her and he yelled for her to reach back. She obeyed by pulling her arm back and looking up to him without seeing anything but black. He reached for her hand blindly, the tunnel too dark to see anything at all. Their other senses becoming sharper since they were left without sight. He felt her hand and grabbed it roughly, desperate not to let it slip away. Chrysta grabbed onto his wrist, as they continued sliding down, he pulled her onto his body. She clung on to him, and they both realized how the air began to moisten and become cooler. Chrysta shivered and Jack held her closer. Her head was tucked into his chest; her eyes closed which made no difference in her vision since she saw the same darkness when they were opened. The pipe seemed unending, as it continued to twist and turn; the only sound was their breathing and the rush of air as they shot down. Chrysta lifted her head slightly when she heard the sound of water. Trickling calm waves could be heard from below and the swishing of a low current.

"Take a breath and hold it," Chrysta told Jack. Chrysta's eyes widened as she saw Jack's features, lightened by a luminescent blue. She looked downwards, now able to see the white marble they were sliding down lightened by the cool blue light coming from below. As they neared it, they took a breath and soon they were engulfed by cool, icy water as they slammed into it. Chrysta kicked her legs to rise and she felt her opened eyes sting, indicating they were thrown into salt water. When she broke the surface, she took a gasping gulp of air and wiped her eyes, still kicking her legs in the freezing water. Jack rose from the water taking a deep shuddering breath in. Chrysta looked around the lightened room, the blue light coming from the salt water they were in. A current was bringing them towards a rocky island formation and they both climbed onto it. On the rock island, two columns of black marble were imbedded on either side of a tunnel that lead deeper into the cave. Chrysta lay down and closed her eyes as she breathed in and out slowly. She felt Jack lie down beside her and she cracked one eye open.

"Interesting isn't it?" Chrysta murmured her voice magnificent and Jack's breath almost hitched. Her cool voice _was_ made for this type of bizarre surrounding.

"Are ye not afraid?" Jack asked no traces of smile on his lips or warmth in his eyes.

"No. Should I be?" Chrysta said not looking at him but at the perfectly round hole, they had just come from. It was a hole traced with black marble against the rocky chamber wall. Jack snarled angrily as he got up and walked to the glowing blue-water's edge.

"Should ye be? Well let me think…" Jack said mockingly and sarcastically, anger evident in his voice. Chrysta's face hardened at his tone of voice.

"Ye saw ye would die. Ye don't know if we will all survive…and ye have the nerve to ask if ye should be afraid!" Jack roared. Chrysta was taken aback by his sudden angry temper. She had never seen Jack this temperamental and cold, not even when she had tried to murder him.

"Are you afraid Jack?" Chrysta asked as she sat up.

"Yes," Jack whispered, his voice calmer but strained, "I'm afraid for ye. I don't want ye to get hurt in any way. I wish for ye to walk away from this with me."

"I wouldn't be able to and you know it. I mean, I could not let you walk away with the treasure; I am a guardian I cannot let that happen. Now I'm letting it happen by sacrificing myself in a way."

"I don't want the treasure anymore," Jack snarled. Chrysta cocked her head and smirked as she crossed her ankles.

"You can't fight fate Jack. If fate tells me, I am going to die that means I'm going to die no matter if you want it to happen or not. Anyways, it is a small price to pay once I am done with Melinda and all those bloody bastards of hers," Chrysta was lying, of course she didn't know what fate had in store for any of them. She preferred to lie now, instead of keeping promises that she couldn't guarantee she could keep.

Their conversation was interrupted with a few loud splashes from the pipe they had just fallen from, indicating the arrival of the others.

As they were brought to the shore, Chrysta studied Jack's tense figure. He was almost like a statue, cold and stony. Her view was obscured by Melinda's angry red face.

"I never expected that!" The stupid woman sputtered.

"And you _think_ I did?" Chrysta drawled as she stood up. She shivered from the cold, especially now that her clothes and hair was soaked with freezing salt water.

"Well…"Melinda started and Chrysta sent her a silencing glare.

"Where are we?" Davis asked looking around as he climbed out of the water. The ceilings of the chamber were high and wide, making his voice echo.

"Below the ocean," Chrysta murmured. Everybody stopped and looked at her, and Jack pivoted towards her with an inscrutable facial expression.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to one of the many catacombs of Atlantis. Welcome to Atlanteaus Obscurum," Chrysta said as she flashed a threatening but brilliant smile. They all shifted in unease, slightly threatened by the sorceress except for Jack who glared at her.

"Atlantis Darkness?" Jack spoke almost casually, translating her ancient Latin words, "Sounds comforting."

Chrysta narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm, but decidedly ignored him and turned towards a path into the rest of the cave. The others following quietly behind her. Jenna, now untied, ran up to Chrysta and grasped her wrist, not to stop her but for security.

"I'm scared," Jenna whispered, Chrysta merely looked at her and ripped her hand from her grasp. At the moment, Chrysta couldn't stand the presence, nevertheless the physical contact, of the normal people that surrounded her. She was suddenly agitated and she felt that every step she took brought her closer to something dreadful. The feeling of euphoria, the happiness of feeling the dark magic was wearing off, being replaced by tension. She walked silently down the cold, drafty corridor of the cave with everyone following behind her. She was slowly reminded of the dark arts unpredictable and lethal characteristics. She looked behind her and motioned for Jack to come to her, he sighed hesitantly but did. He was tense and now she understood why. She decided she would promise him something, something she swore to keep even if it meant coming back from the dead. Chrysta slipped her hand into his calloused one, gave it a gentle squeeze and whispered, "I promise to protect you from everything…even from myself."

_A/N: Another late update and I'm sorry, but on the plus side I have finished first semester…that means exams are done! YAY! Which means more time for this story. Well thank you to everybody who stood by my story and reviewed last chapter! Guess what????_

_YOU ARE AWESOME! Okay? :P_

_I am so happy you have continued to enjoy my story and encourage me. I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update veryyyy soon! (especially since I now have time…oh and no more writer's block, I've kinda gotten over that now!)_

**Preview For the Next Chapter: (another twist to the story, although if you remember a few chapters back, chapter 27 to be exact, I introduced these two characters briefly)**

**Enjoy. :D**

**He looked into her face, his eyes cold and her green orbs matched the freezing hot intensity. He cupped her chin, looking into her face, her eyes cold but not emotionless at the moment. There was surprise, excitement and defiance.**

"**Tell me why you agreed to stay by me and the others?" Ladarius whispered.**

_**Review Please!!**_


	34. Reflections of Monstrosity

**Chapter 34: Reflections of Monstrosity **

Jack just stared forward into the torch-lit tunnel they were about to enter, his face a cold mask. Her words were wonderful but untrusting and empty. Did she mean it? No, he didn't think so because she was untrustworthy just like the dark arts she practiced. Was she so sure? No she wasn't, because even she sometimes didn't have control of herself.

"Good te know," Jack drawled. Chrysta turned her head to look at him, her face impassive as he glanced at her.

"I truly mean it Jack…I promise to get you out safely," Chrysta murmured as they entered the winding torch-lit tunnel that would lead them to another…probably lethal, obstacle.

---------------

A rumbling sinister but impressive chuckle reverberated through the large dark cavern. Echoing humorlessly and angry around the vast dark chamber.

"The ice around her heart is melting…isn't thatso romantic?" The masculine voice spoke deeply, with magisterial smoothness to the witch bowing at his feet. Her back rigid and tense, as if awaiting a blow from him.

"I never saw this coming! I don't know what is happening anymore, I can't _read _her," the woman spoke with disappointment for herself, "I'm sorry brother, for disappointing you."

Another humorless chuckle escaped his lips and a light flared from a staff the robed man was holding. He stepped away from the standing staff and bent down to lift the nervous sorceress' face. Her startled green eyes pierced his and she gasped. Instead of the pearly white she was used to, her eyes pierced into silvery-grey ones. He pulled off his hood to reveal short onyx black hair, glossy from the whitish light.

"We can't let this happen to Chrysta, now can we?" He whispered silkily, his orbs on her green ones intently.

"W-what?" The witch breathed. The man stood up rapidly and walked to his staff, as he touched it his eyes became the familiar pearly-white.

"If we have to…if she can't do it herself, we will murder that pirate. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. I cannot let her become vulnerable and let her be hurt by him," he spoke rapidly with elegant determination.

"But…Ladarius what if he doesn't want the treasure? What if he has decided that he only wants her to be safe?" the sorceress almost pleaded.

"Has he decided?" the man named Ladarius asked curiously, his voice beautiful and God-like. The woman slowly stood up and nodded.

"Evelina what do you suggest we do?"

"Keep the deserving ones alive, including Jack Sparrow."

"Chrysta is vulnerable, love is vulnerable," the man murmured as he turned his back on her. Evelina smoothly walked up to him and touched his shoulder softly.

"Only if you let it be…and she doesn't allow it to happen. Don't you feel that it is he who makes her happy? That's what Mya wants, for her to be happy."

Ladarius looked over his shoulder at Evelina and smirked. "I never thought you were one to not go against love between man and woman, after your few husbands."

"I've learned to care for Chrysta through you and Mya…as if she were my own sister," Evelina sneered coldly and the man chuckled callously at the witch's temper.

"Whatever you say," he said silkily, a glint of humor in his eye.

"Are you insinuating I don't?" Evelina snarled as she took a few steps back from him.

"No of course not. I know you care about her, I just think the ice around your black heart has melted bit by bit with hers," Ladarius spoke, his voice magnificent. Evelina scowled as she whipped around to look away from him, her hood falling in the process revealing short ginger tresses. She then peered at him over her shoulder, his eyes on her face with a cold crooked smile plastered on his striking face.

"Don't tell me yours hasn't," she huffed coldly and indignantly. Ladarius's smile tightened but his eyes softened back to the silvery-grey as he let go of the staff.

"Actually it has…but not because of their love story. But for you."

"What? But we are part of the same immortal clan this isn't supposed to happen! We cannot love each other," Evelina said frantically as she stepped back and he walked forward slowly. Like a predator about to pounce…he probably would.

"Whoever said that? I practically made the tribe, instead of brother you should be calling me master for we are not even close to being siblings," Ladarius pointed out as he closed the distance. He looked into her face, his eyes cold and her green orbs matched the freezing hot intensity. He cupped her chin, looking into her face, her eyes cold but not emotionless at the moment. There was surprise, excitement and defiance.

"Tell me why you agreed to stay by me and the others?" Ladarius whispered.

"To help you and your sister," Evelina answered as her eyes quickly darted to his lips. The sorcerer brought her closer and hissed into her ear, making her shiver, "Liar."

The ginger-haired woman pulled away from him, an angry flush on her cheeks. Ladarius secretly awed by the beauty of the warmth on her usually cold but bronzed skin. He smirked at her and she scowled.

"You cannot lie to me, you tried as I grew older but you can't against me Evelina. I've become stronger, even if you are decades older than me. I sense even the smallest lies from the best liars," Ladarius spoke majestically with a deep reverberation of pride laced into it.

"Then why have you not said anything these past years while we watched over Chrysta?"

"I was focusing solely on my sister's actions, whether she became suspicious of _us _lurking in the shadows."

"Why now then?"

"Because she's getting close. Real close…"

"To the truth," Evelina murmured and he gave a dashing smile as he answered…

"Exactly."

-----------

The air was cool and moist, the scent of saltwater wasn't heavy in the air but it was there in the cool dampness. The tunnel walls were made of rock that had been filed down into a smoother more equal surface.

Chrysta shivered, her clothes still moist but slowly drying stiffly because of the salt. At least the little heat the torches provided helped dry them faster and prevented all of them from practically freezing to death. She had spread her hair around her in a attempt to let her hair dry, which was still moist but course with tiny salt grains. She peered behind her to Jack, her heart aching still not getting over the dread and foreboding premonition of her and Jack's relationship. Chrysta sighed, knowing that they're connection would be broken by one thing or another, it was and had been inevitable since they had loved each other.

She decided to try to rack his brain, to see what he thought and she was shocked and unnerved by the wall she hit. Chrysta's heart sped as she realized what was going on, it wasn't that he was suddenly immune to her, it was the tomb's curses that prevented her from using any sort of dark magic…although she really couldn't because of her recent predicament. She touched her lower belly softly and inconspicuously, feeling for something…a tiny swell or bump, but she found none.

_Too soon_, she thought to herself. It was too soon, she had figured it out only a few days before, not even a week. Her thoughts were interrupted as the air chilled even more, Chrysta sped up but regretted it when she slipped and hit the wall when she tried to stop from falling to the floor. Jack walked up to her and steadied her.

"Careful," Jack said gruffly, as he looked at the now icy ground that continued on into the dark…

Chrysta looked too, trying to avoid thoughts of Jack's remoteness and quietness. The eccentric Jack she loved to argue with and loved to love, nowhere to be found in the cold man in front of her. She frowned, knowing the catacombs would have an effect to a normal person…a negative and depressing effect on a human because of the dark magic. She had always been exposed to all kinds of powerful magic, but the people following her had not, including her Jack. _Or maybe he is just worrying for me?_ She thought, Chrysta quickly quashed the thought. A pirate like him shouldn't…couldn't let his feelings take that much control over him. She highly doubted it. Although, she was feeling what he seemed to be feeling, distress, not for her life but for his.

They walked gingerly on the icy ground, entering a grand chamber of ice. Black marble was spread out around them into a vast perfectly rectangular room, with icicles pointing down from the ceiling. Black iron torches with blue fire lit the icy room. The ice glittered around them; the icicles, the columns of twisting ice that reached and seemed to grow from the ground to the ceiling that were engraved with Atlantean runes. Chrysta furrowed her brow as she carefully walked forward onto the slippery marble, looking at the many grand mirrors that stood in the large chamber, mirrors rimmed with bluish ice, towering over them. She looked into her reflection, surprised at the deep sinister coldness in her eyes, through the mirror she saw the others looking around awed and fearful. Her eyes made contact with Jack's deadly wintry ones through the mirror. She looked away quickly, reddening from his scrutiny. She looked up the mirror, reading the runes out loud.

"_Reflections_," Chrysta translated, as she looked around the room. Feeling the consuming dark magic. She then realized the mirrors formed a sort of labyrinth, but with only one path that lead one way…to the next tunnel or chamber.

"Seems easy," Davis said behind her.

"There's more to it than meets the eye," Jack said and Chrysta agreed with him by nodding her head.

"There is," Jenna spoke, her eyes narrowed suspiciously into the winding mirrors.

"Better we go in now than later," Chrysta said, "The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out…"

"If we survive," Jack added stonily. Melinda's eyes widened fearfully, regret now evident in her face. Chrysta smirked at her smugly and Melinda quickly shot her a heated glare.

"Oh my, it's getting warm in here," Chrysta drawled sarcastically as she turned her back on Melinda and entered the entrance to the path filled with mirrors.

Chrysta found it unnerving how she would walk and always see herself and the others in front of her, looking back at them all. Any movement anyone made, made her slightly antsy and defensive. Their breaths came out in fog from the cold, and Chrysta shivered again.

"Chrysta," her own enchanting voice spoke out. Chrysta froze in her tracks and looked around, and the others followed suite.

"Tell me that was you?" Davis said nervously. Chrysta swallowed thickly…they were in the next obstacle, it was evident.

"No. That wasn't me…it was my voice but I didn't speak," Chrysta admitted as she peered at Jack and then to the others. Jack looked taken aback and was looking around too, he looked in front of them, at a mirror standing at the end of the path they were walking on. He looked at the reflection of Chrysta and she winked at him with a devious smile. Jack furrowed his brows, feeling suddenly upset at her sudden flirtatious action…at a time like this. He turned his head to her but saw she was facing Davis and the others. He quickly looked back to the mirror and yelped when she was suddenly in front of him.

"Chrysta…" he breathed, she was smiling at him seductively, coolness radiating from her skin.

"What Jack?" came her aggravated voice but not from the woman in front of him.

Chrysta turned to see Jack and gasped at the image in front of her. _She_ was in front of him with an alluring smile on her face, but with a sinister glint in her eyes. Jack's head snapped to look at Chrysta and stepped away from the false Chrysta quickly as he retrieved a pistol from his belt. It was obvious she was dangerous.

"Get behind me Jack," Chrysta said, Jack didn't though and instead stood beside her. Chrysta glanced at the pistol in his hand and shook her head, "That's not going to work."

But Jack ignored her and held onto it, unlocking the safety. Chrysta heard the other's behind her do the same, taking out any necessary weapons to have them at the ready.

Chrysta walked up to the reflection slowly and cautiously. The reflection looked at her curiously and cocked her head to the side, scrutinizing her with frigid ice-blue eyes. Chrysta stopped right in front of the reflection and she could feel Jack's tension behind her. It was unnerving to face the creature in front of her…a demon that reflected her immoral human side. She probably was the most immoral of the lot…except for Melinda, but she was the darkest soul. Unexpectedly, Chrysta slammed her fist against the reflections jaw powerfully. A shattering sound of thick glass was heard and the reflection staggered back.

When the false Chrysta composed herself she looked at her with dangerous hooded eyes, and she snarled bending down into a crouch. Chrysta hissed back and crouched, mirroring her reflection. Chrysta looked at the reflection's face which was cracked on the jaw line, like if she had just punched glass. Chrysta felt a painful tingling on her knuckles, and felt the warm trickle of blood dripping down.

"Oh! It's bad enough we have one, now this is a bloody nightmare!" Exclaimed Melinda horrified. Chrysta looked at her and chuckled darkly, at the same moment the reflection pounced towards Chrysta. Chrysta was ready though and waited just for that, she ducked and somersaulted underneath the soaring body, then slid to an impressive stop with her knees bent and her arms at the ready.

A gunshot rang out, and the reflection crumpled onto the ground, her limbs scraping and screeching on the ice below her. Chrysta looked to see who had shot the reflection and cursed under her breath. Ivan had his pistol up in front of him, smoking freshly from the shot. Everyone else sighed in relief, believing he had 'killed' it. Chrysta straightened up from her crouched position. She glared at Ivan and then looked at the reflection on the floor. The false Chrysta shifted slowly and then stood up, looking straight at Ivan with cruel eyes with a nasty snarl baring her teeth. There was a hole on her left shoulder, that didn't even bleed, around the bullet hole, shards of shattered glass poked out…as if he had shot a mirror or glass itself. Ivan backed away against the glass fearfully, his backside reflected on the mirror behind him.

They watched horrified as his reflection turned around to face his backside, it's arms shooting out of the mirror and grabbing a terrified Ivan. Ivan yelped and gasped as his ice cold reflection's arms tightened it's chokehold around his thick neck, the last Ivan seeing before being pulled into the mirror was both Chrystas, false and real, smirking cruelly…truly enjoying his demise. The cruelest eyes not on the reflected sorceress but on the actual one.

Once Ivan was pulled into the mirror, he completely disappeared including his reflection. No evidence was left of Ivan except for is horrified face etched into each of their memories. A sharp frosty chuckle echoed around them, ringing around them in sumptuous wickedness. The group of people turned to the mirrored reflection of the sorceress but were surprised at the vicious snarl on her face, looking towards Chrysta. Their eyes followed the reflection's line of sight towards the sorceress and were surprised and unnerved at the heartless smile curved elegantly on her face. She stared at Melinda intently and just said nefariously, "Your fate today…but yours will be decidedly excruciating."

With that said Chrysta turned around and fled, the others staying behind for a mere few seconds before following her at a sprint. Jack caught up with her easily, and he grabbed her to stop her. Chrysta snarled and went to strike him in the face, but he caught her wrist easily in a bruising hold.

"Running away from us?" Jack snarled. Chrysta's angry eyes widened at the accusation and for a brief second mellowed. She then narrowed her eyes angrily and replied venomously, "Not exactly. I'm running away from them…"

With her free hand she waved her hand around their reflections, and Jack saw how they weren't mirroring them at all. Instead they were duplicates of them…staring at them with cruel, killer eyes. Jack looked back at her, his face grim and with her wrist in his, he started to run. As they ran, reflections of them started to break through the icy glass, their intentions to exterminate them all. As they ran they would slip precariously on the icy marble and at one turn Chrysta completely lost her footing, her wrist slipping out of his grasp as she slid powerfully into a mirror. The mirror shattered, pieces of it falling on top of her.

"Chrysta!" Jack exclaimed as he picked her up off the ground with ease.

"I'm okay," Chrysta said breathlessly. She looked at the shards of mirror on the ground and then up to wear the mirror used to be. Behind the mirrors was stone. She looked around her, the reflections staring at her ruthlessly and she pushed herself away from Jack. She heard running and gunshots, which indicated the others…the survivors coming their direction. Chrysta turned to Jack, "We have to continue running!"

"Won't we wait for them?" Jack asked his brows furrowed, "My crew is there and I can't abandon them."

"Fine, then I'll go," Chrysta said as she started to walk away, looking nervously at the reflections of her and Jack looking at her menacingly. She turned back to look at Jack, not wanting to leave him at all…just in case he got hurt or worse killed. Jack was looking at her with hooded eyes and Chrysta gave him a small apologetic smile. Jack gave her a tight smile back but then slid into a dismayed frown as his fearful but infuriated eyes looked behind her. Chrysta swiftly turned around and bumped into something cold and solid. She was about to fall onto her derriere, but two hands shot out from in front of her to steady her. She gasped at the coldness of the obvious man's hands, his hands seemed to be made of solid cool ice. Chrysta was afraid to look up but she did, she was staring into the cold face of a smirking Jack Sparrow…his unnatural ice-blue eyes twinkling mischievously but malevolently with the undertone of vengefulness.

_A/N: Another late chapter. :(_

_But I have finished the chapter coming next and the one after that, so I mean it this time when I say I shall be updating sooner and faster. To be quite honest I want to finish this story to start on other projects which will of course later on include Treacherous Values Sequel (yes it is a large possibility that there will be a sequel and I do hope you all read it! __ Of course that is when it is put up. I don't even know where this one will end, it's also a surprise for me at the moment.) tee hee.  
_

_Anyways I hope you all did enjoy this chapter! Although, I am not very confident of my description of the more action-based/ adventure-based parts of this story, I hope they are okay and well-written enough for none of you to be disappointed._

_Well thanks to my reviewers and my readers once again! Feedback would be the most welcomed right now since I am having difficulties writing these parts of this story, all nice constructive criticism will be appreciated._

_-Ana _

**Preview For the Next Chapter:**

**From where they stood, a long way across, was a black wooden door and they both knew it was the doorway to the next tunnel that they would have to take… the tunnel that would lead them away from this icy hell into another.**

**_Review Please! :D_  
**


	35. The Calming Peace

**Chapter 35: The Calming Peace**

Chrysta tried to step back, but he kept her in place like iron tying her down. He chuckled menacingly and leaned his face close until their cheeks touched, Chrysta breathed out shakily at the feel of his frigid skin on hers. Her hot breath coming out in a puff of white mist above from her parted lips. He pressed his cold lips to her temple and murmured a dark untrustworthy_ "Beautiful_."

Chrysta gasped in pain as his strong hand enclosed around her throat and tightened. Automatically her hands went to his and clawed at it, trying to loosen the grip that closed her air passage. Her grey eyes were wide, not in fear but anger.

Jack watched burning fury flowing through his whole body as he watched his own intent, vengeful face watching Chrysta's struggle for breath. Without even thinking he took out his pistol and shot his reflection on the side of its head. The piercing sound of shattering glass filled the air as the bullet seared through the reflected Jack, traveling from one temple out the other. It staggered away from the witch, who had crumpled to the floor gasping for air. Jack dropped his pistol, ran to her and helped her up.

"Are ye alright?" Jack asked as he lifted her up with ease.

"R-run…" Chrysta gasped out breathlessly, her eyes not staring at him but around him frantically. She then turned to Jack looking him dead in the eye and spoke quickly in a whisper, "We can't shoot them, they are then able to mark us to satisfy their revenge."

"Then how are we supposed to defend ourselves from their killing instincts may I ask?" Jack grounded out, annoyed. Chrysta shrugged her shoulders as she grasped his wrist and started walking backwards, her eyes set around the mirrors and the reflections of themselves. Her eyes darted to the shot reflection of Jack shifting to his feet looking murderously at Jack specifically.

"I guess we can't, either we fight them physically… or we just…_run_," Chrysta suggested, her tone high with panic. Jack looked around them, they were surrounded by reflections of Jack Sparrows and Chrystas detaching themselves from the mirrors. Murder gleaming in their eyes.

Chrysta ran as fast as her legs can carry her across the slippery marble, Jack was obviously faster than her but he wouldn't go in front even though they were now after him. They ran through the winding path of mirrors and ice, making sure they didn't get to close to the mirrors. Chrysta stopped abruptly and Jack skidded into her, they tumbled onto the floor in a mess of limbs, hair and dreadlocks onto the hard icy marble

"Erghh," Chrysta groaned as she struggled to get up, she grasped her ankle when a sharp pain bolted through it. Blood from the cuts on her hand soaked her britches.

"Sorry," Jack grumbled as he too stood up, he then looked at her pained face, "Are ye okay? Did I hurt ye?"

"I'm fine," Chrysta muttered.

"Why did ye stop?" Jack asked, this is when Chrysta's head snapped up and they both looked around their surroundings. They were at the mouth of a large opening, mirrors stood all around them solidly forming a large circle. From where they stood, a long way across, was a black wooden door and they both knew it was the doorway to the next tunnel that they would have to take… the tunnel that would lead them away from this icy hell into another.

Behind them there were the sounds of yelling voices, stampeding feet and gunshots. An apprehensive Jack and Chrysta moved into the center of the room waiting for the rest of the group to emerge from the tunnel. The first to emerge were the many reflections of themselves, and Chrysta immediately recognized her first reflection who was meandering slowly towards them; her arm hung limply at her side and the gunshot wound was still there. Once Jack's crew and Melinda's men appeared at the mouth of the circular area, Jack and Chrysta immediately noticed that they weren't alone. Reflections of everyone were crawling across the icy mirrors or slinking deviously inside the mirrors their blue-twinkling eyes analyzing their prey sadistically. Chrysta twisted around to study the door and knew it would be a futile attempt to try and run for it…dark magic didn't work that way, it would be too simple. Her eyes caught sight of lettering above the door, she quickly read it and murmured the translation to Jack.

"Without a mirror, there is no reflection," Chrysta whispered, Jack furrowed his brow thinking that it was pretty _obvious_. Chrysta looked at the mirrors that surrounded them, she concentrated on breaking them but it was like all her magic was gone, just like when she had just entered. She could feel dark magic flowing through her veins but sluggishly and powerless.

"Break them!" Jack roared as a Jack Sparrow imitation flung himself at him. Chrysta's eyes widened and concentrated again, but nothing happened. She looked at the wrestling Jacks and saw another reflection of Jack approach them. She thought quickly, and glanced around the large circular room again. Her eyes fell on Jenna who was holding her wrist, a pained and fearful expression on her pretty face, tears spilling out of her light blue eyes. Chrysta snarled at the pathetic scene although it broke halfway in a strangled yelp as something hard and cold flung into her. It grabbed her sides in a painful grip and slammed her into the ground. Chrysta's head connected with the marble underneath and her vision exploded with little colored stars at the pain. The sorceress shrieked in pained surprise as something incredibly hard collided with her jaw powerfully. Her head was whipped to the side at the force and her vision darkened, now unfocussed. She turned to look through her grey eyes that were squinted in pain and saw herself, a sickening crazed expression on her reflections face. Chrysta sneered and struggled to get the weight off, unfortunately the reflection would have none of it and raised her fist again aiming for another blow on the same side of Chrysta's already bruised face. With frightening power Chrysta's hands shot out, grabbed the surprised reflections sides of the head and with all her strength shoved her to the side whilst pulling her own body on top of it. She grabbed the reflections hair, as she was on top now, and pulled her up to meet her face halfway.

"You'll pay for this," Chrysta hissed as she turned her face for the reflection to have a clear view of the darkening bruise and with that said, Chrysta whipped the reflections face down to connect fiercely against her knee. The sorceress regretted it instantly, forgetting she wasn't fighting a real human body, it was practically made of ice…and razor-sharp glass. Chrysta hissed as she pulled the largest and most visible shards of broken glass out of her knee quickly; after she had shoved the now twitching reflection to the side…which was undoubtedly quite a disturbing sight since it was a replica of her.

She whipped around when someone bumped into her almost knocking her forward face first into the ground, it was one of Melinda's unnamed men fighting with a reflection of himself. Chrysta would have known his name if only she didn't have the little bugger growing in her womb. She winced at the thought and reached for the man's discarded spear that had fallen to the floor. She looked to Jack who was cornered by two Jacks, she pulled her arm back; aiming the spear directly at the first reflection and then flung her arm forward powerfully, letting the spear whiz through the air until with a shattering crack it went through his neck, disconnecting his head from his body.

_Her _Jack winced at the scene of seeing a spear chopping off his head…and he didn't like it much. The other 'Jack' reflection twisted around and snarled at her and she hissed back. As this was happening Jack bent down and grabbed the spear, with a powerful and precise aim it embedded itself into the reflection's head. Chrysta turned to him with a brilliant but tense smile, got up, pulled the spear out and proceeded to figure out how to break the mirrors. Jack took out his pistol and shot a mirror, Chrysta watching him almost stupidly, the mirror shattered and as it did some reflections of the others fell to the ground in a dust of polished cold glass. Chrysta witnessed the surprised looks of the battling humans, and then saw (to her satisfaction) them fighting harder and with more viciousness.

She gave Jack a rather big smile, a pink tinge on her cheeks from meek embarrassment. Jack and Chrysta ran swiftly around the room (as swiftly as Chrysta can with a mangled knee) breaking the mirrors, until none were left, including the reflections. The only proof of the reflections was the powdery glass dust strewn all over the marble floor and of course the injuries that had been inflicted upon the group of people...well the now noticeably smaller group of people but alas, she noticed how the smaller group consisted mainly of Jack's crew and she was glad. Chrysta ran to the door and to her surprise and delight, it was unlocked. At least there had been no dark magic used to lock or open the door to the next passage. Although, she had a feeling first you had to get rid of the reflections before you could even make it a few meters towards the door.

She glanced behind her, over her shoulder, and her silvery eyes locked with Jack's. She quickly shifted her eyes to the others who were looking anxiously, fearfully and untrustingly around them. They were quickly shuffling towards her and the door, whilst at the same time glancing behind them cautiously; expecting to see a reflection of themselves pop spontaneously out of the thin air. _It is amazing how one can learn to fear oneself, _Chrysta thought and found it quite amusing and chuckled airily as she entered the warm corridor. She felt Jack's cool hand find her wrist, holding her closely. Not out of fear but with an air of protectiveness for her.

As they slowly walked down the dark, too warm corridor, his body was pressed close to hers and he kept on trying to put her behind him. Chrysta wouldn't allow it of course so instead Jack resorted to keeping her as humanly close as possible. Chrysta felt rather irritated but the feeling of warmth and flattery won out soon enough. His body felt quite strong and powerful against her, which briefly made her remember the nights when he would use that fierce power threaded into every one of his tendons in a gentler form hidden in his sinewy muscular body to pleasure her in ways nothing else could…and no one else would. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind though, knowing it wasn't the time nor place to be thinking seductive thoughts of Jack's prowess in bed.

Already they could see an opening at the end of the path, a red glow from the looks of it. The tomb so far was not a disappointment for Chrysta, there was ruthless danger lurking almost everywhere. She stopped and turned to Jack, several people stopping abruptly and bumping into them. There were a few grumbles of indignation but quieted down rather quickly after Chrysta shot them a wintry glare. She looked into Jack's eyes, his features illuminated by a red glow that was a short distance away from them. His eyes held a glint of apprehension but otherwise were cleared of any other prominent emotion.

Chrysta raised her hand and he flinched almost unnoticeably at first. She ran her hand smoothly down his neck, sighing at his rapid pulse under his hot skin. It really was the only indication of the fear he held, overall he looked emotionless and uncaring. With ferocious and surprising zeal Chrysta let loose a loud growl and covered his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. It was brief but it was all she really needed to continue. Chrysta had felt _him _in that lone kiss, she had felt their weakened connection intensify and it had felt like forever since she had felt this between them, the last time was when they had made love to each other. Jack's pulse had sped but now with adrenaline, she realized they had both really needed it. The kiss was a truce, an apology of sorts from the way they had played this game for the treasure.

They had somehow played it against each other, when really they shouldn't have. They were supposed to stand together, from the beginning to the end. Murder who they may, they were supposed to stay by each other, therefore fight each others battles together and without questions asked. They were allies not enemies and Chrysta accepted this. The shunned witch accepted this and the hunted pirate did too. This brief hungry kiss was what made it clear that they were to fight for each other and for no one else including their own selves. Now the connection was clear, they protected, loved, fought and sacrificed for the other…their own needs coming after.

Chrysta searched his eyes and saw understanding and the raw need to protect her…by fighting for her. And Chrysta felt the same towards him, she had this itching and overwhelming need to protect him by fighting for him. The wall in his eyes blocking her from seeing what he felt had tumbled to the ground and she was relieved.

Days ago, Chrysta would have fled from these feelings and undeniably would have tried to quash them. But quite frankly she was tired of running. This was inevitable, it had built up and it would have been futile to keep running. It had been and would have continued to be emotionally draining and pointlessly wasted energy. She had never let all her feelings unravel for him, half of her had been closed up to him and she promised herself (in that instant) that she would tell him about _their _child once they got out of this hell hole.

To Chrysta's grand irritation she could practically taste Melinda's impatience and annoyance, so she decided to keep moving. No other words were exchanged between her and Jack, and no words needed to be. She could practically feel the mutual understanding and acceptance caressing the air, a peace amongst them both.

_A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it's late again, but let me explain…okay, so I got the flu for like a week, so I missed school…when I got back, I SERIOUSLY had a shit load of homework and I had to catch up. Well, I'm also on vacation now in Florida, seeing my family and such, but I didn't want to update when I came back home which is in like in another two weeks, it's not fair for you awesome readers that I have promised too many times that I will update soon. I'm sorry again and I hope you find it in your golden hearts to forgive me._

_Well onto a lighter note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think and you are all aware that you are welcome to send me pleasant constructive criticism._

_Yours truly,_

_-Ana _

_**Review Please!**_


	36. Heat of the Demon

**Chapter 36: Heat of the Demon**

They entered a huge cavern, enormous but scorching hot. Chrysta immediately recognized this cavern, she had dreamt of it. They walked onto the warm ruby red sand, sugary and fine. The walls were of glossy black marble and in the middle of the chamber there was a large pond which formed into a twisting river leading into a dark hole. The water was inky black and Chrysta felt fear grip her as she remembered in her dream as something had reached towards her. Chrysta's eyes darted to the small black-wooden dock where there were a few longboats tied. She turned to see how many people there were, they had started with about thirty and now there were only about fifteen. They had diminished by half; luckily it had been most of Melinda's men that had been lost.

"Don't touch the water Jack…don't go near it," Chrysta murmured into his ear, he nodded not even asking questions. He knew that this was a dangerous place, just by the looks of it.

There was a loud resounding splash followed by another, before it quieted down in the dark dangerous waters.

"What was that?" Melinda demanded fearfully, her dark eyes wide with fear.

"I'm not sure," Chrysta said.

"How can you not witch?" Melinda snarled her eyes widening.

"I never made the obstacles and I cannot have visions when I want to, but if you want we can figure out what it is…by throwing you in," Chrysta said seriously.

Melinda sputtered indignantly and then huffed before she clamped her mouth shut and stared daggers at the sorceress.

"Come on, we can't stand here all day," Chrysta said as she started walking down towards the dock. She climbed into the dock, peering into the water at a safe distance, seeing her reflection in the dark water. She felt Jack stiffen and she couldn't blame him as he caught sight of his own reflection, after going through hell in the other chamber it was understandable they feared their own reflections. She was expecting for her reflection to shoot out of the water and strangle them, but was glad it didn't although it still made her uneasy.

There were five people to a longboat; Chrysta, Jack, Wilfred, Jenna and Davis stayed together in one. Jack and Chrysta started to row. As they rowed towards the dark river, Jenna let out a shriek.

"What is it?" Chrysta asked sharply, looking towards the water where Jenna's eyes were piercing.

"There's something in the water!"

"Well I think we knew that already," drawled Jack, fear fluttering through his dark orbs.

"Yes but we don't know _what_," Davis muttered, his back rigid with fear.

Chrysta looked into the glassy black water, her reflection rippled by waves that the longboat produced as it glided on. As the longboat slowly glided further away from the dock, the room seemed to become more stifling. It was oppressive and sweat ran down their brows and backs.

The sorceress felt faint from the heat and as she looked around she could tell the rest of them felt the same. Chrysta noticed how all their eyes were entranced by the dark water that surrounded them. She looked at the inviting water, begging her to go in. It beckoned to her, the darkness reminding her of the dark magic she was a part of. It called to her…telling her to at least take a sip…making her realize she was also incredibly thirsty…

SPLASH!

Chrysta's mind unfurled from the hazy fog as she looked at where the water had been disturbed, panic gripping her suddenly. She looked around her boat and saw all their horrified faces…Jack's, Wilfred's and Davis's…but where was Jenna?

Jenna's head bobbed up as yet another resounding splash sounded, this time from Melinda's boat…an unnamed man. Jenna sighed blissfully and a part of Chrysta had the urge to join her. The urge though, vanished as a white, scaly tale flung into the air at her left and submerged once again in a whip-like motion, propelling the upper part of what looked like a human being.

"Mermaids!" Wilfred exclaimed. Chrysta blanched, knowing this didn't mean anything good. More white dead looking mermaids darted towards Jenna, their glowing red eyes squinting up at the horrified spectators on the longboats.

Chrysta stood up without thinking, and reached a hand into the water. A white, clammy-webbed hand rose from the depths slowly and almost curiously grasped her wrist lightly. Jack's eyes were wide as he started to move towards Chrysta to pull her back.

The hand on her wrist tugged gently, invitingly before a creature rose. It was beautifully ethereal in a way, its face pinched in with sallow cheeks, they were gaunt looking and incredibly pale with long hair cascading wetly down it's back looking like liquefied silver. Red protuberant eyes peered at Chrysta with sincere curiosity but in its depths their was undeniable maliciousness; a maliciousness she could easily relate to herself.

Chrysta's attention went to Jenna who had shrieked and she saw her being pulled down into the water by another mermaid, the pale tale swishing back into the black inky water. She meant to dive off the boat, but the other mermaid stopped her by hissing. Chrysta snarled back and dove off the other side.

The ink water cooled her heated skin, feeling heavenly after the stifling heat. Chrysta let herself sink before she opened her eyes; but sight was nothing. She was in the dark and she was blind. She suddenly felt a numbing pain stab through her calf and she exhaled sharply, making invisible air bubbles escape her lips. She looked down blindly and was taken aback by a pair of glowing red eyes looking at her, the eyes illuminating a pinched face, flowing silvery hair and a row of pointed teeth which were shown through a sinister smile.

Chrysta kicked away from it, feeling the warmth of blood leave her wound. She broke the surface, gulping in air and she heard herself wail in pain as her calf burned unbearably. The pain was so intense that she flailed her arms frantically to stay afloat, her leg unable to move.

The painful numbness seemed to eat up her leg, continuing to her hips, spreading to her other leg and then working its way upward…Chrysta realizing that the thing that bit her must have carried a poison in its sharp bullet-like teeth.

She heard somebody shriek in pain and she cracked her eyes open seeing Jenna's pretty face contorted in agony. Chrysta fought her own pain, swallowing the cries that bubbled up her throat, the numbness now in her arms. She heard many yells of pain and horror, the inky lake suddenly angry…powerful waves sweeping into her and knocking against the boats; a fishy white morbid tale seen at random in between the rocking waves. She felt someone grab her from behind, Jack was there telling her to speak to him…to say anything but she couldn't. Words couldn't form in her now numb lips and her vision started to blur around the edges.

Chrysta clenched her eyes tightly, willing herself to move…to breath. She gasped as she tried to fight against the poison that spread through her veins…but her will power was not strong enough…she needed something more powerful, stronger and _darker._ Forgetting what she carried in her womb, forgetting the pain that spread through her body, and forgetting herself she felt the demon within her stir. She felt the dark magic running freely through her veins again, no walls against its power anymore. Power beyond power ran wildly through every muscle, vein and nerve in her lean body. Enveloping the poison and drowning it. She opened her eyes again, this time not the pale eyes that were hers but the demon's and Jack saw it.

"Chrysta! Chrys!" Jack yelled fiercely at her grabbing her face in his hands, rubbing his thumb on her lower lip. His lips were in what looked like a silent snarl; his eyes heated with hatred but not for her but for the creature that now ran through her dominantly. She ripped herself away from him, her eyes heated with demon but yet cold like ice. Her body flared with what seemed like fire and she felt her wounds and torn skin repair themselves.

Jack witnessed how her bruise disappeared on her face and all the little cuts flecked on her body, as he treaded the dark ink. He felt something cold grab his ankle and drag him down, before taking a lungful of air. As he was pulled under he was rendered blind, the water was black and nothing could be seen at all; it was like actual ink.

His air supply started to run out and he felt a flare of heat near him. The creature let go of his ankle and he kicked up to the surface, waiting was Chrysta on the longboat. A roguish smile on her face as she held out her hand to him, he accepted it as he watched her darkened eyes. They weren't hers completely but she was still there, he saw Jenna shaking like a leaf being comforted by Wilfred and compared to the strong unshaken Chrysta she looked rather pathetic even though she had the right to feel that way. Jack shook his head; he was too used to Chrysta's strong and cold personality.

"Keep the boat moving," she ordered as she took an oar herself, "Your urges to jump in will grow, but ignore them. These _mermaids _will get more vicious and they are extremely poisonous. Anybody who jumps will not be saved and I mean it."

They all nodded their heads; their eyes wide with fear because they knew the sorceress meant business. Chrysta was correct about the urge to jump into the now calm waters, an occasion and restless splash could be heard far in the distance behind them or in front coming from the deep. Unfortunately they heard a couple of splashes resounding in the large cavern as most of Melinda's men jumped in. Their screams of pain followed shortly and Chrysta ignored it without guilt but instead with a hint of a malicious smile.

Jenna who stayed as far away from the water as was possible with her eyes closed tightly. Chrysta heard her half-sister muttering to herself, telling herself it would be okay and that it was almost over. Chrysta could tell Jack, Davis and Wilfred felt pity for her but she couldn't bring herself to. The dislike between them was still there no matter their truce.

"Jenna get a hold of yourself will you?" Chrysta snapped coldly. Her grey eyes turned to the blonde girl who jumped. Chrysta let a humorless dry laugh out and Jack was immediately reminded of the Chrysta he had met weeks ago. He realized how much she had changed since then, how much she had strayed from the dark arts. Now that she was in again he couldn't help but feel like snatching her away from it and keeping her away from the damned demon.

"I- I'm scared," Jenna admitted shakily as she trembled. Chrysta hissed at the pathetic girl and stood up abruptly swinging the oar over her shoulder, making her look almost like a cruel warrior. Jenna looked at her terrified and Wilfred stood up to.

"Leave her sorceress," he said seriously and threateningly.

"I don't take orders from you or anybody-"

"Then why do you listen to Melinda?"

"I have my reasons," Chrysta snarled, Jack and Davis were getting unnerved by her sudden change in attitude. A cold indifferent violence was rippling in her dark grey orbs.

Relentless and restless, like a caged animal, the demon flashed through her eyes aggressively.

"Chrysta, relax-" Davis started.

"Relax? Are you telling me what to do too?" Chrysta sneered coolly.

"You aren't right, fight the demon off," Jack said quietly but firmly. Seriousness bolted through his dark chocolate eyes, hardening them.

Chrysta's eyes widened, she was aware that the demon had entered her again but it wasn't inside her anymore. She was conscious of her actions and words; they were all fuelled by her anger, anxiety and impatience. If they saw darkness in her eyes then that was all her and not the demon's. She was stronger than that right now and she would only summon it when she chose to.

"I don't have it. It's all me Jack," Chrysta said in a wintry tone, yet there was a callous humor dancing in her eyes. They shifted uncomfortably as she sat back down smirking. They continued to move on, and soon they had entered a thin ribbon of a dark tunnel. They couldn't see ahead as they continued to move forward.

Jack noticed that a current was flowing stronger in the dark waters, pushing them forward at a rapid speed. The pirate quirked an eyebrow, as the rushing of water became more clear and violent…then realization dawned on him…

"Waterfall," he said horrified and gulped. Chrysta turned to him with wide eyes and threw herself at him as they felt the longboat tip over. He grabbed onto her as she grabbed onto him. He buried his face at the crook of her neck, her dark feminine scent overwhelming and making the adrenaline gush through him as he felt them fall forward; the boat no longer under them and the roar of the waterfall was suddenly deafening in their ears as they felt themselves fall together.

_A/N: It's been months since I've updated! I know you probably all hate me right now but please forgive me. Things have been beyond hectic in my life right now and so much has gone wrong for me. I'm coping with it and I hope you understand that sometimes there are difficult setbacks in life that make us stray from certain things. I want to thank everyone for their patience though, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

_The next one will be put up before the week ends! I'm back on track and I mean it this time. Plus there's not a lot left for this story.  
_

_Also, a BIG thank you to all my reviewers! 3  
_

_-Ana_

_…and here is your preview ladies and gentlemen!_

**Preview for Next Chapter**

**Jack chuckled beside her, "Pirates to the core."**

"**Aren't you going to join them in their worship?" **

"**I hardly think it would be appropriate, because my worshiping kisses would be performed on you and not on the gold," Jack murmured huskily as he leaned down to place a soft kiss to her cheek. Chrysta cursed herself as she felt her cheeks flood with color.**

_**Review Please! **_


	37. Immortal Clan

**A/N: This is and extra long chapter since it's been an extra long time since I've updated.**

**Chapter 37: Immortal Clan**

Chrysta was suddenly aware of the ache in her body. From a complete blackout and unfeeling sort of coma she had at last waken from her unconsciousness. She felt something stir around her…humans but also the overbearing prickle of dark magic . The pain in Chrysta's body subsided slowly and she cracked her grey eyes open slowly, she suddenly sat upright and looked around a golden cavern. The room was as large as the expansive lake they had crossed; the walls and floors were made of solid gold and rimmed in silver. Statues of ferocious gold felines stood motionless along the walls, their eyes silver. Chrysta squinted up to a large fiery orb that floated above them in the centre of the perfectly smooth-walled cavern. She continued to look around the room and saw no doors whatsoever. Just solid wall except for across her, which stood a sort of long and towering altar; made of what seemed like silver and embedded with rubies along the sharp edges. She looked to her side when she felt a familiar presence stir and she looked at Jack.

"Rendered speechless love?" Chrysta asked with a smirk.

"I still cannot truly grasp how even magic can create this," Jack spoke smoothly in his mellifluous voice.

"The Gods helped in making it," Chrysta stated as others started to wake from the unconsciousness.

"How in the bloody hell did we get in here if there is no door?" Melinda shrieked.

"We fell into it," Jenna said as she looked up at the ceiling with awe and wonder, "Right Chrysta?"

"I agree," Chrysta said softly as she looked at Jack's crew kneel and kiss the golden floor. Jack chuckled beside her, "Pirates to the core."

"Aren't you going to join them in their worship?"

"I hardly think it would be appropriate, because my worshipping kisses would be performed on you and not on the gold," Jack murmured huskily as he leaned down to place a soft kiss to her cheek. Chrysta cursed herself as she felt her cheeks flood with color.

"What do we do now?" Melinda asked waspishly, Chrysta turned to her annoyed.

"We wait."

"We what?"

"You heard me," Chrysta replied venomously.

"Wait for what exactly?" Melinda seethed.

"Until I give you instructions," Chrysta replied curtly. Melinda whipped out her pistol to point at Chrysta and Jack reflexively pointed his own pistol to Melinda.

"Put it away," Jack growled dangerously.

"You filthy pirate, I see where your allegiance really lies," Melinda spat, redirecting her pointed pistol at Jack. Chrysta's eyes darkened with threat towards her stepmother.

"I think ye were aware of where they did from the beginning," Jack said smirking threateningly, "If ye weren't then ye really are a damned idiot. We pirates don't believe in agreements therefore our agreement before we came here never existed."

"How dare you!" Melinda shrieked indignantly and she unlocked the safety. Jack mirrored her action, his eyes turning sharp with serious threat.

"Stop it both of you," Chrysta snarled as she stepped in between them. Melinda's pistol now pointed directly to her heart and Jack automatically pulled his down, away from her.

"You better start cooperating witch and stop giving orders, or I'll be rid of you before you can snap your fingers," Melinda sneered and Chrysta's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare. Because you wouldn't be able to get out without the magic of an Atlantean guardian," Chrysta informed. Melinda gave her a dark scowl then walked away to her group of guards. Chrysta turned back to Jack.

"Chrys, never get in the way again," Jack said roughly, concern deep within his hardened eyes . Chrysta nodded, having no intention of keeping that promise…if she had to she would put herself in between him and his death.

"Chrysta, I need ye," Jack murmured as he cupped her cheek tenderly. Chrysta's eyes flickered closed, "I need for ye to be safe and out of harms way."

Chrysta gave a humorless chuckle.

"It's impossible in this tomb."

"Tomb? Are we actually within the tomb now?"

"Yes and the treasure is here too. Invisible and untouchable, within it are embedded evil spirits that will drive any mortal mad. The bones of ancestors are crushed underneath the gold…the demons protect the treasure and the spirits that the treasure holds. Only very powerful sorcerers can rid of the evil spirits, which means I don't think I can."

"How do ye know all this?" Jack asked as he cocked his head. His eyes glinting with impressiveness.

"Avaline and the ancient books in my cabin," Chrysta replied.

"How will the treasure become visible?"

"Once we wake the demons," Chrysta said and Jack's eyes widened.

"Why haven't ye woken them yet?"

"I think we need a little rest before we go into battle," Chrysta said as she shifted nervously and Jack saw her touch her navel softly. He noticed she did that when she was nervous lately, so to comfort her he grasped her hand that was touching her abdomen as he brushed his other hand across her lower abdomen towards her lower back from where he gathered her closer to him. Chrysta shuddered under his touch, the hand still grasping hers rubbed circles on her palm. She looked at him from under her fanning eyelashes and she leaned up to place a kiss on his firm, tempting lips. The kiss was short but incredibly tender and serene, an act so unlike them.

"Marry me?" Jack murmured as she placed her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. He felt Chrysta tense and she looked up to him.

"Another marriage proposal from you?" Chrysta asked with dark amusement in her eyes and a small smile curving her lips. Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember the first night we slept on the same bed…the night we fought the felines-"

"Of course I do. Ye were drunk that night, I honestly didn't think ye would remember since I hardly did because of what happened the next morning," Jack said, he was speaking of Avaline's murder and Chrysta was taken aback by the pang of hurt that shot through her heart like an arrow at the memory.

"Hmm. True enough. You told me about Elizabeth Swan," Chrysta said impassively, "And your infatuation to her."

Jack smirked, he heard a tiny tinge of jealousy in her tone. His sorceress was jealous and he liked the little show of emotion. It was so unlike her yet he liked her possessiveness for him because it showed that she wanted him only for herself and Jack liked that…a lot.

"The infatuation can never equal for what I feel fer ye luv, savvy?" Jack said as he skimmed a hand down her clothed spine with roguish and slightly arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"Savvy," Chrysta breathed, "Do you really mean to wed me? I thought you were going to leave me in this god-forsaken island."

"I wouldn't be able to leave ye and when we leave the caves today, I will want to bond with ye as soon as possible in holy matrimony," Jack admitted, his eyes had deepened in a mix of possessiveness and want. Chrysta expected for him to be embarrassed, or hesitant since he was a notorious pirate but he seemed so sure and confident about marriage. She would think he would think marriage as a softening of a character. He had even mentioned once that marriage was for eunuchs.

"You've got no problems with marrying me?" Chrysta asked with her eyebrows raised incredulously. Jack stared deep into her eyes, honesty swirling within his chocolate orbs.

"No. I always get what I want and the only problem I have at the moment is that it can't happen soon enough," Jack said huskily.

"Well, I want to inform you that I am no longer pure," Chrysta said smirking, "I gave my innocence to an attractive, cunning and infamous pirate Captain."

"Did ye now?" Jack asked, his smirk mischievous and mirroring hers.

"Was he a good teacher?" he asked as leaned down and flicked his tongue out to taste her neck.

"Godly," Chrysta said throatily. Jack felt male pride surge through him, not only because of her compliment but for having such a divine creature in his arms…a divine woman that would soon be his completely and only his.

"You'll make a fine wife…a lifetime isn't enough to spend time with ye…to make love to ye," Jack murmured against her throat, he felt her purr vibrate through her silky skin.

"I think it is, I think the roguish pirate Captain would tire of me after a few months-"

"Don't ye dare say that Chrys," Jack growled and nipped her skin. Chrysta took in a sharp breath in a the feel of his teeth.

"A damned and blind fool would tire of a woman like ye," Jack said, his eyes now on hers and fiery.

"Well I hope you won't prove to be one," Chrysta said smoothly, a lopsided smile on her face.

"I'll hang meself from the noose if I ever entertain the idea of leaving ye," Jack promised, honesty ringing through his own ears.

"Wasn't marriage for eunuchs by the way?" Chrysta asked.

"I think I've proven that I am not a eunuch luv," Jack sniffed haughtily and Chrysta chuckled.

"I can further prove it," Jack purred as he pressed her against his growing arousal.

"Mhmm. Yess, you are definitely not a eunuch," Chrysta hissed as she pressed her lips to the spot below his ear. He shuddered as she raked a hand down his taut stomach.

"Careful now luv, don't get carried away," Jack said, his voice tinged with hoarse arousal.

"Hm I won't. In fact I'll stop now," Chrysta said as she separated herself from him. Seriousness took over her eyes, making them look like hardened metal. Jack missed the feel of her body and the softer, more sentimental look that had been in her eyes. As she walked away from him to explore the altar, he thought of his marriage proposal to her. He didn't regret it and he was proud he had done it, realizing that it was what he desired the most. He wanted her to belong to him just as much as he belonged to her. She was his sorceress and no one else's, through marriage it would be official. Many weeks ago before he came to the island, he would have shot whoever predicted that the notorious Captain Sparrow would ask a quite wicked sorceress to marry him. He chuckled to himself as he looked about and disguised the chuckle as a clearing of throat when he spotted Davis giving him a look as if saying Jack was definitely not alright…in the head.

Jack walked up to Chrysta as she read rune inscriptions on the altar.

"Have ye figured out how to wake the terrible dark beasties?" Jack asked.

"I'm working on it," Chrysta murmured distractedly. Jack walked around the altar slowly, examining it.

"A guardian's blood is what is needed," Chrysta declared as she conjured a dagger in front of her.

"I thought your powers were gone," Jack drawled.

"In some parts of the caves they are blocked, I can't do anything. But in some…they're freed," Chrysta said as she smirked before pulling her arm up above the silver alter and slashing the dagger across the palm of her hand. Jack winced as he noticed the deep gash, it was so deep and he could have sworn he saw the white of the bones. Ruby red blood dripped from the wound and as it hit the silver altar top it sizzled, making black smoke billow from where the crimson had disappeared.

Chrysta's eyes darkened like the smoke and swiped her bloodied hand into it, she seemed to grab a handful of it and then she stepped away from the altar. She opened her hand and flexed her fingers, the angry wound had completely vanished and she smiled.

A thundering crash sounded through the cavern and the sun-like orb faded, darkening the room.

"Get ready," Chrysta said as she conjured two silver swords. Jack unscathed his own. The feline statues shivered and then just slowly sunk into the ground. Hot steam huffed out of the new holes in the ground, where the statues had stood, and then from the hot steam cold, dark shadows rose out. They swirled in the air and misted over the steam eerily. The dark silhouettes drifted to the ground and solidified into male warriors. They were naked except for the black trousers they wore, their skins were silver and their eyes were the color of charcoal as were the inky black tattoos of felines on their arms and backs. Their bodies seemed to be made of pure muscle and strapped on their backs were either bows and arrows or swords. Overall their were about a dozen warriors; one stood out because of ruby ring he wore on his left hand. When Chrysta saw this, her instincts peeked…that warrior was the one she would have to fight and take the key from, which was the ring. He stepped forward and lifted his hand to the dimming golden-orb, the sun-like orb turning into a chilling blue-silver. It darkened the room significantly and Chrysta took this as a cue.

She jumped onto the altar, her stance indicating she was ready for battle. The warrior spirit with the ring flew onto the altar and landed with a dull thud, his eyes connected with hers and they flashed golden. Chrysta smirked, he had accepted her silent challenge. She swung one of her swords down at him powerfully but he was ready for the blow and blocked it with his own sword. Sparks flew from the clashing silver swords and with that clashing sound chaos erupted around the room. Battle cries and roars sounded but Chrysta ignored them, concentrating on her own fight as the others joined the battle.

She slashed at the warrior but he dodged as easily as she did, their moves were fast and vicious. Each blow easily considered fatal if they didn't dodge it. Chrysta slashed one of her swords to behead him, but he knelt down in time. She took advantage and kicked him backwards, he fell off the altar and she jumped off of it on top of him. She put her sword to his neck and was about to kill him when he smirked and disappeared from under her. Chrysta looked down furiously and yelped when she felt someone kick her in the middle of her back. She fell forward and turned around with a groan. The warrior was now standing above her and Chrysta's eyes widened with fear as he threw both swords to where her neck was. She rolled over quickly and shrieked when she wasn't quick enough and one of the swords pinned her shoulder down, his other sword had cracked the golden floor. He ripped the sword from her shoulder and she whimpered, she felt her magic flow through her and heal the wound. She concentrated on the swords she held in her hands and they lighted with fire, she jumped onto her feet and slashed at his torso. It sliced through him with a screechy sound, black blood poured from his wound and he hissed. He went to stab her through the heart but a sword intercepted it. Jack looked at the spirit warrior with intense hatred and ferocity. His eyes were serious, threatening and his face was contorted with fierce aggression.

Chrysta felt gratitude and jumped when someone bumped into her back. She looked down and saw a fearful Melinda cowering at her feet, Chrysta looked back at Jack who was fighting the warrior with impressive skill and brutality. _Pirate_, she thought before she turned to Melinda.

"Stop this m-madness," Melinda snarled, her eyes wide. Chrysta smirked and replied.

"I'll stop it for you stepmother."

With that said Chrysta twisted her body around and brought it forward again powerfully, ripping the flaming sword through the air. With a thump Melinda's head fell to the floor, her body still in a kneeling position as her head rolled towards two dueling beings. Jack Sparrow and the warrior. Melinda's head hit the warrior's feet, pausing the violent sword fight. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and then realization hit him, his mouth dropped open and he looked at Chrysta. The sorceress tilted her head to the side in acknowledgment, a smug smirk on her face. Melinda's body now limp on the floor where it had crumpled lifelessly beside the witch. Blood pooling around the body morbidly.

The warrior recovered from his surprise before Jack did and then swung his sword above his head to behead Jack. Chrysta eyes widened with horrification and started running towards them as she screamed. As the sword touched Jack's skin, the warrior froze.

Chrysta reached Jack and pushed him out of the way. Her heart pumping hard against her rib cage. She was bewildered when the orb shone gold again and lightened the hole cavern. She squinted her eyes and saw the warriors and their weapons disperse. The whole cavern was silent except for the little clink as a ring fell to the floor in front of her.

"Jack…"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"If ye don't know, I sure as hell don't."

Chrysta's breath huffed out.

"I'm glad you're safe," she said tightly. It had been too close.

"Do you want to know what stopped it sorceress?" A smooth feminine voice echoed out. Chrysta stiffened and so did the other human survivors, which was a handful of Jack's crew, Wilfred, Davis and surprisingly Jenna.

"I do," Chrysta spoke back.

"A group of sorcerers that can rival…the Gods."

"I don't like the sound of that," Jack whispered.

"Same here," Chrysta whispered back.

"We're known as the Immortal Clan," an intense male voice said. A man materialized on the altar. His eyes were pearly white, he wore midnight black robes and his hair was glossy onyx. He held a staff made of white wood that shone as if made of pearls. Four more sorcerers materialized behind him, behind the altar and they were all hooded. The whole cavern became chillier with their arrival and black magic pricked at Chrysta's skin. As she took in the sight of the sorcerers and sorceresses she had a feeling something was going to go terribly wrong. She could practically taste the lethal danger.

"Are you obstacles we must beat to get the treasure?" Chrysta asked. One of the hooded figures laughed, it was a high-pitched screech and was obviously a woman. She flung her hood off to reveal a beautiful face, perfectly sculptured and adorned with two vibrant blue eyes. Golden blonde hair cascaded down the sorceress's back in perfect ringlets. The other sorcerers took this as a cue and flung their own hoods off. Their were three more not including the white-eyed man and the blonde woman. One of them was a dark-skinned and stunning woman, her long hair was braided and golden beads were woven on each of the ends of them. Her eyes were nearly black but made her mysterious and supernatural looking. There was another beautiful woman with ginger hair and shiny green eyes, her skin was tanned, she stood nearest to the man on the altar. The other clan member was a man, with golden hair and golden eyes. He was tall and handsome, with tanned glowing-like skin.

"I'm Ladarius," the man on the altar said, "We aren't here to fight you…unless you choose not to cooperate of course."

"Does cooperating mean we have to leave and never return? Leave the treasure?" Chrysta drawled, Ladarius smirked.

"No. We only want one thing."

"And what is that?" Chrysta asked, her voice strained. Jack tensed beside her.

"You," Ladarius said as he let go of the staff, he disappeared and then reappeared in front of Chrysta and Jack. The pirate took out his pistol but it flew from his hands into the smirking blonde woman's.

Chrysta gasped when she saw Ladarius' eyes which were exactly like hers. The same exact grey.

"Sister, I have waited so long for this. For you to join us…like our mother would have wanted. We have been watching you since Melinda murdered Mya."

"What?" Chrysta asked shocked. She heard Gibbs mutter unintelligibly and heard something stumble to the ground behind her. She glanced behind her and saw Jenna on the floor…she had fainted.

"I think it's time you knew the truth. Evelina if you will."

The red-head sat on the altar and crossed her legs.

"Chrysta, your brother was left in the forest to die. Melinda left him there," Evelina said, she paused to look at Melinda's body and sighed, "I found him and took care of him for a few years and I returned to Mya to tell her the truth. Your mother recovered and soon after had another child…_you_. She was still upset that she couldn't have her son back, but we both decided it was for the best if he didn't return. There was still the threat of Melinda, who would have killed him without a doubt if she had the chance again. We've kept an eye on you all these years. Avaline taught you well and she lead you to us-"

"By telling me of the treasure…this hasn't only been the path to your clan but it has also been a test, hasn't it?" Chrysta asked.

"That's correct. You are quick aren't you?" Ladarius asked, but Chrysta glared at him. The sorcerers seemed untrustworthy, Chrysta's instincts told her so.

"Why do you want me?"

"For your skill and powers," Evelina said.

"What if I don't agree to join your clan?"

"Then we will have to change your mind," Ladarius said, his voice had tightened with anger, "Valaria."

The blonde woman smirked and appeared near Chrysta with a gust of wind.

"Now Chrysta, I suggest you cooperate," Valaria cackled, "You don't want to fight me."

"What do you do in this clan?" Chrysta asked composedly.

"We travel around the world, searching for magical and very powerful items made by the Gods themselves. We manipulate these items, keep them and use them. We become more powerful with each item we conquer. We are walking Gods. The most powerful beings in this world," Ladarius said.

"I won't play with the Gods that way. I won't challenge them like you do," Chrysta promised, "I don't agree to join your clan."

"We are after immortality. We have managed to slow physical aging but-"

"That's not enough, you want more," Chrysta sneered.

"Is it so wrong to know you deserve immortality, especially with the powers we have been given? A lifetime is not enough for us."

"It is for me."

"Chrysta you are still young. I am sure you will change your mind one day," Ladarius said, "You are still grieving over our mothers death. You have persistently sought revenge and sated it today. A revenge that if you fulfilled would also satisfy me, sister. I am impressed by your will to do something, by the powers you possess and exert for personal gain."

"I am sure I will not change my mind," Chrysta countered. Ladarius' eyes darkened with anger.

"Insolent woman! Master, she knows nothing of life," Valaria shrieked and she struck Chrysta's cheek. Jack growled angrily and went in front of Chrysta. Valaria smirked.

"Look how romantic. A pirate protecting a sorceress."

"My sorceress," Jack snarled.

"Yours?" Ladarius asked.

"He's her lover," Evelina said smoothly, "We must respect that."

"As long as they respect our master," Valaria sneered at Evelina.

"Captain Sparrow," the dark-skinned woman said as she appeared in front of them beside Valaria, her voice was naturally husky, "Chrysta isn't worth all this trouble. Take your crew and the treasure and leave her with us. We won't hurt her, we'll take good care of her."

"No," Jack said firmly, "I'll leave the _cursed_ treasure and take my bonny lass with me. Savvy?"

"The treasure is not cursed anymore, we lifted it and we will not hesitate to kill you all," the golden-eyed man drawled calmly.

"Now Henry, we shouldn't take it that far," the dark-skinned woman said, her eyes gleaming with callous humor.

"Lara, it is inevitable if Chrysta won't agree," Henry drawled.

"We will fight back," Chrysta said and Valaria shrieked with laughter.

"You wouldn't be able to beat us. It is impossible."

"Valaria fight Chrysta…for Davis," Ladarius said, "But first let the treasure appear."

Chrysta felt her anger grow. Her 'brother' made the treasure appear to tempt Jack and the others into leaving her with them, she noticed the ring had now appeared on Ladarius's index finger. The whole cavern shown with golden coins, vases, crowns, spears, swords, statues, bowls, chalices, chests and all types of colored gems.

"Here's the rules dear sorceress," Valaria said in a high-pitched cruel voice, "I win and Davis dies. You win and I let him live."

"I don't trust you to keep your word," Chrysta sneered and Valaria smiled evilly.

"We keep our promises most of the time. Just like you."

"I always keep my word, so I'm hoping you will" Chrysta snarled. Before Jack could protest against the fight , Chrysta had pounced towards Valaria. The blonde woman shrieked but moved swiftly to the side before Chrysta could touch her. Valaria's eyes flashed dangerously, she stretched out her arm and a golden sword from a pile of gold came flying towards it. Chrysta grabbed a two spears from another pile. She pulled her hand back and threw it forward powerfully, the spear whizzed through the air but then froze halfway towards it's destination and dropped. Valaria smirked and twirled her sword threateningly. Chrysta ran towards her but Valaria appeared behind her, grabbed her hair and pulled her back roughly. Chrysta growled and twisted around to punch her, her fist would have connected but Valaria disappeared in a mist.

"Coward!" Chrysta snarled, furious that the other sorceress cheated and avoided everything Chrysta threw her way. Valaria appeared behind her and kicked out at Chrysta's legs. The sorceress buckled to the ground and wheezed when the blonde kicked her in the stomach. Chrysta went to grab Valaria's leg but Valaria once again disappeared, the echo of her cackling laugh still in the air.

Chrysta stood up as Valaria appeared in front of her and smashed the hand that held the solid-gold sword across her face. Chrysta felt the bones on her cheek shatter as she fell to the ground. The blonde sorceress took advantage and stabbed a golden spear through Chrysta's shoulder, pinning her to the ground. Jack ran towards them but found himself rendered motionless because he was suddenly tied up…as was everyone else. Blood dripped from Chrysta's mouth and the side of her face was burning with fiery pain and already turning purple. Her furious eyes looked up to see Valaria fly towards Davis, who had his hands held behind his back by the golden-eyed man. Valaria looked straight into Chrysta's eyes, grasped both sides of Davis' neck and twisted it. The snap resounded through the cave followed by a crumpling body. Chrysta felt her scream of rage tear it's way out of her throat as Davis' lifeless body hit the ground with a thump.

_A/N: Welll, I hope it doesn't seem like I've rushed through this story. I understand my quality of writing has diminished in quality a little, given that I haven't been writing in a while. I hope you all still enjoyed it though._

_And once again thank you to all my amazing readers and reviewers! You are seriously awesome and have helped me continue writing this story….which by the way is officially finished………YES! That's right, Treacherous Values is now completed and there's only two more chapters left._

_It has actually made me sad it is and it was so incredibly hard to finish it. :( Although there is that chance of a sequel! If you readers/ reviewers do want one of course._

_Anyways let me know what you think about Treacherous Values and the prospect of having a sequel. And feel free to criticize my writing because it's my own fault if it is mediocre since I haven't been practicing._

_-Ana_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**So you won't become a part of this clan?" Ladarius asked Chrysta.**

"**I will not become a part of something I do not agree with."**

"**You sure about that?"**

"**Certain."**

"**Larah….bring me Jack Sparrow."**

_**Review Please!!**_


	38. Loss

**Chapter 38: Loss**

"DAVIS! DAVIS! NOO!" Chrysta screamed in rage. Her throat raw with the force of her screams.

"Davis! Davis!" Valaria mocked in a high pitched voice. Chrysta ignored the weight that had settled in her stomach and she pushed herself up into a sitting position as she pulled the golden spear out of her shoulder.

Chrysta felt her body start to prickle with murderous energy, a magic that surged through her with such incredible power but hadn't in so long because of the little being inside her womb. She touched her navel softly and felt a tear leak down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and stood up from the floor.

"Fight me like a mortal," Chrysta said.

"Oh! And she still has the fight in her. I like her Ladarius, like her very much…but not enough for me to go easy on her," Valaria said as she gave a high-pitched laugh which made Chrysta's blood boil.

"FIGHT ME!" Chrysta roared, anger surging through her veins. The demon was returning, strengthening her to the point of no return.

Valaria stopped laughing, her face contorted into a murderous glare.

"We were not finished fighting and you killed him," Chrysta said to the blonde woman then turned to her brother, "You sorcerers cannot keep your promises just as I predicted. And I will let you know that I am one to keep my word, it is what sets us completely apart. I hope you all rot in hell, I truly do."

"Shameful creature," Valaria shrieked and with wicked speed she slammed Chrysta to the ground, "Do not speak to our majesty this way. To your brother that you should have total pride in!"

Chrysta rolled her body away as Valaria sent a kick towards her navel. She scrambled up onto her feet and luckily caught Valaria unawares as her fist connected with the blonde's jaw with a powerful crack.

"Shameful creature? Am I?" Chrysta hissed as she conjured two silver daggers in the air and sent them flying towards Valaria's neck; the first one she dodged easily but the other one stabbed deeply through the middle of her swanlike neck and continued to carve a straight and deep wound across it. Valaria dropped to the ground, which was now wet with her own ruby red blood, her eyes were now lifeless and cold. Chrysta felt grim satisfaction and the daggers disappeared. She turned to look at Ladarius.

"An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth," Chrysta murmured as she cocked her head to the side, her eyes black and hooded with pure demon.

Ladarius looked at Valaria's body and with a wave of his hand made it disappear, he did the same with Davis's. Henry and Larah looked angry, but Ladarius and Evelina looked composed and indifferent.

"So you won't become a part of this clan?" Ladarius asked Chrysta.

"I will not become a part of something I do not agree with."

"You sure about that?"

"Certain."

"Larah….bring me Jack Sparrow."

Chrysta felt her heart clench and a weight settled into her stomach. The demon in her didn't let her show emotion even though on the inside…the woman in her was screaming in fear and indignation. She was afraid Ladarius could hear, especially since a cruel smirk curved his lips.

"Leave him," Chrysta ground out. The ropes tied around Jack turned into ashes.

"Is this the reason you don't join us?" Ladarius asked, "Is he what you want most in life? To build a life with a pirate?"

"He's not the only reason. I told you already that I don't agree with what this clan does."

"I ask one last time Chrysta, will you join us?" Ladarius asked, his impatience was evident.

"No. I love Jack and I won't leave him for your damned clan."

With magic Larah flung Chrysta to the side and pulled out a pistol. She pointed it to Jack's heart. Chrysta screamed and stood up quickly from the floor, watching with wide horror-struck eyes as she jumped to get in the way.

A shot resounded through the entire cavern…

Her body fell to the floor, her eyes still open but completely lifeless.

Evelina shrieked with wide aghast eyes and she dropped to the floor, with her hands over her lips. Her eyes tearing with the sad thought of losing another great sorceress.

Jack felt his world shatter. A feeling that knocked the air out of his lungs, his soul rip into a million pieces, his stomach drop and his own body ache painfully. He fell to his knees and he pulled himself to the woman who was dead but continued to bleed on the floor.

Larah dropped her pistol, her face a mask of horror, shame and shock.

Jack cradled Chrysta gently, her blood soaking him. He couldn't cry or scream, because he couldn't believe her dead. She couldn't be, he loved her. She was a sorceress for heaven's sake, she couldn't leave him. He looked into her beautiful grey eyes. Ones he thought had been lifeless because they had been void of emotion…but they hadn't been completely empty like this. There was a horrible glazed and blank look marring her clear eyes. Eyes that now stared emptily into his, nothing was to be seen in them again and he felt his heart break further.

He reached to stroke her cheek, he could feel his hand trembling as he ran it down her smooth skin. He closed her eyes gently, and as he did he felt his throat ache painfully. He swallowed thickly and hugged her to him tenderly. He could feel the warm trickle of blood soaking him. Her blood. His Chrysta's blood.

"Luv. You aren't dead. Wake up darlin', don't play games with me," he murmured, as he held her limp body to him. His eyes closed, as he pressed her still body against his. His heart continued to tear as he didn't feel her heart beat against his. Her heartbeat that he used to listen to at nighttime after they made love, a heart beat that he hadn't listened to enough.

She had been his dark goddess, only his. And now she had been taken away from him. She had given her life for his, but what was the point of living without her? He wanted to sink into nothingness, a painless world…the place where she rested now. He wanted to be with her, be held in her arms for eternity. She had lit something within him that no other had or ever would. She had been created for him as he was created for her. But now she was gone. Gone. He didn't understand how a lone thought could be so painful.

"I love ye so much. Rest my angel," Jack murmured, "I'll join you soon. I want to join you, don't leave me."

There were no coherent thoughts running through his head. The moment seemed surreal to him, reality seemed untrue and like a nightmarish dream. Weeks ago he would have never imagined himself in such a state and in such a scenario.

Tragedy struck his heart repeatedly. He knew she wasn't coming back. He knew she wouldn't ever speak again, breath again, smile again, laugh again, cry again, sleep again…run, walk, swim, eat, drink, or read again. That hurt him terribly and he felt a tear drip down onto her. They were supposed to get married. Live a life together in the sea or wherever she chose and now the opportunity was gone.

He felt overwhelmed, his world fell apart and burned away into ash. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then traced the scar on her temple. Jack felt his emotions vanish into numbness slowly. It had happened too fast. Way too fast. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Goodbye," Jack whispered as he pressed his lips to hers. Ladarius walked up to him with grey hooded eyes…so like hers yet different in the sense of what they contained.

"It is time for you and the others to go. We never wanted to harm any of you this way…I am sorry," Ladarius said smoothly. Jack could hear no sincerity but he couldn't care less. He felt defeated as if life had left his body. His soul had been sucked out of him, replaced by desolation and emptiness. He was in shock. The only thing on his mind now was to leave the bloody island and forget about the one thing he had valued above treasure, above the Pearl, and even above his own life.

_A/N: Another twist to this story. Hope you enjoyed the writing because I'm sure you didn't enjoy poor Chrysta being killed. But there's still the next chapter to see how things go…which is the last chapter sadly._

_Just a fact though, this story doesn't necessarily have a happy ending. I'm usually not a fan of happy endings since they are a bit over-rated but you will see for yourselves. :P_

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"**Jenna," Jack croaked, his voice strained with a small fear and tiredness. Her head snapped up and he saw the many tear streaks on her cheeks. Jenna's eyes were swollen and red.**

"**What was it ye had to tell me before?" Jack asked, Jenna's eyes flooded with more tears and she whimpered as she hid her face in her hands.**

"**She was w-with child. Y-your ch-child," Jenna sobbed. **

_**Review Please! :)**_


	39. Innocence for the Tainted

**Chapter 39: Innocence for the Tainted**

Jack sat on the edge of Chrysta's bed. The sheets weren't made up, and still rumpled from the last time she slept on them. He had his hands on either side of him, his fingers digging into the mattress and his body was completely rigid. He felt like a caged animal and he was suffocating. Her scent was still in the air, making him sink deeper into his torment. He was drowning and the waves wouldn't stop pummeling him lower into the depressing oblivion.

There was an angry storm outside, the night sky was blacker than usual and rain lashed against the cabin relentlessly. A lone candle sat on the writing table, giving a feeble glow around the room. Jack stood up and walked towards her dresser, he went through her belongings and he never failed to pick up her feminine scent. Her scent was so present and real that it made it more untrue that she was actually gone.

Her cat, Bastet, was also gone when he came into the cabin after they all got out of the caves. A considerable amount of treasure was given to all of them from the sorcerers and Jack had taken his own share, planning to split it amongst his whole crew. It had magically appeared on the deck of the Pearl but he did not wish to keep any of it for himself. The treasure was as valuable as dirt in his eyes now.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. He groaned annoyed but left to answer it. Before he opened it, he could feel his heartbeat increase and hammer against his ribcage. Who was it? Nobody in his or her right mind would come out in this weather or this late at night, especially to the sorceress's cabin. He opened the door slightly and a soaking cloaked figure walked in. His mouth dropped open when he saw Jenna's tear streaked face, he was surprised that she would venture alone in the dark...she was a coward and that was a known fact.

"Jenna…what are ye doing here?" Jack asked as he closed the door. Jenna gave a sob and walked into the living room; she grabbed a match and lit some candles.

"I had a nightmare. It scared me."

"Ye couldn't tell Wilfred about it?" Jack asked, he felt somewhat irritated. Jenna sat down and shook her head as tears spilled out of her fearful eyes.

"She c-came back Jack. Chrysta came back…you were there when she opened her eyes again."

Jack felt a sear of pain and anger at the mention of her name.

"It was a nightmare like ye said Jenna," Jack stated stiffly.

"I know. But it felt real," Jenna said hysterically, "I woke up because I could…I could feel something dark. It was dark magic, it was hers."

"Jenna, understand that she was yer sister. Yer upset by the whole ordeal," Jack stated, hoping Jenna would stop speaking about his now deceased sorceress. His wound, which was a raw void in his black heart, was fresh, and the reminder of her was like salt being rubbed against it.

"Ladarius, he woke her from the dead. She woke up, but her eyes were different…darker and it wasn't because of the demon. There was murder in them. It wasn't her exactly-"

"Jenna," Jack said, his voice strained, "It was a nightmare. You should forget about it. She won't come back to us-"

"You miss her don't you?"

"How can I not?"

"You loved her?"

"More than anything in the world including myself."

"I need to tell you something. She was going to tell you before you left her."

"I would have never left her."

"Do you say that because she's dead-"

"I would have brought her with me. I would have never left her, it would have been unnecessary suffering for both of us," Jack said sharply, he knew he was being honest not only to Jenna but to himself, "We were to be wed."

"If she wanted to stay though…you wouldn't have, would you?"

"No I wouldn't have. But I doubt she would want to stay in a village where she was hated," Jack said dryly.

"I understand," Jenna said, as she blushed embarrassed. Jack felt a satisfaction that at least she felt humiliated for her attitude towards her half-sister. There was a short silence and Jack sighed.

"I am going to bed," Jack stated stiffly, as he stood up, his back was rigid, "If you would like you can stay for the night in the other room."

He left without a word to Chrysta's room; whatever Jenna had to tell him could wait until the next day. Jack didn't want any company, he preferred to be alone. He closed the door and locked it. Jack slammed his fist into the wall, denting it with the many rings adorning his fingers. He took deep shuddering breaths, trying to compose himself as he felt the tears of justified ire burn through his eyes. Once he calmed, he stripped of his clothes and slid naked under the covers. The aroma of his sorceress surrounding him as he fell into an exhausted but restless sleep.

_It was a circular and white marbled room, she lay in the middle. Bloodied and dead. Her face was peaceful, almost as if she were in a deep sleep. She was beautiful and stunning even with bruises marring her face. Cloaked, hooded people stood in a circle around her, and a man walked forward. His features like hers. Sharp and stunning with cold grey eyes. _

_Anger and hatred surged through Jack for this man._

_Ladarius placed a black viscous oil on her forehead. The sound of rushing water rustled the cloaks of the circle of sorcerers and a sort of airy sigh rippled through the room._

_Jack could feel magic prickle at his skin, he looked around him, seeing the hooded faces. He felt as if he were really there for everything seemed so solid._

"_We plea the Gods for part of her soul back," Ladarius whispered. The group of sorcerers murmured a response, "We ask for her to rise."_

"_A soul for a soul," Ladarius said as doors slammed open, and a dark-skinned woman walked in. She held a silver dagger in her hand and she sat across Ladarius gracefully. Jack's teeth bared into a snarl, a resounding animalistic and dangerous growl rumbled from deep in his throat and Larah shifted…as if she had heard it._

"_We ask for her to rise," the sorcerers chanted. A low drumming started, steadily rising. The sorcerers slowly raised their hands to the heavens. Jack noticed that he was looking at an open sky, which was quickly turning blacker with stormy clouds. The claps of thunder could be heard from above, making the ground tremble._

"_We give you the innocent soul of child, the one I captured before her life was taken and we will receive the tainted one," Ladarius said as he exposed Chrysta's navel. Jack's jaw clenched, knowing that these sorcerers were dark and malicious. They had obviously captured a child's soul to exchange for hers…they were playing with the Gods and Jack slowly understood that was the reason Chrysta refused to join whatever clan they had formed. _

"_We ask for her to rise."_

"_Let her live again, let her breath, let her speak and let her heart beat," Larah said._

"_We ask for her to rise!" the chanting increased in volume and speed. Larah raised the dagger high above her head._

"_Chrysta… Chrysta!" Jack heard himself echo through the chamber, he ran to her. Whatever they were doing was wrong and he couldn't allow it. He wanted them to leave her alone and let her rest peacefully. No one moved but Jack could have sworn their eyes followed him. He saw Chrysta's hand twitch as he called her name. _

_Larah struck the dagger down towards Chrysta, but Jack wasn't looking to Chrysta's abdomen. He was entranced by the eyes that had just flung open, grey eyes…silver mixed with black vanishing macabre._

"_Jack," she breathed weakly and he felt as if she were really there, he felt her presence as she reached out to touch his cheek. Her eyes were darker and seemingly crueler, but there was affection there for him. _

_Jack felt her cool touch, as she whispered his name once again before she looked down to her navel. A scream tore from her throat and he followed her line of sight. His mouth went dry at the sight of crimson blood soaking her clothes and skin in copious amounts from a deep gash across her lower abdomen. Her trembling hands touched her blood-bathed navel weakly and they were soaked quickly by the blood as a keening broken wail left her lips._

"_My son…our son Jack…he's gone…"_

Jack started awake, his whole body slick with sweat. His body tense and shaking from the dream, he turned his head towards the floor and was relieved when he found a bucket. He vomited into it, his body heaving powerfully. Once he was done, he sunk into the pillows as he breathed heavily in and out. He realized there were tears mixed with sweat on his face and he rubbed his face in frustration.

It was still dark out and raining, but the storm had passed on. It was very early in the morning and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He stood from the bed, stretching his aching muscles. He yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes. He looked pitifully towards the bed and he could imagine her lying on top of it, staring at him with her pale eyes. Jack turned away, the thought of her so painful. He tugged his clothing on quickly; he needed to speak to Jenna. Speak to her about Chrysta. The last words spoken by Chrysta in the dream meant something and he needed to find out if they had held any truth.

He walked out and checked if Jenna was sleeping in the other room. He didn't find her there but in the living room, curled on one of the chaise's staring at nothing in particular.

"Jenna," Jack croaked, his voice strained with a small fear and tiredness. Her head snapped up and he saw the many tear streaks on her cheeks. Jenna's eyes were swollen and red.

"What was it ye had to tell me before?" Jack asked, Jenna's eyes flooded with more tears and she whimpered as she hid her face in her hands.

"She was w-with child. Y-your ch-child," Jenna sobbed.

Jack swayed on his feet, but otherwise stayed composed for a few measly seconds before wild fury struck at him and not for his angel, but for the sorcerers who had taken her life and their child's. Feeling murderous and aggressive from rage he roared and turned over one of the couches.

"DAMN THEM TO HELL!"

Jenna jumped like a startled doe but stayed where she was as she sobbed and nodded. Jack continued to wreck whatever was in reach and once he had no more energy he collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily and shaking with vehemence. He thought of her and the child that would have been his in a few months…the child he could have held and that had been consummated by them from an act of something so timeless and primal. He had never disliked nor liked children…they were just one of those things he could have lived without, but the destroyed prospect of having the little miracle made by him and the woman he loved made his blood roil with ire. They had both been _his_. Chrysta and the child, they had been Jack Sparrow's and no one else's. Now they were both gone. They had been taken away from him with one bullet from one damned pistol.

"How long had she known?" Jack asked, his voice surprisingly not shaking but steady like iron.

"A while," Jenna sobbed quietly.

"Was she planning on telling me?"

"I believe so."

"You believe so?" Jack snarled and Jenna winced.

"She was afraid you might decide to stay if she had told you but since you were to be married I think she was just waiting for the right time."

"Did she not want me?" Jack asked angrily, although he felt another wound slash across his soul.

"Of course she did! She just couldn't live with the thought of tying you to her especially if you didn't want it."

"She told you all this?"

"No," Jenna sighed, "Not exactly, but it was easy to read her before she died. She was a little more vulnerable and more…human. She was afraid Jack. Although she never admitted or even showed, she was afraid for you to leave. Chrysta didn't want you to leave her."

"She left me."

"Not because she decided to!"

"Of course she did! She intercepted the shot that was not meant for her but for me!" Jack growled.

"Don't you dare give her the fault!"

"If she would have just let it hit me she would still be here and so would my son!"

"But you wouldn't! And that would have killed her."

"Chrysta was stronger than me emotionally, she would have lived."

"I won't argue that she was strong, but that would have been too much for her to handle Jack. She loved you so much."

"And I loved her just as much," Jack snarled dangerously, "It's killing me now! I don't know what to do for once in me life! I was always used to having everything I wanted, all the treasure, the rum, the sea, the women, the freedom. And now I feel trapped. It infuriates me to know that she had such an effect on me. Chrysta's not here and it feels like she's taken a part of me with her-"

"Jack…" Jenna breathed as twin tears dripped slowly down her cheeks, "The only thing you can do now is let time dull the pain because she's gone and she's not coming back, no matter how much you love her."

------------------

_Three Days Later_

"He leaves today," Evelina said softly as she combed through the long silky black tresses of the sorceress in front of her.

"I know. Ladarius told me," the dark haired woman said briskly.

"I'm surprised he stayed for another week," Larah drawled as she looked at herself in the mirror across Evelina.

"He was drunk out of his mind," Henry said disapprovingly, "After the night of Chrysta's death and rebirth. He couldn't handle her gone."

"Just like I couldn't have handled him gone," Chrysta snarled as she pulled away from Evelina's comb to glare at the golden-eyed man.

"Shhh. Calm down darling. You are still weak love," Evelina cooed softly, as a mother would to a daughter. Chrysta winced but did as she was told and leaned back against the chair.

"You do all know that the Gods only agreed to give me life again because I made a deal with them right?"

"What?" Larah hissed, Henry turned to her with wide eyes and Evelina dropped the comb.

"I will only have my powers for one year before I will give them up to them," Chrysta murmured, smugness in her grey eyes. Larah strode towards her and struck her cheek.

"Larah!" Evelina shrieked and with a flick of her wrist, pushed Larah away from the dark-haired beauty.

"Does Ladarius know of this?" Evelina asked calmly, her eyes wide with fear.

"Yes. He's known all along," Chrysta said as she stood up, swayed on her feet but was steadied by Henry who appeared at her side in a gust of wind. Chrysta pulled her hair into a leather strap to keep it out of her face; she saw how Evelina sighed in relief.

"The Gods didn't appreciate Ladarius stealing the soul of my child before I was killed, and exchanging it for my life back. They wanted more and I offered them all of my powers."

"Are you saying that you wanted to return?" Evelina asked in shock.

There was a long silence as Chrysta applied kohl around her eyes.

"Yes," she said softly, "I wanted to return to him, but as a normal human, not as a sorceress. In a year, I will seek Jack Sparrow out and return to his arms where I belong. It is my destiny. I was created for him and he for me. To seek him out and love him is part of my deal with one of the most powerful goddesses of the world."

"Who told you it was your destiny?" Larah sneered in disbelief and Chrysta smirked as she turned her sharp vindictive eyes towards her.

"The sea goddess by the name of Calypso."

**The End.**

…………_for now. Ladies and Gents there is going to be a sequel. I still haven't started it because I'm now working on other projects. However, I'm hoping in about a month or two…or less I will start posting it. Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! You were what made this story because of your encouragement._

_I must admit though that I haven't been a considerable author especially since I haven't been updated as frequently as I said I would and I'm seriously sorry. But you all know how life can be…HECTIC!_

_I hope you all find it in your hearts to forgive me. _

_Much love,_

_Ana :)_

_P.S. This is technically the last chapter of the story, BUT I decided to add one more, which is the Epilogue! XD_

_**Review Please! :)**_


	40. EPILOGUE: Sparrow's Treacherous Guardian

**Epilogue: Sparrow's Treacherous Guardian**

_Two Months Later_

The sorceress entered the dirty, noisy Tortugan pub named The Faithful Bride. The pub was packed with pirates and whores alike, all delinquents of the law and she saw no difference between them and her. They were all lead by their black unbreakable hearts. Well, unbreakable to a certain extent since she knew that no matter what color or size of heart a person held in their chest…a heart was a heart, just like glass was glass, both were fragile and could be broken.

An illusion was cast upon her as not to be recognized by the roguish and extremely handsome pirate sitting in a half-lit corner, who was surprisingly _not _paying great attention to the Tortugan whores that fawned over him like colorfully dressed up hawks. The witch could absolutely not be recognized particularly since she was supposed to be dead. Her lengthy hair was down in smooth waves the color of fire and her eyes were a deep blue. Her skin was a little more golden since two months ago, making it more appealing; it had turned golden from all the outdoor training the Immortal Clan put her through everyday. Her powers had become greater in intensity and she was able to control the demon wholly.

From the corner of her eye she could see him take a considerable large gulp of rum from his tankard, his eyes shadowed and fathomless. His features seemed sharper and since her death he seemed to have become stronger, as if he were less prone to getting hurt in any sort of way. Chrysta smirked to herself and made her way to an empty table, her dark blue silk velvet gown swished from side to side alluringly. Many heads turned to watch her and Chrysta's eyes darkened with amusement; the men did not necessarily watch her because she was quite an appealing woman but because of the aura that surrounded her being. It was an aura that prickled their skins, iced their bones and filled their bellies with an enigmatic anxiety. It was the dark magic that was embedded deep within her body, rooted into her very soul. She sat down and made a sharp gesture towards the bartender and he came without question.

"What will the Miss want?" the old goat-looking bartender asked nervously.

"A tankard of rum if you will, for the gentleman in the corner over there," Chrysta murmured in a silky, mysterious tone. It could have easily passed for seductive, but her voice instilled a fear within the bartender that had him practically buckling at the knees. The witch gave an incisive smile and pulled out a heavy red velvet pouch from her breast and gave him double the money he really needed.

"For the delivery," Chrysta explained to his questioning eyes, he nodded but before he turned to leave she grasped his shirt and pulled him down to be eye-level with her; this time the bartender couldn't help the shudder of fear as his blood seemed to freeze in his veins at the sight of her stunning dark blue and somewhat supernatural-looking eyes, "Do me a favor will you? Make sure it's your best rum, the type that doesn't exactly taste of piss."

With that said the bartender left the woman, his head spinning and not in a good way. Chrysta leaned back against the chair and was suddenly aware of an intent gaze. She looked up slowly, a grin threatening to curve her lips as she recognized the intensity of Jack Sparrow's stare. Their eyes connected and the world seemed to fall apart around them for a few gripping minutes.

Jack had felt the mysterious woman's overpowering presence as soon as she had entered. She was a witch and he knew because of the dark magic that pricked at his skin a little while after her entrance. He had made sure not to return her gaze when she had openly stared at him because he had feared to look at her. Not because of her threatening aura but because of the familiarity of it. This redhead's impression was exactly like _Chrysta's_ had been, except for the distinctive darker and more dangerous quality it had.

With the many weeks that had passed by, Jack wouldn't show he was still hurting over Chrysta's death, but every little while he couldn't help the piercing pain in his chest. Over the two months without her, he had learned to drown that pain and he quashed all the memories that tried to surface into his mind. Jack Sparrow was strong and he knew he was, not only physically but emotionally. He wasn't called a pirate for nothing. He was ruthless and callous which were traits he used to forget her. He wouldn't wallow in grief for he already had grieved, he wouldn't allow himself to be vulnerable ever again…as he had become with her. Right now though, he felt some of that controlling strength waning and he had to make sure he kept his guard up because his mind was slowly succumbing to an uncontrollable frenzy of emotions ever since the redhead sorceress entered the pub. He returned his full attention to the witch.

Her eyes were an unusual deep blue, but from what Jack could tell she was quite beautiful. Her features were sharp…_just like Chrysta's,_ Jack thought and he mentally growled in anger at himself for thinking about that damned sorceress. He brought the tankard back to his lips and was confused when there was not even a drop left even though he clearly remembered it being half-full a split-second ago. The witch smirked wickedly, her eyes twinkling and he could have sworn they flashed grey for an instant. Jack was unnerved but decidedly ignored that small detail, what he had to focus on was the dangerous creature before him that was obviously playing her little magical tricks on him. He smirked at her roguishly and tipped his hat in a sort of salute, his eyes suddenly turning mischievous but the promise of violence was clearly evident in his dark orbs.

Chrysta fought the urge to quirk an accusing eyebrow at him. She had seen what had gone through his mind; his ridiculous plan of forgetting her and the memories he had of her. But after brief angry-filled seconds, Chrysta sighed inwardly, she really couldn't blame him for she would have most likely used the same strategy if what had happened to her had actually occurred to him. She stood up and made her way to her pirate lover, her hips moving with delicate sensuality. The harlots that surrounded him stared at her with hostile jealous eyes, and Chrysta was sorely tempted to roll her eyes in haughty irritation because really some of them could be considered more beautiful than she, in her opinion. Some backed away from him to find other potential customers since they saw they were no competition when compared to a woman like her. As she neared the rest of the whores scattered because with her advance, came the advance of her glacial attitude towards these women; which easily provoked fear to bubble into their blood as they sensed the sheer danger she pledged.

"Sparrow," Chrysta murmured. Surprising him and her with her unexpected gentle tone.

"Captain te ye luv," Jack replied coldly. Chrysta glared at him but took a seat across from him.

"Have we met before?" Jack asked as the bartender delivered his rum as asked by the sorceress.

"Not that I remember," Chrysta said smirking untrustworthily, "I'm Rosalie Stone."

Jack's interest peaked at that surname, which had been Chrysta's. Jack took a significant swig from his tankard, noting that the rum was quite good and higher in quality. He then leaned over to close the distance between their faces and reached out to twirl a red silky tendril of her hair around his finger before whispering dangerously into her ear.

"Ladarius sent ye didn't he, _Rosalie_? You're a witch, probably from that Clan of Immortality or was it the Immortality Clan? I do not recall and if ye want me not to shoot ye in the head right at this moment, I suggest ye start speaking. I'm a pirate with little patience luv, especially lately-"

"After Chrysta was killed?" Chrysta snapped heatedly, her eyes flashing like splintering ice, she had never taken threats lightly and they were one of those things she became aggressively defensive to. Jack growled menacingly and leaned back against his chair. He was surprised at the arrow of pain that shot through his heart at hearing of Chrysta's death from another person's lips. His crew had been careful as not to mention it or her for that matter.

"Ye can say that," Jack smirked derisively. Chrysta gave him a sour and incredibly insincere smile.

"You're a pirate Jack. Notorious and handsome, you've always had that potential to be great…which you are and I still haven't been able to comprehend how an inconsequential sorceress could mean so much to you-"

Jack snarled fully at her words and slammed his fist on the table. It was the reaction Chrysta wanted to pull from him. The last two months that she had kept an eye on him he had been quite emotionless and unnervingly unresponsive to certain situations. He had perfect control with everything that had to do with him. He was like ice, nearly invincible, unable to hurt and unable to actually feel, except those few times when she saw the brief hurt ripple through his rich-brown eyes. She disliked it because she liked Jack for the carefree, insane, stubborn, risky and roguish pirate he used to be. It had given him a obstinate and beguiling allure that any man would wish to have and any woman would wish to encounter. The ice man before was at last responding with true unadulterated anger and she was hoping it would break that restraining dam that encased the rest of his emotions.

Chrysta was well aware that it was her presence that had him rapidly losing control. She hadn't truly seen how he felt about her death since no one dared to mention her name to him and she was curious what sort of reactions she could rouse from Jack if she mentioned herself to him. She wanted him to stop being so controlling over his emotions and let them free, because he himself was practically the epitome of freedom. So it was very unbecoming of a pirate like him to be so damned controlling with what he should and should not feel.

"Why are ye here?" he roared. Chrysta hissed at him and stood up.

"Let's take this outside Captain since you cannot keep your temper at an appropriate level," she sneered. Jack was baffled by her and her words, but decided that it would be wise to take it outside; just in case he really lost his temper and decided to shoot the insufferable bitch. She was already on his mind's death list, just for being part of Ladarius's clan.

Once they were outside Chrysta quickly noted that the sun was low in the sky, close to setting and it would be wise for her to return to the caves not to late in the night or her brother would throw a fit.

"Are ye in any way related to Chrysta?" Jack barked and Chrysta scowled at his temper.

"No I'm not. Anyone part of the Clan adopts the surname of our leader. I'm in no way related to Chrysta although I know everything about her. From her birth to her death; the Clan was watching over her as she grew up…every detail of her life. I disagree with what they did though and I'm here under no one's orders, so you can relax Jack," Chrysta explained composedly. Jack didn't relax though and she could still see the strong dislike and rage he felt towards her.

"Why are ye here then?" Jack snarled and Chrysta was starting to become wary of his viciousness. She understood that she had provoked his anger but she didn't exactly like it being directed at her.

"I need to give you something. I found it in Chrysta's cabin after we searched it-"

"And why in the bleeding hell would ye even enter her home?" he growled, anger flashing in his eyes like lightning hitting a storming sea. Chrysta gave a bitter smile, "…Orders."

"Do ye even agree with this Clan?" Jack asked suddenly as he noted her hesitance and Chrysta gave him an unexpected genuine smile.

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" she replied, and Jack's anger wavered. He still didn't like her but he couldn't help but feel a little more respect towards her since she seemed to be lacking a considerable large amount of fondness for the Clan… he decided he wouldn't shoot her. Although, he couldn't help but wonder why in the world she even joined.

"Why are ye even with them?" Jack asked, curiosity now burning through him, it was a moving emotion since he hadn't felt any other emotion but bitterness, resentment, anger and sadness the last two months. He also didn't know what compelled him to try and talk to this more than likely treacherous woman. He watched Rosalie sigh and she turned her brilliant dark blue eyes to his, "I honestly didn't have a choice."

"We all have choices," Jack said. He was suddenly compelled to comfort her, he didn't know what was happening with him but the air had changed around him as soon as she had entered the pub and it hadn't changed since then. He was at loss with his emotions and not in control of them, they were extremely unpredictable. A few weeks after Chrysta had been killed he had quickly reined over his more sensitive emotions; he had locked them up into an iron cage and learned to control all the others and now they were all over the place.

"I didn't have a choice," Chrysta repeated sharply but her eyes bloomed with bitterness. She pulled a little wrinkled envelope from her dress pocket and thrust it towards him. Jack reached for it slowly and when he gently brushed her fingers unintentionally, a fiery shock jolted through his body. His body almost shuddered from the impact and was still alight with that burning fire of _something_…the something he had shared with Chrysta, a very present connection. Jack furrowed his brows and looked at Rosalie perceptively.

Chrysta suddenly felt nervous with him staring at her that way, but remained impassive and looked at him considerably colder. She had to play the role of the wicked sorceress from the Clan and she was already failing to do so because of his close presence. His presence worked wonders on her just as hers did to him.

"I don't have all night," she snipped irritated and Jack smirked roguishly.

"If it is to any of your interest, I must say I _do _have all night luv. A night that so far has no pre-planned plans, as it were," Jack said charmingly. After he realized what he had just done he mentally slapped himself for the obvious invitation to this unknown woman, especially since he hadn't been with any other woman since his sorceress. He watched Rosalie's reaction intently; she looked surprised for the most part but also quite dismayed. Her eyes flashed with brief hurt and Jack didn't understand what that meant.

"I'm sorry Mister Sparrow, but I do not associate myself with scoundrels such as you," Chrysta said quietly after she composed herself. She felt slightly hurt that he had so unabashedly invited a strange woman to his bed…and it was obviously not an invitation to sleep on his bed, quite the opposite actually, there would probably be no sleeping involved. But for the two months that she kept a close eye on him, he hadn't taken any woman to his bed…no whores and no lovers which was to her surprise and delight so she would let this pass since it wasn't completely his fault. She understood that the connection shared between them could not be ignored and at the moment Jack was probably overwhelmed with the familiar sensation and tumult of erratic emotions.

Jack quirked an eyebrow and said, "No need to get so defensive luv. It was a mere invitation that I have decided to retract."

"Retract because I didn't accept it? Really, Sparrow you are the most overconfident man I've ever met so far. You can't accept a woman turning you down, can you? I have no idea what Chrysta found appealing about you and I think she undeniably deserved better," she said icily. Chrysta witnessed Jack's eyes turn heated obsidian with anger, his temper flared dangerously.

"I believe that what Chrysta and I had is none of your concern or anybody else's for that matter," Jack said venomously, "I loved her and she loved me-"

"I don't understand why the hell she did," Chrysta said calmly, she wanted to push him, to see how much he could handle her provocations until he really snapped.

Jack smirked suddenly and Chrysta was taken aback, not at all expecting that sort of reaction. He took a step towards her and reached for her hand. She let him take it and their nerves tingled immediately at the skin to skin contact.

"Yer just like her," Jack whispered scornfully but yet his eyes were shaded with a delicate sadness, "Intolerable, untamable and quite stunning."

"Oh really?" Chrysta hissed and she tried to rip her hand away from his grasp, but his hold was firm.

"Yes luv. Are ye sure ye aren't some sort of lost half-sister?"

"Quite certain."

"Ah. Very well then…I was just curious," Jack said nonchalantly as he let her hand go.

Jack then opened the letter and read the tiny note she had written to him the night before. He pulled out a silver ruby-encrusted ring she had worked on the last two months. It was a ring that would serve as a protection for him…she was the actual protection but the ring would warn her of any impeding danger that threatened Jack. It was linked to her own ring and her ring would burn her if any such danger loomed. Chrysta smiled wryly, she would be his guardian angel unbeknownst to him.

"What did the note say Jack?" Chrysta asked, even though she already knew since she had in fact written it. Generally, the note explained what the rings were for.

"'Tis not any of yer concern Miss," Jack sneered and Chrysta raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I think it is, since I now wear the ring's twin," she said, Jack's face blanched.

"_You?"_

"Yes me! You make it sound like such a bad thing Sparrow," Chrysta said sulkily as she pouted, she lifted her right hand up and showed him the ring that was identical to his, "I liked Chrysta very much and she loved you, oh, so much more than you loved her-"

Her breath was knocked out of her lungs as her back hit the concrete wall of the pub. Jack's face was close to hers and his eyes were fierce. She couldn't help but like the feeling of his muscled body against hers once again. It made her dizzy in the most wonderful way but she shook the feeling off since she wasn't supposed to lose her focus, plus she was in a bit of pain because of the hard impact.

"Never say that," Jack whispered menacingly, "I love her. Don't ye dare doubt it, not for a second. I don't know who ye think ye are but do not question this pirate-"

"Fine!" Chrysta snarled and she burned him with her powers. He yelped at the flaming pain that shot through his whole body and jumped away from her, his anger surging more powerfully than ever.

"I won't question your love for her if you promise not to question my intentions."

"And may I ask why I wouldn't question a sneaky treacherous sorceress' intentions? Namely ye?"

"You just have to trust me as hard as that sounds. But please wear the ring, I know it would mean so much to her, especially since I will serve as your protector…I'm different than the rest of them. I understand your dislike towards me but please just believe me that I don't mean you any intentional harm."

"I don't trust ye," Jack said plainly and stubbornly, "Savvy?"

"I savvy," Chrysta sighed, "But I can make you a promise bound through magic! If I break that promise I will pay with the most excruciating pain that will more than likely kill me."

"Ye can do that?" Jack asked, suspicion still swirled in his dark brown orbs.

"I wouldn't hesitate to," Chrysta said truthfully.

"What will ye promise?" Jack asked and Chrysta took one of his sea-roughened hands into hers. They both fought the small gasps that threatened to escape their lips, as the fire blazoned and intensified. She had to fight the tears that threatened to form because she missed him so much and she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him any longer. After tonight she had a mission to retrieve a very powerful item; an item that was the main key to immortality. She didn't desire it but the Clan did. Chrysta only desired Jack but until she retrieved that item they wouldn't allow her to leave or they would harm him, thus the reason she had made the two rings. It would allow her to know if there was any danger looming on the horizon for Jack and she would undoubtedly protect him, just like she had promised Calypso and most importantly…herself.

"I promise to protect you from any mortal harm, even if it includes putting my life on the line. I promise to give my life for yours if I have to," Chrysta murmured, staring into his eyes and Jack could have sworn they flashed silver once again. He felt the magic trickle from her skin into his, and it was a surprisingly comfortable warm feeling. But there was something incredibly astounding about her touch that had not only his body but also his mind going wild. He closed his eyes briefly as she pulled her hand away from his smoothly, he felt her press her soft lips to his and he blinked his eyes open as they felt exceedingly memorable. He caught sight of Chrysta's smiling face, her beautiful stunning face but in a split-second he was staring back at the equally beautiful redhead by the name of Rosalie. He rapidly accepted the reason he saw what he saw was because he was slowly losing his sanity but he chuckled at that. He had always been insane anyway.

With quick agility that Chrysta had almost completely forgotten the pirate possessed, Jack wound an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. She gasped and was about to protest but Jack covered her lips with his firm ones. Waves of fire seared from his hot moving lips to the tips of her toes and she felt her cheeks flush with the intensity of the flames they produced.

Jack heard her whimper and he thought it a miracle he didn't right after. She felt perfect…just like Chrysta had. Jack groaned when the woman in his arms responded and parted her lips for him to plunder her mouth. He was surprised at the aggressive passion she attacked his lips with, she fought for dominance but he wouldn't let her have it all. He loved every fierce second of the kiss; he had nearly forgotten what hot spontaneous ardor was like and he quickly forgot that it was Rosalie instead of Chrysta in his arms because she felt identical to his deceased sorceress. Jack hadn't even tried to picture Chrysta in his mind because of it's own delirious accord it believed it was her with his eyes closed; Rosalie kissed exactly like her. He maneuvered her easily and pressed her against the wall, this time considerably less rough than when he had slammed her against it. Jack ground his hip against hers, the friction was limited because of her many petticoats and his trousers but the fire was oppressive as ever.

Chrysta gave a long moan as he pressed against her and she nipped his lower lip sharply followed by soft suckling where she had bit. She tasted a hint of his coppery blood which she lapped up teasingly slow and felt his groan reverberate on her tongue. Chrysta could feel his organ pulsing against her center; the sensitivity of their bodies becoming extremely powerful to the point that tears pricked her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his hips and she made the kiss gentler and more overwhelmingly sensual. Chrysta gave a sigh of pure bliss as Jack expertly adjusted to the kiss. The kiss was deep and more emotionally moving. It was tender but extremely sensuous and it was driving them both crazy. She broke the kiss breathlessly and when she did Jack kissed the tip of her nose. She looked into his glazed lust-darkened eyes, mesmerized by them and appreciating the glowing passion that seemed to illuminate his features.

"Chrysta?" Jack asked dazedly and she suddenly panicked.

"_What_?" she whispered, raw fear laced into that one word. She struggled in his arms but his iron body was blocking her escape.

"Sparrow!" she hissed indignantly as she pressed her palms against his chest, trying to push him away. Jack didn't budge though and he tangled a hand into her silky red hair silently, he pulled on it firmly but gently to expose her neck. He wasn't ready to let go of the one thing that was exactly like his dead woman yet. The pirate slowly lowered his mouth to her soft skin but didn't touch it, he almost seemed hesitant. He breathed against it first, his hot moist breath blowing onto her skin and making her shiver in pleasure. His lips were parted and he lowered his head further until his lips made contact with her neck, he darted his tongue out and all hesitance vanished as soon as he tasted her. Jack kissed, nipped and licked with mind-blowing zeal and his skills were so erotic that Chrysta was soon writhing against him. She had tangled her hands into his black mane and was pulling his head closer because she was certainly not about to pull him away.

Jack growled deep in his throat, sending delicious vibrations against her sweet skin. Chrysta moved her hips against his deliciously and he snapped his head up to capture her lips in his. He kissed her deeply, his talented tongue exploring her mouth mercilessly and she returned the kiss with rivaling fervor.

There was a loud cough behind Jack and they both froze. Jack pulled away slowly and hesitantly, Chrysta was anticipating for him to pull away for her to make her escape because the last of the sun's rays were disappearing. She was also aware that she had gone too far…although as delightful as it was she was quite late for her next training session. But to her 'amazing' luck he stayed put and just turned his head as he snipped, "Yes Mr. Gibbs?"

"Er- Sir, there is a problem that need to be resolved aboard the Pearl," Gibbs said as he gave a pointed frown at Chrysta.

"And ye can't fix it?" Jack asked in an irritated tone as he turned back to Chrysta and kissed her lips softly. Chrysta turned her head away from him, breaking the kiss before it truly started. She saw the brief look of hurt in Jack's eyes.

"No Cap'n. This er- problem will need yer complete attention," Gibbs said as he looked at Chrysta suspiciously. Jack sighed and untangled himself from the sorceress. Chrysta sighed in relief and turned around to walk away. Jack quickly grasped her arm though.

"No goodbye Rosalie?" he asked huskily.

"I hardly think you deserve one since you confused me for Chrysta," she snapped. Although she was quite glad he had felt it was her and even said her name but she had to make sure he didn't become too suspicious because she knew for a fact that Jack was not a stupid man.

"I'm sorry luv, but there are so many similarities that it was difficult not to confuse ye two," Jack said truthfully, his stare was calculating which obviously worried her.

"Well, a woman doesn't like being confused with another when they are being kissed by a man," Chrysta stated as she pulled her arm away from his grasp, "Now, good evening to you, my presence is needed elsewhere just like yours is."

Jack nodded, forcing himself not to beg her to stay with him. Rosalie was the closest thing to Chrysta…scarily close. She was practically her, the sorceress he loved and yet would never be with again. Jack was completely taken aback by the yearning he felt for this woman, it was insatiable just like it had been for his Chrysta. But Jack didn't beg…he seduced.

"Would ye like to return with me to the Pearl, I can give ye a nice tour of me ship. Not everyone gets the chance…I'm sure that wherever ye have to go can wait," Jack said charmingly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Chrysta realized she had never been to the Pearl but she knew that she would get the chance in a few more months. Plus, she knew this was part of Jack's plan to get her into his bed. Which she understood since he hadn't felt this incredible connection with a woman since her death.

"A tempting offer Captain, but I must leave. Ladarius is waiting for me," she said as she started walking away. Jack narrowed his eyes, suddenly overtly curious of her relationship with Ladarius.

"What's Ladarius to ye?" Jack called out.

"Something akin to a brother," Chrysta said, not bothering to turn around, she just kept walking, "A brother that doesn't care nor love his sister. A selfish evil git."

Jack was taken aback by her poison-laced words but couldn't help feeling satisfied with the answer. From the way she spoke about Ladarius and the Clan it seemed that she shared his dislike towards them and he liked that _a lot_. He decided to ask one last burning question before she turned the corner of one of the pubs.

"Well I ever see ye again?"

Chrysta heard the tiny hint of desperation in his voice and she was touched by it, she was in fact the closest thing to what he had adored because she was pretty much that person, just a little more ruthless unbeknownst to him.

"I made a promise to you Jack. If you are ever in trouble I will protect you with my life…just make sure you wear the ring or else I won't be able to know if you are in mortal danger. So, maybe just maybe we will see each other again," Chrysta said as she turned her head to look at him and smirked. She would definitely be seeing him again once her time with the Clan was over.

Chrysta suddenly frowned when she caught sight of Larah behind the pub, a fierce glare on her face directed at her and the dark-haired witch hurried towards her. Larah transported them back to the Atlantean caves and Chrysta was dreading seeing Ladarius…with good reason. Larah would undoubtedly tell him _everything_ because she hated Chrysta with a passion.

Jack tilted his head a roguish smirk on his lips as Rosalie turned the corner quickly, he had a feeling he would be seeing her around soon although he felt slightly apprehensive at the notion of her willingness to place her life on the line for him…he wasn't very fond of that idea but he would ponder it later. But one thing was for sure, if she didn't return soon enough he was afraid he would have to pursue her. Maybe he would even get himself into a _bit_ of trouble purposely, but for now he would stay out of it and wait a few months for her return. Meanwhile he would dwell and think about this sorceress and compare her to Chrysta…because they were identical except for a few physical features but once you looked past that, they were the exact same person.

**The End.**

_A/N: This is officially the end of Treacherous Values as sad as it is! But there is going to be a sequel like 10000000% sure! I actually can't wait to start writing it because I have some tremendously great ideas for what's coming up. I'm hoping since I've been writing for a while now it has improved, so hopefully the sequel will be better in quality. I'm definitely going to take more time writing it for better quality work (before posting it of course) because I don't like giving late updates even though I'm guilty of that! Haha!_

_THANK YOU to all my loyal readers! _

_A great HUGE thank you to my reviewers! You were so supportive and just awesome! I've never gotten a bad review which I'm so thankful because I would be so upset if that ever happened. I write to please and the most important thing for me is to know that people enjoy reading my stories! __J_

_A great BIG thank you to the people who added this to their favorites/ story alerts or even added me to their author alerts/faves! Thanks so much! This is also major support that I totally appreciate! J_

_I think I've covered all the 'thank yous', if I haven't make sure you let me know! :P _

_-Ana_

_**Review Please! :D **_


End file.
